


All the King's Horses

by thranduils1



Series: All the King's Horses [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Heavy Angst, Labyrinth References, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 95,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: There is Light and there is Darkness. Either one cannot be destroyed, so they have met time and time again, struggling to keep balance within the realms. The Demon King is the strongest embodiment of the Darkness and has ruled over his kingdom of goblins and demons parallel to the mortal realms for centuries. When the Light finds a vessel within the mortal realm, the Demon King prepares to attempt to vanquish the Light once and for all. (Heavily based on / influenced by Labyrinth (1986) and Legend (1985))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from tumblr. Originally posted 7/23/18.

The king brushed his fingers over his scepter, the gold gleaming in the torchlight as he sat on his throne. His thoughts were distracted and his mood foul. In the depths of the night, while his kingdom thrived, and the outside world was quiet, something broke through the serenity of darkness.

A child was born.

The king had no use for children. He despised them, really, and held a special contempt for man’s incessant reproduction. He kept to his own kingdom, happy to spend eternity where he had ruled this realm since the Dawn of Ages. And as long as the neighboring kingdom kept to its own business, then all was well.

But this child was like none other, and its existence was eating away at his peace. One moment he sat undisturbed, enjoying a rousing game of pin the dagger on the Newt, and the next suffering the shock that swept through the center of his throne room, crashing his state of contentment.

The burst of Light had been strong and bright, but only for a moment before it dulled, retracting from the edges of his domain to return to the mortal realm. And now he sat alone in his throne room, his subjects having fled upon the change in his mood.

Its absence was not promising. It lay there, a dull ache in the back of his mind. If it had made that big of an impact, even momentarily, it was a force to be reckoned with, a threat to his precious kingdom.

A day of reckoning would come, and on that day his shadows would stretch to the edges of the earth and destroy the Light, once and for all.

<> <> <>

It was midday and the grounds outside the castle were swathed in blankets of spring flowers. The scenery rolled by the carriage in a brilliant display of whites and pinks, yellows and purples, and you leaned out the window to breathe it in.

The tea party had been as dreadful as feared. Lady Bishop, along with her two sisters and four daughters had droned on for what felt like hours, every other sentence a compliment laid before the queen. Honestly, socializing with a group of witless women who had nothing better to do than prattle on about dresses and idle gossip was the last thing you wanted to do, but you had no choice. You were the princess, after all.

From the age of six you had been primed to step into the role of queen. There were lessons on languages, history, art, music and, your least favorite, etiquette. You were trained to uphold the traditions of the court and behave as the future queen should. You were the perfect example of regal, and you obeyed as well as you could, even at the expense of your happiness. And it was downright exhausting.

The girls in your court, the same age or near, fell into it easier. You suspected it was because they did not have the luxury of being you. They had to play the part in order to keep both their own and their families’ standing in the court. You struggled to keep your attention on the group of boring women while your thoughts drifted off to the palace courtyard and the great oak that always begged to be climbed. And now the girls in your court were expected to secure your places and find suitable husbands, using their skills to show what suitable wives would make. You had the added pressure of being the willing pawn in an arranged marriage to a prince who, you had no doubt, your father had already begun the process of negotiations.

You stopped listening to the group halfway home, longing to be able to spend time out in the fields instead of just watching them pass by. The castle coming into view beyond the oaks was a blessed relief. Perhaps you would be able to slip away and head to the creek before sundown to be with your own thoughts.

When you stepped out of the carriage, you stepped off to the side to straighten your dress out. As much as you fought your mother on the subject of attire, you never won an argument, and were left having to wear the large, frilly concoctions of the palace seamstresses. You brushed your hands over the skirt, trying to force the material back into place when you heard whispering and giggling behind you.

You turned around to see a boy with dark hair smirking at the other girls before bowing politely. But when he looked back up, he met your gaze and his expression dropped. His eyes were emerald green set in a canvas of tan skin that was surely born from laboring under the sun. He could not stop staring at you, and you in return. He was a curious thing. You had seen peasants before but not one who was so unabashed about staring plainly at you.

The boy beside him jabbed him with his elbow and you had to hold back a smile at the indignant scowl the first boy shot at him, rubbing the spot where he had been hit. The second boy had the same tan skin. But unlike the first boy, his hair was a lighter brown and longer. And he was at least a hand shorter too.

The second boy whispered something in the first boy’s ear, shooting you a quick look before looking back at the older man they were with. The first boy shot you one more quick look and you gave him a small smile. His lips twitched, holding back a smile as red began creeping up his neck. Then he looked away.

“Y/N, come here for a moment,” your father beckoned you, interrupting your thoughts.

You walked away from your mother and the girls, who continued inside. You could not help but notice the looks the girls were shooting at the two young boys, smiling flirtatiously. You walked past the boys, feeling the eyes of the first boy on you as the rest of the court headed inside.

Your father gestured at the mare. “What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful, papa,” you replied, eyeing the horse.

His smile was wide, “Yes, quite right. A magnificent beast. Now, what was your price? 700 krona?”

The man balked, “O-oh, your highness, no. I was asking for 450 krona.”

Your father waved him off with a smile, “You came here on short notice, which I appreciate. Plus, this horse is more than suitable.” He looked at his treasurer, “Fetch 700.”

The man looked humbled, “Thank you, your highness. That is more than kind.”

You walked away from your father’s side to get a better look at the horse.

“Princess,” the second boy greeted you, with a bow, while the other one hung back.

“I do not know what to call you,” you told him, meeting his gaze when he stood.

“Sam.”

“Hello, Sam,” you smiled. Then you turned your attention back to the mare, running your hand over the smooth coat.

“Her name’s Alys.” You turned to see the first boy watching you, him addressing you finally. He stepped closer before patting the mare’s shoulder. “Your father is lucky. Best horse in the kingdom.”

“She really is beautiful. Do you ride?” you asked.

“Bobby here taught us as soon as we could hold the reins. You?”

You responded, nodding, “Likewise.” You looked between the two of them, and inquired, “So, are you… friends?”

“This is my brother, Dean,” Sam grinned.

Dean winked at you, and you felt your cheeks grow warm. “Nice to meet you.”

“You work for Bobby?”

“Live with,” Dean corrected you. “He… he took us in.”

There was hurt in his tone and you decided that pressing would not be kind, so you said, “I hope to receive a thoroughbred or quarter like this mare soon. It would be a step up from my pony.”

“Can you even ride properly in a dress?” Dean quipped, a smirk playing on his lips.

The sass of this boy. But… his smile was lovely.

“I am sure Bobby could teach you. He is one of the best riders in the kingdom and he would be flexible with your lessons,” Dean blurted. Sam shot him a curious look. “I assume you ride side saddle instead of astride.”

“Unfortunately,” you admitted.

Dean looked amused by your response. “Well, think about it. If you don’t have a riding instructor already that is.”

“You know, Bobby is really a great teacher,” Dean continued. “I wonder if you would consider learning from him. We have vast meadows around our farm and a fine selection of mares.”

You were going to respond but your mother called your name, having come back outside to fetch you. You kept eye contact with Dean for a few more moments before saying, “Safe travels back home, Dean. Sam.” You gave him a nod in his direction. Sam smiled in return.

Dean was still looking at you with an intrigued expression before you tore your eyes away, walking away from them back towards the castle’s front doors.

<> <> <>

The next few months proved favorable for Bobby, as the king retained his services as a supplier for the palace alongside the royal horse master. And Dean was more than happy to help out with Bobby’s trips to the palace to deliver his horses. He and Sam handled them while Bobby dealt with the king and his advisors.

Each trip brought with it the hope that he would run into the princess again, but the timing never seemed right. He thought he caught a glimpse of her once, running behind a tall row of rose bushes in the courtyard, but he couldn’t be sure. Nevertheless, he held the hope that he would be lucky enough to run into her again.

It was late in the evening when Bobby came into the cottage, followed by a gust of wind that blew through the cottage and laid a fresh sheet of snow at his feet. He moved quickly, shutting the door and latching it. He shivered beneath his snow-covered coat and headed straight to the fireplace for warmth.   
“Everyone’s settled in for the night,” he said, warming his hands over the fire “Water troughs not frozen, but it’ll need to be checked in the morning. Put down some fresh hay too. They should keep warm enough tonight.”

He brushed some of the snow off his arms and stoked the fire before turning back. And when he did, Dean saw the cut on Bobby’s lip, and the bruise on his cheek.

Immediately, Dean stood up from the table and demanded, “What the hell happened?”

“Watch your language!” Bobby ordered, tossing his burlap sack onto the bench by the door. He did not answer Dean’s question and Dean sighed annoyed as Bobby moved further into the cottage.

Stepping in his path, Dean repeated, sans cursing, “What happened?”

“I got in a fight,” Bobby told him gruffly, pushing past him.

“With who?”

Sam was sitting at the table, watching the two of them square off.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter!”

Throwing his jacket on the back of his chair, Bobby told Dean firmly, “Someone got mad, thinking I stole some of their business. If it makes you feel better, I got some of my own hits in. Now, drop it.” He went over to the stove, picking up the lid. “Hmm. Good. You did well with that broth, Sam.”

Sam beamed from his place at the table, pleased with the approval.

“It was Gregory, wasn’t it?” Dean questioned, pressing the matter.

Irritated, Bobby sighed, “Boy, you’re really awful at following directions!”

“I wonder where I learned it.”

Bobby scoffed at that and said, “It don’t matter like I said.”

Dean stepped closer, insisting, “He can’t go around beating the crap out of people just because King Stephen chose you as his new source for mares! You’ve earned that favor fair and square! You’ve put in a bunch of work and it’s paid off! Why don’t you tell the king? He would do –”

“No!” Bobby barked, startling Dean. “We settled our problem the way he understands the best. And that’s how it’s going to be. We don’t need to drag it out! Now, for the final damn time, drop it, Dean!”

Knowing when he was going to push Bobby too far, Dean closed his mouth, angry. He wanted Gregory to pay for what he had done. He did not like Sam or Bobby getting hurt or in trouble, especially when it was something undeserved. He pulled his chair out at the table and sat down roughly, avoiding looking at Sam or Bobby.

Satisfied with Dean’s relent, Bobby grabbed some bowls and began serving them for dinner.

<> <> <>

The winter had come and gone. You were reaching your thirteenth year, more and more freedom allotted to you and your court. You requested a trip to the market with just them, of course guards in pursuit. Your mother had been reluctant, wanting to keep an eye on you at all times, but your father had been keener to grant you your wish. After all, you were to be queen one day. If you could not feel comfortable with your guard, what use were they?

He granted your wish and you were ecstatic. If you were to be granted time alone among the villagers, especially without your mother breathing down your neck, you would be more likely to encounter those boys again.

They had been on your mind since the day you saw them at the castle. And though you wanted to see them both, Dean stood out in your memory. Those green eyes in your daydreams always brought a smile to your face. And though he had flirted with the other girls, you wanted to think that smile was just for you. He was enticing. True, he was a commoner, but it didn’t matter when the two of you were talking. What you felt with him was unlike anything you’d ever felt before. The boys you had met in the palace were simple and dull. Dean was unlike any of them, not afraid to be sassy with you, and more than anything, you wanted to find him again.

Anticipation was coursing through you as you left the castle in your carriage, peering out at the courtyard. You caught sight of your mother, and you hid your smirk. The smirk was threatening to escape, rebellious behavior biting at your heels. Instead, you gave her a curt nod, trying to reassure her that you were indeed the righteous, queen-to-be she had set on raising. You knew she saw beneath your façade; she always had. But what did it matter? Your father, the king, was the one you needed to convince, and it was working splendidly. You were recalcitrant, pushing your boundaries wherever you could. This situation was going to be no different no doubt, she knew. But unlike other circumstances, her influence and control had been cut off at the knees, your father undermining her attempt to control you. The least you could do was pretend.

You left the carriage first, accepting the hand offered by the captain of your guards, followed by your court of four girls. They chattered with excitement at the prospect of enjoying a whole afternoon without the queen or older women of the court there to supervise. A whole afternoon of freedom.

Once at the market, your eyes moved over the crowds and the carts and the caravans, searching for those familiar faces. It would not be an easy take, by far. The warm spring weather had brought everyone out to the market. There were carts filled to overflowing with melons and fruits where people perused and chatted to each other as they shopped. Carts with linked sausages hanging from shepherd’s hooks and salted meats stacked on trays had their fair share of shoppers, haggling prices and bartering for goods.

As you led the way through the street, you finally spotted them, and your heart leapt with joy. You slipped away from your court while they were entranced with a display of delicate, hand-painted dolls. But you could not shake the guards. They stayed a small distance back, allowing you to browse as you pleased.

“Dean,” you greeted him.

He smiled, flushing a bit. So unlike the flirtatious boy you had encountered months ago. You had caught him off guard. “You remembered my name, your grace.”

“I could not forget a boy who blushes as much as you do.”

Dean simpered at your jest, brushing off the nervous persona he had held moments before. “Have you come for another horse so quickly, your majesty?”

“No, for you two,” you told him, your brazen personality getting the better of you. Sam smirked off to the side, as Dean flustered for a moment. “This is an appropriate place to meet, no?” you continued.

Dean’s eyes flicked to the guards standing a few yards back, not listening to the conversation, merely keeping an eye on you.

You jested once more, “I did not think you would be unnerved so easily.”

Dean countered quickly, “I am not unnerved.” You hid your amusement at his bruised ego as he asked, “Have you begun your new lessons? Received a new mare?” You did not miss the hopeful looking his eye.

Shaking your head, you said, “Winter was busy. Yule, the ball, and a new year celebration. Plus, my father likes traveling during the coldest month for a week or two to go south. He is not a fan of the cold.”

You wondered if you had spoken too much of your fortune, your wealth that you were able to do these things freely. To your relief, Dean did not seem to take offense or mind.

“Are you still hoping to?”

Flirtatiously, you asked, “Are you hoping I am?” He said nothing, merely giving you a sheepish smile. “Yes, I am.” He looked joyed and you added, “Are you still sure about what you offered?”

Nodding eagerly, Dean told you, “Of course. I think it would be magnificent.”

Chiming in, Sam told you, “Bobby loves those horses and any chance he gets to ride them is good for him.”

“Is he here?”

Sam answered, “Somewhere. He tries to barter with our goods to get other supplies and food.”

Contemplative, you remarked to the pair of them, “I am sure if I am able to convince my father, he could pay him a good price for teaching me.”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Dean stammered, and you cocked your head, surprised by his response. Had he not even been thinking of the monetary value of his offer? From the look on his face, you were leaning towards no. He cleared his throat, tossing a look over your shoulder, and he straightened up, saying, “Well, your highness, if you are able to strike a deal on that, I am sure Bobby would be receptive. And in the meantime, if you would like any of our broccoli or cabbage, I am more than happy to weigh it out for you. On the house, for you, your grace.”

Opening your mouth to respond, to tell him that you would not take his livelihood for free, you were cut off by someone grabbing your arm. You then realized why he had changed gears so quickly, having seen your court converging on you without your knowledge since your back was to them.

“Y/N, we wondered where you had gone off to!” Nyra exclaimed, before noticing Dean standing in front of you behind his table. She immediately straightened up, her demeanor completely changed. Smiling with a glint in her eye, she told you, “Oh… are you busy?”

Getting a hold of yourself, you let out a small laugh, “Yes, I was going to ask if some of the guards could carry some of these crops back to the carriage for us. We have not had cabbage stew in a while.”

Raising an eyebrow, Nyra pressed, “Is that all then?” She tossed Dean a flirtatious look and he covered well, smirking back at her. She blushed a little before her eyes moved back to you.

You inquired, “Should there be more? Am I missing something?”

“Immensely.”

Hiding your annoyance at her pestering and prodding about Dean, you turned your attention to Dean again. “I will take a couple pounds of cabbage.” You looked over your shoulder at one of the guards and commanded, “Could you pay for this and have someone carry it back to the carriage?”

The guard did as he was instructed, coming forward with your coin purse.

Thea appeared on your other side, looping arms with you. “There are some beautiful art pieces across the market, Y/N. I saw one that I thought you would like but I wanted your opinion before I bought it.”

You knew this was your time to leave and you shot Dean a look, seeing him try to hide his disappointment at being interrupted. You feigned a smile of civility before bidding him goodbye, “Thank you for your produce. And I will make sure to visit again.”

“It is much appreciated, your majesty,” Sam said, knowing Dean was going to have trouble responding when you smiled at him like that. You nodded in his direction before, tearing your eyes away from Dean and following Thea’s lead.

Tossing one more glance over your shoulder, you met Dean’s eyes between two of your guards collecting the produce. You both smiled.

<> <> <>

“You want a commoner to teach you how to ride a horse,” your mother sighed.

You were seated at dinner with your parents, the evening following your visit to the market. You had not wasted much time in going about asking for yet another favor from your father. This one at least had sense he could see and it would be beneficial to your education. You believed it would be hard for your mother to convince him otherwise.

“Just because he is a commoner does not mean he does not have skills,” you quipped, eyeing her over your goblet “He raises horses. He is probably one of the best riders there is. Several in the market agreed.”

“So, now you are holding audience with commoners,” your mother stated.

You ignored her comment, “He taught both of those boys how to ride, papa.”

“We have fine stablemen here, Y/N,” your father stated.

“Yes, I know. But I saw how grateful that man was when you paid him more than his asking. I am sure he needed the money. If I had lessons from him, he would have the wages from that too. He did have two young boys with him.”

Your father took a drink from his goblet as you waited for his answer. You had not lied about anything. You saw the clothes the Bobby and the boys wore, patched and nearly threadbare. You knew a life outside the castle was a hard one, and many people had little to live off of. You wanted to help. And if you were granted this, you could spend more time with Dean and Sam within proper boundaries. Plus, seeming as if you were giving thought to your subject’s standard of living would bode well for you in this argument.

“I will have William draw up the papers in the morning. You can begin your lessons in a week’s time.”

“Thank you, father–”

“I do not want any playing about. You are a princess, (Y/N), and you will learn to ride as a princess does. If I find out he has been teaching you anything else, he will be lucky to keep his head.” He shot you a knowing look, adding with a firm tone, “And the same goes for those boys of his.”

“Yes, father.” You smiled to yourself before glancing up to see your mother huffing. You could not care in the slightest. In a week you would hopefully see them all again and begin your lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes traveled up the height of the horse. It was much larger than what you were used to riding, but you could not turn back now. You reminded yourself you had asked for this. It was much like a pony, just much… much… bigger. Riding it should not be a problem, it was just a matter of letting it know you were in control and not afraid of it.

Do not be afraid, you ordered yourself.

“Afraid?”

You felt him nudge your arm and looked over to see Dean had appeared at your side. It was your first riding lesson with Bobby and he had brought the boys along to help him when they stopped at the market on the way home.

You inquired, “Why do you ask me that?”

“Because I’m good at calming people down,” Dean quipped.

“Why did I think I wanted to spend more time with you again?” you retorted quietly. He looked tickled by your response, but he kept quiet because one of your guards, Edmund, was approaching him with your saddle. Directing to Bobby – who was carrying another, larger saddle – you asked, “Do you think that mine will fit?”

“I don’t have high hopes, but Edmund here found us some that are larger, thankfully,” he said, gesturing with the one he was carrying.

Bobby’s eye had been correct; the saddle for the pony was too small for the thoroughbred mare.

“Good thing you brought the second one,” you commented as they moved to settle the larger one on the horse.

When you moved to mount, you saw Dean move ever so slightly forward, as if he was going to assist you. But stopped when he saw Edmund was swifter, it being his duty after all. And even if Dean had not stopped himself, Bobby would have. He had seen Dean’s intention, reaching out and placing a firm hand on Dean’s shoulder to stop him. You broke your concentration on Dean as Edmund helped you up, sitting side saddle. You would have grumbled in protest at the seating, but you knew that is what Bobby was supposed to teach you. To ride like a princess or your father would end your riding lessons before they even begun.

It was much higher than you were used to, the horse’s girth sturdier and broader. You liked being perched up higher; it felt grown up. You reached forward, laying a gentle hand on the mare’s neck. The mare was soft to the touch and it was calm as you continued petting it lazily.

“Now, don’t get too chummy with her, your highness. Not quite yet, at least. You need to train her to follow you and your movement. She hasn’t been broken in yet by you,” Bobby instructed. “She’s typically calm but you need to get that dominance to keep her calm.”

You nodded at him in acknowledgement. You caught Sam’s eye and he gave you an encouraging smile. Bobby mounted the horse next to you, readying to follow and instruct you. You took the reins, holding tight before squeezing your legs, pushing your hips down to direct the mare to move forward. She did so, moving steadily.

Bobby came up beside you. “I have got her trained to respond to your reins, like normal. She has a tougher time going to the left for some reason though. I’ve found that a small click of your tongue with a forceful tug tends to do the trick.”

You nodded again, trying to get a feel for the way the mare moved. She was admittedly smoother in her movement than your pony.

After a few moments, Bobby questioned, “Are you doing alright, your highness?”

“Yes. Sorry. Just concentrating.”

“No need to apologize. It’s smart.”

Turning your head to look at him, you asked, “And what cue have you used to get her to a trot?”

Bobby looked amused, “Ready to dive in so quickly. That is good, your grace. Keep up the confidence.”

You rode with him around the grounds, slipping quite easily into trotting. You did not feel comfortable with working up to a gallop or jumping yet though. And Bobby assured you had ample time, your lessons would last for a while. You had hoped Sam and Dean would have joined you, but they had stayed behind at the stables. It was no worry though. You had requested that a lunch be prepared and brought out before you had gone to the stables.

When you returned you saw that Sam and Dean had taken it upon themselves to bathe your pony. They were almost done rinsing the suds from her coat when you and Bobby came to a stop. Edmund helped you dismount and you thanked him as you shook the stiffness from your limbs.

“Didn’t want her to feel left out,” Sam told you in explanation.

“I am sure she was more than pleased that she got to rest while this other mare had to do the work,” you returned, amusing him.

Dean came around the pony, wiping at his trousers. You said, “You can wash up in the kitchen.”

Immediately, Dean responded, “I don’t need to intrude in there.”

“You will not be intruding. Plus, it is not proper to sit to a meal without washing up first.” Sam and Dean both looked unsure and you added, “I told them to prepare lunch for us after my lesson. We could eat in the buttery – if Bobby likes ale – or outside. I could have them set a picnic. Whatever you are comfortable with.”

The boys exchanged a look and Sam asked, “You’re going… to eat with us?”

Dean on the other hand looked more comfortable and even pleased with the idea.

Bobby had come up then just to hear that last part, drawing the boy’s attention. You knew it was odd that you would share a meal with commoners in most circumstances. But, they were guests and you did not think it proper to send them home hungry. That was the reason you were prepared to give them or anyone else – like your mother – who questioned it.

“What’s this now?” Bobby asked from beside you.

Cheerfully, you told him, “I had the kitchen make up a simple lunch for after my lesson. I was just asking them if they preferred to eat inside in the buttery or outside like a picnic. I do not have a preference either way.”

Edmund was quiet, not giving Bobby any indication what he should choose to do. He was more lenient with you and rarely stepped in to question your choices. As much as he could question you that is. He knew you were strong willed and a bit unorthodox. You imagined he enjoyed that about you, which is why he had offered up his services to be your personal guard.

Bobby looked hesitant before saying, “If you are opening your home – which is kind, your highness – then I am thankful for the hospitality. It is an honor, but, I do believe it would be more appropriate to eat outside.”

He was taking the safe route. No matter. They were staying longer and that had been your goal. “Brilliant,” you told him. “There is a place to wash up in the kitchen and I can ask for the food to be brought out to the lawn. There are some small tables in the garden. One is perched perfectly on the hill to overlook the sea. It is quite lovely.”

You turned, leading the way.

They had chosen salted pork, dates, and cheese for the meal. Dean was practically drooling at the sight of it and you were happy that he approved. Your gown spread out as you sat down on the blanket that had been brought out, careful to not upset the food. You picked up the water jug, pouring everyone their glass.

“Shouldn’t we –” Bobby started, and you knew he was going to insist that they serve you. Nonsense. You were going to be a proper host. You had requested all the servants to return indoors – sans Edmund – when the food was situated. You did not want them serving you. You wanted this to be as relaxed as possible.

“I have it,” you assured him, and he closed his mouth. “You can fill your plates if you wish to.”

Dean did not have to be told twice and Bobby had to resist the urge to reach across the table and swat him. But to his shock, Dean finished filling up the plate and held it out to you. You held his gaze and he said, “For you, your highness.”

Your heart fluttered in your chest at his politeness, and you took the plate from him, thanking him.

“Always,” Dean replied, before picking up another plate for himself.

Bobby was watching the three of you closely as you all ate; Dean and you especially. Dean was teetering on being flirtatious and you were subtler in yours. Bobby looked at Edmund, a little worried how this would be perceived but he was not watching. His attention was on the grounds around, keeping an eye out on both the land and the sea.

Looking back at the three of you, two commoners and a princess, he saw you all laughing, conversing, and joking like normal kids. A small smile crept across his face, before he resumed eating. This job might be good. For all four of you.

<> <> <>

You knocked hesitantly on the small, wooden door. You hoped you had followed Dean’s instructions correctly. He had told you to take a left at the fork, following it down to an old oak where the path split off into three, and you were to take the farthest right. It led back towards the sea. The gate had the seven wooden pegs in it. This had to be the right place. Still, you pulled your large hood further over your head to conceal your face quickly if need be if turned out to be the wrong cottage.

The door opened, and you held your breath but relaxed instantly seeing Sam standing in the doorway. The delicious aroma of a soup met your nostrils, and you inhaled deeply, your stomach rumbling. You had not eaten much at dinner, so you were thankful there was a meal not far off.

“So, you did sneak out,” Sam greeted you.

Dean was behind him in a second, his smile wide and excited. “Princess, you –”

“Oh, please,” you begged, “Please call me Y/N outside the castle walls, especially when we are in your home.”

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. “Um… perhaps we could… work up to that?” Sam suggested nervously. He suddenly remembered his manners and stepped out of the way, “Please. Come in.”

As you walked by him, you commented, “We have had lunch at least seven times by my count. And you still do not feel comfortable addressing me with my real name?”

“It’s improper,” Sam pointed out.

“I think you should know enough about me by now to know I am not about being proper.”

You looked around their cottage, taking everything in. It was quaint, homey. It warmed you, knowing that they had such a lovely place to live. It felt cozier than any room in your castle, even your bedroom with your large, four-poster bed with your miles of feathered blankets. You ran your fingers over trinkets on their mantel paying particular attention to a detailed idol. It was dark in color, but a man’s features were etched into it, his feet surrounded by gathering of what looked like fruits and vegetables. You retracted your fingers quickly, remembering these were not your things.

“Sorry. I should have asked first,” you apologized.

Dean shook his head, “It’s fine. Sam and Bobby insist on keeping those up.” He was referring to the other figures along the mantel. “To protect and honor the deities of old. It’s rubbish.”

“It’s not rubbish,” Sam protested. He began explaining to you, “That one you were just touching was the Demon King. He brings wrath upon evil doers – which I suppose is fitting since he is known to be malevolent. But, he also protects the harvest for the devout as long as there are offerings.”

“I’ve heard of him.”

“Then you have Armid, goddess of spring and regeneration. Then Haik, god of the sea – “

Dean cut Sam off, “The castle doesn’t hold those beliefs, Sam.”

“Doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to learn about it,” Sam retorted.

You moved between the two of them, cutting their argument short. You approached the table and asked, “May I sit?”

“Of course,” Dean said quickly, happy the subject had changed. You placed your traveling cloak on the back of the chair and sat down. “Want something to drink?”

You nodded eagerly.

Shortly after, you heard footsteps coming up to the door and Dean stiffened.

Alarmed, you asked quietly, “What? What is wrong?”

He gave you a sheepish smile and tried to explain, “I uh… I didn’t exactly tell Bobby you were coming.”

“What?” you demanded, blush coming to your cheeks. You did not want to upset Bobby. What if he stopped giving you lessons? “Dean! You – “

The door opened, cutting off your conversation. You sat straight up in your chair, eyes on the figure that walked in. You tried to look innocent, hoping that would save your skin.

“That smells good, Sam,” Bobby commented, still not having faced the table. He swung his cloak off, hanging it by the door. When he did turn, his eyes went immediately to you, the one thing off in his home. He looked at loss for words for a moment before sputtering, “Your highness. I didn’t expect you… there are no guards outside?”

“Y/N came for dinner,” Dean said, and you smiled when he used your name. It sounded right coming from him.

Bobby however did not look pleased and he corrected, “Princess Y/N, you mean?”

“It is alright. I told them to use my name,” you interjected. “I… well, there would not be any guards. I did not exactly… tell anyone I was leaving the castle.” Might as well put it all out there. This seemed to startle Bobby more than your presence had. You quickly reassured him, “No one will notice. My girls are not allowed in my chambers unless I give them permission. And no one else enters either. Plus, my parents are both heavy sleepers.”

There was a suspended silence before Bobby finally said, “Right. Well, it’s an honor, your majesty.”

You felt the collective sigh of relief between you, Sam, and Dean.

When dinner had been served into small wooden bowls, Bobby told you apologetically, “Sorry that it’s a little thin. I have not had time to get to the market this week for cuts of meat.”

Shaking your head, you told him, “I think it tastes wonderful. Did you use rosemary?”

Stammering a bit, Bobby gestured toward Sam, “Sam is the one who does most of the preparation. So, I wouldn’t know.” He shot Sam an expectant look.

He looked more than happy to affirm, “I did. You have a good sense of taste for spices.”

No mention of your heritage or a jest at the fact of course you would know that. Just a compliment. You smiled and said, “I do like trying spices. I have asked about using different ones for a variety of dishes. I really do like this though.”

Sam beamed, taking a spoonful and savoring his work.

Dean cleared his throat beside you, “I don’t know where he gets it from. Surely not from me or Bobby.”

“I cook just fine. Speak for yourself, boy. I just don’t like to,” Bobby argued.

Dean defended himself, retorting he was the same. Bobby laughed in response. You quietly ate your soup, smiling at their banter.

Dean caught your eye and you said, “Maybe Sam and I could teach you. Well, Sam could probably be the better teacher.” There was an unspoken truth in the air that you had never learned how to cook. Your food was prepared for you since you were born. “It really is a skill you should have. Right, Sam?” You threw him a look across the table. He nodded in agreement, sneaking a look at Dean, a playful smile on his lips. Dean looked flustered and you continued, “I think I would be grand. I will bring some fresh thyme and sage to use next time I visit.”

You could not miss the look of shock pass over Bobby’s face. Clearing his throat, he asked uncertainly, “You’ll be coming back?”

You corrected, “With your permission of course. It is your home. I do apologize for showing up without getting your approval beforehand this time.”

“That’s not your fault. And I am not offended in the slightest,” Bobby assured you. “You are welcome to visit anytime. But don’t you think your parents should know? Sneaking out here late could get you into some serious trouble I would imagine.”

You noticed the fact that he deliberately left out the possibility of him getting in trouble. You had prepared for this explanation of your visiting their cottage. Biting your bottom lip, you started, “Well, my father might give me permission.” A lie. “But my mother would certainly not. She gets quite drunk on controlling my every move to mold me into an exact version of her.” Bobby was watching you intently, and if you were not mistaken, you could swear you saw sympathy in his eyes. “You should have seen her face when my father told her I was allowed to go to the market without her. She acted as if he was severing a limb.”

“And then I saw Dean and Sam at the market. And I remembered them from when you visited. And we began talking. So, I took Dean up on the idea about hiring you to give me my lessons. They both recommended you and it was a fantastic suggestion – my father has even said so. He likes the way you instruct me. And you have been teaching me for quite some time, and we have… fun when we are around each other. Relaxing, really. Then, I asked if I could visit.” You paused, gauging his reaction, seeing you were still holding his attention quite aptly. “I do not think my mother would permit me to act… normal. Unlike royalty like I do with Sam and Dean. I requested they did not call me ‘princess’ or ‘your grace’, and they actually listened. It is nice to hear my name from someone other than my parents. I like being around them – and you.”

Bobby looked at loss for words, while Dean and Sam were keeping an eye on him to see how he was going to respond. It took him a few moments to take all of that in before he said carefully, “Well, like I said, you’re welcome here anytime. And I’m glad my boys treat you well. They’d get an ass whooping if I ever heard different.”

Dean looked offended. “I’m almost 15,” he muttered.

“Not too old to avoid it,” Bobby retorted. Sam smirked across the table and you felt Dean shift, giving him a swift kick under the table.

Pleased with how this turned out, you went back to eating, thinking of all the freedom you could have coming here.

<> <> <>

As soon as the princess had left, her well off down the lane and out of ear shot, Bobby rounded on Dean. “The hell are you thinking, Dean? Telling her it’s alright for her to come here when you know the king and queen don’t know! If they found out, there would be worse trouble for us – for me – than her! Did you even stop to think about that?”

Dean had recoiled from Bobby at his outburst. He said nothing, for once at loss for words with Bobby. Bobby was glad of it; Dean needed to know this was serious.

“Well, did you?” Bobby repeated forcibly.

“She won’t say anything –”

“It don’t matter a damn bit if you believe that. If she gets followed here or is spotted or caught sneaking in or out? That would land me in a world of shit!”

Swallowing sharply, Dean tried, “She’s not dumb. She’s just lonely!”

That caught Bobby off guard.

Dean continued, finding his voice again, “You heard her! She just wants friends! To be normal! You’ve seen her! She must act all the damn time. She might have everything she could ever need to live comfortably and leisurely. But she seems pretty lonely to me!”

Bobby stared at Dean, still quiet, mulling over what he had said. He knew Dean was kind and his nature was to protect those close to him ferociously. The princess was not exempt from that after all the time they had spent together.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you if she could come here. It is your home and I should have. But, she wanted to visit after coming to the meadow. She thought it was nice and asked –”

“Wait,” Bobby interjected. “She’s been here before?”

“Here? No. The meadow by the fishing dock,” Dean explained, realizing Bobby did not like that answer the moment it came out of his mouth.

Running his hand over his face, Bobby was on edge all over again.

Sam finally interjected, “Bobby, she’s been okay. She’s been careful and so have we –”

“We?” Bobby asked incredulously, in shock that Sam had been in cahoots with Dean. Although, he should not have been surprised. Sam tended to follow Dean, usually to make sure that Dean did not do anything foolish. But this counted as foolish in Bobby’s book.

Sam nodded, “We’ve been meeting her. And Dean’s right. She doesn’t have any true friends. You heard her, like Dean said. She likes relaxing outside the palace walls and having some freedom.”

Dean gave Sam a thankful look for coming to his aid.

“You’ve both been foolish then I see. We’re commoners. Not suitable company for royalty. Especially one that we are working for.”

“Y/N doesn’t care about rank,” Sam pointed out.

Bobby snapped, “She’s young. She doesn’t get it!”

“Maybe she shouldn’t have to get it!” Dean blurted, frustrated. “She told us her damn self she wishes it was different. That she could visit here without issue. She doesn’t agree with her parent’s customs or the court’s for that matter. She… she’s different. I like being around her.”

Bobby’s expression changed then, seeing Dean’s face as he said that. Bobby saw something forming within Dean and he dreaded it. It was going to end up hurting Dean – an emotional kind of hurt – but Bobby could not bring himself to point that out. Not yet at least. The hope and admiration for the young princess was still a fresh bud in the boy.

The three of them stood suspended in silence, Dean’s last words echoing. Sam moved first, sitting back down to tend to the stove to keep the spring chill at bay. Bobby watched him pensively.

“You need to be smart. If anything happened to you boys –” He stopped, before inhaling deeply. He tried again, trying not to think of anything negative, “She’s sweet. She’s friendly. I can’t refuse her entry into our home even if I wanted to. She’s a princess for god’s sake.” He paused again before saying directly to Dean, “Don’t ever do anything like this again. You hear me?” Dean nodded eagerly, unable to hide his thrill at winning this. To Sam, Bobby said, “And you keep an eye on him, you hear me?”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Dean demanded.

“Not at the moment.”

Dean huffed a little and Sam smirked. Bobby gestured at the table, “Now, clean this up. I’m going to bed.”

Dean went to work without complaint.


	3. Chapter 3

You ran up to the familiar cottage door and knocked three times, raptly.

The door flew open almost instantly, Dean standing in the doorway, a wide smile on his face seeing you. He had cleaned up, you saw. There was no way he was that clean after working in the field all day.

You smiled at him before pushing past him into the cottage and exclaimed, “Fiona almost caught me.” You pushed your hood off, shaking your hair out.

Dean closed the door, facing you. “You’re going to get caught one day you know.”

“Bobby is not back yet?” you questioned, ignoring his comment, walking towards the kitchen table to place the basket you had brought down.

Shaking his head, Dean told you, “No.” He approached you looking over your shoulder to see what you had brought in the basket. “You don’t need to keep doing this you know.”

You waved him off, pulling the meats and cheeses out of the basket. “Like they will miss it.” You meant the royal pantry and the servants who prepared your food. You had been careful to not pick anything too extravagant, knowing that would draw Bobby’s attention too much. You needed it to seem realistic that Dean could barter for these in the market.

“They might. They for sure keep track, no doubt. And if they keep noticing things are going missing, you know who is going to get punished for it.”

That had not crossed your mind and you stilled for a moment. You met Dean’s eyes and he rose his eyebrows in return.

You moved past it, “If that happens, I will say I was taking it. Giving it to random people on my rides with my court.” Dean did not look convinced by this and you assured him, “My father knows I like helping. The most I would get would be a slap on the wrist.”

Grumbling under his breath, Dean picked up one of the small hunks of meat and brought it over to the cutting board. You were careful to not bring too much that Dean could not explain away with bartering. Too much expensive food would make Bobby too suspicious. Even though he was paid well by your father, he still barely broke even because he was inclined to help out his neighbors with their debts when he could. He was truly a kind man.

“Where is Sam?” you asked, pulling a chair out and sitting down.

“He went with Bobby. And you should probably hide that basket.”

Agreeing, you told him, “Right.” You stood up, picking it up from the table and going out the front door. Around the side of the cottage, you stashed it in the tall grass where it could be hidden until you left.

Coming back inside, you approached Dean, watching him begin to fry up the pieces of chicken.

“You know, instead of food, I could take small things from the castle. And you could use it to barter in the market.”

“This place is too small, Y/N. Bobby would find the trinkets. Plus, same problem still applies. Someone’ll get blamed for it and that one would be harder for you to play off to your parents.”

Sighing, you responded, “I am just trying to think of ideas.”

“Well, think of better ones,” Dean teased, and you stuck your tongue out at him. Smirking, he added another piece of chicken to the pan over the fire. “How was your ball?”

“Awful,” you responded.

“Was it really?”

“Well, not all of it,” you admitted. “Cleo was able to sneak some extra wine out of the buttery and we got quite drunk. I think my mother noticed but she did not say anything. I was surprised really. Plus, they made a delicious berry tart and she did have something to say then when I went for my third piece.” Dean snorted at that. “And thankfully, I was not forced to dance with Lord Ewin.

“Does your mother agree with someone twice your age trying to get you to marry him?”

“He knows he has no chance. He is merely wanting to touch me.” Dean scrunched his nose in disgust and you rose your brows, “How do you think I feel about it?”

“I hope as or even more disgusted than I am. Also, thanks for not sneaking out some of that tart.”

Your mouth fell open and you slapped his arm. “Did you not even look at what I put out here?” You reached out, grabbing a dish that you had placed three small pieces of the tart for them. “I most certainly did bring you some of that tart! But, perhaps you do not deserve it if you are going to be rude to me!” Dean reached for it, but you jerked it out of his reach. “Apologize!”

Rolling his eyes, Dean droned, “I am sorry I doubted you and your generosity.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What else?”

“I am sorry I insulted you.”

You smiled at him, placing the dish back on the table next to him. You got up from the table and placed a kiss on his cheek. His lips twitched, trying to hold back a smile. “You are most welcome,” you said as you grabbed a cup to get some water for yourself.

Bobby and Sam returned within the hour, Bobby ecstatic that they had sold the horse to a lord for such a high price. And he had been happy to see you, giving you a tight hug.

“Still don’t approve of you coming all the way here alone,” Bobby told you when you pulled away, and you hid your smile.

You had been sneaking out for years now. Yet, he was always concerned for you. And he always told you that. Just so you would not forget to remember to be safe when you traveled to see them.

“I brought tart,” you mentioned.

That made Bobby forget all about lecturing you immediately. You and Dean scolded him when he went to grab it, you telling him it was dessert and Dean saying if he had to wait, so did Bobby.

<> <> <>

“Careful with those flowers,” Dean warned you.

After dinner, the three of you had left to go to the meadow. You loved being there at night. The sounds of the crickets and animals of the night were comforting. The moonlight was beautiful upon the meadow and its reflection off the stream that ran through it was dreamy.

You had traveled further from the stream than usual, leaving the usual spot the three of you hung out at. You were in the midst of the blue flowers that congregated along the tree line, running your fingers over them.

“Why?”

“Have you not been taught about poisonous things?” Your hand immediately retracted at the word poisonous and he chuckled, “They aren’t going to poison you just by touching them, Y/N. You’d have to ingest them.”

“Well, you made them seem dangerous! Of course, I am not going to ingest them, idiot,” you retorted.

“I never know with you, Y/N,” Dean teased.

You eyed the flowers and asked, “How are they poisonous though? And why have you not mentioned it before?”

“We don’t usually go near them. And they are only here in spring,” Dean pointed out and then explained, “They can cause rashes in some people. And if you eat them, they make you sick.”

“So, they are beautiful on the outside but deadly if handled improperly?”

Dean got a glint in his eye and you knew he was about to make a joke. “Well, when you describe them like that, it sounds like you’re talking about yourself.” You hit him in the arm and he exclaimed, “Ow! Why do you always have to hit the same exact spot! I am just trying to tell you about the bluebells like you asked me to!”

“Bluebells are also woven with fairy enchantment,” Sam chimed in, coming over, hearing what Dean was talking about. He had successfully trapped a few fireflies in his jar and had closed the lid, examining them.

“Yes, Sam has a story about fairies and folklore for everything,” Dean commented.

“They started everything, so of course I do,” Sam replied, lowering the jar, holding it out to you. You took it from him, staring in to watch the fireflies fly around lazily. “I have a couple more jars. I’m going to go try to catch some more so we have some to set around us.”

He turned on his heel and left you and Dean again.

Dean was eyeing the flowers and you asked, “What are you thinking?”

His eyes met yours and he said, “I think you should embrace it.” You narrowed your eyes at him in confusion and he told you, “Being deadly. You don’t want to lose that fire. It’s what makes you you. And it’s rare with a princess, especially.” You were watching him carefully, taking in what he said. “You could use it to your advantage.”

You pondered on this for a moment, staring back at the fireflies.

When Dean spoke again, he said as a matter of fact, “I think I’m gonna call you ‘Blue’ from now on.”

“’Blue’,” you said thoughtfully.

Dean nodded, “Yeah. Just so you don’t forget what I said. Be yourself, Y/N. Remember it when you’re in the arms of Lord Ewin and stomp on his foot if he gets too handsy.” You let out a bark of a laugh at that. “I am serious. And when your mother forces you into another one of those frilly dresses, remember that you can still be strong willed. Not a push over, groomed for everyone else.”

“I like it,” you told him. He smiled softly with your agreeableness. “Blue.”

<> <> <>

Navigating carefully down the steep incline, you followed Sam and Dean. You had not visited this part of the forest with them before. There was an ethereal light about it, like fairy dust sprinkled in the sun rays coming down between the branches of the trees. A low hum of birds chirping surrounded you and the bubble of a stream was growing louder the further you traveled down the hill. It was cooler beneath the forest; the summer weather was beginning to pick up and the heat was rising with each day.

You had lied to your parents about going on a ride with one of your handmaids close to the castle. Edmund had fortunately been occupied with your father and it had been all too easy to sneak away. Your handmaid had a boy and she was more than happy to cover for you while she went to visit him. You hoped she was wise and did not get herself round with his child.

Suddenly, you stepped on loose ground and cried out, trying to catch your balance. Dean turned instantly, holding his arms out for you to steady yourself on. His heels dug into the earth as he kept his grounding. He rose his eyebrows, waiting for you to calm your hammering heart.

“Told you that you should have brought and worn slacks,” Sam jested, having stopped as well to either make sure you were okay or if he should brace himself to be tumbled into. Or both.

Glaring at him, you returned, “I highly doubt slacks would have prevented soft earth, Samuel.”

Sam let out a low whistle, followed by a huge grin. Placing his hand on his chest, he teased, “Am I being scolded and chastised by royalty? I’m flattered you know my full name, your grace.”

Dean was smirking at Sam as you dropped his arms.

“You should be!” you exclaimed before gesturing impatiently down the hill. “Now that we have had a laugh at my clumsiness, can we continue?”

Sam gave you a quick bow, and said, “Of course. My apologies.”

“Ass,” you muttered under your breath, causing Dean to chortle.

The stream was visible now as you passed through the tall brush. It was moving rather quickly, and you could spot fish every so often. The reeds moved with the breeze in places along the bank, where rock beds stood in others.

You made it to the bank and pulled your dress to your knees to avoid kneeling on it; you would rather your knees get dirty than your gown. Bending over, you dipped your hand into the cool water. You smiled softly feeling the water glide between your fingers. A fish and you followed it with your eyes until it was out of sight.

Over your shoulder, you asked, “Why did we not bring a fishing pole?”

“You don’t kill things or take them from this part of the forest,” Sam answered.

You sat back on your calves, inquiring, “Why?”

“Here we go,” Dean mumbled, moving to sit down by you.

Sam sat on the other side, you suspecting Sam was going to tell another story by the way Dean was acting.

He started, “This place is sacred.”

“Who says so?”

“It is known.”

Dean snorted.

Sam continued, tossing Dean an irritated look, “It’s the place where unicorns live… or they did. No one has seen them in decades, centuries even.”

You felt a pang of sadness hearing that. You had heard of unicorns as a child but not that it was rumored they had actually existed.

“Where did they go?”

Sam shrugged, “No one knows for sure. But it is rumored that the Demon King had something to do with it. His malice and ferociousness drove them away. They couldn’t live so close to such a monster. They are pure, carriers of Light. And the Demon King is the complete opposite; he is the Darkness, malevolent, and deceitful. He loathed that they were here and did everything in his power to chase them away.”

“He did not kill them, did he?” you asked hopefully.

Sam shook his head, “I imagine they are formidable force and had the foresight to go before he could get his clutches on them. But, their magic remained here.”

“Horseshit,” Dean finally piped up before quipping, “Literally.”

You and Sam both shot him a look of annoyance this time, both for different reasons. You wanted to hear the myth, Sam wanted Dean to shut up so he could share. Dean just smirked at your reactions, pleased with his joke.

“I felt something different here. Something I had not felt in other parts of the forest. It seems… otherworldly.” Another look to Dean as you added, “And I felt that before Sam began talking, thank you.”

Dean gave a low laugh, “So, I’m with two dreamers, not one.”

“When have I been anything but?”

“Good point,” Dean replied.

To Sam, you said, “So I should not go picking the flowers?”

“Probably not.”

“I’ll get you some from the meadow on the way back,” Dean said.

Smirking, you asked, “Oh, Dean. Can I trust you to make a proper bouquet?”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course. Always.”

You became acutely aware of the quietness falling over the forest. It was gradual, like a soft blanket settling down. Sam and Dean began to notice too. It was not eerie, rather calming. The breeze had stilled too. It was as if the world was pausing.

And as oddly as it had come on, the forest came alive again.

The three of you exchanged a look before Dean commented, “That wasn’t weird or anything. Maybe we should go.”

You taunted, “Why? Afraid the Demon King got mad we were talking about the unicorns and he sent something to spook us?”

If Dean’s eyes could have rolled out of his head, they would have. He pushed himself up and got to his feet. “Funny,” he said to you, disgruntled.

Grinning, you and Sam followed his lead, getting to your feet. You looped your arm through Dean’s and said sweetly, “Am I not always?”

Dean cracked a smirk and begun walking with you, Sam trailing behind. His eyes were still trained on the forest around you, a foreboding crawling up his spine.

<> <> <>

Far away, a feeling crept into the ancient bones of a stallion and a mare. There was something back where they had come from – in the forest they had protected. Something Light, something like them. It was a strong pull and they moved back towards their long since abandoned home, feeling confident that they would be able to reclaim it without problem.

<> <> <>

It was near dusk as your horse trotted down the path leading back towards the castle. You and your court had gone down to the seashore to swim since the day had become so warm. The summer sun had warmed the sand and it had been a joy to lay your blanket down and soak up the heat after your swim. But, the sun had started to set, and with it, the warm air had begun to cool. You and your ladies had changed into simple dresses to return to the castle in, the fabric clinging to your wet skins. The guards had stayed far off, giving you privacy while you enjoyed your afternoon.

Your mind was wandering. You felt a disturbance within yourself and you frowned, looking around. You thought perhaps it was your instinct telling you something bad was near and you never ignored your gut. There was nothing though that you could see on the path and the tree line was far off.

A loud neigh cut through the quiet air and you immediately pulled on your reins, ordering your mare, Cheyenne, to halt. She began to paw at the ground nervously. You noticed all the horses were acting strange but a cry, very much human, echoed in the air.

While you tried to calm down Cheyenne, you looked back over your shoulder, seeing Nyra’s horse panicking. Something was startling her horse but there was nothing there. Your guards dismounted quickly and were trying to calm the horse down before bucking, threatening to throw Nyra from her back. Cheyenne calmed when you got her a few more paces away from Nyra and you pet her soothingly.

You tried to dismount as well, but one of your guards shouted at you to stay on your horse for your safety. The rest of your court was behind you, having followed your lead to move further away, staring in horror at the possibility of their friend being injured.

Something caught your eye and you saw a small child darting in and out between the mare’s legs. You gasped, frightened for the child. What was it doing? Had it been there the whole time?

Suddenly, the child made eye contact with you and you felt a thrum of repulse hit you. Time seemed to slow as the pair of you stared the other down. There was something off about the child. Its ears were too pointed, its nose curled like a hook, and its skin… it was not the right color. You did not know if you were believing what you saw. There was a buzzing in your head, angry that this child – or creature – was trying to harm your friend. The anger was coursing underneath your skin and you were losing yourself to the feeling.

The ‘child’ sneered at you before startling the mare again. It bucked once more, and Zyra cried out, her arms tight around the horse’s neck as your guards continued to try to calm the horse. They were still unaware of the creature harassing it.

Without thinking, you shouted at it, something incomprehensible to even you. And you felt a relief of your anger, it leaving your body. The creature was gone as well.

Your eyes searched beneath the horse but there was no sign of it.

The guards were able to get the horse under control once more and at this point Zyra was sobbing, hiccupping. They helped her down and she all but collapsed into their arms, trying to get as far away from her mare as she could.

“Edmund!” you called, and he was at your side immediately. “The child. Where is it?”

“What child?” he questioned you uncertainly.

“Did you not see it? The… small child. It was darting in between the horse’s legs, frightening it.”

Edmund was looking at you concerned, and you let out an exasperated sigh. “I swear it. I saw it. But it left and then the horse was able to be calmed.”

He did not look convinced and you stopped speaking. Had you been the only one who had seen it? And how was that possible? He was looking at you with concern, as if you were delirious.

“There was no child, your highness. There was nothing there. I do not know what spooked the horse. But it is calm now,” he told you gently.

Had you only imagined it?

<> <> <>

The goblins were chittering loudly, moving down the hall quickly. Some were scaling the wall, claws gripping rock, following the direction of the ones on the ground. They were in a frenzy, having just come from the mortal realm. They had been near the seashore, heckling people on the paths. They had been about to retreat to their realm to escape the glaring sun when they had caught sight of a group of humans. They had followed them before they realized what was among them.

The Light inside the girl had been bright and they had hissed at her from the side of the path as she rode by. They were concealed in the tall grass, their beady eyes on her back. One of their own had gotten some gall and decided to mess with the party and ultimately mess with this Light bringer. Perhaps their master would be happy if she was injured.

The plan had gone awry the moment the princess saw the goblin. It sneered at her, taunting as it tried to get the rider on the horse maimed. She had reacted impulsively, spitting out an incantation they had only heard their Dark Lord utter. He was the only one who was able to wield the power of the elements in his domain. His Darkness provided him great power. But, when she spat the incantation, their comrade disappeared in a cloud.

Their mouths had fallen open in shock. They howled in rage at the Light destroying one of their own and they knew she had heard them. Her eyes had searched the grass in their general direction before she was drawn away quickly.

And they had rushed back to tell their Dark Lord. Warn him she was growing stronger and tell him she had killed one of his subjects.

The group found their master sitting in his bedchamber, his leathery, bat-like wings spread wide. A few goblins were washing his wings with care, making sure to not damage his wings or injure him. The group skidded to a stop, all trying to talk over one another to be the first to report it to him.

“SILENCE!” the Dark Lord bellowed, and they ceased their chatter. After a few moments of him staring them down dangerously – annoyed that his relaxation had been interrupted – he demanded, “There had better be a good reason for you barging in here and disturbing my peace.”

They had annoyed their King, and they knew their news would only infuriate him further. There were looks exchanged and with one motion, one goblin was chosen as the one to be pushed off the cliff. The unlucky goblin was pushed forward roughly, leaving it on an island alone, staring up at its master nervously.

“Well?”

The goblin squeaked out that they had seen the Light bearer. The Dark Lord straightened at this, his interest piqued.

“And?”

The goblin explained what happened, its voice getting quieter and recoiling into itself the further it got into the story, reacting to the expression of rage that was moving across the Dark Lord’s face. The goblins cleaning his wings stopped, moving away from him, knowing his rage was going to boil over.

The Dark Lord stood up suddenly, knocking the goblins closest to him to their asses as he processed the information. They had spotted the Light that he had for so long pushed out of his mind, it not having caused him any problems until now. And it was a girl, and she had harmed one of his own.

“She did what?” he shouted, and the small goblin cowered in front of him. It squeaked a response, repeating what it said. The Dark Lord kicked the stool he had been sitting on into the wall, the wood splintering. A few of the goblins dove underneath his bed, hiding in case he decided to extend his wrath to them. Punishments were common, even for things that were not their fault.

What ungodly timing this enemy of his seemed to have. His festival was tomorrow night and now it was showing its power and threatening his subjects?

Rage was coursing through him. It was supposed to be his time and he was having to waste time debating about how to handle this slight against his kingdom. His mind was racing with possibilities and whether to deal with this now or wait until after his festival.

He decided on the latter. He had waited this long to strike. What was one more day? He deserved the blessing and praise the people were going to bestow upon him. He had never missed a festival and he was not going to miss one now. No matter how the wretched Light threatened him. He would deal with it on his own terms.


	4. Chapter 4

The city was draped in white, black and red. Lines of colored flags hung high over the streets, colors fluttering in the breeze. The festive ropes crisscrossed from house to house, attached to window sills and garden gates, each neighbor sharing in the celebration.

The statues were adorned with flowers, heavy garlands of red blooms hanging on the stone figures. Even from high in the watchtower you could smell their fragrance. The breeze blew in through the window and carried with it not only the smell of flowers, but of sugar and spices, baked breads and sweets.

It was the Festival of Shadows, the celebration of the Demon King.

You had never seen the festival before. In all your years your family had never once been at the palace when it took place. And that wasn’t by accident, either. Your parents, the forward thinkers they were, did not worship the pagan gods. Nor did they partake in any of the ancient traditions. They instead chose to plan their travel during festival time so they wouldn’t be around the nuisance of late night partyers, nor the mess those attending made of the city.

However, your parents would not begrudge the people their traditions. They felt that if the commoners wanted to throw a festival for an ancient deity, they were happy to allow them their celebration. The last thing anyone wanted was to cause discontent and incite anger among the people.

Despite the activity below, the castle was quiet. In true royal fashion, your father had managed to extend his meeting with the Elders. But this year he had made the mistake of not bringing your mother along, so she was left to endure the celebration from within the palace walls. She mentioned earlier in the day she had no interest in participating and would retire to her bed chambers early with a headache, if anyone were to inquire after her. And that suited you fine because the moment she retired for the evening, you would be able to leave to meet Sam and Dean. The excitement of what waited for you down the winding streets of the city was overwhelming.

After dinner you slipped out the kitchen doors and headed to Bobby’s. The streets were filling with people, so you kept to the back streets, staying to the shadows to keep anyone from recognizing you. Once at the cottage, you heard the three men inside and you walked in without knocking.

“Y/N!” Bobby shouted when he saw you “Come here, girl.”

An exuberant Bobby hugged you tight, and your feet left the ground. Over his shoulder you saw Sam and Dean snickering. A moment later, when Bobby had almost squeezed the life out of you, he set you back on your feet and patted your shoulder harder than usual.

“How’s my girl doing?”

“I’m fine,” you grimaced as you rubbed your shoulder “You seem happier than usual tonight.”

“Bobby started celebrating a little early,” Dean said as he walked to the corner cabinet.

You looked back at Bobby and he winked at you with some difficulty. He then raised a mug in salute and took a drink.

“I see,” you mused “And what’s all this?” You motioned to the items on the table.

Sam picked up a leather pouch and tossed it to you.

“Petals,” he said as you opened it to reveal the bright red inside “They’re for the festival. You leave them at the feet of the statue. Just, don’t look it in the eye when you do.”

“And what happens if I look it in the eye?” you asked, laying the pouch on the table.

“Nothing,” Dean said, pulling his jacket on.

Sam rolled his eyes before looking back to you “It’s disrespectful. And legend has it that if you look the Demon King in the eyes you fall under his spell.”

You ignored Dean’s huffing and picked up a smaller pouch. “What’s in this one?”

“That’s salt.”

“You know, we could’ve used that,” Dean added “That cost us a day’s wages.”

“Maybe you should have started celebrating earlier too,” you said, earning a chuckle from Sam and Bobby.

“Look, all I’m saying is that we’re wasting good money on some fairy tale king who doesn’t even exist.”

“You don’t believe in the Demon King?” you asked as Sam placed the pouches in the bag on his shoulder.

“It’s a bedtime story.”

“Suit yourself.” Sam held his arm out for you “But I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

The two of you headed out the cottage and you bid Bobby farewell.

“You keep an eye on her,” Bobby yelled as Dean joined you “Don’t let any of those ‘kings’ get a hold of her.”

“I won’t.” Dean closed the door and caught your arm. “Hold on a minute.” He fished something from his pocket and shook it out “Can’t forget this.”

Dean held up a long strip of material with two eye holes cut out. He put the mask in place over your eyes and tied it behind your head.

“Now, don’t give me that face,” he said as you tugged at the mask “Sam spent all afternoon making this for you. Can’t have anyone recognizing the princess. Your dad would have my hide.”

“I know,” you smiled “How do I look?”

You held your hands out in question and watched as the brothers exchanged glances.

“We’ll get you a better one when we get there,” Dean winked.

“Honestly, I don’t care what I look like as long as I get to go.”

The three of you continued down the street beneath the ropes of flags. “What did Bobby mean ‘don’t let the kings get me’?” you asked.

“Well,” Sam offered “Every year there are a few guys who dress like the Demon King. They wear special masks, too. They sneak around the crowd at the festival, looking for girls. If they catch one, the girl has to give them a kiss to be set free.”

“Oh. How will I know which ones are the ‘kings’?”

“You’ll know,” Dean grunted.

He slipped his hand tightly around yours and you fought against the surge of butterflies in your stomach. 

As you approached the festival there were more people in the street and the sound of music filled the air. You caught the smell of cinnamon and sugar as the three of you turned the corner and faced the open Square at the center of the city.

You gasped at the sight.

The celebration was in full swing. The town hall was draped in banners of red, white, and black, all bearing the emblem of the Demon King. Ropes of flags climbed into the night to reach the very tops of the building’s peaks. People dressed in robes and gowns spun through the Square, dancing and twirling to the music of the royal musicians perched on a platform near the entrance. Jesters juggled bright colored balls while fire breathers blew bursts of flame toward the sky.

Everyone in the city had turned out for the festival.

“This is amazing,” you awed as the three of you stood at the entrance. You had never seen anything so wonderful in your entire life. The stiff-backed palace balls paled in comparison to the lively celebration before you.

“Come on,” Dean said as he tugged your hand. You and Sam followed Dean to one of the many food carts set up along the outskirts of the activity.

Your mouth watered at the desserts. Cookies and small cakes were piled high next to trays of tarts and sweet breads. Each item was emblazoned with the emblem of the Demon King.

Dean paid for three mini pies and handed you and Sam one.

Taking a bite of the tart, you chewed slowly, savoring the taste. “Incredible,” you commented, looking up at Sam and Dean. And that is when you noticed look of satisfaction on their faces. “What?”

“It’s going to stain your teeth,” Dean commented when he swallowed a bite of his. He smiled at you, showing you his black frosting stained teeth.

“Thanks for the warning beforehand,” you retorted, your mouth still full.

Sam laughed before he noted, “That is extremely unladylike.” You swallowed and refrained from sticking your tongue out at him. “That’s better.”

Dean already had his eyes on another cart.

“Come on.”

You had barely finished yours when he grabbed your hand and pulled you along. You reached back in time and caught Sam’s sleeve, tugging him through the crowd with you. Dean held your hand tight as you weaved through the dancers.

You caught a glimpse of a man wearing an elaborate black mask, one that covered all his face but his mouth and chin. You watched over your shoulder as he slipped his arms around an unsuspecting girl and twirled her off toward the alleyway beyond the crowd and disappeared.

Suddenly, you stumbled into Dean and looked up to find he had stopped in front of another cart. The three of you marveled at the assortment of candy apples. Beautiful designs in white, black, and red were mixed in with the caramel. Some were frosted with sugar, others were coated with crushed nuts, and others sprinkled with chocolate. You knew that if you kept this pace you were going to be sick before the night was over. You would have to request a savory treat next, something that would settle all the sugar.

Your eyes landed on a plain caramel one with some frosted sugar on it. “That one will do,” you pointed at it. You handed the vendor coin and picked it up, sinking your teeth into it.

“Way to not live dangerously,” Dean teased, picking up one that was covered in chocolate and sugar. You paid for his as well, despite him starting to protest, handing extra for Sam’s as well. “I could have gotten that.”

“My treat. I owe you for helping me get here, don’t I?”

Dean mumbled something under his breath but walked with you two, navigating the crowd. He took a large bite out of his apple, and the chocolate covering half the apple fell off, hitting the ground at his feet. He looked forlorn, staring down at his ruined apple.

You tried your best, but you could not hold in your laugh, it ringing with Sam’s.

<> <> <>

“A fine night for a festival,” the Demon King mused as he strolled through the crowd. “All these humans gathered for me. How thankful they are, how very grateful that I am here to look after them. As they should be. For who else is there to keep their minds at ease? Who else keeps the demons from roaming their streets, or snatching their children from their slumber? It is the least they can do, really.”

The transformed goblin hobbled along, nodding feverishly at the King’s observation “Yes, my lord.”

The King had been gracious enough to change the creature from its lowly goblin form into a human one to accompany his majesty through the festival without suspicion and give aid when required. But it had been such a long time since the goblin had utilized limbs such as these, and their operation was more difficult to grasp than he remembered. He stumbled along, clumsily bumping into the dancers, but no one noticed them.

While the goblin required an entirely new body to blend in, the King needed nothing more than a mask to move through the crowd unnoticed. Their outfits of all black kept them hidden in plain sight.

The King strolled up to the grand statue near the center of the Square. The garlands of blossoms hung from its shoulders and wound round the body to its feet where bowls of petals and salt covered the ground; his offerings. He admired the statue, the strong features and intimidating stance, though there wasn’t much likeness in the face he wore now, the one he chose to portray at most times. But that was to be expected. No one who dared meet his gaze lived long enough to tell the tale. In fact, the statue looked much more like his true form, horns and all. Menacing he was.

The festival was in full swing as he strolled, eyeing the humans enjoying the celebration. It amused him to see the diverse ways they chose to worship him. There were goblin masks and black, flowing robes fluttering from the shoulders of the dancers. Vendors paid homage with trinkets and cloth dolls sewn with black clothes and hair for children. Racks of masks held a bounty of eyeless faces, from the simple masks for maidens to the more elaborate goblin ones for the men.

He breathed in the worship, the offerings they gave, the prayers sent up by those come to celebrate him. It was exhilarating, the feeling of the commoners worshipping his power and mercy. Every year he left his kingdom to bask in their praise and accept their offerings. He took his time wading through the crowd, enjoying the music and the fanfare all meant for him. He basked in it, soaked up their pleasure as his own, fed off their joy and their frivolity for the Demon King who would grant them another year of peace and harmony in repayment of their loyalty.

But while he stood watching the revelers, his joy was shattered as a shard of light pierced his consciousness. The energy around him shifted and he knew at once.

 _It_ was here.

His eyes quickly darted over the faces in the crowd around him, searching. It could not be. How dare this thing, this bearer of Light come, to challenge him on this night of all others. This was his night, his ground, his praise and worship. It was not enough to slay one of his creatures. No, it had seen fit to face him at the heart of the people. And he would not stand for it. If this was to be their confrontation, then so be it.

He searched their faces, seeing nothing but simple folk around him, and his frustration grew. His power stirred within him, rising to the challenge of his foe.

His goblin noticed the anger building in its master, all too aware of what happened whenever his king was infuriated. It took a few steps back, watching him warily.

The King shoved his way forward, pushing through the crowd, following the pull on his power. It mocked him, its chiming laughter floating through his head taunting him. A voice so simple in its strength yet vibrating with a power that rivaled his own.

He made his way to a group of carts to the side and stopped. The Light swirled in his mind, teasing, calling to him. It was here, he felt it in the depths of his consciousness. It was right here in his presence. And yet, as he looked around at those around him, no one challenged him. No one met his gaze.

The goblin stumbled at his side, gasping for breath.

“My lord?” he rasped.

“It’s here,” the King ground out “In my temple of worship. It _dares_ mock _me_!”

The King growled in frustration. He then turned to another cart and his gaze fell upon a maiden in a mask.

She laughed, and the sound of her laughter rose above the noise of the crowd and sang to him. It was sweet in his ears, an innocent twinkling of sound that fell from her lips, and the King stood in wonder. The power that stirred beneath his skin was lulled into submission by this strange creature.

She removed the linen mask from her face and the king felt something he had never felt before. At the sight of her eyes shining in the starlight and the soft curve of her lips, he was in awe. His fury was replaced with intrigue and attraction. The Light glistening through her countenance was wondrous, emanating from her soul as the dawn pours itself onto the earth to break through the dark night. A strength so pure and virtuous that his heart ached at the sight. She was the reason for his weakening and his disturbance. This delicate creature, a shining light that rivaled the sun if he peaked beneath her surface.

She handed coins to the vendor as the King watched, unmoving. She raised a new, more elaborately designed mask to her face and spoke to the male standing at her side. The male nodded and moved behind her, reaching for the strings to tie the mask. Holding the mask in place to assist him, she spoke to another who swiped at the corner of her lips and said something that earned him a smile as well. The very smile on her lips tempted the King, and he found himself seething at the gesture of graciousness she bestowed on these two males, possessiveness stoked over such a wondrous creature who called to him. This being, this Light whom he sought to destroy moments earlier, now tugged at his power. They were both pure manifestations of opposite ends of a spectrum and it only made sense that they should be beckoned to one another.

And he wanted her, in every way the Darkness covets the Light.

“It’s she,” the goblin said, “The one you spoke about.”

“Yes,” the King mumbled, distracted, as he watched the three humans head toward another cart.

“Well, aren’t you going to kill her? What, with all that power she has?”

“There is a reason I am King, and you are not, you petulant rodent,” he spoke, watching one of the males take her hand in his. Another pang of envy stabbed at him. “I think with my head instead of my ass. If I wanted to kill her she’d be dead already. I will deal with her as I see fit.”

“But, my lord, she–”

The goblin’s voice was silenced when the Demon King clenched his fist. He looked over to see the goblin scratching at his neck, face turning red as he fought to breathe.

“It seems you have forgotten who you are addressing,” the King seethed “Let me remind you.”

The King squeezed tighter and the goblin’s sputtering ceased, and his eyes bulged. The crowd bustled about them, no one noticing the display of power. The King waited a moment longer before releasing his hand, and the goblin fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

“Forgive me, my lord,” he stammered.

“Forget yourself again and there will be no forgiveness.”

The King turned away to follow the three humans, and the goblin scrambled to his feet to follow him.

Following her through the crowd, the King slipping around people, keeping an ever-watchful eye on her. The rest of the crowds were forgotten; the only thing that mattered was her. Why was she here? And why now? She had never shown her face at his festival – at all, really – before this. Why approach him now? Perhaps she figured she would catch him off guard as he enjoyed the display the humans were putting on for him.

Yet… she did not seem to be seeking him out.

He was acutely aware of the boy whose hand she was holding. A flame of annoyance licked through his chest seeing how she smiled at him, how he smiled at her. There was something there and the King could not fathom why something so powerful was attracted to something so painfully ordinary. The Light called to him. It wanted him, not these pathetic humans who doted on her.

The boy finally let go of her hand, stopping in front of trinket caravan. The girl looked around, standing behind the boy and the younger boy accompanying them. Something caught her eye and she shot a quick look at the others before moving away from them, towards an alley.

Eying a masked figure that ran by, a crude imitation of him, the King formulated a plan quickly. It was one of the males masquerading as him. Tonight, it would not be a masquerade that caught this maiden. His mask morphed, reflecting the other ‘Demon King’ masks. He would steal a kiss tonight, only if to get a taste of what he was up against.

It seemed she had a change of heart when faced with the long, dark alley, and spun around to leave. But she collided with the King’s chest. The impact of her body against his sent shivers down his spine and he quickly cornered her, caught unaware. She gasped, looking uncomfortable, staring up at him. When she looked into his eyes a part of him was lost. The Light shimmered behind them, bright and pure, enchanting him. But there was also fear, and he drew a perverse joy from having put it there.

Breathing out, the King let go of some of his magic, trying to relax the poor thing. There was no way she did not recognize what she was up against. Still, he would give her assistance to try to fight him, even in the smallest of doses. He liked a good fight and it was required between two forces such as themselves. And he had not met a rival this strong in centuries. She was soft to the touch, he could feel that much with his wings, invisible to the mortal eye, coiling to brush her sides. She shivered under the touch, her eyes darting. But it seemed she saw nothing, which piqued his curiosity. She should have been able to at least see them if she had mastered her power at all.

“Maiden,” the king breathed. “It seems I have you cornered.”

<> <> <>

You remembered what Dean had told you about the men running around dressed as the Demon King to steal kisses. Maybe he was one of them and you were overacting. And you did recognize the mask, having seen another girl cornered, giggling earlier as the masked man had tried to woo her. Dean had been holding on quite tightly to your hand all night to avoid you being swept away by one of the males. It was all a game of sorts.

Willing yourself to relax, you told him, “I suppose a kiss is in order.” Your voice was more even than you felt.

A smirk appeared on the man’s face, “Just one.”

His eyes were bright, a translucent blue, transfixing you on the spot. He was broadly built, muscular. You could see it underneath the tight clothes he was wearing. Your eyes caught notice of the bulge between his legs and you averted them quickly, flustered. The man seemed to have no problem showing off his physique, sexuality emanating from his stance and persona. He was captivating, leaning in closer to you, his eyes boring into you, catching your attention again. Your eyes lingered on his lips, wondering what he tasted like.

You were slipping underneath a fog, bewitched. Your eyelids felt heavy and you barely felt your head touch the wall when it tipped back, inviting him. He leaned down, his breath warm on your skin. There was an ache growing in your chest, a need to feel him close.

“Blue!” you heard over the haze.

And just like that you felt clear. Turning your head, you spotted Dean and Sam searching you out and you placed a hand out, onto the man’s chest to stop his advancement. You felt him flinch underneath your hand and you quickly retracted, feeling a sensation through the contact. You furrowed your brow. You had not been rough, so you were confused about his unease. But, you were wondering what it was that you had felt jolt you ever so slightly. Had he felt it as well and that is why he had flinched?

Dean called out your nickname again and your head turned to him once more. They were coming closer to the alley and you knew you should leave before they reached it. You knew Dean would be perturbed by this ‘king’ cornering you for a kiss.

When your eyes met the man’s again, you pulled away from him, putting distance between you. Even through the mask, you could see the warmth and laughter melt from his eyes. There was a slight chill in your bones at his reaction, as if what you had done was a mistake that you would pay for later.

The man looked at loss for words and you took the opportunity to slip underneath his arm. “My apologies,” you told him. “Perhaps tonight, a kiss to satisfy you is with another maiden.” You gave a quick curtsy before turning and making a beeline for Sam and Dean.

There was a thrumming underneath your skin… a feeling that told you this was not the last time you would encounter him. You reached the boys again, throwing a quick look over your shoulder as Dean asked where you had gone.

The man was still standing there, staring at you. You had to tear your eyes away from him.

<> <> <>

The King watched her go, bewildered at the encounter. She had not tried to attack him, she had not been aggressive in the slightest. A feeling of lust was creeping into the King’s bones. A lust for her power. If she was truly harmless, unaware of what she held inside… he could easily manipulate it. And consequently, he could easily take her along with it.

He had instantly wanted to kill that boy when he drew the girl’s attention away from him. Thwarted by a mortal! A peasant boy no less! It made his blood boil, the Dark power within him crackled, aching to be released. No one bested him.

And the girl had refused him, adding insult to injury. He had half a mind to reveal himself then and there to show her the mistake she had made. Declining a deity! If she knew the truth, she would fall to her knees, begging for forgiveness, frightened. And he would relish in every second of it.

Shuddering, he suppressed his thirst for retribution, bringing himself back under control. He needed to maneuver this in a calculating manner if he was to beat her. Ancient laws always required a fair fight if things would pan out in the victor’s favor without incident. He could not catch her completely unaware. That was not good sportsmanship. He needed to at least give her a chance, even if it was to be on his terms, which it most certainly would be. He would deal with the boy after he figured out just what she was capable of.

Because after all, she could be pretending to be harmless. He needed a better read on her.

His thoughts were interrupted when the goblin bounded into the alley.

“My lord,” he panted “I thought I’d lost you.”

The King took off through the crowd without a word, keeping them within eyesight. The goblin followed, ducking in and out of the crowd, keeping the trio in a straight line with the minuscule amount of magic it possessed. It did not want its King to be too inconvenienced on his pursuit of this curious and dangerous girl.

Following them through the crowd, the King watched her movements. She was still staying maddeningly close to that boy much to his annoyance. He had wanted to catch her alone again, test her limits and her power. And test her will again. She had not fallen underneath his spell completely and it had bruised his ego. No one refused him, no one left without granting his request in his entire existence.

Stepping over offerings left at bowls at the feet of his statues, he kept close behind. The festival’s gifts were long forgotten, fore a much sweeter prize had presented itself to him. Her laughter echoed over the crowd, him exhaling deeply, entranced by her. A completely foreign feeling to him, to be drawn in rather than the other way around. He had not felt such desire in centuries.

What if she were even more powerful than he thought? What if he had assumed wrong when he set out to destroy the Light. His anger and arrogance could be marching him into certain death. Perhaps she was toying with him, making him think he had power over her. As the King he had power beyond measure. But what if it wasn’t enough this time?

Still, his desire drove him forward. He was like a moth to the flame. But he would make sure he was not the one that burned.

His time observing her seemed too short as the boys began walking her away from the festival. Confusion hit him before he noticed that his goblin was not paying attention to the trio anymore. Setting his jaw, the King stormed over before kicking the goblin who had become distracted by fallen candy, sending it face first into the dirt. He left it behind, furious that it had let them go off path.

Treading behind them, he began wondering where she lived and whether she lived with these boys. They were going in the opposite direction than he had assumed based on their attire. The closer to the castle they traveled, the more affluent the residents. The King’s brow furrowed when they began slinking, becoming watchful as they slid away from the main street.

Something was off.

There were fewer people mulling about the streets the further they walked. A crisp breeze blew in and carried with it the smell of brine and salt water. They were headed for the sea. The King muttered a spell and he and the goblin both fell invisible to human sight.

He continued to follow them until they left the last row of cottages and made their way down the hillside through the tall seaside grasses. Starlight revealed the mouth of a large cave which stretched back into darkness. The three of them stopped and the King halted his pursuit. He and the goblin stood a few paces away, still shielded by the spell.

Even above the sound of the waves lapping onto the shore, her voice chimed in his ears like a crystal bell.

“Thank you for taking me tonight. It was more wonderful than I could have imagined.”

“Hopefully your mother is still sleeping, and your court hasn’t come into your chambers,” the taller male responded.

“It’s a lot to risk, you know? You’re a princess. If your mother or father or court found out–”

The King cocked his head, his eyes widening slightly. Princess? Of course. The secrecy, the insistence that she stay so close, making sure she kept her face concealed… she was royalty. And to think he had granted the mortal king and queen peace for this long. Did they know what their precious daughter was or were they as dull-witted as he suspected them to be?

The princess smirked, reaching behind her head and untying her mask, “You always worry about that, Sam. You know my court is not allowed in there unless I am there with them. With my father gone, no chance of him discovering. And I am sure my mother drank enough wine to keep her sedated all night.”

“It could happen someday,” Sam muttered as the princess handed him her mask.

“You’re such a downer, Sam,” the taller boy said, shaking his head.

The princess reached out, resting her hand on Sam’s face and the King’s jaw flexed. It was an affectionate touch, something unnatural for the King. Yet, he was flustered she was bestowing it on this mortal boy.

“Do not wish to rid of me that easily,” she joked. “I know you would miss me something fierce!”

Sam chuckled at this, nodding. The princess dropped her hand as he said, “Of course I would, Y/N.”

Y/N. A name. Her true one.

“Well,” spoke the second male, nudging Sam aside. “I would miss you too.”

The King seethed at the sight of the males clamoring for her attention. His power stirred beneath the surface, waiting for its master to call it into being. But the King waited, curious to see how it would all play out.

“Of course, you would, Dean.” She paused, a look of amusement on her face. She took a couple steps back from the two of them. “With two such eligible men, how would I ever decide between the two?”

She looked between them and the smile on her lips was intoxicating. She slipped the ring from her finger and held the gold up for them to see.

“I am a princess. It is my right to set a challenge for my suitors,” she declared. With a playful smirk, she rubbed the ring between her fingers, saying, “I will marry whoever finds this ring.”

And with that, she tossed the ring with a hard thrust of her arm past the King up the hill. Dean stared after the ring dumbly, his eyes following it. He looked at Y/N uncertainly and she rose her eyebrows expectantly.

The King did not think before he growled at the goblin “Fetch me that ring as if your life depended on it.”

The goblin threw himself back into the grasses and disappeared up the hill. The King turned back to see the two males exchanging glances. Sam was the first to move. He ran past the Demon King in the same direction of the ring.

Sam’s grin was playful, shooting Dean a look, before he took off swiftly down the path towards the top of the hill. Dean turned suddenly, demanding, “What are you doing?”

Over his shoulder, Sam responded, “Hey, I could marry a princess. I don’t know why you’re still sitting there.”

Dean wasted no more time, racing up the hill after Sam, Y/N’s laugh at his back. The King turned, meaning to follow the two males in case his goblin failed him, and he needed to interfere.

<> <> <>

The ring was lost to the males. The goblin had long since returned to the King’s side with the ring. They were still searching, disappointment leaking into their features.

 _A princess. How intriguing_ , the King thought to himself. It changed the game a bit, of course. If the mortal king and queen had access to such power they could use it to declare war if they had knowledge of how to wield her. The sanctity of his kingdom could be in jeopardy. He couldn’t allow that to happen.

Dean stood up, throwing his hands out in defeat, drawing the King from his thoughts.

“Well, now we get to go back empty handed and she’s lost her ring.”

“As if she doesn’t have another one,” Sam joked, and Dean gave him a rough shove. Laughing, Sam chided, “It’s just a game, Dean. Although, you’ve never liked losing.”

“What the hell was that about anyway? Taking off after it?”

Shrugging, Sam grinned, “I had to get you moving somehow, didn’t I?”

“And what does that mean?” Dean demanded.

“It means I know how you feel about her. Hell, even Bobby knows. But you’re too chicken to do anything about it.”

“And this was your answer? Try to find the ring first?”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Sam called over his shoulder as he headed back to where Y/N was waiting.

Dean grumbled before starting to move down the hill after Sam.

The King stayed behind, watching as she bid them goodnight and disappeared into the cave, no doubt an underground entrance to the castle that sat just beyond the cliffs. He smoothed his fingers over the ring, absentmindedly tracing the design. He then slipped it into his pocket. He would keep it. Perhaps it would prove useful in the future.

The males left the cave entrance and headed back up the hill. The King followed them until they reached a small cottage and entered. He stayed outside in the street, his goblin at his side.

“She seems to care for them,” he said.

“Yes, my lord,” the goblin answered.

“A pity, really. The way they look at her, as if they sought to win her heart. Humans. Commoners, no less.” He tapped his chin in thought “Whatever are we to do about this?”

The goblin hesitated before breaking the silence “What are you planning to do to them?”

The King flashed a wicked smile and the goblin winced.

“ _Bargain_ , my little cockroach. They are worth more to me alive than dead. Mark my words. They will bring her under my fist.”


	5. Chapter 5

Taking a bite of your sandwich, you watched the nature around you. The weather was perfect. The breeze was cool and carried with it the scent of sage and Autumn flowers. Overhead a pair of sparrows flitted from branch, chirping after each other as you ate.

You had convinced your handmaid to help you sneak out again during the day. She had provided a basket full of sandwiches and treats from the kitchen as she helped you sneak out of the castle. You would be ever grateful for her friendship and discretion. Sam had been the happiest with the food, considering they were his favorite kind of sandwich.

Dean was sitting close, his knee brushing your own. You scooted closer and saw him watching you out of the corner of his eye. You pretended to not notice, picking up a grape and popping it in your mouth. Clearing his throat, Dean reached past you, his fingers grazing your arm, and the butterflies in your stomach took flight. You smiled to yourself, taking another bite of your sandwich.

Your peaceful moment was broken when something stirred at the tree line on the opposite side of the stream. You sat up straighter and Dean and Sam, taking notice of your stance, reacted in kind. Their eyes searched the bushes, on edge. The bush stirred again, further down the line this time. It was moving closer to the path where there was an opening to the stream. A quick glance back at the brothers showed them pulling knives from their pockets as their attention stayed on the other bank.

When the creature finally emerged, your breath caught in your chest.

The sun shimmered off its white coat, encasing its body in a bright halo of light. Its hair, white as the driven snow, swayed gently as it walked. But, above all, your eyes were drawn to the single, shining horn that rose from its forehead.

You shifted to your knees, your eyes never leaving the creature, afraid that if you did, it would disappear. It could not be real. You felt a current in the air, a strange sensation as the unicorn moved closer. You heart jumped as a second appeared from the forest, following the first. A mare and a stallion. And they seemed to be coming towards you.

Your words were lost in disbelief.

Staying still, you watched them stop at the other side of the stream. Then it dawned on you. The water. No wonder it seemed as if they were heading for you since you were across the stream. They observed the three of you for a few moments before dipping their heads to drink.

You looked over at Sam and Dean, a wide smile on your face. Sam mirrored your excitement, astonishment in his eyes, a grin painted on his lips. On the other hand, Dean still looked struck. You did not think he believed his own eyes.

The unicorns were still drinking, and you felt an urge welling up inside you. You were drawn to them, like there was an invisible tether connecting you. You wanted – no, needed – to be closer. Your heart beat in wild excitement as your fingers itched at your sides. You wanted to touch them or at least one of them.

Slowly, you moved to your feet, and the stallion raised his head to watch. You kicked your shoes off slowly and pulled up the hem of your gown. Cautiously you walked forward, stepping down the bank, anticipation reeling in your chest.

“Y/N!” Dean hissed from behind you.

Tossing him a look over your shoulder, you mouthed, “Quiet!”

You resumed your advancement, your feet touching the cool water. The mare perked up her head at you wading through the shallow water; not afraid of you, but more curious than anything.

An old lullaby your mother sang to you as a child came to mind, and you sang the tune softly, hoping to keep the creatures calm as you approached. And as you neared, you raised a hand in invitation, showing you meant no harm. You thought perhaps your effort was futile before the mare moved toward you, one step at a time. You resisted the urge to laugh, only a smile as you continued singing softly.

The mare was within arm’s reach. You slowly reached your hand out further, keeping an eye on her.

When your fingers brushed the nose of the mare, warmth spread through you as your hand came fully to rest on her face. Your smile grew, ceasing your song. Your heart was hammering in your chest.

The stallion stayed further back, but you did not mind. Inside, you were alight, as if something long sleeping had been woken.

You turned your head to look back at Sam and Dean on the bank, grinning at their expressions of shock. Opening your mouth to invite them over, you only got out, “Come – ”

The stallion behind the mare whinnied loudly, sounding alarmed. You snapped your head to the mare just as she reared, her hooves punching the air. You stumbled backward in the nick of time, threatening to lose your footing, as they both turned in a panic, fleeing back towards the woods. You saw some shadows darting after them and you moved to follow, wanting to protect them, but a hand landed on your arm.

Dean had come into the stream and held you back. Worriedly, he exclaimed, “Y/N! Don’t! It’s dangerous!”

“Something frightened them and chased them! We need to help them!” you argued.

“All the more reason to not follow. If they are afraid of something, it can’t be good,” Dean retorted.

You could not disagree with that, but you had an overwhelming desire to go after them. They were in trouble and scared. It was seeping into you, as if a connection had been made when you touched the mare. It was not right to let them face whatever the danger was alone.

Dean saw the fight in your eyes and insisted, “Come on, now, Blue. Your gown is all wet and if it is something dangerous, we only have daggers to fight it off. Or them off if there is more than one. Let’s be smart about this.”

Sighing, despite your hammering heart, you said, “No one will believe us if we tell them we saw them.”

Shaking his head, Dean said, “I’m not even sure I saw them. It’s…”

“Magic,” Sam said from the bank.

Dean shot him a look, “Oh, come off it.”

Sam shook his head this time as you and Dean moved out of the stream. “Even when it was right in front of your eyes, you still won’t believe it.”

Dean said nothing, moving to pack up the blanket and left-over food.

You met Sam’s eyes and told him, “I believe it.”

Sam nodded, squeezing your hand. “I’m just concerned because… unicorns haven’t been in this forest for ages. I’ve never heard of anyone alive who’s seen one. Bobby said his great grandfather swore he saw one as a kid but that was a hundred years ago. What would have drawn them back after so long?”

As your eyes grazed the trees, you were wondering the same thing.

<> <> <>

The King reclined back in his throne, his legs resting over the arm as he awaited the new arrivals. His crystal ball played in his hands, gliding over his arms and back to his fingertips as he passed the time. The night was yet young, and he was bored, restless after the excitement of the previous night’s activities. The princess had dominated his thoughts and nagged at his consciousness and he wished to be free of such thoughts for the night. So, he called for Crowley to bring him what he wanted.

Crowley entered the throne room with them. They followed him through the room, their chains weighing on their wrists and ankles and dragging loudly over the stone floor. One was taller and leaner, with long arms that dragged along the floor. The other was shorter and heavier, with arms like gnarled tree trunks. The King watched as they scanned the room, their eyes flitting over the crowd nervously.

Crowley pulled them to the platform leading up to the throne and presented the pair. When they didn’t kneel, Crowley yanked the chain hard, forcing them to their knees. The rowdy group of court spectators jeered and heckled the prisoners, shouting curses and sounding whoops of excitement.

But when the King raised his hand, the room fell silent.

The prisoners cowered before him, trembling in their filthy clothes, not daring to meet his gaze as the King watched in amusement. It was a game, you see, one as old as he could remember. And it was one of his favorites.

He clasped the crystal ball in on hand “You are a very lucky pair,” he praised “Not everyone gets the chance to leave their prison cell once they’ve been locked away.”

He watched as the prisoners shifted uneasily, the sound of their chains clanking quietly.

“As you know, I am a generous king, and because of that I have decided to let you duel for my favor. To the death. One of you will live, and the other will die. And so, to the victor go the spoils. The one who makes it out alive will not only get to keep their life but have a double portion on their plates tonight as well.”

He saw the life spark in their eyes as they stole glances at each other. He knew they were starved, and more than eager to tear the other to shreds just to have anything in their growling stomachs. And so, at the price of a life, they would have their meal and he would keep his mind occupied, and off that damned princess for even a little while and the looming threat of what she brought with her.

The prisoners weren’t given traditional weapons. Instead they were handed thick branches cut from the garden. And when he motioned for the game to begin, the chains were removed, and the prisoners unleashed on each other to the cheers of the court.

To the side of the room, a door into one of the halls opened, drawing the King’s attention for just a moment. He recognized the demon, Alastair. A cheer went up from the demon and goblin crowd, the King turning his attention back to the fight just in time to see the smaller of the two prisoners deal their killing blow. The crowd was jumping up and down, their bloodlust getting the better of them. They were throwing random objects at the fallen prisoner’s corpse, jeering at it as the victor all but collapsed to their knees.

The King’s smile was wide when he ordered Crowley to find the prisoner his double portion of meat and potatoes from the kitchens to bring to his cell. As he did this, Alastair appeared at his side, greeting him with a deep bow. The King took notice that he was not alone. The goblin he had sent to keep watch on the princess that day accompanied him. Barely. It was pale, sweating, and reeked of vomit.

Just as the King’s nose scrunched in disgust, the goblin looked queasy. It stammered out something along the lines of, “Excuse me, your excellency” before running off.

“What the hell is he doing back before sunset?” the Demon King demanded of Alastair.

Alastair informed him, “I have been trying to get that out of him since he showed up, my lord.” He sighed, “He has been retching. I suspect he is not handling the sun well.”

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes in impatience as the goblin appeared again. He demanded, more snarling this time since he had to repeat himself, “What the hell are you doing down here, you decrepit, little worm? I ordered you to watch the princess!”

Bowing deeply, the goblin started, “I am sorry, my lord. But, something happened. You must know of it.”

“Out with it!” the King spat.

“Princess was with the one horned mules. The white beasts!” the goblin explained, wringing his hands nervously.

Instantly, the King straightened up on his throne, swinging his leg to stand up in a fluid motion. He loomed over the goblin menacing. “The what?”

The crowd had gone silent. The goblin cowered and stammered out an explanation “The white beasts, my lord. With the one horn. They are very – “

“Yes!” the King exploded, causing the goblin, as well as all those nearby to back away. “I know what you are talking about, you imbecile! I banished them from here over a century ago!”

The goblin squeaked something incomprehensible, before scurrying off again to retch once more. The King was losing patience quickly with this foul, inane creature. When it returned with vomit on its shirt, the King’s lip curled, repulsed, before he snapped, “What happened with them? And I swear if you leave me without my permission again, I will wring your repulsive, little neck.”

Gasping for breath, looking fearful at his lord’s threat, the goblin said, “The princess touched them. They – ”

The King reached down, grasping the thing by the throat before it could dart away. It let out a strangled noise, but did not fight back, knowing the consequences if it tried.

“She touched them?” the King ground out.

Nodding as best as it could under the tight grip, the goblin affirmed, “They let her pet them. The Light… it was bright. Bright as the sun. It flashed. And then I – “

The goblin paused. It looked sick again as its cheeks puffed out. It was struggling to not throw up on its lord. Its eyes bulged with the effort, straining in the King’s grip.

“Pathetic,” the King snarled, before tossing the goblin off to the side. It threw up on impact with the floor and the King growled, “Clean up that mess or I will skin you from head to toe, worm!”

Taking this as permission to leave, the goblin struggled to get to its feet, and ran off as quickly as it could to find something to clean up with. The King waved Alastair away and Alastair took it upon himself to clear the throne room.

The King returned to his throne to think. He was furious the unicorns were back and roaming so close to his borders. He had scared them and their wretched purity and Light off more than a century ago. And now, they were back, and being bold.

Because of her.

No wonder he had that ache deep in his bones earlier. He had brushed it off. He realized now he should not have.

How he wished she was in front of him, so he could coil darkness throughout her, purging her of her light.

He should have known this was coming. It was his own fault for letting things get so out of hand.

And so, he crafted his plan with fervor. The princess would not be allowed to wander any longer outside of his control. To do this though, she needed to be captured, and the Light subdued once and for all. And the threat to his kingdom would die with it.

What made it all worse was she seemed to have no knowledge of exactly how volatile she was. Never before had he seen such strength and power. The Light inside her rivaled both the unicorns. He would abide this threat no longer, especially if she would only continue to draw in more strength from other beings of Light. She and the unicorns must be controlled.

<> <> <>

Thea handed you a crumpet, nonchalantly, and you took it gratefully. You had not had a bite to eat since breakfast early this morning and you were beginning to feel faint. You had lessons all morning as usually but your instructor for their foreign language had been difficult today. You would say you were proficient, but apparently taking a moment to contemplate the correct grammar during a conversation was forbidden. You did not know why you had to suffer those lessons since you were five years old. It was an ancient language that was only reserved for old, sacred texts. You had almost stormed out when they reprimanded you, but had persevered instead, finishing out the lesson to prove them wrong.

Thea knew you could not make it until lunch, which was twenty more minutes away.

“Thankfully you flirt with Derek so, or else he would never let you steal food like this,” you teased. Derek was one of the kitchen hands and even though he knew Thea would not be with him, he still flirted in turn shamelessly.

“He would give them to me regardless. Who could resist this face?”

You smiled at her coquettish remark, and took a bite, savoring the taste of the still warm butter. The moment was ruined when you came into the entrance hall and spotted your mother on the second floor, coming towards the staircase. You gobbled down the rest of the bread, turning away to hide the deed. Thea stifled a laugh at your expense as you swallowed, wiping away crumbs and any other evidence.

“Ah, Y/N! I was just coming to search for you, darling!” you heard your mother call out, not missing the excitement in her voice. Your mother being excited rarely translated to good news for you. Especially when she called you darling.

Facing the staircase, you clasped your hands in front of you, waiting for her to approach. Best not to move to avoid inconveniencing her. Her hair was swept up into a mess of coils and curls, her crown resting just so. You could not deny your mother’s grace and allure; she was enticing. She seemed to float down the stairs and you saw mirrored back the way you must look. Too many times had you been complimented for your grace that rivaled your mother’s. She was always pleased to hear you had received these compliments, marking it as her own success in shaping you properly. How beautiful you must look when you are presented to people.

“I have wonderful news, dear. But, we should wait until lunch. I believe it would be best for the news to be received by the court.”

“The whole court?” you asked warily.

Giving a laugh, your mother pattered your cheek delicately. “Of course not, Y/N. I did not have time to send out proper invitations or give the kitchen time to prepare. No, just your girls and some of the ladies. Come, come.”

Your stomach was tightening, thinking of what would have put your mother in such a pleasant mood about lunch. A million things were rushing through your mind as you followed her towards the parlor. You saw, as usual, almost all the women were there ahead of time. Instead of leaving your side though, as usual, your mother stayed near, leading you to sit by her. She usually sat with her hens clucking away during lunch, but today she wanted you close. Your knot grew tighter.

Sooner than you wanted, the servants showed up with the food, and you sat down. You gave your mother a nervous smile in response to her wide grin. She engaged in conversation as the food was served around the room. You met Thea’s eyes and gave her a little shrug. Your court looked confused as to why you were not sitting near them. You wished you had the answer.

The impatience was almost killing you when finally, halfway, through the meal when your mother clinked her glass. The chatter died down and you stiffened, readying yourself for her grand news.

“I have received news that I was waiting to share until we were all gathered and settled,” she started. The room seemed to lean in, drawn in by your mother’s need for theatrics. “As you know, Y/N is seventeen now.” Oh god. She was probably planning some other elaborate ball. You had had a smaller birthday this year. But maybe she had something up her sleeve to throw at you now after the fact to catch you off guard. “And she is to be married to Prince Victor. Well, Queen Hilda and I have been corresponding for some time now about their upcoming marriage. And it has been decided that Y/N should go and live at Brackenrock for two months.”

Your heart dropped to the floor. You held your tongue, staring blankly at your mother.

Two months?

“Queen Hilda and I believe a longer courting season would be appropriate. These are not the old days where you met your betrothed and were wedded immediately. They should have time to get to know one another and become used to seeing the other daily. We think it will make their bond stronger and, in the end, their ability to rule will be more smoothly alongside each other.”

No one else seemed to notice you were drowning in screams inside your own head. Instead they were delighted at the news, agreeing with your mother.

Her hand clasped your own, drawing your attention from the window that you were thinking of pitching yourself from. “Y/N and Victor have got on remarkably. But, marriage is different than a week or two of time spent together here and there.” There were clucks of agreement, mainly from the older ladies and not your girls. “and if it goes better than we expect, why return so soon? She could come back before the ceremony to have one last ball here before joining her husband at Brackenrock. Permanently.”

The word ‘permanently’ crashed around you.

Your mother’s smile was jubilant, happiness wafting off her. What a fool she was to think this would make you happy. It was her doing, not yours. She had dreamed of the day you would find a proper prince and follow in her footsteps. It was what she believed would truly make you whole, if you would only grow up and see it.

Swallowing, you tried to keep your breath even. You were feeling an ocean of emotions at once. It was hard to pin down the one that was roaring the loudest.

“Y/N?” Her voice called to you and you turned your head to meet her eyes. You could see she was faltering slightly. You could spot the cracks in her façade better than anyone. She was waiting for you to respond, you were taking too long. If you did not respond joyously, it would make all her effort for naught. You were you that cruel?

“I am sorry. This is a lot to take in,” you said, not even sure if it was you that was speaking. The voice was too steady for the storm raging inside. “I am glad to hear Queen Hilda is in agreement with you, mother. And that my betrothal is still held in favor.” You felt yourself nodding, a forced smile appearing. “I hope Victor finds me welcoming company and a pleasure to have at his father’s castle for the time planned. It will be good to spend more time with him.”

A perfect mask. You had had years to craft it, ample opportunity to use it. Here at the castle, it seemed more real to you than you did. And it never failed, not even now.

Your mother looked grateful, squeezing your hand. Your eyes locked with Thea’s and she wore the only sympathetic face in the room. She knew what you really felt. You had to tear your eyes away to avoid crying.

<> <> <>

The night was cold, you pulled your cloak tighter around you as you moved quickly through the city. You needed to see Bobby, Sam, and Dean, mainly Dean. You needed to tell someone about what was going to happen to you. Your chest had been tight since this afternoon when your mother had revealed your fate and you had not been able to calm down.

You startled when a figure stepped in your way, blocking your path. You instinctively pulled your head down further to hide your face, before trying to step around them. As soon as you tried, they shifted, coming in your way once more. This was not an accident.

“My, my, my. What is a small, delicate little thing like you doing out here on her own?” a voice drawled. Their breath reeked of spirits and you tried to step around them again. They chuckled, blocking you off again. “Don’t be rude, now. You can’t just leave without saying goodbye. Didn’t your parents teach you any manners at all?”

“Move,” you told him firmly, despite your heart hammering in your chest.

The man tsked, stepping closer. You peeked at his face, trying to get a good look for a description in case anything untoward happened. By the feeling in your gut, you thought it was going that way. His light hair was a tousled mess, his eyes bagged, his clothes skewed. He had a scar underneath his lip, and his eyes were brown.

He reached out, grabbing onto your arm and you tried to yank away, a gasp leaving your lips. If he had any idea who you were, you doubted you would be in this position. Why had you not been more aware of your surroundings? You were so caught up in your head, your emotions getting the better of you. And now you were going to have to outwit or outfight this sleazy, boorish man.

“Why are you hiding your face so, love? I reckon it’s pretty,” the man slurred, your nose scrunching at his breath. He leaned in closer, drawing you near, despite you resisting it. He was missing some teeth you saw when he grinned. “And if it’s not, well, who needs to look at the face? It won’t ruin the experience.” His hands began to grope, simultaneously pushing you against the wall behind you.

Damn keeping your face hidden. It did not matter now. You needed to fight.

<> <> <>

The King had shown up at the opportune time it seemed. He had left his domain when he felt the princess coming closer to the forest. It had not been hard to locate and follow her Light. Now that he had an eye for her aura that is.

What was difficult was finding her cornered against a wall with a vile, lecherous man threatening to assault her. And no one was around to witness what the King was going to do this reprobate excuse for a human. Which would be a good thing because he wanted to enjoy this fully. He needed the princess to leave first though.

Moving swiftly and leaving his two goblins behind, the King closed in, seeing red. His large hand closed in on the man’s shoulder, tearing him from the princess. The man was sent flying across the alley into the opposite wall, a shout of pain leaving his throat. As much as the King would like to hear him plead and wail, he needed the man quiet. He did not want him to attract attention before the king could deal out his idea of justice.

Without turning his head, his back still to the princess, the dark lord ordered, “Leave. I do not want you to see this.”

She reacted immediately, taking off.

His cold eyes peered down at the drunkard, who was having a challenging time getting to his feet. He would not make it that far. Snatching the man by the throat, the king squeezed, crushing the fool’s air pipe and rendering him soundless with his magic. The man gaped like a fish, clawing at the King’s hands to no avail. The Dark Lord smirked at the peasant’s effort that was in vain.

“I am glad I was the one that found you to give you what you deserve. Another mortal would have you jailed and put on trial. A slap on the wrist for how I plan to put you down for good.”

The man’s eyes widened as the Dark Lord raised his hands, placing them on either side of the man’s head. His hands began closing in like a vice and the man began struggling, trying to escape. His strength was no match for an immortal King who would crush him with the snap of his fingers though. His mouth was wide, tears running down his face. He was in agony.

When the first crack echoed into the quiet night, the King felt a shudder of excitement resonate through him. If the man could still speak, he would be screaming for mercy. And the King would answer with a cruel laugh, watching the eyes bulge from this swine’s head before squeezing again.

Another crack and the King’s eyes were ablaze, euphoria at feeling the man’s shakes and silent cries. His grin grew wider with each crack and snap, until the man was unrecognizable, his heart no longer beating. His skull was crushed, and the King let his body fall unceremoniously into the dirt.

That last minute was more breath than that animal deserved. But, the King had made sure it was the most pain the cretin had felt in his entire pitiful life. The blood on the King’s hands that had seeped out of man’s eyes, nose, and mouth glistened in the moonlight. He grinned wickedly at the sight. Raising his hand, the King sucked on a finger. His tongue swirled around the finger, savoring the taste. He sucked his teeth, contemplating on it.

His eyes landed on the man’s corpse and he drawled, “Too much alcohol and a terrible diet. You should have eaten better. Even in death, you are still angering me.”

Of course, the man said nothing in return and the King chuckled, licking his finger again.

The King remembered why he had been there in the first place and he turned to where the princess had been standing. His gaze snapped to the two goblins who were cowering in the shadows, wanting to stay out of the way of their majesty’s wrath. He snapped his fingers, his hands clean. “Get over here, you rats.” They scurried to him but kept out of arm’s reach. “She went towards the cottage did she not?” They nodded, and he took off without a second thought of the corpse he left behind.

<> <> <>

Knocking on the window gently, you stepped back waiting for a response. It was later than you normally showed up, but you had planned it that way. Dean was usually the only one awake at this hour and you wanted to walk with him alone after hearing the news today.

It took him a few moments to show up in the window and you gave him a little wave. He nodded understandingly before disappearing. You moved towards the front of the cottage to meet him.

He stepped outside, closing the door quietly behind him. He had been wise to grab his cloak, no doubt noticing you were wearing yours. He whispered, “What’s wrong?”

Jerking your head to the lane, you whispered back, “Walk with me?”

Dean nodded and followed your lead down the lane. You walked in silence for a few moments, trying to figure out how you were going to explain to him what was happening. You wanted to break it to him gently, but you knew it was going to be a tough blow no matter how you phrased it.

Both of you decided to speak at the same moment, “Dean –” “So, you wanna –” You both paused, looking at the other, inviting the other to speak. Dean caved first, gesturing to you to continue.

You had had the courage and needed to muster it up again. Inhaling deeply, to calm your nerves, you began again. “I am sorry. I am flustered,” you apologized.

“May I ask why?” Dean questioned.

Sighing, you debated telling him. You knew it was going to upset him along with your other bad news. Dean was protective of you, Sam, and Bobby. And if he heard that you had almost been assaulted and that you believed your time with him was running out…

“A multitude of reasons,” you answered safely.

Your dress’ hem moved through the tall grass as you left the path, moving towards the shoreline. The waves were calm tonight, a soft thrumming of sound filling the air. It was as if the sea, that was normally choppy at this time of year, had calmed to relax you with a gentle lullaby.

Dean followed, letting silence enter the space between you. The silence was not what you need; it let your mind wallow too much.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Dean offered.

Shrugging, you half joked, “Help me find a possible escape route across the sea to where no one knows my name? My face? My title? My duty?” Tears threatened to spill, and you closed your mouth, cursing your terrible way of dealing with things.

Dean stepped up by you, the two of you on a hill overlooking the water. The briny smell of the salt water reached you more clearly now and you inhaled deeply. If only what you had just said could work. If only your family, your duties, your… soon to be husband would let you go without a fight. Freedom is all you wanted.

“Hey…” Dean said gently. “Blue, what’s wrong? Really? I know life isn’t good sometimes, but you are really down tonight.”

“I have something I need to tell you. And it is not good.” You shot him a look, seeing he was waiting expectantly. “I am going to visit Victor again.”

Dean said uncertain, “Okay, you’ve done that before?”

“Not for two months,” you admitted quietly. He was staring at you, startled. You added, you fighting to keep your voice even, “I think this time is to officially plan the wedding. Set a date and announce it to both of our kingdoms.”

It took him a few moments to speak, and all he asked was, “When?”

“Next week.” You came closer to him and said your voice finally breaking, “I do not want to go.”

Shaking his surprise, Dean soothed, “I know” taking you into his arms, holding you close.

“I was content to just pretend somehow it would all work out the way I wanted it to. To stay here and be happy with you all. I was so foolish, so naïve to think that this day would not come.”

“We both were.”

Pulling away, you saw there were tears brimming his eyes, matching your own. To your surprise, he did not try to hide it or wipe them away. You reached out, placing a hand on his cheek, caressing gently.

You wanted comfort. You wanted to comfort him.

Dean had given you kisses before on your cheek, but never on the lips. You knew he had wanted to and you were always disappointed that he never made a move past that. In your state, the only thing you wanted to do was to make that move.

Coming forward, your lips landed on his and you waited, gauging his response. Dean did not respond for a few seconds and you opened your eyes, seeing him looking at you in astonishment. Embarrassed, you quickly pulled away, flush creeping up your neck.

“I –” you got out before Dean returned your kiss, stifling your words.

Your lips moved slowly with the other’s, testing the waters. Your skin was on fire with excitement, pulling him close to share the feeling with him. A moan escaped his mouth, pressing deeper into the kiss and you allowed him.

Your lips crashed into his with such ferociousness. The two of you were a whirlwind, hands searching, your kisses becoming sloppy as you stumbled with each other. You felt a tree at your back, having moved to the edge of the lane in your passion.

Pressing you up against the tree, Dean’s hands wove around the back of your neck, holding you in place. His kiss was deep, passionate. And you only wanted more.

Your hands moved to the clasp of your cloak, and you undid it, letting it fall to the ground. You began working on your bodice, pulling at the strings clumsily, only one thing on your mind. His body against yours, the two of you intertwined, showering the other with love.

Dean’s head cleared a bit, and he faltered, his lips leaving yours with a shaky breath. Gripping your wrists, he stilled your movement forcibly. His voice was strained, “Y/N, we can’t.” You did not listen, trying to lean for him again, and he repeated more firmly, “Y/N, we can’t.”

“We can,” you tried to convince him.

“No. If anyone found out, your reputation would be tarnished.”

“Damn my reputation!” you exclaimed, and Dean’s mouth fell open. “I do not care! I have everything I want right here in front of me! And it is going to be ripped out from under my feet in less than a month’s time by forces out of my control. I have no control or say in my own life. Except when I come here!” Your voice cracked, “And I’m going to lose it. All of it!”

Your chest heaved, letting yourself finally succumb to the anguish that had been swelling inside you. You were loud in your cries, not caring of how you looked. You needed to release it.

Dean immediately took you into his arms again, holding you tight as the sobs racked your body. You buried your face into him, holding onto him desperately.

His voice was hoarse, “I wish I could fix it for you. Make it all go away so you could be happy. I wish it more than anything.” A few tears escaped, rolling down his cheeks. “I want you to stay with me. With us. You make our shitty lives much more bearable, Y/N. Bobby loves you like his own damn daughter. Sammy loves you, I love you…”

Your sobs had subsided at his words, letting him wash over you. Sniffling, you moved your gaze to meet his. He used his thumb to wipe away your tears.

“I could always run away.”

Dean cracked a small smile, “I’m sure that would go swimmingly.”

“I could. I could take some of my gold, we could all move far away from here. Start new lives.”

“You’d get tired of being a commoner quickly.”

“No, I would not.”

“I know.” He sighed, repeating, “I know.”

You fell into his arms, again, wishing you could freeze time and remain there forever.

Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke again. “You know… if we acted quickly we could leave, Y/N.”

Pulling away, you looked up at him, your interest piqued at his change of mind so quickly. “Do… do you mean it?” Dean nodded eagerly, clasping your hands tightly. You nodded, your mind beginning to race with the idea of leaving with them. “I could bring you coin. I do not want you using any more of Bobby’s.”

“You can’t steal –”

“It is not stealing if it is mine by birthright.” Dean had nothing to stay to this and you pressed on, “What of Bobby though? He will surely be brought into question if we disappear. What if… what if they torture him, Dean?”

“They won’t. You’ll leave a note, saying you left of your own accord.”

“That still will not guarantee – “

“Your parents are not cruel, Y/N. They will not torture him.”

“We can do this. We can run away. We can be together. Just like how we’ve always wanted.” Dean cupped your face, looking down at you lovingly, hopeful. “You, me, Sam. We just need a few days.”

You would be together.

<> <> <>

She was upset, that much the Demon King could tell by the way her light was pulsing inside her as he followed her through the shadows. It was no wonder she was upset, considering what had happened in the alley. But he believed there was something more to the story.

The King had waited impatiently, scowling outside the cottage. He felt a tremor of annoyance seeing the boy emerge, especially the pair of them coming out alone. Yet, he followed them still, keeping an eye on her. He had a presentiment of trouble, seeing her grapple with whatever was eating away at her.

He then heard that she was to be married off and leave the kingdom. Mortals had a knack for arranging marriages such as this, especially for royalty, but it still came as a surprise to him. He did not think she would be sent away from her kingdom, away from the forest.

The decision that he needed to move quicker had been made and only fortified when she pulled the repulsive mortal to her. Jealousy and rage tore at the King. Not only was he going to have to work his magic to remove her from this betrothal, he was going to have to separate her from this boy. She was hungry for him, her desire bleeding out of her. He had only sensed this intense longing from the boy when he observed them and witnessing her return the feelings enraged him. He wanted her worship to be for him and him alone. He was worthy of it while this boy was not.

When she moved to begin undressing herself, the King’s eyes widened in a mixture of disgust and shock. Grabbing the nearest goblin by the throat, he hissed, “Stop her! STOP HER!” before tossing the goblin towards them into the dirt.

Damn humans and their volatile emotions! He fumed.

The goblin halted at the path, looking back at the King when the boy stopped her. The King did not chastise it, just watched the pair, his chest rising and falling rapidly as she begged the boy to continue and then agree to run away with him. She should not desire him so. She was destined for much greater.

They were forcing his hands. He did not like being rushed.

But he was not going to let her leave with this boy. She would be in his Labyrinth by tomorrow night. Of that he was sure.


	6. Chapter 6

The market was bustling, the farmers eager to sell their product. Dean, Sam, and Bobby had brought their corn and squash. Where they were located in the market, you were not sure yet. It changed every autumn. Bobby was not picky about where they set up, despite Dean pointing out if they had a center spot every year, they would be in a better position to garner more coin. Bobby waved him off every time, telling him it did not matter where they were, people would seek him out. His squash was the crown of the autumn festival.

This year it did matter about the coin though. If you were to leave in a couple days as Dean had promised, then Bobby needed as much coin as he could earn today. With Sam and Dean gone, he would take a hit without the help. You had been sick thinking about him being alone since last night. He was getting older and relied on Dean and Sam for certain things. You had half a mind to suggest to Dean to tell Bobby and force him to go along.

Moving through the market, you were surrounded by your guard, as well as your court. You knew you would be unable to stop to visit their cart for long.

“Chiffon, Y/N!” Thea exclaimed, drawing you from your thoughts. “You were talking of your Yule dress being chiffon. I wonder if they have silver. That would look lovely!”

“Silver?” you questioned, throwing her a sideways glance.

“Just like ice.”

Cocking an eyebrow, you asked, “You think I am like ice?”

Knowing you were teasing, Thea said, “Sometimes. I know what dark thoughts you have whenever Lady Danika brings up your future betrothal.”

There was truth to this. Your mother loved twittering about future parties and the courting Prince Victor would bestow on you. The thought of being forced into a marriage simply for a bargain between the two kingdoms made you want to shatter whatever you were holding at the moment.

You did not like to think of it. Especially when your stomach was in knots for the escape you were planning. You felt sadness thinking of leaving Thea. She was the one you cared for the most out of your court and to leave without a word would certainly wound her. But, it had to be done.

Forcing a smile, you said, “I hope I do not look like I want to vomit whenever it is mentioned. Even if I do feel that way.”

“You are good at hiding it,” Thea responded, patting your arm. She leaned in and whispered, “I just can see right through you.”

This time, your smile was for real.

Your eyes caught the gaze of an elderly man close by. You had not noticed his cart before, it seeming to have appeared out of nowhere. The cart was full of several types of fruits, all fresh from the harvest.

Moving closer with your guards following close behind, you looked over the fruit, feeling the man’s eyes boring into you. It did not make you uncomfortable, as someone staring at you normally would.

The old man’s eyes ran over you. “What a beautiful gown, your grace.”

He was admiring the flowers woven into the tulle and bodice. You had wanted the dress to be a brilliant yellow, but your mother had insisted on a shimmering gold, pointing out that you had worn marigold last autumn for your traveling gown. It would not do for you to continually wear the exact same color. Another frivolity of the court that annoyed you. It was such a waste. Luckily, your dresses were handed down to your court and not wasted.

Gisele leaned in and giggled, “And you thought it was over the top. You have received so many compliments on it, Y/N.” She brushed past, grabbing onto Thea, pulling her away. They moved towards the caravan with the fabric along with the other girls.

To the man, you said, “Thank you, sir.”

“Such manners,” the man commented before gesturing out to his product. “I would be honored if you took some of my peaches for yourself, your majesty.”

“I am sure they are lovely, sir, but I was not coming to the market for fruit today.”

The old man smiled, nodding, “My apologies, your highness.”

You stared into his eyes, feeling yourself drawn to them. They were so much younger than he appeared, a stark contrast against his wrinkled skin and white hair. You were captivated in his gaze. They seemed familiar somehow, but you could not put your finger on why.

His voice was like honey, falling over you, “They are ripe and in season though. And I could not think of a soul more deserving than you to take them.”

He was right. You could take them. You did not know why you had refused before. You could bring them as a treat for Sam, Dean, and Bobby later tonight when you visited.

Agreeing, you said, “I do have friends that would enjoy these. Three?”

The old man smiled wider then, looking triumphant. You began pulling coin out of your pocket and the old man tsked you. “These are free for you, your highness.”

“I could not take these without paying, sir,” you protested, putting the coins into his jar.

He handed you a small pouch with four peaches and you were about to protest again at the extra edition, but he told you, “One extra for you. For being kind and thinking of your friends before yourself.”

You resisted the urge to give him more money, afraid you would insult him for doing you that kindness. Nodding, you said, “Thank you. Truly. May the harvest continue to bless you, sir.”

He smiled warmly in response and you tore your eyes away from him, turning.

With your back turned, you did not notice that the old man kept his eyes on you as you disappeared into the crowd, your guards following you. He smiled broadly, picking up an apple and taking a bite.

<> <> <>

It was nearing midnight when you reached the cottage. Your purse was heavy with coin and you had stuffed the purse with cloth to try to mask the sound of it as you traveled in fear you would be robbed for it. The cottage had light coming from inside still unsurprisingly as you made your way up the path.

The door flung open suddenly. You stepped back, startled, seeing Dean standing there. He was holding a large knife in his hand as he rushed out of the cottage. You opened your mouth to ask him what was going on, but it turned to a stammer as he reached out, grasping your arm. He moved swiftly with you, closing the distance to the cottage, and slamming the door, locking it behind him.

“What?” you asked finally, worried by his nervous behavior.

“Heard a coyote a little bit ago. Sam and I went to lock the horses up after we did. I haven’t heard it for a while but I’m not taking any chances.”

“Where is Bobby?” you asked, noticing his absence.

“Frederick is sick,” Dean explained, peering out the window, no doubt searching to see if the coyote was in sight.

“Badly?”

Dean nodded, and your heart fell. Bobby was close to the widower.

“Well, I was hoping to visit on a happy note.”

“Can’t always prepare for those types of things.”

You asked, “Is Bobby coming back tonight? Should we stay up to warn him?”

Dean shook his head, “He is not coming back tonight. He told us so. These things take a couple days to heal if it can be healed. I was just keeping an eye out for you.”

“Thanks.” Dean nodded in acknowledgment, walking over towards the pantry. You moved towards the table, removing your purses and placing them on the table. “I hope the sales today were at least good?”

Dean nodded, and you relaxed a little, knowing at least that would keep Bobby afloat for a while. After the three of you left. Not to mention the coin you had brought with you.

“Have you spoken to Bobby…?”

He caught on quickly to what you were asking, and he shook his head. “No,” he said firmly. “I am not going to.”

That was the exact opposite of what you wanted to hear.

“What?”

“He will only try to stop us.”

“But…” you trailed off, stepping closer to him. “You cannot just leave him without a word. Dean –”

Dean argued, “You’re leaving your parents without a word.”

You sighed exasperated, “That is different.”

“It’s not.”

“It most certainly is! You have a good relationship with Bobby. I do not –”

“You don’t with your mother. But your father? And do you think you won’t regret it? Even if you’re not close, you’re still kind at heart, Y/N. I know you. You’ll worry about them being upset. So, it’s not different. We both know they’ll all try to stop us. So… we don’t say anything. To any of them.”

Silence fell between the two of you.

Sam entered the room and he noticed the tension. “Would you like me to go back into the bedroom?”

Shaking your head, trying to push past the argument with Dean, you reached into your smaller bag. “I brought a treat,” you told him, trying to sound cheerful.

Sam joked, coming to sit at the table, “Chocolate or bust.”

Taking a peach out of the pouch, you shrugged, “Bust, then?”

“No,” Sam replied, taking it from you. “This will work too. I haven’t had a juicy peach in a while. Thanks, Y/N.”

Dean took the one you held out to him and inquired, “Where did you get these?”

“The market. An old man was selling them.”

Dean looked the peach over before shrugging and taking a large bite, juice running down his chin. “Didn’t expect them to be so succulent. I suppose they are in season though.”

“Tastes a little strange though,” Sam mentioned, before taking another bite.

“How so?” you asked as Dean chided Sam, “Can’t taste that weird if you took another bite.”

“It’s just…” Sam’s nose scrunched, licking his lips. “Off.”

Dean looked at him puzzled. He took another bite, and said through his chewing, “Tastes fine to me.”

“You wouldn’t know. You avoid eating fruit whenever you can,” Sam retorted.

You took a large bite of yours, trying to see what Sam was making a fuss about. Chewing, it was sweet – almost too sweet. Nothing seemed off about it until you swallowed, and you tasted a slight bitter aftertaste.

Examining the peach, you did not see any blemishes or sign of rot.

“I taste it too, Sam,” you said, turning your gaze up to look at him.

Your mouth fell open, seeing Sam was slumped in his seat, his chin resting on his chest.

Dean looked delirious, blinking excessively, as if he was trying to clear his vision. He stumbled, his back hitting the wall.

“Dean?” you choked out, trying to walk towards him but your legs were unsteady. You felt lightheaded and you closed your eyes tightly, trying to find grounding again. You heard a slump and your eyes snapped back open. Through clouded vision, you saw Dean had slid to the ground, his peach rolling across the floor away from him.

You tried to walk forward but you collapsed to the ground on all fours, your equilibrium off. Your vision was blackening from the outside in and the last thing you saw was Dean.

<> <> <>

Something pulled you from your dreams and you woke with a start. Images from your dream lingered; a dark throne, lush blankets, and an owl. But as you tried to remember, the images faded.

“Dean?” you called out, sitting up from the bed, rubbing your eyes. Him and Sam had been there before you had fallen asleep. But, you could not remember exactly when you had fallen asleep. “Sam?”

You were met with silence, and you slipped off the bed, cautious in case there was danger. The door to the bedroom was open and you moved into the short hallway, still on high alert. Turning the corner to the main room, you saw the fire was burning low in the fireplace still. The room was empty though, the front door still closed and latched.

What had happened? Where were they?

It all came crashing back when your eyes landed on where you had last seen Dean. All three of you had been poisoned or cursed by those peaches you had eaten. You had passed out on the floor though. How did you end up in the bedroom on the bed?

There was a shift in the shadows and you froze.

A man appeared, melting away from the shadows, sinking into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. His eyes glowed against the dim light in the cottage, staring directly at you. His eyes seemed familiar, but you were not taking any chances. Your eyes scanned the room quickly, trying to take note of anything that you could use as a weapon.

“Who are you?” you asked, keeping your voice even. You would not give this man the satisfaction of catching you off guard.

The man looked amused, playing with a small, crystal orb. It glided along his hand and around it. Your eyes followed it, at risk of becoming transfixed by it. It was quite pretty, desire blossoming in your chest for it. Around and around it went his hand, your eyes tracking it before his voice drew your attention.

“I am offended, princess. Do you not know me?”

You met his gaze and stood in silence. Did you know him?

“You offered blossoms at my feet,” he said. “Left honey for me on this very doorstep…” His cerulean eyes met yours, sending a jolt through you, and he added in a low voice, “Denied my kiss.”

You inhaled sharply, realizing why you recognized his eyes. They had shined just as brightly beneath his black mask in that alley at the festival. And his voice flowed around you once more, demanding your upmost attention. How had you not recognized the feeling of him?

“You.”

He simpered for a moment, taking note of your expression before continuing, “I am flattered you remember. I am sure you had many suitors coming after you in search of a kiss.” He paused before adding, “Or maybe not considering how tight Dean was holding onto you.”

He stood, and you held your ground as he took notice of your defensive stance. “You were in my very presence at my festival and did not recognize me.” He was standing next to the fireplace now, touching the idols on the mantel. His hand rested on the Demon King and your eyes widened slightly. “I know you are not a true believer but being in the audience of someone as strong as me, I thought you would at least pick up on it. Especially considering the power you wield. Like calls to like, as it were.”

What power? You thought to yourself.

“Are you…”

He kept his hand on the idol as he answered, “Go on.”

“You are not real,” you finally breathed out.

Throwing a coy smile at you, he asked, “Would you like to come lay your hand on mine to test that?”

You elected to stay silent, embarrassed by his coquetry.

He placed the idol of himself down, and pushed himself away from the mantel, stalking over towards you.

“We did not have the opportunity to be properly introduced, your highness.” He held out his hand, looking at you expectantly. You rose your hand cautiously and he took it gently, leaning forward to lay a kiss on the back of your hand. He never broke eye contact and you wished he would never stop looking at you. His smile was suave as he said, “You may refer to me as Castiel if you wish.”

You swallowed before responding, “Y/N, your grace.”

There was a glimmer in his eyes when you spoke. Perhaps because of the way you chose to address him. He was still a king, and you a princess. There was a power imbalance in ranking and you had been molded to respect that, no matter the invitation given to you to do so otherwise. Your mother would be proud of you, you thought to yourself.

“Where are they?” you asked, starting to become frightened at your friend’s absence. “Dean and Sam, I mean.”

He circled you, his eyes raking over you, “At my castle. I assure you that they are safe.”

You frowned. There were no other castles besides yours close by.

“Your castle?” you asked disbelieving, turning your head to follow his movement.

“Yes, at the center of my Labyrinth,” Castiel told you, coming full circle again to stand directly in front of you.

“I know of no Labyrinth, your grace, nor another castle, save Victor’s.”

Castiel came closer, his eyes burning into you so intensely you had to tear your own away. He was dreadfully beautiful, and you were drawn to him. There was a desire humming beneath your skin the closer he got to you, as if you felt you would burst with anticipation.

“It is closer than you think, princess.”

“Why are they…” you started, but switched gears, asking him a direct question. “Why did you take them?”

He was blunt, “I need a queen. A brave one. A strong one.”

That answer gave you nothing regarding what you had asked, only giving you more questions.

“W-what?”

He continued as if you had said nothing, “And as the Fates would have it, they have found another suitable candidate to play their game.”

“Game?”

“Yes. You see, I rule my own dominion. Demons and goblins are what I oversee. Along with protecting your human harvest and taking people deserving of living out their eternity under my rule away from your realm. I keep you – along with other realms – safe from those who are dangerous.”

Something compelled you to say, “Are you not dangerous?”

His eyes crinkled, “I suppose to some I am. But, to you, princess? You have done no wrong. You are safe in my presence.” You calmed somewhat, hearing him assure you of your safety. He went on, ““I have ruled my kingdom for centuries and kept all others safe. I would continue as I have, keeping the balance, ruling my subjects and removing anyone threatening those kingdoms I have sworn to watch over. However, the Fates believe I eventually need help as my kingdom inevitably grows because Darkness is a festering thing.”

“But… are you not Darkness yourself?”

Castiel smiled gently, “In a sense, yes. I harness it and wield it to keep order within my kingdom.”

And the Fates had chosen you to become queen of the Demon King.

“So… the Fates have chosen me?” you questioned. “To solve your Labyrinth in the land of Darkness. Why?”

“To solve the Labyrinth. That is the game. Once you do the crown, and my hand, belong to you.”

“But, why me?”

His eyebrows raised “They deem you worthy, your highness.”

“But, I don’t understand. Why did you take Sam and Dean?”

“You need motivation to win. Defeating the Labyrinth is not a simple task. There are things there you have never seen before, dark things that only exist outside the walls of your kingdom. The Fates chose a prize you would be determined to win. This challenge is a heavy burden. You, alone, have been chosen worthy enough to seek the crown. They did not make their choice lightly. From what they have observed you care deeply for your friends.” His eyes flashed. “Especially Dean.”

You blushed, embarrassed this practical stranger was commenting on your closeness to Dean. Had you always been that obvious? No wonder Dean had rejected you last night. Perhaps you had always been improper, too headstrong and wearing your feelings on your sleeve. But, he had seemed the same this even, as always, as if everything was alright between the two of you. And he had said all those kind things last night…

Castiel drug you from your thoughts, stepping closer, “I see I was bold. I have embarrassed you.”

“No… I am just… overwhelmed.”

He caught you with his gaze and said, “I do wish there was an easier way to go about this, Y/N. But, the powers be have chosen against me choosing my own queen. Considering the balance that I keep in the world, they want their hands in it, to keep me in check. Cruel as they are, they find amusement in my plight. They give me hope that I do not have to be alone forever by requiring the Chosen navigate the Labyrinth. It is all up to chance then.”

Castiel stepped closer once more and you felt heat creeping at his proximity. His voice drew you in, playing you like a fiddle, “Although, I do know of an alternative to you enduring the Labyrinth that I believe we could satiate them with.”

Your asked, lost deep in his eyes, “And what is that?”

He was unbearably close, mere inches from you. You had an urge to reach out and place your hand on his chest. Whether to push him back to allow you space or caress, enticing him even closer, you could not decide. His eyes were like a deep ocean; you could not dive deep enough to satisfy yourself. You felt yourself being pulled, as if your very essence was being sapped towards him.

His voice washed over you, “Surrender.”

“Surrender?” you asked, voice soft as the warmth of his breath caressed you.

“Accept the terms they have laid and forfeit your right to challenge their decision.” He moved his hand up and gently brushed his fingers across your cheek. “They are prideful beings,” he spoke quietly. “Submission would please them in lieu of completing the maze. Perhaps it would be even more of a delightful and satisfying show. Humbleness can be a virtue, your highness. They have already decided you are well fit for me and my kingdom. Relinquish and bow at their feet. Surrender to their decision. I would not have you suffer needlessly.”

Surrender. The word echoed around you. Could it really be that bad to give in? You would be released from your unwanted and dead-end betrothal. You felt nothing for Victor. And you could leave your castle… escape your mother’s clutches in the same breath. But… something pulled you from your thoughts, jarring you from his allure.

No.

You did not know this man… this god. You had thought him fictional mere moments ago. Something strong rang inside of you, quelling all thought of surrender. That was not how you were going to do this. it was not who you were. And how could you leave Dean and Sam alone to their fate in his kingdom?

Pulling away from him felt like an elastic band being pulled too taut. You saw his expression falter as you moved out from around him, back towards the center of the room.

“Surrendering to me does not seem humble, your majesty. It seems weak and how would that prove I am worthy, if that were the circumstance? I will not abandon my friends.”

<> <> <>

Castiel closed his eyes tight as she slipped around him, pushing down the monster clawing inside his chest. No one rejected him. And this girl had done it twice now. A child compared to him, pushing back against his authority. An exceedingly powerful, young being he reminded himself. So, he had to play it civil if he was to win her over. He would play the game and assume the role of a caring mentor, there to guide and protect her when she asked. And as she navigated the Labyrinth, he would woo her to his side, carefully and tactfully, lacing her mind and soul with dark magic.

Her Light was thrumming, pushing at him every time he moved closer. He wondered what it felt like to her considering she had no idea what lived inside her. It no doubt was driving her decisions to not trust him and resist going with him willingly.

With the twist of his hand, time inside the cottage stopped, and he looked at her, frozen in that moment. The world was silent, no crackle of flame in the fireplace, no breath from her lips. Only this moment.

How he wanted to unleash himself and consume that Light, overwhelm it and choke it out until it was destroyed. But he couldn’t. But if he did that, the Light would come back in another form, and he would have the same problem on his hands. He needed to end the cycle that had continued for centuries.

And to do this he needed to exercise patience for the first time in his existence. That is how bad he wanted this; wanted her. She called to him, her power, her soul. The Power that lived inside her made him ache to have her as his own.

His breath unfurled in a roll of mist, and the sound of creaking was heard as ice crystals formed in the corners and started stretching up the walls and across the floor boards. Only a few seconds in and the room was falling into the perpetual sleep of winter. Power came with a cost and holding time, even for as brief a moment as this, had consequences.

He swallowed sharply, throat bobbing as he came back to reality. As the cold crept in, his anger at her dismissal diminished. Had he not taken the moment for himself, surely, he would have lost his temper. Never before had he met a creature willing to refuse him. And it was infuriating.

He opened his eyes again, gritting his teeth at the memory of her refusing to surrender to the fates – to him, really. She was formidable, but he had seen it before. He should not have underestimated her will power and her ability to withstand him.

Forcing himself into a neutral expression, with a thought, he pulled back his hold, and let time begin again slowly, pulling the heat from the fire to warm the room before she sensed something amiss. The heat dispelled with the cold, and she was, once again, facing him down.

Seeing the heat in her eyes, he knew this was going to be a battle. But he quelled his anger with the gratification he would have when she submitted to him. He never lost. The thought of what he would do to her once she was his was enough to keep his wrath at bay. For now.

“I am glad you feel that way,” he told her, lying through his damn teeth “I do not respect people who take the easy way out, even if it does not please the Fates. And you have pleased me thus far, if that counts for anything.”

He watched her closely as she stiffened after that statement. He held back a smirk at witnessing her Light pulsate for a moment at his compliment. It was good to know that his charm, despite the trickery and deceit of it, seemed to give rise to her emotions that delightedly could trump the Light’s resistance to him. He would use this to his advantage.

“You seem very strong willed and resourceful,” he added. “I think you would be a fine challenge to this task.” He paused again, watching her relax underneath his praise. “Do you see that yourself?”

She stammered, “Y-Yes.”

“You do not sound sure, princess.”

Her eyes averted, and he cocked his head, watching her. He saw the wheels turning in her head, determination welling up inside her. Yes, she was going to fight and although it angered him she had not given in, he now had the opportunity to see her thrive. To see her method to conquer this challenge laid at her feet. And he relished in thinking of the moment he could ensnare her in the process and capture that passion for eternity.

His hand moved ever so slightly by his side, his open hand twisting. He felt the shift in the plane, the mechanics of time grinding to a halt underneath his order. He felt the world stopping, the hour being strung taut to a standstill. Consequently, he knew it would freeze the world in ice and he would have to play it off as “fate”. But he was prepared. He would give her time to endeavor on a quest she was sure to lose. He would grant the darling child some sense of free will for the time being.

With her head held high, she declared, “I am sure of myself, your grace.”

“Shall we then?” Castiel gestured towards the front door.

The princess walked forward past him, and he followed. She hesitated, seeing the ice forming on the windows. Her mouth gaped, and Castiel informed her, “The world is frozen while you partake on your quest. You do not want your parents to worry about where you are at, do you?”

She got out, “I suppose not. Should I grab a coat?”

Chuckling, Castiel moved in front of her, opening the door to the cottage. She inhaled sharply seeing the scenery before her. It was a sharp contrast to the icy world that had been reflected outside the cottage. In fact, it was not the world outside the cottage at all, but the outskirts of his Labyrinth, with his city and castle at the center.

Y/N was in awe as she stepped over the threshold, taking in everything around her. He let her absorb his kingdom, running his own eyes over it, wondering what she thought of it. It was dark at its center, gothic in architecture; a divergence from her own kingdom.

Her eyes found the cottage again, a longing look in her eyes at the familiar home, before flicking to him. He closed the cottage door, barring her from dwelling on emotion it evoked.

“I have a gift for you, Y/N,” he informed her, reaching into his pocket. He produced her ring, holding it up to her in his palm.

Y/N’s eyes widened in recognition. “Where did you…?” she trailed off, disbelieving. Castiel’s brow furrowed, a perfect mask of curiosity at her question, and she said, “That is my ring.”

His eyebrows rose in surprise and he said, “You tossed it so carelessly? I found it by the stream when I was walking in the moonlight a fortnight ago.”

She shook her head, opening her mouth to protest, but decided against it. She cleared her throat, explaining, “I… it was a game.”

A smirk pulled at the corner of Castiel’s mouth. “It seems you truly are fond of games then, princess. What were the stakes in that one, pray tell?”

Blush formed on her cheeks, “It does not matter.”

Oh, but it did, Castiel thought to himself. It was the whole reason he had captured those two vile humans.

“Keep your secrets then,” Castiel told her lightly, holding his hand out. She slowly placed hers in his and he slipped the ring upon her forefinger, letting his hand linger, holding hers between his. His eyes met hers and he saw her swallow sharply. Holding up his hand, he showed her a matching ring, and her brow creased. “They are connected. I crafted mine to have a tether to yours. If you need anything, hold it and call to me. If I am able to assist, I will. I have limitations to how much I can interfere, but I am quite good at edging around rules.”

“You would help?”

“Yes.” He paused, seeing her surprise. “Even if you complete your task, Y/N, you still have a choice at the end. That is your prize: a choice. I like to paint myself in a favorable light when it is a choice regarding me. Don’t you?” She gave a curt nod, still looking baffled. “And furthermore, if something dangerous happens, I do not want you harmed because of an ancient law you had no control over. You are special, Y/N, and it is my pleasure to watch over you.”

He knew his words had an affect on her once more, not to mention the ring. His second endowment of magic, following the peach’s enchantment.

Raking his eyes over her, Castiel questioned, “Are you still sure you want to do this, Y/N? The Labyrinth is vast and can be perilous.”

Defiantly, she said as her eyes roamed over the walls, “It doesn’t seem that hard.”

He tried once more, “It would not have to be hard at all if you would just accept the route of surrender that was offered to you.”

“I will not.”

Let the games begin then, my Light.

“Such a pity. You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth, Y/N, else you come to rule at my side and your friends sentenced to life in the Labyrinth.”

He stared through her, directly at the Light, which coiled in response at his invasion of its vessel. Already, his dark magic was running across her skin from his infiltrations, small as they were, teasing the Light. His lips curled into a smirk at its ferocious loathing of him. Yes, it would be more than worth it to be patient. He would bind it, and the lovely human princess with it.

With a shift of the air he was gone, leaving Y/N alone at the entrance of the Labyrinth.


	7. Chapter 7

Their hands were chained behind their backs, sacks thrown over their heads. Sam and Dean had barely woken from whatever trance they had been under before they had been ransacked again, forced to walk blindly with sharp objects threatening to stab their backs.

They had gone up many staircases, that much they knew.

Dean and Sam were shoved roughly to their knees, grunts leaving their mouths. Their chains holding their feet were connected to the floor and then to their hands. They both struggled against the binds, protests muffled underneath the sacks until the sacks were torn off their heads. They blinked, trying to adjust to the candlelight in the room. It was not much but compared to the complete darkness they had just been under, it was something to adjust to.

Sam immediately took to surveying their surroundings. The room was vast; gargoyles towering over them from high crevices in the walls stared at them with hollow, empty sockets. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, adorned with glistening jewels, spectacular in their design. There was a darkness in this room, not pressing, but moving. Creeping around them, as if it was alive. Darkness was.

In front of them sat a throne. It was towering, spiked edges, pitch in color, and enormous.

“Alright, you sons of bitches!” Dean shouted as soon as he had gained a sense of his surroundings. “What the hell are we doing here?”

“Dean,” Sam said, his eyes still surveying the room, trying to get any clue of where they were and if there were any escape routes if they got the chance.

Sam was the first to spot the man sitting on the throne, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere. One of his legs was thrown casually over one of the arms, glowering in their direction. Sam gulped; the man was menacing in his calmness, his blue eyes piercing them. They practically glowed.

He nudged Dean urgently, keeping his eyes on the man in case he decided to move. Sam did not want to lose sight of him. He did not seem like someone you wanted sneaking around, you caught unaware.

“What?” Dean snapped at Sam, and Sam jerked his chin in the general direction of the man.

Dean’s eyes followed his and his jaw set, finding the culprit of their imprisonment.

“Let us the hell out of here!” Dean snarled at the man, yanking at his binds.

Sam was sitting back, watching Dean puff his chest. He did not think it was wise, but he rarely had control over Dean to begin with.

“Am I going to have to chain you to the floor by your neck as well, boy?” The man drawled, moving his leg to sit straight, his eyes never leaving them. His fingers lazily tapped the arm of the chair in rhythm, as he said, “I have no qualms in doing so.”

Sam had an uneasy feeling watching the stranger. He seemed to loom and his shadow seeming to shift, appearing much larger than he was and in a different shape.

“Why are we here?” Sam asked, trying to approach this calmly.

The man smirked, “You are collateral.”

“For?”

The man did not answer him, but stood from the throne, striding over to the two of them. Dean’s jaw was set, anger radiating off him. The man noticed, simpering before crouching down in front of them.

His eyes locked with Sam’s. “There is a threat to my kingdom and I need to subdue it.”

“The only kingdom around here is King Stephan’s,” Dean spat at him.

The man’s eyes found him now, a look of annoyance crossing his face at Dean’s statement. “You are mistaken if you think you are in his kingdom. Or even near it for that matter. The only domain here is mine. Everything answers to me, everything worships me, everything is underneath my thumb. And now, you are as well. As you should be.”

“How far did you take us while you knocked us out?” Dean demanded.

“That depends on what your definition of distance is, boy. Quite honestly, in your puerile sense of just about everything in your surroundings, I did not take you far. I did not have to even leave your sad excuse for a home to bring you here.” Dean looked ready to retort something nasty, but the man cut him off, “You are lucky I have not infiltrated your mind yet, boy. I could drive you mad and leave you delirious. And I would leave you in a cell, only if for my entertainment to hear your raving. And then I would transform you and let you serve me. It would please me greatly. You would fit in with my subjects quite well with how repugnant you truly are deep down inside.”

“You claim you can do magic?” Dean scoffed. “You know that magic has long gone from the world, or have you happened to miss that somehow?”

A sinister smile grew across the man’s face and Sam shuddered at it. He swore for a second, he saw the man’s teeth sharpened but he blinked, and they were shining white, perfectly normal and human once more. This place was messing with his head.

The man leaned in close to Dean and said smugly, “Magic is not dead; your kind has just forgotten how to use it for the most part. There are still some who draw from my realm, giving themselves upon to me and I grant them barely a trickle if they continue to be devoted servants to me. I infiltrate their dreams. Dreams are my specialty. They are how I influence mankind, even ones who are not devout followers. But… you,” he turned his attention to Sam now, who stiffened. “You believe.”

Sam’s brow furrowed at this statement and the man said, “I have seen you. You are a storyteller. I will admit, that is a key role in keeping me vital.”

“You’re nuts,” Dean snapped and Sam almost sighed. The man was slowly giving away information about who he was and Dean was being hotheaded and brushing him off. “You’ve had your fun. Now untie us and let us go.”

“No one leaves. No matter if I draw you in or you come here by force, like you have. I have told you, I need you to draw in my enemy that has decided to rear its vile head again. This time, I intend to keep it down once and for all. It has placed everything at stake and I am going to make sure to vanquish it.” The man added with sarcasm, “Or did you happen to miss that somehow, mortal?”

“Mortal?” Dean snorted. “You trying to play off like you’re somehow immortal now too? How off your rocker are you, huh? First, pretending you have your own kingdom. Then trying to tell us you can do ‘magic’. And now, you’re calling me ‘mortal’?”

“You are foolish, boy. He who is not afraid of my Darkness is destined to find their unpleasant end there.”

Something seemed to click with Sam, his eyes flicking down to the emblem around the man’s neck. He did not know how he had not noticed it before. A strangled noise left his mouth, drawing the eyes of the man again, and Sam recoiled beneath his icy stare.

“You’re the Demon King,” Sam croaked.

The King’s eyes glinted with satisfaction. “Well, well. Aren’t you the clever little peasant?” he chuckled.

Dean frowned deeply before shooting Sam an annoyed look. “Sam, that’s not real!”

“Dean –” Sam tried to argue, worry starting to burn in his chest. This was not someone – not a being – they wanted to anger.

“No, stop believing that shit! I told you it’s just fairytales! And you keep holding onto them like a child!”

Sam ignored him, pressing on, “He is the Demon King. His necklace! And he called you mortal. Look where we are!” To the king, he said exasperated, “You are the ruler of Darkness. You oversee a kingdom parallel to ours, which is why you said we did not travel far in a way that we would understand. Your subjects are demons and goblins and other dark creatures that you can permit to enter our realm if you so please. And it is foretold that you have an enemy and that is the Light. You drove the unicorns away a century – or maybe even longer than that – because they are holders of Light. Neither of you can be fully defeated, so it is a constant battle, repeating itself time and time again. You are malevolent, requiring sacrifices and offerings in your name to keep our crops fruitful, our children safe, and punishing the evil doers living among us. You bring those to your realm and keep them as prisoners. As your servants. Like you threatened Dean with. And… you said I believed. Because I tell your story, among others. I make sure that we always leave offerings and say the prayers.”

Dean was staring at Sam in astonishment before huffing, “Sam, you’re drawing connections where there are none!”

“What is the matter, boy? You do not believe in the myths?” the King inquired, amused.

“No, I don’t!” Dean snapped at the Demon King, who stood up straight again, towering over them. Dean met the challenge, glowering up at him. “I think you’re just a deranged psychopath who likes kidnapping guys and selling them into slavery.”

“Slavery…” the King said as if he was rolling the word and idea over in his mind.

“Maybe that’s how you get off, I don’t know,” Dean continued furiously, tiring of what he thought was a situation he could win. “And I don’t care. I don’t want to be a part of it. So, let us go! That’s the last time I am going to ask!”

The dark lord was staring down at Dean, before he gestured for nothing in particular, and then pointed at Dean.

Something dashed from behind Dean in the dark and he snapped his head to the side to look at it, but it was already in front of him. Dean shrieked when he laid eyes on it; a grotesque, grey creature that crawled up the front of his shirt, getting in his face. Sam’s mouth fell open in surprise upon seeing what he believed was a goblin. Dean cried out again, falling backwards trying to get away from it. His shoulder hitting the ground hard, the beast running its sharp, tiny claws along Dean’s skin.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed.

The Demon King was laughing darkly, watching the scene in front of him.

“Get the hell off me!” Dean shouted, rolling violently to unbalance the creature, causing it to fall next to him. He used his feet to push himself away frantically, shouting still. “What the hell!”

The goblins chittered from the darkness, the one in front of Dean cackling before dispersing back into the shadows. Dean was staring after it in shock, his mouth gaped like a fish.

“Dean?” Sam asked worriedly, trying to lean over to see him better. He was in shock still, trying to come to grips with what was happening. Taking in everything that had happened over the past few days along with this was overwhelming him.

Dean sat up with effort, panting. His eyes landed on the man… the man he was slowly admitting was the Demon King.

Turning away from them, the King strode back to his throne, sitting down upon it again. Sighing, he sat down, throwing his leg back over one of the arms, staring down at the two boys once more.

When Dean finally spoke again, he asked gruffly, “What the hell do you want with us?”

The King waved him off, “With you? Oh, you are merely the bait, boy. Nothing more. I have told you this. Keep up, will you?”

Dean clenched his jaw, angry that he kept calling him ‘boy’, Sam surmised.

“For?” Dean asked through gritted teeth.

The King smiled, “You have someone on their way to rescue you.”

Sam’s mind immediately went to Bobby and Dean was on the same page because he snarled, “If you touched a hair on Bobby’s head, I swear to the gods – “

Interrupting him, the King inquired, “Bobby? Oh, you mean that old man you live with?” He laughed and jested, “No, no, no. I have got something much… much sweeter coming through my labyrinth to come to your rescue.” A wicked smile crossed his face as he corrected, “Well, coming to me. You are never getting rescued.”

Scoffing, Dean asked, “So, we’re in the imprisonment of the ‘Demon King’ until the end of time?”

“Dean!” Sam snapped underneath his breath, gritting his teeth at Dean’s impertinent attitude. He was getting too reckless and he was going to get both of them in even deeper trouble than they already were in. Sam needed time to figure out how to get them out of there and if Dean kept running his mouth, he might not get that chance.

“Demon King, dark father, dark king, Castiel… I have many names,” the King said.

“There are a bunch of names –” Dean started to say with a venomous tone but was cut off when The King swiped his finger, glowering down at the boy.

Dean stopped speaking immediately, drawing Sam’s attention. He choked on his words, wanting to reach for his throat but unable to. Sam’s eyes widened, fear unleashing in him, realizing that Dean was having trouble breathing.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked, leaning towards his brother. “Dean!” Dean was struggling at this point to draw in breath. “Dean!”

The King was still, watching the wretched boy struggle. His lips were lifted in the slightest at the corners, a malicious glint in his eyes.

Dean’s face was starting to turn red as he gasped for breath. Sam was panicked, trying to move towards him but the goblins had emerged from the darkness to enjoy the fun, holding him back. He shouted at them, trying to get away from them, telling them to let him go. They just cackled at him, jeering. A few were pretending to choke themselves, mimicking Dean.

Sputtering, Sam looked up at the king and exclaimed, “Please! He… he doesn’t know when to hold his tongue! I swear he didn’t mean any harm! He’s… it’s just how he reacts!”

Dean was crumbling forward, threatening to fall to the ground.

Sam pleaded, “I beg you! Please!”

Snarling with laughter, the goblins tugged on Sam’s arms, causing him to grunt. They seemed to feed on his pleas. He looked at either side of himself in a frenzy, not knowing where to focus; on them or on the King.

The goblins around Dean began scratching at his throat now, taunting him. Dean was turning purple at this point.

Again, Sam exclaimed, “Your majesty, please! He is just an idiot sometimes!”

The King suddenly looked bored, before snapping his fingers ever so lightly.

Dean breathed like it was his first breath of life, doubled over, heaving on fresh air. Sam was watching him apprehensively, still trying to move closer despite the tight hold the goblins held.

“Shit,” Dean sputtered.

The King snapped fingers again and Dean’s head was yanked to look up at the throne.

“As far as names go,” the King drawled, “’Your majesty’ will do just fine. Your brother is far more polite than you. And quite a lot smarter. I would suggest following his lead.” With another snap of his fingers, Dean’s head was released.

Sam cleared his throat loudly and demanded before Dean could insult the King further, “If we are never getting rescued, then why say someone is coming? And who?” He quickly added, “Your majesty. If I may ask.”

“Because there is someone coming. I have already spoken with her, actually,” The King informed him. He leaned on the arm of the chair, raking his eyes over the pair of them. He remarked, “The lovely princess does have a soft spot for the two of you. I do not see it really… what she sees, I mean.” He directed at Dean, “Especially in you, boy. You are a wreck.”

Dean’s jaw set, all emotion but fury leaving his features at the mention of her, while Sam’s blood ran cold. The King noticed, delight in his expression at Dean’s anger and Sam’s dismay.

Suddenly, Dean tried to lunge towards The King, but the goblins were quick, two latching onto each of his arms, slamming him back down to the ground.

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed as Dean grunted with the impact of the stone floor.

A bark of a laugh echoed around the hall, emanating from the King. He pushed himself off his throne, walking down the steps to where the goblins were holding Dean down, cheek pressed to the stone.

“GETOFFME!” Dean snarled, his words smashed together, his face still pushed to the ground as he tried to look up at The King. “I’ll kill you, you son of a bitch! You keep your hands off her! I swear to the gods!”

“Well, since I am one of those gods, I am choosing to ignore your feeble ‘oath’.”

The King stood up from the throne once more, straightening out his shirt before stalking over to Dean. He grasped the boy’s hair tightly before yanking his head back to peer down his nose.

“If we are going to play this game, I think we should be introduced properly, don’t you?” The goblins that had been pinning Dean to the ground left, letting their dark lord take charge. He stared down into Dean’s eyes and simpered at the loathing reflected at him. “First, you are the peasant boy, Dean. And your brother, Sam,” his eyes flicked to Sam for a second. “Is also a peasant. You are orphans. You raise horses, farm, and dig through soil and shit all day. Nothing special about either of you, nothing to note.” His grip tightened, and his eyes flashed as he said, “Me on the other hand, there is more than enough to boast about. I am ageless, I lay waste to realms, I corrupt legions. I have enough power to tear you apart seam by seam without laying a finger on you. I am a deity, one you failed to believe in and I think penance is far past due. You will lead to me the most beautiful prize I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Please don’t hurt, Y/N,” Sam pleaded.

“Hurt her? Did you not hear me, child? I said prize, not prisoner,” the King remarked, letting Dean go roughly. Dean grunted, his neck sore. His lip curled in anger at the Demon King who had moved away to stand in front of Sam now, narrowing his eyes in curiosity. “You truly have no idea who or what she is.” When Sam looked bewildered, the King sighed, “I should not be surprised. I was impressed with you – and still am, you have an eye for detail – but I can only expect your perception to run so deep.”

“The princess is traveling my Labyrinth in the guise she is bound by the fates to solve it, or else she loses not only you two, but she is to remain here in my domain. And be my Queen because I am ever so lonely after all these centuries.” His lips curled into a delighted smile momentarily.

Sam and Dean were both paying rapt attention to him, Dean quiet for the first time.

To Sam, the King offered, “Do not feel foolish, boy, for not knowing what power she wields. She does not even know it herself. She is a loose cannon though and I need to subdue her.”

Again, it was Sam that grasped the severity of the situation far before Dean.

“Y/N is the Light.”

Clicking his tongue, the King said to Dean with a condescending tone, “I am surprised Y/N fell for you and not your brother. He seems to have taken all the brains in the family.” Neither of the boys said a word, still trying to absorb what had just been revealed. “I do not plan on harming her, no. I plan on taking her under my wing, suppressing her, pampering her, and making sure she never rises against me. ‘Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer’, is a mortal saying, is it not?”

His eyes flashed to Sam and he pointed out, “If you are going to be begging for mercy for anyone, it should be yourselves. You are only alive because I enjoy watching the descent in the transformation.” To Dean, he grinned, “I hope you stay around long enough with us to see my triumph over the Light.”

“What transformation?” Dean spat.

The King beckoned a goblin forward and it came hesitantly, unsure of its lord’s intentions. “Turn around. Face the boy,” he ordered. The goblin did so, curling its lips to snarl at Dean menacingly. Dean’s eyes moved between the goblin and the King, his brow creased. “How do you think I collect goblins in my castle? Your brother said himself that I take the evil doers from your dominion. Usually, your souls take time to twist enough to reach this,” he gestured at the goblin. “Because I give them opportunity to live as demons in my city.” His face darkened, “But ones that make me particularly vexed do not get that same opportunity. And you have tried my patience since the moment I laid eyes on you, boy.”

Fear washed over Sam, realizing that the King never meant for Y/N to succeed. And they were to be doomed to become goblins underneath the King’s iron fist. He sputtered, “You don’t really mean to… change us…”

“It has already been started. You are in my realm, you will change over time,” the King waved him off.

Sam was horrified, while Dean was trying to hide it. He could not be afraid in front of Sam; he needed to be brave.

Dismissing them, the King said, “I am finished here. I have things to attend to. Take them away.”

“But – “ Sam started to protest but the goblins began unchaining them from the ground and the demons standing by moved from the shadows to transport the boys down to the dungeon.

The King did not even bother watching them be dragged away, ignoring their shouts of disagreement and distress.


	8. Chapter 8

You stared at the spot where Castiel had just been standing before vanishing into thin air. Swallowing slowly, you turned to look down the hill at the outer wall of the Labyrinth. Scanning the Labyrinth from afar, you were taking a mental picture to hopefully help you along the way. He had given you thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth and you were confident that you would be able to solve it in that amount of time. It did not look so far to the city at the center.

“You have got this,” you muttered to yourself as you walked down the bush lined path towards the Labyrinth wall. You kept your eyes on the ground beneath you to avoid tripping over a tree root or the like.

You walked out of the green path just as something small in stature stepped in your way. You shrieked, seeing its ghoulish green skin and unnaturally wide smile. It was short and gangling with spiky hair coming up from the back of its head. Its nails were overgrown and yellowed. You searched quickly with your eyes for a stick to fend it off, while trying to remain still to not provoke it.

It growled at you suddenly, baring its grotesque teeth and you exclaimed, “Get away from me!”

“Oi! Get your grisly, disformed ass back over here!” a voice shouted out, startling you and the creature. It scurried away from you, not avoiding a swat from a man who appeared out of nowhere. The creature went sprawling face first into the dirt and cried out in pain. “Get up! And get back to work, you little louse!”

It pushed itself up from the dirt and darted off, drawing your attention to the fact that the bushes outside the Labyrinth were swarming with similar creatures. To your astonishment, they were gardening; trimming the bushes and the flowers of dead petals.

The man seemed to be overseeing these creatures, his hands clasped behind his back now. He was dressed in all black, in a fine set of clothing. He took notice of you and apologized, “I am sorry that it spooked you.”

“It?”

“The goblin.”

Goblin?

He sensed your confusion and told you, “You’ll encounter them in the Labyrinth. They are under the King’s rule. His lowest subjects. I have a feeling you won’t be too terribly bothered by them though if you are who I think you are.”

You felt the need to introduce yourself. “Y/N.”

The man sighed, “That’s what I thought.”

Why the miff in his tone? And who he was he?

When he did not seem like he was going to return the greeting, you asked with a bit of force, insulted by his lack of civility, “And you are?”

Again, he turned his eyes from the goblins and stated simply, “Crowley.”

He did not seem like one much for small talk, but he was the only person in sight and you needed help to get into the Labyrinth. Possibly even convince him to give you some hints to assist you along your journey.

“Are you human?”

Crowley snorted, “No.”

You prodded, “What are you then?”

His eyes flashed black and you took a step back. He chuckled at your startled response. “The King is not called a Demon King for no reason, princess.”

Swallowing your trepidation at interacting with a demon, you questioned, “Are you a guardian?”

He did not look at you this time, his gaze focused on a goblin that had accidently clipped off a perfectly beautiful flower. “Of what?”

The goblin looked back at Crowley, cringing. Guilt was etched on its face that looked hauntingly human-like, hideous as it was. Crowley merely glared at it, snapping his fingers. The goblin’s head drooped as it dropped the scissors it had been using at its side. A larger goblin appeared, heading towards the smaller goblin. It plainly looked more humanesque than the smaller goblins attending the gardening. Your eyes widened in shock as it backhanded the smaller goblin, sending it sprawling.

Crowley looked indifferent at the abuse and repeated, “Of what?”

Tearing your eyes away from the smaller goblin struggling to get to its feet, you asked, “The gate to the Labyrinth?”

Smirking at you, Crowley said, “No.”

“Then why are you outside?”

“I like fresh air.” You narrowed your eyes slightly and he grinned at your suspiciousness. “And obviously I’m overseeing these little monsters while they clean up the King’s gardens. Why are you out here, Y/N, is the real question.”

“I need to solve the Labyrinth,” you responded, moving closer to the wall. You caught the eye of a goblin near to you that quickly bowed before moving away from you. Your eyes narrowed, curious that it would bow to you; you were not royalty here. Pushing the thought aside, your eyes traveled up and down the long wall, trying to see if there was an entrance.

Crowley appeared at your side, “May I ask why you need to solve the Labyrinth?”

You did not know if you could trust him. He might try to hinder you if you told him the truth. But, he did seem to already know who you were. Perhaps Castiel had told him about you, just not what the task entailed?

“I just need to.”

“Hmm,” Crowley said, turning back to look at the goblins trimming the bushes. He seemed impassive to your lack of explanation.

You were not going to let him brush you off. “Do you know how to get to the center of the Labyrinth?”

“Yes.”

After a beat, you sighed, knowing he was not going to offer more than that. “Can you tell me where the door is?”

“Which door?”

“Are you going to be this uncommunicative with every single question I ask?”

“Not if you ask me the right questions, princess.”

“How do I get into the Labyrinth?”

Crowley smiled pleased at you. With condescension, he congratulated, “There you are, princess. That is a question I can answer.” He stuck his hands into his pockets and took off without another word.

You followed him with anticipation, excited to get into the Labyrinth and get started. You walked a length down the outer wall of the Labyrinth and came to a door hidden by protruding flowers. Crowley stepped forward and pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the two large wooden doors.

You eyed the key warily, “I am going to be locked in there?”

“Is that not the point of this?” Crowley posed, stepping back to clear the way for you to enter. “You either are going to end up locked in there or find the castle and escape? And if it is the latter, why does it matter if I lock the outer door? You’ll obviously be leaving from the center by the King’s good graces. If you succeed.”

“How… never mind,” you stated. It seemed Castiel had indulged more to him than you thought.

Sighing, Crowley smirked, “I was expecting you, princess. I know why you’re here.”

Irritated by his disingenuous introduction before, you questioned, “Then why did you ask who I was before? And please. Call me Y/N.”

Crowley did not answer, instead he walked into the Labyrinth, leaving you outside. You exhaled sharply, deciding perhaps you would not want him traveling with you if he was going to be acting like this throughout the quest. Moving forward, you trailed after him into the Labyrinth.

Stepping into the maze, you glanced around seeing the inner wall was no different than the outside when you found yourself facing another long wall. The pathway was cobble stone, dark in color. Unlike the outside of the Labyrinth, which was covered in lavish bushes and flowers, it was all stone inside. And regretfully, it looked identical in either direction. Which did not bode well for your decision in which direction you were going to head.

Crowley was standing in front of you, hands still in his pockets, looking you over, silent.

“It looks the same,” you said, trying to not sound pathetic. Crowley merely looked both directions and then turned his eyes back to you. You rose your eyebrows and asked, “Which way would you go?”

“Me? I wouldn’t go either way.” You gave him a vexed look and he shrugged. “I don’t have to travel the same way you do fortunately.”

“How would you travel then?”

“As someone who is not obligated to solve the Labyrinth,” Crowley quipped with a raised brow. “Obviously.”

Huffing, you snapped, “If that is all the help you are going to be, just leave me be.”

“Exactly what I was planning on doing. I am glad we are on the same page, your majesty,” Crowley remarked, walking past you back towards the doors.

You turned quickly, “You are leaving me in here?”

“I am sure we will meet up again,” Crowley responded, pausing to acknowledge you. “Not that it matters.”

“Why would it not matter?”

“Because. Even if you get to the center of the Labyrinth, you’ll never get out again. I do not know why you are heading towards failure. But to each their own.”

You held back the urge to roll your eyes at his impertinent attitude, your polite upbringing getting the better of you. “That is just your opinion.”

Crowley seemed bristled by your dismissal. He told you with a nasty tone, “Well, it’s a lot better than yours!” Over his shoulder, he snapped, “And don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

And with that, he closed the heavy doors with a wave of his hands. The key turning in the lock was deafening.

<> <> <>

Muttering under his breath annoyed, Crowley pocketed the key again. Turning, Crowley came face to face with Castiel, who had overhead the entire conversation transpire. That little rat was trying to cause the princess to doubt herself and if she gave up, she would not succumb to him. The scowl Crowley had on his face quickly shifted to a startled expression. He straightened immediately, giving Castiel a curt bow of his head.

The smile he wore was one of forced pleasure, “Your majesty.”

Castiel was not buying Crowley’s charade. He was quick to snatch Crowley by his ear painfully and Crowley winced, an involuntary gasp leaving his throat. He knew Crowley was loyal to only himself underneath all the forced veneration for him. That fact made him simultaneously a perfect and dangerous candidate for assisting the princess. Perfect because his ass was on the line if he failed in his task and dangerous because he would make sure to have odds come out positively in his favor no matter what.

The goblins around had halted in their work, watching their King tower over one of his demons. They hoped Crowley was going to get injured after all the times he had raised a hand to them. Castiel hitting them was one thing, their majesty, but a demon… they loathed him.

“Do you not remember what I told you, you little rat? Help her! Get her in! I will do the rest!” Castiel growled.

Crowley tried to defend himself, “But, that is what I did, my lord!”

“You were planting seeds of doubt in her mind with your idiotic comments! Are you trying to sabotage me?”

“Of course not!” Crowley sputtered. “I was just curious if she was dedicated enough, your majesty!”

He was lying of course as demons tend to do and Castiel knew it. Castiel had half a mind to skin the little cretin right then and there but he still needed him, at least for a little while. The demon would meet a vile end regardless if he finished the task if he showed another act of insubordination.

Castiel threatened, “I know she is dedicated enough, you half-wit! I do not need you testing her! That is not why you are here! Or are you too stupid to remember that?” Castiel gave him a rough push, causing Crowley to stumble backwards, barely catching his balance. “I have you here to make sure she goes through the Labyrinth the way I designed her to do so. And if I see you trying to dissuade her again, I’ll turn you into a hobgoblin so quick you won’t even know it happened!”

Crowley said nothing, bowing his head to avoid the fiery glare he was receiving no doubt. He was always a spineless cad. As usual, Castiel had a backup plan.

“And for your transgressions, you are going to be accompanied by another. You apparently cannot handle this yourself!”

The twitch in Crowley’s face did not go unnoticed by Castiel.

Clearing his throat, Crowley asked, “May I ask who, your grace?”

“You will know when they show up,” Castiel snarled at him. Grabbing him by the collar, he dragged him towards the Labyrinth wall and snapped, “Now, get in that damn Labyrinth and follow her closely, keeping an eye on her. Use the secret passageways. Stay out of sight until you are supposed to! You know the first place she will face danger and you are going to do your part to make sure she comes out unscathed while gaining her trust.” He leaned in, raising his voice and enunciating each word into Crowley’s ear, “Is that clear?”

“Yes, yes, your majesty. I’ll keep her safe, I promise,” Crowley vowed, cringing.

There were a few moments of silence before Castiel shoved him roughly again. He snapped his fingers, conjuring up a door out of nowhere. It would lead Crowley past the first part of the Labyrinth to Charlie’s home. He opened the door with a wave of his hand and told Crowley, “You will wait outside Charlie’s while Y/N is in there and then follow her. Do not anger me again.”

“I will try not to, your grace,” Crowley insisted, entering the Labyrinth again.

Castiel exhaled sharply, not holding back his annoyance as he slammed the door shut again. Things had started out well, but Crowley was souring his plans quickly. He knew that Charlie would hold up her part of the plan though, ever loyal as she was.

As to who would be joining Crowley and the princess soon, Castiel had him already waiting. He had figured that the burly vampire would come in handy sooner or later and had made plans accordingly. He needed to return to the mortal realm for something to satisfy the vampire’s hunger before he set him loose around Y/N though. No matter how faithful the vampire was to Castiel, hunger had a way of undercutting all other instincts.

<> <> <>

As soon as Crowley left you, you turned back, peering down both ways of the path. This was a crucial choice and something in your gut was telling you to go right. Your father had always told you to follow your instinct and you fell back on the habit.

You kept your eyes scouring the wall for any opening as you treaded down the path. Debating about whether or not to take the first doorway you saw or check that one out before comparing it with another, you advanced. But, the further you got down the walkway, the more discouraged you got.

Picking up your pace, you kept moving. The longer you went without seeing an entrance into the Labyrinth, the more worried you became. What if you had chosen the wrong way and had to turn back? How could you trust your instinct if it led you the wrong way from the beginning? And what if you continued making the wrong decisions and wasted time and ended up failing Sam and Dean?

You slowed at this thought, your chest tightening. There had not been a door the entire time and you turned in a circle, looking in both directions, hoping to see an answer. When you were met with none, your shoulders slumped in disappointment.

Biting your bottom lip, you pondered on what to do: turn back or continue on?

“Lost?” a voice came out of nowhere, startling you.

You jumped back, your eyes landing on a female standing next to the inner wall of the Labyrinth. You wondered where she had come from and how you had not heard her approach you. You looked her over quickly, taking in her features. She was about the same height as you with fiery red hair. Unlike you though, she was wearing pants and a tunic, with a knife sheathed at her hip. You had never seen a woman wear it and you wondered if it was a normal occurrence within Castiel’s realm.

“Um,” you started. “Yes? Possibly?”

She smiled at your shyness and held out her hand. You did not know how to react, wondering if you should curtsy in response or take her hand. You decided to follow her lead and held out your hand. She saw your wariness and went the rest of the way, grasping your hand.

“Charlie,” she introduced herself with a small shake.

“Y/N,” you answered, as she let your hand go.

Unlike Crowley, she seemed to not know who you were. Otherwise she would have bowed or referred to you with a proper title. Perhaps this would work out in your favor

“You are human?” you asked cautiously, having been deceived earlier by Crowley.

“I suppose I could still be considered that,” the woman answered you.

“So not a demon?”

“No. Not quite.”

Not quite.

“Do you need help?”

“Could you?”

“I could give you direction, but I am afraid I am not helpful to navigate the entire Labyrinth if that is what you are trying to do.”

A little was better than nothing, you thought to yourself.

You nodded, “I would appreciate it. Truly.”

“You look hungry,” Charlie commented, and you opened your mouth to protest but realized that you were feeling peckish. You had not eaten anything since earlier in the afternoon, and your stomach was empty. “Come with me and have some food. My wife makes a full wine as well.”

“I –” you started, not wanting to lose time.

“Oh, please,” Charlie said kindly. “We do not get many visitors. Being on the outside of the Labyrinth. I mean, I asked for this – to be stationed out here – but company is always appreciated. We could eat, and I could tell you what I know about the Labyrinth.”

She looked hopeful and you did not have the heart to deny her request. Plus, you really were hungry. What good would it do you if you continued on and became weak?

Relenting, you told her, “Of course. Thank you. That would be lovely.”

Charlie’s face broke into a wide smile and she said, “Great. This way.”

She walked a few paces down and turned to the wall. She did not look like she was going to break stride and you opened your mouth to warn her to stop. But, before you got more than a syllable out, she walked through the wall. You stopped, your mouth falling open in shock.

Charlie poked her head back out from the wall, and said, “This way.”

You slowly walked down the path and turned towards her. She was standing in a doorway. Your eyes searched it and you were astounded. It was hidden from the naked eye.

“How…”

“How did I know it was here? I travel this way a lot. I keep watch out here.”

“Are there more of them?”

“Yes, you probably passed quite a few of them.”

You felt foolish and she seemed to read it on your face. She reached out, grasping your shoulder. “It’s fine. If you didn’t know, you wouldn’t have noticed.”

“Well, I’m glad I found you.”

<> <> <>

The inside of their cottage was quite disorganized but decorated with personal items that gave it a homey touch. Charlie had cleared a seat for you at their dining table before gathering up all the papers strewn about the surface of it. Research, she had told you. Charlie and Dorothy both loved reading old texts.

Dorothy was friendly, a bright smile on her face as she placed plates and silverware on the table. It was impeccable timing really that you two had shown up when you did. She was just finishing up their dinner and insisted there was enough to serve someone else too.

“Thank you,” you told Dorothy as she poured you a cup of red wine.

“Of course.”

You eyed the plate of vegetables and crusted bread, your stomach rumbling. But, you were not going to touch it until she sat down. You watched the way the two of them locked eyes, Dorothy’s hand trailing across Charlie’s shoulders as she passed. The looks they shared were loving and you could not help but smile a little.

“Please,” Dorothy insisted, waving her hand at your plate. You held back the urge to dive in but picked up your fork politely and began eating.

A few minutes of silence passed between the three of you. You swallowed and asked, “How did you come to be here?”

“I found a way in,” Charlie said simply. You rose your eyebrows and she chuckled, “That is the same look everyone gives me whenever I tell them that. I was always looking into ancient texts and came across ones about deities, specifically the Demon King. I always wanted to go on an adventure, so… I went exploring.” She paused before adding, “The King is good. He was… intrigued with the fact I was able to get myself into the labyrinth.”

“He allowed you to stay? A mortal?”

“Yes. And I am no longer mortal underneath his care. I have all the time in the world.” With that, she reached out, her hand clasping Dorothy’s. “We have all the time together. Thanks to his benevolence towards us. He is not all bad.”

You smiled at this, warmed at their happiness.

“I am happier than I ever was back home. Especially when I found Dorothy.”

“Did you come from my kingdom?” you questioned.

Charlie’s brow furrowed, and she questioned, “Your kingdom?”

You should have phrased that differently. You did not want them knowing you were royalty and having them treat you differently than they were now. You cleared your throat, “The kingdom that I am from. Veriugis.”

“I have not heard of it.”

“Then the King is able to access other lands?”

“It would appear so. He is quite powerful.” You contemplated this as Charlie continued, “Are you traveling the Labyrinth for him?”

Hesitating, you mulled on the best way to answer that. “In a way, yes. A game of sorts.”

“How intriguing,” Charlie said with a small smirk, picking up her wine and taking a drink. “Well, I am happy to assist in this game as much as I am able. For the King.”

Nodding, you gave her a small smile, thanking her before taking another bite of your food. You tried to keep your expression neutral. If she was inclined to help the King, then it was wise to not let her know the specifics of this ‘game’.

You did not notice the way Charlie was watching you intensely as you ate your food, a small, satisfied smirk pulling at her lips. She picked up her wine glass and took a sip, exchanging a look with Dorothy.

<> <> <>

Castiel walked from the shadows of the dark room adjacent to their kitchen and Charlie straightened up seeing her King. Y/N was gone, and he was checking in to make sure the first part of his plan within the Labyrinth had gone smoothly.

“She ate it all I presume?”

“You were not watching, your majesty?” Castiel shot her a look and she corrected, “My apologies, my lord. I did not mean offense.”

“I was busy.”

Charlie affirmed, “She ate it all.”

“Good. You sent her in the right direction?” Charlie nodded. “You gave her a pouch to ‘collect’ things in?” Charlie again and Castiel cleared his throat, “Then, it seems you followed my orders.”

Charlie gave him a small smile. It was all the thanks she was going to get, and she knew it. Castiel did not thank his subjects; they were all here because he granted them it. That was more than enough to owe him whenever he asked a favor.

“I spoke well of you, your grace.”

Castiel acknowledged, “Good.”

“Y/N is fond of you, your majesty.”

Castiel held back the smirk pulling at his lips and instead told Charlie, “I will have the goblins bring more supplies for you.” He walked to the door and stopped, tossing a look over his shoulder. “You would do well to refer to her as ‘the queen’. You do not have the station nor the intimacy to call her by her real name.”

Charlie apologized immediately, “Of course, your grace. Long may you both reign.”

With the flap of his wings, Castiel disappeared up into the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

“Thank you, your majesty. It is divine.”

One of Castiel’s trusted subjects, Benny, was sitting on one of the steps by Castiel’s throne, a goblet in hand. Castiel had brought him here for a reason and had provided him with fresh blood, robust and mortal as he explained what Benny was to do for him. The blood was not so much a gift but a safety precaution. Castiel intended on sending him into the Labyrinth with Y/N because Crowley was too much of a risk. He could not send a hungry vampire around the princess; her safety was an upmost concern for him.

And these feelings he had stirring in him were setting him on edge.

Benny’s voice broke the silence in the room. “If I may say so, your grace, you seem on edge.”

Castiel eyed him, who was slowly swirling the blood in his goblet. He debated about divulging his frustration but perhaps this would help Benny understand why he needed to guide the princess exactly the way Castiel had instructed. Although, he should do that regardless considering Castiel’s wrath.

“She is resistant. She has refused my… advances twice now.” He neglected to say his magic, not wanting to plant seeds of doubt of his power. “Which is not surprising considering the power she holds within her.”

Benny mulled over his words before saying carefully, “I do not doubt your power will overwhelm, your majesty. I have faith that you will triumph.”

“I do not doubt that,” Castiel responded. “I just do not like waiting.”

Or being rejected when his craving for her was growing with each thought of her.

Benny vowed, “I will do my best to bring her to you promptly. With all the instructions followed.”

Castiel sighed, staring out the window. He played with the ring on his finger, trying to gauge where she was at.

“That is good to hear. I know I can expect you to bring her to me safely, Benny.”

<> <> <>

The forest here was beautiful. It was vibrantly green, the sounds of animals chattered behind bushes and in the trees. The sun was shining down, casting light for you to enjoy the scenery. There was a path you were following and had been for quite some time since leaving Charlie and Dorothy’s with loose directions from Charlie.

There was a fork in the road. You came to a stop and looked between the two directions. You did not know which way to go. You thought about the direction the road had been taking and if there had been many turns. But you could not recall, and you immediately felt foolish. How could you have been traveling so long and not been paying attention to the direction? You swore underneath your breath, looking at both paths again. You had left with the castle ahead of you and the path had gone to the left. So, if you followed that, going towards the right would surely lead you closer to the castle?

It was all you had to go on.

Birds flew overhead, and you watched them land in their nests. They were unlike the ones back in your kingdom, dark black and skeletal even. They made your skin crawl and you kept note of them, preparing yourself if one of them dived at your head. You wondered if there were any creatures like them on the ground and reminded yourself to keep an eye on the brush line as well.

Following the twists and turns of the path, you moved through the Labyrinth. You wondered if there were going to be any obstructions, like a dead end. You were aware of the rock wall slowly rising the further you went down the path now, blocking the sides.

Turning a sharp corner, you found a large tree in the center of the path, its trunk open, hollowed inside. There was moss covering it, vines of ivy hanging down around the entrance. You debated about entering; what if it was the home of a dangerous animal? But it was the only direction to go unless you tried to climb up the rock walls that were far higher than your height now.

Soldiering on, you pushed the ivy aside cautiously and walked in. There was barely any light coming from outside the other curtain of ivy and you slowly pushed back that one as well when you reached it. You were simply on the other side of the path, the cobblestone still at your feet, the rock walls gone, replaced with forest again.

But, this was a grove, dark because of the vast amount of tree branches. The grove was blooming with flowers and small houses were perched high in the trees. Something small flew by your face and you stumbled back, your eyes searching the air frantically. You startled with something else flew back in front of you, hovering, and you were met with a very humanesque being with beautiful translucent wings.

You had walked into a fairy haven.

More fairies appeared from the trees, flowers, and houses, flying around you, lighting up the air around you. You smiled, jubilant that they were real. They were small, the size of your hand. They had all distinct colors: some were deep blues, some deep purples, some black and grey. You could tell that the clothes they wore were embroidered with intricate patterns. Some wore two-piece outfits while others had dresses. Some were nude too.

You noticed that their eyes were black. Strange. But they did not seem harmful or a threat; rather, they seemed curious about you. They were pulling at your dress, playing with your hair, and touching your skin. You were twirling slowly, trying to see them all. Some came to your feet, dropping flowers.

That was something reserved for deities and you asked, “What are you doing?”

They said nothing, only flying off.

Idiot, you thought to yourself. Of course, you could not expect them to understand your language.

One flew directly to the tree stump in front of you and smashed a berry there, rubbing its little hands in it. It flew directly to your face and reached out. You recoiled, and it hesitated. Deciding to trust it, you leaned your head forward ever so slightly, and it took the invitation. It came closer and pressed its hands to your lips. You realized it was dying your lips as it pushed the dark berry juice across your lips. They were trying to make you up. Another came, pinching your cheeks gently, while others were weaving around your hair, attempting to smooth down places that had gotten disheveled as you traveled.

More returned with flowers and began working together, tying the stems. They were weaving a crown you realized. Did they know you were a princess or were they merely playing?

It took a few of them to lift it up and place it on your head gently.

“Thank you,” you told them, unsure of what else to say at their behavior.

There was a soft hum and you saw their light pulsate. You wondered if that was them speaking to you and you wished you could understand.

Suddenly, the fairies stiffened and they all zipped away almost at once.

“Wait,” you tried to say before there were footsteps coming down the path from the other side of the tree.

Darting away from the path, you moved to the bushes and hid yourself behind one, your eyes on the path, waiting to see what emerged from the tree.

The ivy parted, and a familiar face stepped out onto the path.

Letting out a breath of relief, you stepped out from behind the bush, catching Crowley’s attention.

“What are you doing here?” you asked him.

Cocking an eyebrow, he asked, “I would ask you the same, but I can see you’ve been playing dress up, so that answers my question.”

“I am not playing dress up. The fairies just started doing it.”

“Right,” Crowley drawled. He stepped towards you and said, “I have decided to assist you.”

Narrowing your eyes, you stared at him suspicious at his sudden change of mind. “Why?”

“The Labyrinth is dangerous. Young girl, scary monsters? I couldn’t live with thinking about you perishing or becoming injured because I did not go with.”

“You think you can protect me?”

Crowley looked offended and said, “I know I can. I can help you.”

“I thought you said you did not know the Labyrinth. That you did not have to travel it this way.”

“I lied,” he told you simply.

“So, how can I trust you?”

“Look, do you want my help or not, Y/N?” Crowley sighed, growing impatient.

Grinding your teeth, you debated. If he was being honest now, and did know how to get through, then having him along would be helpful. But, would Castiel consider that cheating? If he did, he would probably show up. So, what was the harm in taking a chance and apologizing if that was the case?

“Fine. Yes. I would like your help.”

Gesturing at the path, Crowley stated, “Fantastic. Let’s be on our way then. Aren’t you under a time limit?”

“I believe so.”

“How long?”

You thought for a moment, your mind blank. Your brow creased as you tried to remember, your mind racing through the past couple of hours.

Crowley cleared his throat, “I believe you told me thirteen.”

Yes. That was it. It came back to you then.

“Did I?” you asked, and Crowley shrugged. Why could you not remember telling him or why it had been so hard to recall the time frame Castiel had given you. Deciding to push past it, you stated, “Then, yes. We should get a move on.”

<> <> <>

The path had descended downward and Crowley insisted that it was going the way you should. You were wary of the darkness, the staircase lit by torches every few feet. He was ahead of you, moving swiftly down the staircase and you held your dress high, to keep with his pace without tripping on the hem.

There was light ahead and you could not wait to be out of the dark tunnel.

A large chamber was the source of the light, many torches, far more than the tunnel, were lit. There were four large doors at the far end of the chamber, two of them open. The walls were full of art and there were statues lining the chamber. You took it all in in awe. Moving to the wall closest, you peered at the artwork. Your fingers rested on the wall, taking in the detail of what seemed to be a drawing of the entire Labyrinth. It was lovely still, although it was aged greatly; an array of colors and designs. Your eyes ran over the pictures, taking in the figures in the Labyrinth, trailing into the city. You focused in the castle at the center, tall and dark. You wondered if it was just depicted this way for effect or if it was accurate. The Labyrinth so far had been lovely for the most part, well kept, and bright with nature. Perhaps the city was different.

Moving down the mural, you came to a stop in front of the image of a giant horned figure sitting on a large throne. Your stomach twisted, seeing the size of the figure, its grotesque features, and its claws digging into stone of the dark throne. The eyes though were icy blue, and a crown sat upon its head. You were confused. Was this supposed to be Castiel? But, he looked nothing like the monster portrayed here except the eyes. He had no claws, no horns, he was not menacing.

Something caught your eye, the necklace painted with care to display the pendant around the monster’s neck. It was what Castiel wore you recalled and you were further bewildered. Had Castiel defeated this creature and taken the throne for himself? The emblem seemed to glow, and you narrowed your eyes, your hand reaching up once more.

When your fingers landed on the pendant in the painting, you felt a jolt go through you and you jumped back, startled. You held your hand close to your chest, staring at the painting. The pendant was no longer glowing and had it even been? Or had you just imagined it? You still felt a tingle in your hand and you knew that you had not imagined that feeling of something responding to your touch on the painting. Perhaps you should keep your hands to yourself here in this chamber.

Moving forward again, you were approaching the first door, one that happened to be open. The doorway was as wide as two doors and just as high. Peering inside, you could barely see it was so dark. It seemed to be a room of junk from the light spilling in only a foot or so.

A loud snort emerged from the room and you took a few steps back, your eyes widening. You shrieked, as something humungous began to move, a horrid smell burning your nostrils.

“Y/N?” Crowley exclaimed from the other side of the chamber.

You backed away quickly, your eyes searching around you for something to use to attack it. Yellowed skin, sharp teeth, and long claws came at you from the darkness. The monster was trying to shake the slumber from its limbs. It was as if the earth had weaved itself through the giant’s bones as it slept. Roots, rock, and plants broke away from it as it lumbered into the chamber.

“Crowley?” you shouted, frightened.

You tried to run away but it slammed a large fist in your path. Throwing one of your arms up reflexively, you were momentarily blinded by a bright Light and felt a jolt deep within your chest. Almost simultaneously, the monster let out a howl of rage, shaking you to your core.

A choked cry left your throat and you clambered to get away as its other hand came to snatch you. You feared it was hungry and you would be its first meal in however long it had been asleep. The stench of burnt flesh met your nostrils as its hand swept over you, missing your head by mere inches.

Darting between its legs, you frantically searched for an alternative exit. There was the other open door and the two closed ones, but what if they held monsters as well?

It swung at you again, its fingers brushing your hair this time. But you dodged at the right moment, rolling away from it.

You needed to get out of here.

Crowley ran past you, ordering gruffly, “Get off to the side!”

Magic shot out from Crowley’s hands and your mouth fell open in shock. He held magic? You watched as ropes emanated from Crowley’s hands, shooting out towards the monster. With each wave of his hands, the ropes tied around the giant’s legs, tightening with each movement.

When the monster fell, the earth shook with the impact. You stumbled, collapsing against the wall to keep your balance. Crowley disappeared, and he seemed to appear out of thin air on the giant’s chest, slamming his hand down. He blinked and when he opened them again, his eyes burned black as he singed the giant’s chest. The monster roared in pain but was weak astoundingly. Crowley was an ant compared to it, but he had the upper hand with his magic.

You saw the giant’s eyes begin to glow before its jaw went slack. Its head rolled to the side and its last breath exhaled quietly. From on top of its chest, Crowley stood up from his crouching position, his own chest heaving.

Moving away from the wall, shakily, you stared at the large form of the monster. “It’s dead?” you asked unbelieving.

“Deader than a doornail,” Crowley responded, exhaling deeply. Using his magic must have drained him greatly. Swallowing sharply, he jumped down from the monster’s chest, straightening out his clothes.

Reality seemed to hit you all at once.

“You saved me!” you exclaimed, brushing your hair out of your face. You moved towards him quickly and he looked startled as you threw your arms around him. “Thank you!” You pulled away and kissed his cheek in appreciation without thinking. When he recoiled, your arms dropped as embarrassment washed over you. “I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you.”

It took him a couple seconds to regain his posture before Crowley shook his head. “You did not. I was just… caught off guard. That is all. You are welcome, princess. I could not let the beast just kill you. Bloody thing must have wandered all the way from the other side of the Labyrinth. I haven’t seen one of those monsters in decades in this part of the Labyrinth.”

“Well, I am grateful for your protection. But, you can do magic?”

Nodding, Crowley responded, “Some.”

“Why did you not tell me?”

“It didn’t come up.”

“Seems like a valuable piece of information,” you retorted. “Well, it is good to know that I have you on my side.”

“Likewise.”

“Pardon?”

Crowley gestured to the giant’s arm and you followed his hand. He was bringing attention to the large wound in the monster’s arm that had been cauterized. “Seems as if you were hiding something from me as well.”

Meeting his gaze, you informed him, “I did not do that.” Crowley merely cocked an eyebrow and you insisted once more, “I swear it.”

Brushing his coat off, Crowley said, “Well, I can tell you I certainly didn’t. And I saw something bright flash from you when you raised your arm to defend yourself.”

That had been true, you had seen it yourself as well. But, you had not conjured it. You had no magic within yourself.

Yet… you had felt something stirring deep within yourself.

Crowley was watching you closely and you shrugged, “I hold no magic.”

He did not look convinced but said, “If you insist, Y/N. I just know I can trust my own eyes. And you would not be so special to the Fates if you were simply ordinary.”

Falling quiet, his jaw tensed, giving you silence to dwell on his words, which is the last thing you wanted to do. You were already on a difficult quest to save your friends; you did not have time to waste debating or contemplating whether or not you held power within you. But, your mind went back to Castiel’s words of your power. Had he seen something in you that you were not aware lived inside you? Could it be part of the reason you had been chosen as Crowley had just suggested?

Forcing the thought from your mind for the time being, your eyes moved to the other doors. “If you said we were going the right way, do you know which door?”

Crowley cracked a smirk and asked teasingly, “Would you like me to go first?”

Sass. Nice. You met him with, “What a kind offer. It would be rather chivalrous of you to protect royalty. Or would you rather me head on defenseless and try each door hoping for the best?”

He was amused by your response, “Perhaps you will not be such a terrible traveling companion after all, Y/N.”

<> <> <>

Sam gripped the bars, pleading, “Your majesty. Where is Y/N?”

Castiel cocked his head, stopping a foot from their cage, and asked, “Is that really all you have been thinking about since I left you last?”

“She is still safe?”

“For someone who knows so much about me, you seem to have little faith in me and my word.”

“It is not you I do not have faith in,” Sam told him without missing a beat. “It is the danger that is within your Labyrinth that I am not familiar with.”

Castiel’s lips twisted into a smile, “Clever boy. You are quick on your feet with your words. But, like I said, I do not wish to harm her. She will be my queen.”

“Fat chance.” Dean’s tone was dripping sarcasm and condescension, which only infuriated Castiel, much to Sam’s vexation.

“Excuse me?”

Sam chimed in before Dean could say another snide remark, “We’ll see about that, your highness, is what he meant.”

“That’s not what I meant in the slightest,” Dean snapped at Sam, annoyed he was trying to pacify Castiel’s anger. To Castiel, he declared, “She would never choose you. You are evil incarnate. If she is truly the Light, she will see you as an enemy and always will.”

Castiel returned sarcastically, “Right. Because you believe she loves you.”

Dean said nothing, his jaw clenched.

“You really think she would be happy with you?” Castiel pushed on, cruelty in his tone. “Coming from having everything, like she has, to living in squalor? Where would your marriage bed be? Do you not all share a room? How awkward that would be? An audience for your copulation? I know you mortals are savage but come now. You cannot be that vile.”

Dean was still silent.

“You know you are not good enough for her. I can feel it. Your insecurity.” A wicked smile appeared on Castiel’s face, seeing the doubt and hurt growing in Dean’s expression. “She deserves much better than you. You are foolish if you even entertained the idea that she would be happy slaving over a hot stove, while you worked the field, balancing a babe on her hip. With more at her feet and one in her womb. You mortals do have an irritating need to procreate more than you can feed.”

“Y/N would be happy with that,” Sam spoke instead of Dean. Castiel’s eyes flashed to him. Sam was staring him down, the first time he had done so since arriving and realizing who Castiel was. This caught Castiel off guard. “She was – she is – different. All she wanted to be was normal and live like us. And if Dean was there, she would be satisfied. She would be happy.”

Dean was looking at Sam with a sense of admiration and thankfulness.

“Perhaps at first but dissatisfaction would weave itself through her over time. Maybe not until she grew old and frail, believing she wasted her life and potential. But, it would happen just the same. She was destined for far greater than a peasant’s life,” Castiel responded, having recovered at Sam’s bold behavior. The boy had been meek for his duration in the cell, but it seemed insulting his brother was poking the bear.

“You have no idea how wrong you are,” Dean spoke finally. “If only your brain was half as big as your ego, you would see that Y/N may have been born into riches and hold this power you claim she has. But regarding family and freedom, she is far poorer than I am. And what she desires most is to make her own choices and have a family. I could give her that. You couldn’t. You’re the last thing she would want. To live in this dark, shithole of a castle, alone, with just you? It would be a prison.”

Castiel stared the boy down, wanting to grab both sides of the boy’s head and twist it with such violence the crack would echo around the dungeon. He could not stand the arrogance of this mortal. To think he could talk to Castiel the way he was in any other circumstance would mean a painful death. But, Castiel needed the boy alive to see the princess at his feet, obedient and satiated with his touch and attention. The look on the boy’s face and seeing his soul torn in two would be worth all of this insult.

And besides, he had something up his sleeve at the moment to give him short term satisfaction by crushing just a little of Dean’s spirit.

Sidestepping Dean’s insults, Castiel commented lightly, “If that makes you sleep better, then keep believing that, Dean. Anyway, you needn’t worry about that old man that lives with you. It is a waste of energy.”

Dean looked murderous as Sam said angrily, “He is not a waste –”

“No, he was not a waste,” Castiel interrupted and Sam furrowed his brow, perplexed by Castiel agreeing with him more than likely. Castiel walked closer to their cell and repeated, “No, not a waste. He certainly helped me and consequently, Y/N.”

Castiel saw the wheels turning in Dean’s head, worry beginning to cloud his features.

Dean demanded, “How in the hell did Bobby ever help you?”

“By keeping Y/N safe as she travels through my Labyrinth by allowing me to send quite a fitting bodyguard along with her guide.”

He rose his eyes to look at the boys and gave them an innocent smile. They, of course, looked more on edge with that gesture. Castiel chuckled to himself, amused with how quickly they were learning that him happy was a cause of concern for them.

“Alright, I’ll bite,” Dean snapped. “You mind clarifying? Is he down here too somewhere? And if he is, why the hell are we separated?”

A bark of a laugh left Castiel. He could not wait to see the effect of the crushing blow he was about to deal.

“No, he is not down here. And if he was, I would keep you separated just to torture you more, Dean.” He gave another small laugh resting against the wall by his shoulder. He crossed his arms, staring the two of them down silently, drawing out the suspension.

“Bobby is dead.”

Sam’s eyes were wide as saucers, at loss for words. Dean mirrored him and Castiel wished he could capture the look of horror on Dean’s face for eternity. Knocking this insufferable boy down a few pegs gave him immense satisfaction.

“You’re lying,” Dean spat, finally finding his voice again. Castiel merely smiled sinisterly, standing there calmly. Sam was still gaping like a fish when Dean insisted again, “You’re lying. You’re just trying to rattle us to amuse yourself. And I’ll tell you what –”

“You will tell me what exactly? You are correct. I do love rattling the pair of you, especially you, Dean. And it does amuse me so. But, I am not lying.”

Dean’s jaw was set and Castiel knew he had him right where he wanted him.

“He did not die uselessly if that is what you are worried about. I could not send a vampire into my Labyrinth without feeding it.”

Sam let out a strangled noise, burying his head in his hands. Castiel pressed on, ignoring him, staring at Dean, who was gawking.

“My vampire is quite apt with physical confrontations. I laid out the path they were to take, and they were to face some dangers. I must bestow confidence that I am concerned for Y/N’s safety, do I not? Benny will not let any harm come to her… as long as he has been recently fed. And he will keep Crowley in check as well. Don’t I know that little rat would bite at the chance to escape.”

“You son of a bitch…” Dean growled, his eyes downcast. It was as if he could not bring himself to look at Castiel.

Castiel squatted in front of the cell by Dean and asked, “Would you rather have me send him in there hungry and Y/N defenseless? You would rather have her dead?”

He wanted Dean angry; he liked seeing the boy’s rage boil just under the surface. He enjoyed thinking of how quickly the hate and evil of this place would fester, conjoining with the boy; he would fall under the curse of this place far sooner than his brother. In all honesty, Castiel had some doubts Sam would ever succumb to it; the boy was too good at his core.

Dean tried to lunge between the bars suddenly, his hand aiming for Castiel’s throat. Castiel laughed, sending Dean slamming back against the wall with a wave of his hand. Dean grunted with the impact and Castiel straightened up.

“You didn’t have to kill Bobby! You have ample goblins you could have –” Sam choked out.

“Hmm, perhaps you are not as pure and innocent as you have made yourself out to be, Samuel,” Castiel chastised. ‘You are willing to sacrifice someone else for your own gain?”

“’Someone else’? I know damn well you don’t give a shit about those goblins!” Dean shouted. “You could have used anything to feed that damn vampire but –”

“Yes, but ‘anything’ would not have gotten you this angry,” Castiel interjected. “And I quite like the entertainment.”

“Bobby didn’t do anything to deserve that,” Sam uttered, shaking his head, tears falling down his cheeks.

Castiel sighed, “Life is not fair. You need to stop believing that it is.”

Sam swallowed sharply, turning his head to not have to make eye contact with anyone. Castiel saw the boy breaking but not in the same way as his brother. Sam’s break was tears and heartache; Dean’s break was cracking and fire pouring out of him.

“Y/N will never choose you if she finds out what you’ve done!”

Castiel cocked his head to the side and questioned, “And who exactly is going to tell her? You? Sam? Me?” He laughed loudly at the absurdity of Dean’s presumption. The boy was delusional, grasping at anything to make himself feel better. Anger was easier to manage for him than sadness. Which would bode well for Castiel in the end.

“She will never find out and if on some slim chance she does, she would not care,” Castiel replied, waving him off. Dean’s face was red from fury, his lip trembling. He opened his mouth to spit something back at Castiel but Castiel beat him to the chase. “She is slowly but surely losing herself. I daresay the next time you see her, she will have no idea who you are.”

That took the wind out of Dean’s sails, his anger melting away to bewilderment and worry. It would all be worth the wait to see him gutted when Y/N had no recognition of him. Castiel would relish in that moment.

Stepping back, Castiel announced, “I do have business to attend to. I will leave you with your thoughts. I am sure it is all a lot to process and I would love it all to sink in properly.”

With a wicked smirk, Castiel turned, going towards the stairs. He had not made it up out of the dungeon before Dean’s bellow of anger rang out, following him.

“I’ll kill you, you son of a bitch!”

It was music to Castiel’s ears.


	10. Chapter 10

Your nose scrunched in disgust seeing a large serpent slithering along the tall wall. It was black and dark green in color, slithering slowly along the ivy and moss. You and Crowley had been walking for three quarters of an hour and it was the first life form you had seen since the fairies. “Is it poisonous?”

“More than likely. Better move quickly,” Crowley suggested, giving you a little shove.

Heeding his advice, you started moving faster just as you heard a loud hiss. Your eyes snapped up to the snake worriedly, afraid it was preparing to strike. And it was, but not at the pair of you. There was a man on top of the wall, a large blade in his hand. He was broad and dark in hair color, his muscular physique showing through his clothing.

“Come here, beastie,” the man prodded at the snake that was rearing to strike at him. And when it did, the man lobbed with one strike in return. The snake’s head fell from its body, tumbling down the opposite side of the wall. Your mouth fell open in surprise, shocked that it had gone down so quickly.

The man looked satisfied, before taking notice of the pair of you. He exclaimed, “Crowley!” before hopping down from he wall, using the thick ivy as a makeshift rope.

“Great,” Crowley muttered underneath his breath and you shot him a look, wanting him to give you an explanation for his behavior. Should this be someone you should be wary of?

The man wiped off his blade as he walked towards the two of you. You stiffened, keeping your eye on it before he sheathed it once more. When your eyes met his again, all you saw was a smile.

“Your majesty,” he greeted, giving you a short bow.

You shot Crowley another look before asking, “You know me?”

“Yes, of course,” the man responded. “The King let all of his subjects know what was taking place within the Labyrinth. I was curious myself to see who was challenging the fates. He is powerful, but this ‘princess’ must be a worthy rival indeed if he is on the edge of his seat like he is.”

Castiel was worried? you thought fleetingly.

“I am afraid I do not know your name.”

“Benny,” he told you, giving you another curt bow of his head. “Your majesty. You’re more beautiful than I’ve been told.”

Blushing slightly, you thanked him, “You are too kind. But told by whom?”

“The demons that have seen you.” You were not aware that any had seen you. “And the Dark Lord.”

Castiel had been saying you were beautiful? Warmth spread through you at the thought. You had been slightly disappointed when he had first said the demons, wishing it had been Castiel that had said those words to him. And it appeared he had.

Benny continued, “You are to be queen. The Dark Lord has been alone for so long. I am pleased he has you coming to join by his side.”

Swallowing uncomfortably, you thought of how to answer him. He must have the wrong idea about what was taking place here.

“I will be queen,” you agreed and then added, giving him a perplexed look, “But not here.”

Benny returned your confused look, “But… you are to be wed.”

“If I gave in,” you corrected. “I am trying to solve the Labyrinth, then the fates will let me go once I do. Along with my friends who are being kept at the King’s castle.”

“The Dark Lord has never lost anything,” Benny responded sounding sure.

Exhaling sharply, you shrugged. “I am sorry that I am the one who will have to ruin that.”

Crowley was at your ear, requesting in a whisper, “Y/N? May I speak to you?” Privately?”

Benny looked put out by your insistence that you were going to leave and the fact that Crowley was interrupting. But you took Crowley up on his request, more curious than anything about what he wanted to speak about without Benny.

You let him pull you to the side and when Benny was out of ear shot, Crowley whispered, “I don’t trust him.”

“What? Why?”

“I think Castiel sent him.”

“And?”

“I fear his… motive.”

“What motive could he have? To stop me?”

“Maybe. You heard how disappointed he was when you said you were not staying. He obviously wants you to be queen.”

You pondered for a moment, shooting Benny a glance. He gave you a nod of his head in acknowledgment.

“He does not seem the type. He is sweet.”

“You are too trusting. People can be exceptional liars, Y/N.” Crowley stepped even closer and said in hushed tones, “Look… what if… what if you just left? Now? And took me with you?”

This caught you off guard. “You want me to leave? Why?”

“I want to go back to the mortal realm. I want to die. Naturally. I am tired of existing.”

That confession tugged at your heart strings. You could not imagine living forever the way he was. With no one it seemed. He was staring at you with pleading eyes and you wanted to help him. But, it could not be the way that he was requesting.

“Well, you can go when I succeed. I promise I will take you with us. Castiel would listen to reason.”

Crowley looked irritated, sighing sharply. He hissed, “The King is malevolent, Y/N. It’s not unlike him to change the rules because he does rule everything here.”

“How could he change the rules? He is not the one setting them.”

Crowley looked frustrated with you, “He has more influence than you know, Y/N. And I think he’s sent Benny. I know of Benny. You do not know who or what he really is.”

“I had about the same amount of information on you when I first met you,” you pointed out.

Crowley sighed vexed, “Y/N, but I’m not a –”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Castiel’s voice rang through Crowley‘s mind.

You looked at Crowley confused when he stopped mid-sentence, closing his eyes, his face clenching as if he was in pain.

“Are you alright?” you questioned worriedly, reaching out to touch his arm.

His eyes snapped open again at your touch, and he focused back in on you. Clearing his throat, he told you, “Sorry. Bit of pain for a moment.”

Somehow you knew he was not being honest. But you did not press the matter, wanting to keep the conversation on track.

“At least you are not a what?” you questioned, returning to your conversation.

Crowley hesitated before mumbling, “A newly turned demon.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“He doesn’t know what he’s doing.”

“Well, we have you to lead us, thankfully. I would dare to say we may need all the help we can get through this place,” you stated. Crowley looked ready to argue but you pressed on, “So, I would like you both to accompany. Can you accept that?”

Crowley hesitated before sighing heavily, defeated, “Yes, Y/N.”

Smiling, despite his poor mood, you patted his arm as you walked by, back towards where Benny was standing patiently. He smiled warmly as you approached.

“Has it been sorted then?” he asked you.

You nodded, “I would prefer you to come with us, if you like.”

He looked delighted, “Grand. Of course, I would like to your highness.”

“Y/N. Please. It is quicker to say and I quite imagine something like this brings people together. So, using our names seems appropriate.”

Benny looked unsure before relenting, “Y/N it is then. By your request.”

<> <> <>

The three of you traveled through the Labyrinth, small talk ensuing about direction and the layout of it. The barren land had left you behind as you moved further in. It was becoming greener, ivy growing down the walls and grass along the gravel pathways.

The stone walls had changed color, seeming whiter now than tan. Castiel’s goblins must keep busy in maintaining every area of this vast Labyrinth. It would seem to be a never-ending and tiresome job.

You turned a corner and found a short tunnel. You paused, thin inking about the last time you went into a dark, covered place. You scanned the walls, trying to see if there was anything lurking.

Benny came to your side and offered, “Would you like me to go first?”

Shaking your head, you said, “No, I can do it.” This was your task. You had them at your back if anything were to happen. But, you needed to be courageous for the fates to see favor in you throughout the task.

Forcing yourself forward, you moved into the tunnel, keeping a watchful eye out for any movement. The walls glistened, as if they were wet. Your hand reached out, touching the wall as you walked. They did feel damp and you wondered where the water was originating from.

Your hand met air and you startled, turning towards the opening, ready to fight. It was not a concealed beast you faced but you instead saw a ray of light coming through a crevice, illuminating the alcove. In the center was a chest and your curiosity got the better of you.

Leaving the tunnel, you entered the alcove, scanning the corners, before staring at the chest again. Maybe there was something inside that could assist you on your journey. You bent down, your skirt spreading around you as you knelt.

“Are you sure it’s wise to just open it without caution and be so close by while doing so?” Crowley asked from behind you.

Looking over your shoulder, you regarded him. You had not even given a thought to it, only concerned with discovering what was inside. It was as if you were not even thinking but being pulled by an invisible force. What he said made sense and you felt foolish for not considering it.

“Allow me, Y/N,” Benny insisted, stepping forward.

Crowley’s lips pursed, and you moved aside to let Benny stand in front of the chest. He did not look worried in the slightest as he unlatched the hinge with a flick of his fingers and pushed the lid back.

Your eyes widened seeing gems and shimmering jewelry. Your eye was caught by an exquisite necklace and you reached for it instantly to see it closer.

“Very dangerous,” Benny commented sarcastically to Crowley.

You ignored him, pulling the necklace back to you. It was pure diamonds and sparkled no matter how you moved it; the light was always able to hit a diamond. It was beautiful, and you wanted to keep it for yourself. It would look lovely with your Yule gown, especially since you had gone with the silver fabric. You would look ethereal. It would fit in the pouch Charlie had gifted you without difficulty…

“Y/N.”

Crowley’s voice cut through your thoughts and you turned your head to look at him. He was giving you a concerned look and you realized you almost had clasped the necklace around your neck. When had you done that? You had only been examining it a moment ago.

“Are you sure you should take that? It is Castiel’s after all,” Crowley pointed out.

“I am sure the King would not mind her having a gift,” Benny countered, emphasizing Castiel’s official title, shooting Crowley an offended look.

Crowley shot him a look back and snapped, “Better safe than sorry. If it was a true gift, the King would give it to her himself, wouldn’t he?”

Benny was unperturbed, “I suppose.”

Reluctantly, you lowered the necklace back into the chest. It seemed too gorgeous to leave behind – and it would look beautiful with your gown – but Crowley was right. This would be akin to stealing without permission from Castiel. You had many riches and jewelry back home; there was no need to be set on taking this with you when it was not yours.

Crowley was at your side and he closed the chest. “We are here to assist you, Y/N. You do have a ways to go if you are wanting to solve the Labyrinth.”

Nodding, you pushed yourself up from the ground, stealing one more glance at the chest before turning away. You felt a tug towards it all the way down the tunnel and you fought the urge to go back to retrieve it.

<> <> <>

As he flew, Castiel tried to garner his focus before he arrived at Y/N’s castle.

His creature he kept beneath his castle had been exceptionally helpful in helping him to power up for this venture. It was useful for many purposes but using the pools in the bowels of the castle to travel between different realms to procure ancient or powerful artifacts was invaluable to Castiel. He was quick to domesticate the creature, knowing it had simple demands to be satisfied, and building a mental bridge between the pair of them had been unchallenging.

It had grown complacent in its home, satisfied to swim whenever needed and otherwise left alone to sleep. The creature valued sleep almost more than eating. And it had a particularly useful appetite that was mutually beneficial. It fed off his goblins’ memories which made the goblins compliant, not remembering who they were and all that more eager to be loyal to him.

Without the creature, Castiel would have a harder time being satisfied with his kingdom. And it was helping him complete this endeavor without completely wearing himself out for hours after the amount of magic he was going to exert.

Castiel landed in the snow soundlessly, his wings retracting. The mortal realm was just as frozen as when he left it. Icicles replaced the running water in the fountains and hung from the castle, glistening like jewels. The trimmed hedges were blanketed in snow, and his lip curled into a small smile, seeing the flowers iced. He had a garden at his palace but his was hedges upon hedges of dark red roses, completely contrasting to the garden of King Stephen and Queen Danika. Their garden was swathed in colors, pastels and the feeling of spring surrounded the garden. But, it was muted now, thanks to him.

He was not here to see this though; he had a task to complete. Shaking out his limbs from the flight, short as it was, he began walking towards the castle. There was an eerie silence over the grounds as Castiel made his way through the garden towards the door.

Everyone had been frozen in place of what they had been going about; guards stoic at their stations, scullery maids holding baskets of laundry, page boys shining their knight’s armor. Castiel’s eyes ran over them all as he passed, amused at the similarity of the servants to his own castle.

What was not similar was the design of the castle itself. It was light and cheery, so unlike Castiel’s own castle. The mortal king and queen had an affinity for spring, as had their ancestors.

Hence the name of the kingdom, Castiel thought to himself.

It was made to be bright with windows allowing sunlight to LIGHT the rooms. The thought made Castiel scowl. Living in such conditions would be absolute torture. The statues were of angels and humans, the complete opposite of his looming gargoyles.

Ascending the staircase to the second landing, Castiel searched the rooms, aiming to find hers. He knew the royal chambers would be on only the second floor, but he was curious about the rest of the castle as well.

The throne room was grand and yet disappointing. It was magnificent in size and the thrones were well crafted. But, it was too welcoming. Benevolence would fail King Stephen in the end and Castiel thought to himself hen that he was doing Y/N a favor. She would not have to lower herself to mortal royalty who spent time trying to solve others problems and mentally exhausting herself on how to keep peace and make her kingdom thrive.

With him, his rule was absolute, and no one questioned him and consequently would not question her when she became queen. What mattered most in his realm was his happiness – as it should be – and now, she would be free to live that way as well. Malevolent triumphed benevolent; all humans would give to such pleasure if given the choice. At their core, they were all Dark like him.

He moved on.

Her chambers laid on the third floor of the castle, decorated in gold and white. The room was empty, but he recognized it from seeing it through Opus’ eyes when he perched on her balcony or flew by her windows. It was more exquisite when it was not covered in frost. He had a tingling, thinking of being in her chambers where it was hers and hers alone. It was intimate to be in here, an invasion of her privacy. But, considering the circumstances, she would have no privacy shared between them soon. His eyes fell on her bed and it was all too easy for his mind to slide to an image of the two of them intertwined, his Darkness and her twisted Light together.

Tearing his eyes away from her bed and pushing the lascivious thoughts from his head, he poked around her room. Opening her wardrobe, his eyes ran over her clothes. His lip curled in disgust seeing all the pastel. He should not have been surprised; the princess had always worn such light colors. He would be pleased when she finally took his offering and is dressed in a darker shade. It was to become normal for her to mirror his choice in clothing.

Turning from the wardrobe, he spotted her mirrored vanity. Her crown was resting on its stand there in plain sight. This had been one of the things he had come to the castle for and he moved towards it, his hands itching to touch it. Picking it up, he examined it.

“Impressive,” he said out loud.

The craftsmanship of it was intricate and the white gold suited her well. This was too beautiful to be left behind for the next child – no doubt an inept one – that would take her place in this room. Y/N deserved it herself. Castiel surmised he could have the morganite and pearls replaced with onyx and charoite to reflect his own. Or, he could have them replicate the design with black metal. Yes, that would suit his future queen better. He took it with him as he continued his exploring.

The King and Queen were in their chambers that were furnished closely to Y/N’s. Unlike the princess’ simply elegant layout of her chambers though, it seemed gaudy here. He sneered at the white curtains and gold paneling as he placed the princess’ crown on the bed to free his hand. They were both tucked into bed, which came as no surprise to Castiel considering the time of day he had sprung the spell. They had not fallen asleep though, the king on his side facing the queen and the queen’s head turned towards him. They looked like they had been in conversation.

The royal couple would be his first test of the magic he had conjured.

He stepped towards Queen Danika first, peering down his nose at her, seeing an older Y/N laying beneath the feathered blankets. The similarity was uncanny. The eyes were different though. Not just the color – Y/N had her father’s eyes in that regard – but the soul of them. He stared deeply into the queen’s eyes, seeing a type of emptiness reflected back at him. She lacked the drive, the fight, and the strength Y/N had. All that was there was senseless duty and trivial frivolity.

He remembered Y/N speaking to him of her mother, and how she seemed to hold disdain for her. This woman in front of him had worked hard to sculpt Y/N to fit in the box she was supposed to live in as princess. A tight box it was, leaving Y/N rigid and more porcelain doll than human.

Castiel smirked to himself, knowing the frustration the queen must have felt when she realized she could never quite squash out the bold and maverick personality that her daughter possessed. Unlike her, Castiel thought that is what would have made Y/N a powerful ruler. And what also would have made her that much more of a threat to him if she had the chance of realizing what power she possessed.

He would be replacing one master for another. The difference being Y/N would be satisfied with her captivity; thrive in it, exist fulfilled. As opposed to the queen, Castiel was a master at rebranding creatures into his marionettes. He was free from emotional attachment and did not accept failure. He always won in the end.

He ran the back of his knuckle down the queen’s cheek.

“Your precious daughter will be safe. My bed will always be warm.”

She truly was a beauty and had passed that onto her child. Castiel imagined Y/N would age just as gracefully as her mother. Fortunately, Y/N would not have the misery of aging; Castiel was sure of that.

Moving around the bed, Castiel stood next to the king. Castiel raked his eyes over him, his mood fouling at the sight. King Stephen was soft, too caring for his subjects. It disgusted Castiel, really. The man’s empathy had no doubt influenced Y/N’s attachment to those peasants and invited friendship to bloom between them. Kindness was weakness and Castiel pitied the king because he would never know what it was truly like to rule or what real power was.

Scoffing, Castiel turned from him unable to bear the sight of the pathetic creature any further.

He strode around the bed once more, moving to start with the queen. It needed to start from within her. The king might love his daughter deeply but there was a bond between mother and child that Castiel knew would be harder to squash, no matter their relationship. Yet, he knew he was more than up to the task, no room for doubt within himself. Castiel touched the queen’s face, smiling to himself.

“Forget her,” he spoke evenly, his voice two-toned as he began weaving and unleashing the spell. “Your first born is on the way. It is a relief for the kingdom, and for you. You are overjoyed about your future child that will blossom into a perfect ruler. You will be rewarded for your challenging work. Forget her. She never existed.”

He kept repeating his order to forget Y/N, feeling the demand seep into the queen’s subconscious.

When he pulled his hand away, a grey cloud followed. He stepped away from the queen, dragging the cloud with him, spreading it with his distance. His eyes were fixated on the royal couple, watching the cloud envelope them and settle. Satisfaction was alight within him, knowing they would forget Y/N. there would be no search, no magic sought in the darkness of the night to help track her down. No rescue for her and no escape from his kingdom for the Light.

Striding through the castle, the cloud grew exponentially, infiltrating every nook and cranny, following Castiel. It spread throughout the grounds and flowed into the village to remove the adoration and memory of their beloved princess.

No one would remember her. She was his to have and the Light was his to imprison.

Castiel stood among the cloud, his body illuminated from the spell and elation. He inhaled deeply, preparing himself for another task. He had one more kingdom to visit and one mortal prince in particular he needed to expunge the princess from.

When he landed in Victor’s kingdom, he sent out a wave, stilling everything in the kingdom. He straightened up, peering around at the castle and sneering at the sunlight coming in through the large, high windows. Victor’s parent’s castle was nowhere near as grand as Y/N’s he could tell immediately. Castiel wondered what about this kingdom Y/N’s parents needed so badly that they would marry her off to this place. Again, he thought to himself how he was shielding her from an unfulfilling life.

He had no interest in exploring this castle, flying up the stairs to the throne room. He sensed a crowd there and was met with an open meeting day. Commoners and low nobles were crowded in and outside the throne room, awaiting to air grievances with their king and queen. Another mortal royal custom that would cause Castiel to lose his patience instantly and he would maim more than one of his subjects no doubt.

The prince was seated in the center and Castiel surmised his parents were in the habit of forcing him to practice what his duties were soon to be.

Castiel cracked a smile because the young man looked bored out of his mind. No matter how fatigued you were, he knew it was poor taste to show it in the mortal world. This boy was not fit to rule his kingdom if he could not stomach he responsibilities with honor. If he only cared for the FUN and benefits, how would he handle true challenge when it arose?

The young man’s demeanor was clear and raising his hand, Castiel was able to peek into his mind.

“Not a surprise,” Castiel drawled upon seeing that Victor had been day dreaming about the buxom handmaid he had been grunting on top of earlier that morning. Once more, Castiel scowled at man’s endless need to lay with as many others as they could. The seed was weak in this boy as well if he had slept with so many young women, that Castiel could observe, and none of them had swelled in the belly.

“What a waste,” Castiel sighed, pulling his hand away. “Luckily for Y/N, she will not have to suffer your infidelity and weak mind.”

Castiel had no doubts that if he had the power to create life – and the desire to – he would have no issue in doing so. He was powerful after all; much could have been conceived from his loins if that was in his nature. And coupled with Y/N and her Light – the power of creation – she would have no trouble carrying child. But, thankfully, he did not have to worry about that.

He moved to the king, placing a hand to his head. The king here would be the challenge considering he was counting on Y/N and Victor’s marriage for power and wealth. Those were by far stronger motivators than lust within Victor. Castiel had the fleeting thought that he may prefer Dean to Victor, simply because Dean had loyalty to Y/N and he had a fierce spirit.

The spell took almost instantly and Castiel dragged his hand away, a grey cloud as before following. He weaved it through the castle, moving in and out of the crowd. Standing at the front entrance, he spread his wings and took flight. He soared high, stomaching the bright sun, high above the city. He watched the spell settle over the land, careful to make sure it expanded as much as it needed to.

And when he was satisfied, he snapped his fingers and watched the city come back to life, none within the mortal realm the wiser.


	11. Chapter 11

“So, how did you come to oversee the goblins? And what are they?” you asked as you, Benny, and Crowley walked.

Crowley replied, “Depends on where they came from. They were all changed to that in the end. And the King chose me because he knows I have a strong hand.”

“Can none of the goblins speak?”

“There are levels. There are us demons. We are still in human form. Conscious of ourselves, and we still have memories of who we are and who we used to be. I think Castiel keeps us around for company. I imagine it would be lonely after a bit if he was just on his own century upon century. I know I would be lonely.”

You would be as well, you thought to yourself. And you felt a pang of sympathy for Castiel then.

“Then, if we do something he deems worthy of it, we lose that. We are already here for a reason, so don’t commit any more atrocities. The goblins have varying states of being depending on how terrible they acted. None of them remember who they were or where they came from though. Punishment, I suppose. And of course, their form is another punishment. Some still speak – higher cognitive level – and others don’t. The ones that don’t talk, the King can understand them. They just annoy me, frankly. Skittering about, chittering. They’re very nosy. And serve him unquestionably.”

“Do you question him?”

Crowley smiled wryly, “Why do you ask? Do I seem the type?” You said nothing, just giving him a knowing look. “Of course not. I’m a coward and Castiel scares me.”

“Why?”

Crowley paused, weighing his words. “He’s dedicated to his existence and stature. I do not think he would ever waver in his… duty.”

“And that makes you afraid?”

“If I am not the one with the hammer and rather the nail? Yes. Very much so.”

Turning to look back at Benny, you asked, “Does he scare you?”

Benny shook his head. “No. If you do nothing wrong, you have nothing to fear. The King is not unjust.”

You walked in silence, reflecting on that.

“When I rule my kingdom, I hope to not frighten my subjects. My father rules without fear. I think respect gets a leader farther than fear.” You shot Crowley and Benny a look, “Not that I am criticizing Castiel. I understand his circumstances are different.”

“I would imagine your father and Castiel have different subjects,” Benny said. “Which requires a different hand for both.”

“Yes. Exactly,” you said and then added, “He seemed fatigued when I refused to kneel to the fates instead of taking on this Labyrinth.”

“Fatigued?” Crowley asked surprised.

“Yes. It was like he was tired for me, explaining the difficulties I would face.”

Crowley was quiet for a few moments. “I think he may be tired of being alone. You are a chance at companionship and after so long, finding an opportunity and finding out it will not be easy – or perhaps not happen at all – would be tiresome.”

The thought of you giving in flashed in your mind again.

Benny chimed in, “The King does deserve some reprieve.”

Crowley bit his cheeks, stopping himself from speaking.

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“He works hard. I think having some reprieve from his duty and relishing in nuptials would be good for him.”

Could you give in to relieve his distress?

“Oh,” Crowley murmured as the three of you turned a corner.

You followed his gaze and saw that you came to a pair of doors, one goblin standing in front of each. They were avoiding looking at the three of you, hanging their heads. You momentarily wondered what they had to be nervous of before Benny strode past you and Crowley.

“You two,” Benny demanded and they both reluctantly shot him a look in acknowledgement. “What is your purpose?”

“Guarding the doors, sir,” the one on the left answered.

“For?”

“The King.”

“Why?”

“For whoever is traveling the Labyrinth.”

Taking a step back, Benny tossed a look over his shoulder at you. He gave you a small shrug and gestured at the doors. “Then I suppose, which door?” Benny stated. “You need to choose, your highness.”

“Is there any rhyme or reason to it?” you asked.

When the goblins did not answer, Crowley demanded, “Answer her, you rats.”

They both shook their head and the one on the right croaked, “They both just lead to different paths of the Labyrinth. It is your choice which direction you go. Neither door goes left or right but onward. And the door you chose will disappear behind you and another one appears for the next traveler to have two to choose from.”

Well, that made absolutely no sense, you sighed to yourself.

The goblin spoke again. “There is a catch.”

You questioned, “Which is?”

“Whichever door you choose, we go with it.”

“’Go with it’?” you asked for clarification. You felt in your gut you already knew the answer by the sullen looks on their faces.

The two goblins exchanged a look before the second one answered, “We die.”

You paled, taking a step back. “I cannot do that.”

Crowley was at your back instantly. “You must,” he insisted quietly over your shoulder. You turned to protest but he said, “This is the only way. We’ve got nowhere else to go.”

“We could turn around –”

“And waste what precious little time you have? That’s foolish, Y/N.”

Staring at the two goblins in front of the doors, you swallowed sharply. You had to choose to sacrifice one of them for yourself to go on? What kind of choice was that when they had no crimes to weigh against them? How could you choose at random for someone to suffer – to die, in this case – for you?

“It is you and your friends or one of them,” Benny commented quietly from beside you.

Neither of the goblins were looking at you, their noses turned downward. You could see they were both fidgeting though despite themselves.

Dean and Sam? Or one of these goblins?

The goblins were there for a reason. They were not good. They were not your friends, who were true and good at heart. That must be what you should use to make this decision without it weighing too heavily on you.

You stepped towards the left and the goblin cringed, causing you to hesitate. But you pushed forward, looking it square in the eyes as you approached it, stopping when you were directly in front of it.

Squaring your shoulders, you said, “Open the door.” And quickly added, “Please.”

The goblin’s shoulders slumped as it turned around, its hand closing in on the door handle. It pushed the door open, dust falling and the hinges creaking. There was a thick garden on the other side of the door, flowers pushing the sides of the path, warm and inviting.

Unfortunately, the enticing smell and relaxed path was not enough to lift your spirits. You walked past the goblin, trying to make eye contact with it. If you were to doom it, you should at least have the gall to face your decision by acknowledging its presence. It only locked gaze with you for a moment before sharply turning its nose down again, grimacing. You thought for a moment to say something, but you could not find your voice.

Crowley and Benny followed you through the doorway, blocking your view of the goblin. Benny looked indifferent while Crowley gave you a sympathetic look as you watched the door close behind them.

You heard the goblin cry from the other side of the door and you cringed, turning your head forward again quickly.

<> <> <>

“Are you at least feeding her better than you’re feeding us?” Dean asked the King bitterly, staring at the moldy bread on the plate near him.

The King was again taunting them, strolling back and forth in front of their cell.

“Come now. She only has thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth and she is down to six. She cannot starve in that amount of time,” the King chortled. “But, I did arrange a full meal for her at the beginning of the Labyrinth. Complete with charming company. She is doing well. Plus, there are fruit groves in the maze. If she gets hungry, she has that.”

“Good to know,” Dean muttered, leaning his head back on the wall.

The King came to a stop in front of the cell, cocking his head to the side. “Oh, come now, Dean. Where’s that spirit I loved about you? I half expected to come down here and find you chewing your way through the bars.”

Dean stayed where he was, his eyes on the dungeon wall.

“Don’t tell me you’ve given up trying to escape. I rather enjoy your antics; much more amusing than that other fellow she was going to marry.” That caught Dean and Sam’s attention, both narrowing their eyes at the King. “No spunk in that one, no fight. Nothing more than a spoiled child. I thought King Stephen and Queen Danika would have better hopes for their daughter than that.”

“Yeah, well, come a little bit closer and I’ll show you my spunk.”

The King tsked in disapproval, “You can do better than that.”

“You know, it must kill you,” Dean said, looking back at the King. “Knowing that she wants to be with me and not you. You with your kingdom and your servants and that ridiculous outfit. You can lock us in here and work your magic and try to make her forget, but at the end of the day you know that it’s the only way she would even look at you.”

“I think that’s enough out of you,” the King grated, and turned to walk away.

“Go ahead!” Dean shouted. He stood up and approached the bars as the King stopped in his tracks “Walk away! But you know it’s true! At the end of the day she will still love me. Even after the tricks and the spells. What she has, what is inside of her is better and stronger than you. I know that’s a damn fact because you wouldn’t be trying this hard to trap her otherwise. But, you’ll never win her over; not completely. So, go on, leave us here. But I swear we will get out of here, and me and Sam and Y/N are going to tear your damn kingdom apart.”

Dean fell silent as the King held his gaze, cold fire simmering in the depths of his eyes.

“You,” the King growled, and Sam swore he could feel it rumbling in the foundation of stone beneath them. “Are nothing more than a worm. A filthy peasant with delusions of grandeur. You think you’ve won our little game because you believe your love would triumph all. Let me tell you, the only reason I allowed you to live was because your incessant ignorance was amusing. But I am tired of you. At this very moment the princess is on her way here and, let me assure you, when I finally take her, it will be my name on her lips. When she cries out in ecstasy it will be because of my body. And when she cowers in fear it will be in my shadow. You are nothing, Dean Winchester. And you will live an eternity in this cell until you can no longer recall the warmth of the sun.”

“Or I could just kill you now. Seeing your eyes bulge from your head would be more than satisfactory.”

“No!” Sam exclaimed, drawing the King’s murderous gaze. He corrected, “I mean, your majesty, please. Don’t. I have something better. I want to solve a riddle and invoke my favor.”

Dean gave Sam a queer look, having no idea what his little brother was going on about. He hoped to the gods it was not going to get him in trouble. As the King shook with silent anger at Sam’s request, his eyes closed tight, Dean wondered what in the hell Sam had truly requested. He had never really listened to the finer details of the myths about their gods.

It seemed to pain the King to say, “If that is what you wish, boy. You know the price of failure I would assume.”

Sam nodded, silent. Something was off.

Dean’s eyes flicked in between the pair of them. “What’s the price?”

The King turned a cruel eye to him, “Years.”

“’Years’?” Den asked, fearing the clarification.

“Of his life.”

Goddamnit, Sam!

Immediately Dean turned to Sam, “Sammy, no.”

“He has already requested it and we agreed to the terms. There is no turning back,” the King said.

“I’ve got this, Dean,” Sam chimed in.

Dean swallowed sharply, images of Sam old and decrepit rushing through his mind. He saw the resolve in Sam’s eyes, knowing he had confidence in his ability to solve whatever the King threw at him. Sam was intelligent and enjoyed solving puzzles. Pondering over a riddle was a favorite pastime of his and he rarely guessed wrong. Yet, Dean could not let his little brother risk his vitality for a favor from an evil god.

Before he could protest again though, the King was speaking, “What is a bell that does not ring; yet its sound makes the angels sing?”

Sam was determined and focused immediately, working through the riddle. Dean was thinking himself and was at a loss. It was a good thing, he thought, that Sam was the one they were counting on for this. His gaze moved to the King, seeing the cruelness in his eyes. Dean’s jaw set, knowing the King wanted Sam to lose, and his need to kill the King rose ever more.

Come on, Sammy.

Relief flooded through Dean when he saw Sam’s eyes light.

“Bluebells!” Sam exclaimed.

Dean’s joy was dashed hearing Sam’s answer. Bluebells? His eyes snapped to the King again, who was staring back at him, a sinister smile on his face. The King only held Dean’s eyes for a moment, before raising his brows and turning his attention to Sam.

“Bravo, Samuel,” the King said. “But why the distress, Dean? You should be happy. Your brother solved my riddle, garnering himself a favor.”

Swallowing sharply, Dean lied, “I am.”

Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe the King did not know about Dean and Y/N’s connection over bluebells. Dean thought that the King would be rubbing it in his face if he did now.

Yet, he could tell by the gleam in the King’s eye that he was most certainly aware. It had been a dig at Dean and Dean’s fists clenched, furious that the King knew such intimate details shared between himself and Y/N.

The King directed at Sam, “What is your favor?”

Sam did not miss a beat.

“Let Y/N go.”

Chuckling, the King waved Sam off, “You are quite entertaining. But, no. That is too high of stakes.”

Sam’s face twisted into confusion, “But, I was right.”

“You were. But the favor must be even with the task accomplished. And that request certainly is not in line with merely solving a riddle.”

Dean cut in, “You were going to take years of his life if he was wrong. But he can’t be rewarded with years if he won? That doesn’t seem fair.”

“There we go with the cry about fairness again,” the King jested. “The favor cannot bring me harm, that is the rules. And letting Y/N – the Light – go is dangerous to me and could bring me harm. You see the problem now, Dean?”

“Besides, I make the rules. I may be bound by ancient laws but if I reward Samuel with a favor, I have fulfilled my side of the bargain. It is not specified I have to meet whatever he asks.”

“That is the point of a favor,” Dean spat.

“Perhaps in your world. Now, something else you would like to ask, Sam?”

“Have mercy on Dean,” Sam blurted.

Dean’s breath froze in his chest and he rounded on Sam immediately. “What the hell are you thinking?”

Sam should not be asking the King to spare him. If having an attitude with the King was going to get him punished, that was on himself alone. Of course, Dean could not count on Sam to think of himself; it went against everything Sam was. Regardless, it did not make Dean any less furious that Sam had wasted his favor on him instead of asking for his own freedom.

“Mercy?” the King questioned, and Sam nodded earnestly. “It seems you did listen to me after all. Asking for yourselves is far more worth your time and wellbeing, considering you are the ones on the chopping block. But… for Dean?”

“That’s not what he meant!” Dean told the King.

“It is exactly what I meant!” Sam argued.

“I think it is exactly what he meant, Dean. And I am willing to grant it to him.” Dean’s heart sunk as he saw relief flood Sam’s features. But it was short lived as the King sneered, “His mercy will be that his transformation will be quicker than I intended. I wished to see him suffer long but upon your favor, I will cut his time stuck in between his mortal body and his soon to be grotesque form short.”

Sam looked horrified and tried to argue, “N-n-no. That’s not what I asked!”

“That is exactly what you asked. Mercy. And I am granting it. You should be thankful that I accepted that as your favor, Sam. Your brother is a thorn in my side and a nuisance. I tend to let those types suffer quite needlessly for my own amusement. So, be grateful.”

Voice cracking, Sam was at loss for words, throwing a mournful look in Dean’s direction. Dean could barely stomach to witness the broken expression on his brother’s face, knowing the guilt that was going to cloud Sam and weigh him down because of this. He would blame himself for Dean’s punishment because of the King’s cruelty. This was almost worse than if the King had let Dean escape and made him leave Sam behind in the cell alone.

A pleased noise came from the King and Dean glared at him. The triumphant smile on the King’s face as he pulled out a crystal orb did not bode well for Dean; he felt it in his bones.

<> <> <>

Castiel felt a shift in his essence and he stilled, waiting to see if it would move further. His eyes closed slowly, feeling his spell sink its sharp talons deeper into the princess. He reached into his pocket, retrieving his crystal orb. A satisfied smirk made its way across his face as he watched her in his crystal as she moved through one of the doors he had set for her.

The poor thing looked distressed, but she had made a conscious decision to kill something to save herself, so he was not surprised. Her Light must be reeling at the immoral choice. His Darkness that was beginning to fester inside of her on the other hand was ecstatic, finding weakness to burrow itself in deeper.

“Ooh,” Castiel smiled wickedly. “The princess has killed something.”

“What?” Sam choked out.

“I do not think I need to repeat myself,” Castiel responded, his eyes still following Y/N in the orb. “She chose to kill something to save herself. What a wicked thing to do. What has gotten into our darling princess, I wonder? But, all the easier for me to worm myself in, as it were.”

“She would never kill something unless she was forced.”

Castiel simpered at Dean’s unwavering hope he placed upon her.

“It does not matter if she was forced. She did it,” Castiel said, returning the orb to his pocket before straightening the cuffs on his jacket. “Now, I must go console our precious princess.” He noticed the two of them exchanging forlorn looks. Mockingly, he told them, “Come now. You look like mourners at your own funeral. You two talk amongst yourselves now while I am gone. I am sure there are many things you would like to discuss before you are no longer able to.”

With a wicked laugh, he disappeared.

<> <> <>

Castiel appeared before the group of three traveler’s, startling them momentarily. Y/N relaxed first, recognizing him at once and he warmed at her welcome.

“Your majesty.”

“Y/N.”

With a wave of his hand, he gestured at the fairies that he had collected along the way. They were carrying another flower crown for their future queen.

“I was approached by them as I came to check on you. They seem quite enamored. Have you met them before?”

Y/N nodded as the fairies came closer, her hand going to her head momentarily before falling once more.

“I… I lost the crown of flowers they made me a while ago.”

Feigning cluelessness, Castiel said, “Oh?”

Shooting Crowley a look, Y/N waited for him to chime in.

Catching her implication, he cleared his throat, “Monster. A giant one, your grace. Must have found its way across the Labyrinth into the old worship hall.”

Castiel stepped closer to Y/N and reached out for her hand. She let him take it without hesitance and he asked concerned, “You were not injured?”

She shook her head. “No. But…”

“But?”

“The ‘power’ you mentioned. Within me.”

“What of it?”

“Were you being truthful?”

“With you? Of course. Why?”

The princess paused, deep in thought and Castiel took the opportunity to distract her from connecting any more dots. He snapped his fingers and the fairies flew up from the ground where they had landed and brought the crown with them.

“They have made you a new one. It would be impolite to not take it, Y/N.”

“Of course,” she agreed, moving towards the fairies flitting about the newly woven flower crown.

Castiel saw Crowley start to follow but he stepped in his path, staring him down. Crowley all but gulped and as soon as you were out of ear shot, Castiel dug in.

“And where. are. you. going?” Castiel enunciated every word.

“I was –”

“You seem to be quite attached to her. Can I trust you?”

“Of course.”

“Of course? You seem on edge. Are you trying to help her escape?”

“Escape?” Crowley chortled, his smile forced. “Of course not, your majesty. Not after all your warnings about what would happen to anyone that got in your way with her.”

“That would be stupid,” Castiel agreed, his eyes running over Crowley. He knew Crowley was lying, he had heard him plain as day through his crystal ball. It was no matter; he would get what was coming to him but for the time being, Castiel still needed him.

“How do you feel?” he posed.

Crowley was caught off guard by the question, having expected Castiel to threaten him as usual. He exhaled deeply and nodded, “Very well, your majesty. Thanks to your generous gift.”

Castiel smirked, “Such politeness. Is this you groveling, Crowley?”

“Not groveling. Thankful, my lord.”

“You are looking at me without fear for once,” Castiel pointed out. “I hope I have not made you too bold with my ‘generous gift’.”

Crowley shook his head and the playfulness vanished from Castiel’s tone. “Grand. Because if you slip up or try to go behind my back again, I will strip you of the strength I restored.”

He stepped closer, peering down his nose at Crowley. “It is not even close to my power. And I know you know that. I gave you a task and only restored enough of your former magic to complete this task.” Leaning closer, he threatened, “I will suck that vessel of yours dry if I catch a hint of you betraying me again.”

There were a few moments of tense silence, Castiel staring Crowley down. Then, Castiel straightened up, a smirk on his lips.

“But, you know all of that, do you not?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Anything else you would like to tell me?”

Crowley swallowed sharply and Castiel saw the wheels turning in his subject’s head.

To his surprise, Crowley was honest, “She used magic.” Castiel rose his brows expectantly, prompting Crowley to continue. “She didn’t believe it came from her.”

“I felt it. It was strong,” Castiel commented. He turned his gaze to her over his shoulder, watching her interact with the fairies, Benny at her side. He watched the curve of her smile, her eyes bright as she conversed with Benny. “I told you to be there to get rid of that threat, so she would not be in danger and therefore would not use magic spontaneously.”

“I was there. She just got in the way.”

“She does not ‘get in the way’. You simply did not do what you were supposed to. Her safety is important but her being kept ignorant of the power she holds is just as – nay, even more so – important. Don’t you forget that. It is coming to fruition with her age and she will use it when she is threatened. And if she figures out how to wield it in other circumstances… well, I just cannot have that. Do you understand?

“Yes, your grace.”

Castiel shot Crowley a look. “By the way, if she ever kisses you again, I will cover you in warts and shrink you to the lowest goblin in my possession. I will have you licking the boots of every goblin you have ever overseen for the rest of eternity, chained by the neck. Do you understand?”

Crowley paled and nodded quickly, “Yes, your majesty.”

Castiel sensed the princess returning and smoothly turned to her. Smiling richly, he complimented, “Ah, red roses and violets, Y/N. The dark colors look lovely on you.” He reached out, touching her peasant dress. “I could bring you something to match. If you wish.”

“This is fine. It is just a simple gown I do not care about dirtying. Plus, I do not know how long this crown will last as I go through the Labyrinth.”

He wanted her out of that drab dress and in something more favorable. Her insufferable ability to brush his offers aside was beginning to wane on him. “Well, hopefully you will find yourself out of rags soon. And you will be back in warm chambers in a clean gown and a proper crown.” One of the fairies on her shoulder let out a squeak of offense. Castiel directed, “Come now. It is lovely, but you know jewels are more befitting of a queen.”

“Princess,” she corrected.

“Right. Princess,” Castiel stated, keeping his breathing even at being corrected with difficulty. He must remain calm in her presence.

“I will take care of it for as long as I am able to,” she told the fairy, who looked satisfied before leaving her shoulder.

When she turned her head back towards him, her eyes widened slightly, taken off guard by how close he had gotten. His eyes were downcast, staring into hers. Reaching up, he grasped her hand, feeling her short intake of breath. She liked his touch. That was a good thing.

Fingers gently playing with her ring, he told her, “If you do require new clothes or anything of the sort, do not hesitate to ask. I am still able to assist that way. Understand?”

“Yes. Thank you. I will call on you if I need anything.” She added quickly, “I appreciate you checking in.”

Such a sweet, innocent thing.

Castiel grasped her hand and vowed, “I will keep on doing so.”

Her small, coy smile was comforting to him that he was working his charm beautifully. He pressed against her Light, his Darkness pushing that much deeper. Soon it would be weaving if things kept progressing the way that they should.

He caught Crowley looking between his and Y/N’s rings and smirked when Crowley averted his gaze when he noticed Castiel watching him. No doubt Crowley was connecting the dots, knowing that Castiel held a ring that was connected to Y/N. Hopefully that would keep the idiot more in line, knowing he was being watched on more than one front. He should not have underestimated Castiel, but Crowley was always a fool; thinking he could be one foot ahead of everyone else.

Castiel let Y/N’s hand drop gently and said, “I wish you luck. Once more.”

“I will take it every time.”

Eyes crinkled, Castiel parted with, “And I will give it continuously.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Does it ever get dark here?”

Navigating across a small ravine, you were keeping a careful eye on your feet as you stepped across the rocks. Benny was before you, waiting on the opposite bank, Crowley at your back.

“Of course,” Benny answered. “But, I was told you arrived quite early this morning.”

“But, it was night in my kingdom.”

“Time is different here.”

Taking his outstretched hand, you stepped onto the bank. “Opposite than mine, then?”

“Perhaps,” Benny told you with a shrug.

As you waited for Crowley to cross, you noticed a peach tree off to the side of the meadow and your stomach growled at the sight. It had been hours since you had last eaten. You were moving towards the smell of the sweet peaches before you realized it.

Picking one of the peaches off the tree, you brought it to your mouth before something flashed across your mind. You hesitated, furrowing your brow. You had a feeling it was the wrong thing to eat for some reason. Glancing down, you gasped in disgust, seeing that it was rotten. You dropped it as if it was on fire, wiping your hand on your gown.

Crowley appeared at your side, “What is it?”

“The peach,” you told him, shooting him a look. “It was rotten.”

Crowley’s eyes moved to the peach on the ground and he only spared a second before giving you a curious look. You followed his gaze and your eyes widened upon seeing the peach. It was laying on the grass, ripe as ever, no spot of rot anywhere on it. You were at loss for words, meeting his eyes again.

“That peach?”

You nodded. “It… it was rotten. I swear it.”

Crowley was looking at you concerned, before reaching up and picking another one for you. Holding it out, he told you, “Perhaps you just need to eat, Y/N. You might just be hungry. Sometimes hunger plays tricks on the mind.”

Taking the peach, you examined it quickly before taking a bite of it. The juice ran down your chin and you wiped at it as you chewed. Maybe he was right, and you had just been seeing things. You swallowed and took another bite, turning away from the tree. Benny was watching you and you gave him a small smile as you chewed.

“Do you want one?” you asked him.

He shook his head and said, “Not hungry yet.”

Before you could ask Crowley, a shout erupted from the bushes nearby. You stopped chewing as a ruckus commenced and you stepped back. Crowley stood in front of you, his eyes trained on the direction from where the shouting was coming from. Benny had stood up erect as well, his hand on his machete.

The sound was moving closer and you realized it was moving around the perimeter of the meadow. Crowley kept following it, moving around you to keep you blocked from the bushes.

“Step back,” he told you and you did as he asked.

Just as you did, something burst from the bushes, a swirling mess. You took a few more steps backward as Benny moved forward, ready to attack.

It was two goblins fighting amongst themselves, long knives up and ready for attack. They were in a rage, attacking the other one, with no regard for the three of you. Benny and Crowley both shouted at them, trying to get their attention, but they were ignored, much to both of the men’s frustration. Benny swung his machete, trying to stop one of the goblins from moving past, but it maneuvered around him, its eyes on the other goblin.

The other one jumped at the one nearest you and tumbled it to the ground.

You shouted, “Watch it!”

But just like Crowley and Benny, you went ignored, the two of them struggling to cut the other, snarling and shouting at each other.

The one on top raised its knife to cut the other but was kicked away onto the ground near you. Before you could react, it jumped up, swinging its knife upwards as it pounced back and the knife cut into your arm as it passed.

You cried out, grasping at your arm.

“You vermin!” Benny shouted at the two of them, finally having enough and storming over, a murderous look in his eyes. “You’ve gone and cut your queen! What the hell are you doing?”

Your cry of pain and Benny’s bellow caused the goblins to stop on a dime, freezing mid-fray. One was laying on the other, both of their knives raised to attack the other, and they looked up at you with apprehension. Recognition was in their eyes upon seeing your face. You stared back, blood beginning to seep through your fingers.

“Idiot!” the one on the bottom hissed at the one pinning it to the ground.

Immediately, the other sneered, “That was not my fault!”

“Liar!”

“It was you!”

“He’ll have your head for this!”

They began to fight again, arguing clearly over who had injured you. Benny was at your side, opening his flask of water. Crowley stormed up to the tangled limbs of the two goblins and parted them with a wave of his hand, sending them careening into the dirt.

You winced as Benny pulled your hand away to look at the cut. He slowly poured water over it to clean it and prepare it for bandaging he was explaining to you quickly.

“I do not have ointment and I fear I don’t know where to find ingredients to make some in the forest around here,” he apologized to you. “I’ll try to bandage it as best as I can.”

You nodded trying to focus on something other than the pain on your arm.

Crowley shouted, “Show me your blades!”

The goblins exchanged quick looks and one quickly lifted his.

“Her blood is not on my knife, Crowley!” it exclaimed, realizing why Crowley had wanted to see their knives before the other one did.

Crowley examined it fleetingly before turning a murderous eye on the other goblin. It had been trying to wipe its blade clean while Crowley’s back was turned. It gulped when it noticed Crowley was staring at it and tried to hide the knife behind its back.

As Crowley advanced, the goblin tried to dash away but Crowley was too quick.

“Why you little…!” Crowley growled, grabbing it by the back of its neck. Bringing it up to eye level, he snarled, “Not only do you cut her – a guest of your king – you lie and try to run from your mistake. You will be punished!” Spit landed on the goblin’s face and it winced, wriggling to get away from him. Crowley tightened his squeeze, causing the goblin to go limp. Crowley leaned in, sneering, “I am sure the King will torture you accordingly!”

The goblin looked past him at you, beginning to plead, “Your h-highness. I am s-s-sorry! Please forgive –”

“Quiet! Do not speak to her!” Benny ordered. To you and Crowley, he said, “You should take this blundering fool to the King.”

“And leave you?” Crowley questioned, an edge to his voice. His eyes moved to the cut on your arm and back to Benny. His expression was challenging.

Benny meet his stare and said, “I can handle it. Blood doesn’t bother me. Plus, I am sure the King will greatly appreciate that you have brought the goblin responsible for hurting her directly to him. Don’t you agree?”

Crowley looked reluctant to agree but he gave a stiff nod. “Agreed.”

The goblin let out a pitiful cry, knowing the severe punishment it was going to encounter in the presence of its master. It tried to plead to you again, but Benny disappeared with it, cutting off its begging.

The other goblin was staring where Crowley had just vanished before moving its eyes to you.

Standing up, it sheathed its sword and faced you. It gave a deep bow, avoiding eye contact. It told you in a rushed manner, “I apologize, my queen. I hope you are healed well. And many years may you rule.”

With that, it darted off into the forest.

“Little rodent didn’t even ask for your permission to leave,” Benny muttered to himself, returning to your arm. “How is your pain, Y/N?”

“Bearable,” you returned, wincing again as he began to wrap your arm. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Of course,” Benny answered, trying to be gentler.

A silence fell between the two of you as you fell to your thoughts, pondering why the goblin had referred to you as its queen. You had no intention of losing this puzzle. But, you could not deny the fact that you liked the title. Once again, you thought about Castiel’s hands on your skin and the sound of his rumbling voice in your ear.

<> <> <>

Dean was sad to see the mare go. He had a knack of becoming attached to the horses that they bred and raised, much to Bobby’s amusement. But, the sadness he felt about parting ways with the mare were washed away by the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

Y/N smiled at him, her hand resting on Alys, her eyes sparkling.

She was a princess and she was smiling at him.

What he would not do to have her smile at him always.

She laughed at his jokes, spoke to him like they were equals. He did not know that a princess could be so genuinely approachable. What had he done to earn her kindness and attention? All he knew was that he was happy that they had raised Alys and that him coming today meant he was in Y/N’s presence.

How he wished he could follow her into her palace, just to spend a little more time with her. His heart leapt when she turned her head to look at him once more over her shoulder before she was ushered through the palace doors. Sam had to coax him away from the door, teasing him for staring too long…

Something wet dropped on Dean’s forehead and his eyes fluttered open, his vision blurry from sleep. He wiped at it carelessly, pushing himself up to rest on his side. Moving his hand to examine it, he was relieved to see it was just water leaking from the ceiling that had fallen on him.

“What a lovely dream,” the Demon King sneered from outside the cell, startling Dean. He had thought he was alone.

Dean’s scowl deepened, pushing himself up off the floor to come up to a sitting position. The King’s eyes were on him, a satisfied smirk on his face. Dean wished to reach between the bars and beat him to a bloody pulp. The King had a particularly malicious glean in his eyes. He had a way of getting underneath Dean’s skin like no one else with just a smile.

“You know, from that dream, I can see she was a charming little child. No wonder you believed she could end up marrying you. Shame on you though for pursuing her instead of remembering your station. Hubris is not a luxury for the poor, boy.”

“She was going to be with me. Before you decided to upend our lives.”

“It would have never worked. You think the queen and king would have ever ceased their search for their heir? And what of her betrothed? Can you imagine if an alliance that had been dependent on the merging of two kingdoms with their marriage was short changed by her parents? What war that would have wrought? You would have laid waste to kingdoms. So many lives lost. You should be thanking me. I’ve saved the lives of thousands.”

Dean huffed in response.

The King paused pushing himself off the wall. “And what of dear Bobby if you had successfully run away?”

Dean and Sam both tensed at the mention of him. Dean’s lip curled, “Don’t say his name.”

“Fine. The ‘old man’ would have been punished for your behavior.” Casting them a grim look, he told them with condescension, “You would have left him alone. No help around the farm as he grew old and gray. He would have bore the beating and torturing that should have been for you.”

“King Stephen and Queen Danika would never have done that. They are not cruel. They –” Sam tried to argue, but the King countered.

“Do not be naïve, Samuel. They may not be cruel when things go well. But if their daughter had run off with two peasant boys to live in squalor, I am sure their nature would have surprised you. The ‘old man’ would have been their first stop.”

“Instead, you got to him first,” Dean spat.

The King stepped closer and said in a hushed tone, “So much destruction all because a peasant boy fell in love. Selfishness, thy name Dean. Willing to let others pay for your choices, disrupt whole kingdoms as long as you were able to be happy. Now, tell me, does that sound like a hero or a scoundrel? Because I think you see yourself as the former when you are in fact the latter, boy.”

“You of all people scolding me on morality.”

“Not scolding. No. You and others like you keep my influx of servants and subjects flowing in. Predictable little creatures, such as you are. I am just pointing out that your punishment is no more than you deserve. I have done your world a favor, ridding it of such evil.”

Dean was quiet, biting his cheeks. He was taking in everything Castiel was saying and despite himself, doubt was creeping into his conscious. Would he have been okay knowing that two kingdoms might go to war over his and Y/N’s decision to elope and leave her responsibilities behind? And what did that say about him if that was the case? All he had thought about was how much he cared for her.

“I see you are not defending yourself,” the King commented, interrupting his thoughts. “Imagine if you had never met her. How different your life could have been? You could have avoided all of this. Perhaps the Light is as cruel as I am. You were means to an end to it.”

Dean stared at the King, thinking of all the time he had with Y/N. Minutes ago, he had been happy dreaming about the first time he had laid eyes on her and how thankful he was for it.

“I wouldn’t change a thing. Not a single moment,” Dean finally said. “It was all worth it with her.”

“You are more –”

There was a clanging coming down the stairs to the dungeons and a black clothed man appeared as the King turned to face the doorway, annoyance etched in his features. The man was holding tightly to a goblin he was dragging behind him. The goblin’s heels were digging into the ground, croaking out apologies frantically at him. But as soon as it took notice of the King in front of it, it turned its attention to him. It wheezed, trying to beg the King for mercy.

“Shut your mouth!” the King snapped, and it quit its sniveling. To the man, the King said, “You better have a damn good reason why you are here, Crowley.”

“This cretin hurt, Y/N,” the man named Crowley responded.

Dean’s chest clenched, thinking the worst. He sat up straighter, anxious to hear what had happened to her.

“Cut her arm pretty good, your grace. Benny is wrapping her up as best he can as we speak. I thought you would want to deal with the little worm yourself.”

“It was an accident!” the goblin wailed, unable to be silent. “I didn’t mean it! Your majesty, please!”

Dean’s eyes flicked to the King whose fists were balled at his sides, fire in his eyes. He stole a quick glance at Sam who was paying rapt attention.

“Drop him,” the King told Crowley in an eerily calm voice.

Crowley did as he was told, and the goblin fell to a heap by him. The King towered above the trembling goblin that was trying to avoid direct eye contact.

“Give me your blade,” the King commanded.

Hands shaking, the goblin reached for it. Pulling it from its belt, it held it up for the King. The King snatched it, examining it closely.

“This blade is filthy,” the King said, disgusted. His eyes flashed. “This is what you cut her with? I should shove it down your throat and cut you out from the inside!”

“It tried to hide the evidence by wiping it on the ground,” Crowley chimed in.

The King snorted, a smirk on his face. He lowered the blade and drawled, “I cannot expect much from you fools, now can I? I cannot say I am surprised. Now, tell me, you sniveling little rat, what did I tell you? What did I tell everyone regarding the princess?”

“To leave her be,” the goblin choked.

“Exactly. And yet you defied my orders.”

“Please –”

“Silence!” the King bellowed, causing Dean and Sam both to jump at the sudden switch in his demeanor.

“But, your majesty,” the goblin cried.

With lightning speed, the King swung the blade, cutting the goblin’s arm to the bone. The goblin screeched, grasping at the wound with its opposite hand. The King wasted no time slicing its shoulder, causing it to howl out in pain once more with the new wound.

Dean watched in horror as the King continuously brought the blade down on the helpless creature.

Sam shifted next to Dean, a small gasp leaving his mouth. Dean saw Sam swallow sharply, gripping the bars of the cell, watching mortified. Dean had half a mind to tell Sam to stop watching but Sam squeezed his eyes tight when the King managed to cut off a few of the goblin’s fingers. It was laying in what was quickly becoming a lumpy pool of its own blood, moaning in agony.

A chill ran down Dean’s spine as he realized the god’s dangerous nature Sam had been warning him about. The King may have taunted them with Bobby’s death, but he had surely been holding back his blood lust. Dean suddenly realized how close he had come to the same fate. How many times had he almost pushed the Dark King to such violence with his words? One moment of pushing too far and he would have been a blood heap. And then Sam would have been left alone to deal with the vengeful god himself.

The King straightened up, chest heaving with fury and exertion. He threw the knife down near the goblin and bent down with purpose. His fingers curled into the goblin’s shirt and he tore it from the ground. Again, the goblin cried out in pain, whimpering as the King gave it a rough shake.

“You treasonous, little vermin,” the King growled at the battered creature. “Injuring the princess – your soon to be queen – is in extension, injuring me. And you know what the punishment for that is, don’t you?”

A low, pathetic moan left the goblin, it struggling to look at the King.

“I didn’t mean it,” it wheezed weakly.

Dean watched as the King ignored the goblin’s apology and instead pulled the goblin closer. The goblin went rigid for just a moment before catching a second wind, beginning to struggle frantically.

“Your majesty!” It wailed. “Please! Mercy! I’ll do –”

It cried out, unable to finish its begging as it began to shake violently.

Dean’s eyes widened as the goblin’s mouth opened with a struggle, as if it was fighting to keep it closed. Its eyes had started glowing and light began seeping out of every orifice of its face.

The King in turn opened his mouth, sucking in the pulsating light, drawing it out of the goblin. Sam’s hand clamped down on Dean’s and he was all but collapsing against the bars as the goblin began to shrivel in the King’s grip. Dean gasped in horror.

When the light was spent, the goblin’s disfigured body fell to the ground with a thump. Instead of eyes, there were only sockets, and smoke emanated from its crooked gaping mouth. It had been burned from the inside out.

The King shuddered, relishing in the magic he had just performed and in return, ingested. There was a heavy silence laying over the dungeon, no one willing to move until the King had made his next move.

“Is she alright?” he questioned Crowley after a few moments, his voice heavy. “She will not bleed out?”

“No, your majesty.”

Turning back towards the cell, the King let out a dark laugh seeing how shaken up Dean and Sam were.

“Do not soil yourselves now. I do not plan on taking your souls.” He paused before adding with dramatic effect, “Well, at least not yours, Samuel. Dean is still making it extremely difficult for me to hold back.”

Dean had nothing to say, his eyes fixed on the King. There it was. Dean knew that he could push the King’s buttons and that was what waited in store for him if he pushed them too many times. Silence was his best option for now.

The King froze, his head slightly cocked with an ear turned upward. A smile came across his face slowly and he intoned, “Well, well, well. You will not believe who is calling for my help.”

Voice shaking, Sam exclaimed, “Leave her alone!”

Dean would forever be impressed by his brother’s courage.

“You would not wish me to ignore such a plea for help, Sam; not for our sweet Y/N. What dangers lie within the walls of the Labyrinth. I must ease her fears and protect her from those who would harm her. After all, this story can have but one hero.”

He bowed dramatically as he kept his eyes locked on Dean’s.

“Now,” he announced, addressing Crowley, “Dispose of this.” He kicked the corpse away and called over his shoulder “I expect you back promptly.”

“Yes, your grace,” Crowley responded.

Dean watched the King ascend and disappear on the stairs. He let out a long breath, as if he had been holding it in his chest, the tension being too much to bear.

Crowley moved towards the body and Dean kept a watchful eye on him. Crowley must have felt him watching and turned his gaze to Dean. His eyes traveled up and down, assessing him, just as Dean was doing in return. He looked tired and something about him gave Dean a feeling of betrayal.

“I am sure the King is very pleased that you are what he is competing against,” Crowley snorted before bending over and grasping the corpse. Straightening up, he locked eyes again, remarking with a smirk, “And obviously, by pleased, I mean insulted.”

Dean elected to stay quiet, not knowing what threat this man posed to him.

Sam on the other hand spoke up, “Sir, you are with Y/N?”

Narrowing his eyes, Crowley confirmed, “I am.”

“She is alright?”

“Depends on your definition of ‘alright’.”

“Besides the cut.”

Crowley was silent, mulling over his next words.

“If I were you, I would be worried about the influence that the King has over her,” Crowley finally answered. “He can be extremely charming when he wants to be, and it is quite hard for people to refuse him. I daresay his allure rivals the dangerousness of his wrath in terms of the destruction it can cause.”

Sam’s shoulders fell, disappointment and worry evident on his face. Crowley’s eyes flicked to Dean once more before he turned, the goblin flung over his shoulder.

Dean felt worry rising in his own chest. Y/N was in trouble and there was nothing he could do about it from where he was.

<> <> <>

Castiel struggled to keep his anger in check as he examined the bandage wrapped around Y/N’s arm. The vampire had done a well enough job tending to the wound, considering the state of the blade that had wounded her.

“I am glad you reached out,” Castiel told her, his fingers running across the newly healed skin. He knew she was tensing underneath his touch, her arousal getting the better of her. He quite enjoyed knowing that he stimulated her so and he yearned to elicit deeper feelings of desire from her. “This was a nasty, little cut.”

“I mentioned calling out to you and I was encouraged to,” she told him.

She gave Benny a friendly smile and he returned it.

Castiel drug her attention back to him, commenting to Benny, “Wise choice. Benny tends to know what he is talking about.”

Benny looked surprised by the compliment, “Thank you, your grace.”

Taking a mental note, Castiel would have to remember to remind him of his place later. He could not go around commenting favorably and giving just anyone ideas about soft spots he might have for them. The only soft spot he was developing – and would ever develop – was for the Light before him.

Crowley appeared again and Castiel cast his eyes on him, rooting him to the spot.

“And I suppose Crowley is in your favor for bringing me the goblin that maimed you.”

She blushed, “I would not say maim. And I do apologize for taking you away for it.”

“Do not apologize. I am glad you called. It demanded my attention. One of my players, as it were, harming you, was not a part of the Fate’s challenge. They have set it up themselves and that was certainly not one of their challenges. It was two foolish creatures too wrapped up in their own idiocy to take care.”

“I thank you for coming so promptly.”

“Anything for you, Y/N.”

She smiled gently at him and he felt his core warm.

Reaching his hand out, he flicked his wrist, conjuring a crystal ball out of thin air. Y/N’s eyes widened in surprise and he held it out to her.

“A gift.”

“O-oh,” she stammered before taking it from him. She examined it slowly. “It is lovely.”

“Keep it with you. In your pouch. It will guide you if you need help. Just look into it and ask it a question. It will show you the answer.”

“I thought I had you for that.”

She suddenly blushed, no doubt feeling as if she had been too bold. No, she had simply said what was on her mind about him and that is exactly what he wanted to hear. He was wrapping her around his finger bit by bit.

“Well, if I happen to not be available, this will show you the way. Consider it my guidance if I am unable to be here in person.”

Catching Crowley’s eye, Castiel gave him a smug smile. He knew Crowley was uncomfortable with how close the princess was becoming to him. She was latching to him tightly the further she progressed in the Labyrinth and it made it that much harder for Crowley to try to use her as an escape.

Castiel always won. He was King after all.


	13. Chapter 13

“You can’t possibly want her to stay here.”

Benny shot Crowley a condescending look and remarked, “Of course I do. She belongs here.”

Y/N had gone off the path to relieve yourself and the two of them had stayed behind on the path, talking in hushed voices.

“She belongs in her own world,” Crowley retorted. “She’s innocent. She doesn’t know what she is or what she holds. Castiel is just –”

Benny interrupted forcibly, “The King.”

With a huff, Crowley corrected to appease Benny, “The King is just afraid she would figure it out someday. But, how would she if she has no one around her either who knows what she is?”

“Do you want our kingdom to be ruined?”

“She won’t ruin the kingdom! You are buying into the paranoia.”

“The King will take care of her.”

“Yeah, that’s what I am afraid of.”

Benny narrowed his eyes and demanded, “Meaning?”

Crowley beseeched Benny, “You know he will keep her a prisoner. Is that what you want for her? Does she deserve that? And if so, what has she done besides merely exist to deserve that?”

“Do you have such little faith in our King?”

“I have no faith.”

“Probably why he sent me then,” Benny said, adjusting his machete at his hip. “You can’t be trusted.”

“You going to rat me out now?”

Benny snorted and shook his head. “I won’t even have to tell him that you are talking to me like this. He already knows. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have needed to send me.” He faced Crowley, staring him straight in the eyes. “You do not care for her, Crowley. You care about yourself. There is nothing in existence that you care about more than yourself. She is a means to an end for you. You want to use her to help yourself.”

“Just as the King will use her. And yet you do not complain about that.”

“At least he actually cares about her wellbeing.”

Crowley’s face hardened, “As do I. I would rather her be free than a prisoner.”

“You are wrong. She will be well taken care of and the King will cherish her.”

Crowley did not have the desire to argue with Benny further and with an exasperated breath, he turned from him. His eyes searched to where Y/N had gone off.

“She has been gone for a while,” Crowley commented, changing the subject. Benny followed his gaze and Crowley stepped away from him, towards where she had gone. “Y/N?”

He waited a few moments before calling her name again and was met with silence again.

Benny pushed past Crowley and searched the area behind the bushes where Y/N had gone.

“Where did she go?” Benny demanded.

<> <> <>

Crowley and Benny were speaking in hushed tones as you disappeared behind the bushes to relieve yourself. You tried to block them out of your mind as you squatted.

When you stood up and had situated yourself again, you heard a whisper of your name. Turning your head quickly to where you had heard the voice emanate from, you saw nothing. Scanning the area, you tried to pinpoint where the voice had come from but were unable to figure it out.

Again, your name sounded and this time it came from the direction of an archway of branches from two trees. You walked towards it cautiously, on edge. Moving underneath the archway, you stopped immediately when the scenery changed all around you as soon as you had passed through it.

You were standing in the middle of a vast garden. You recognized roses, red as blood, but you were not sure what the other crimson flower was. Stepping closer to a patch of them, you reached out, touching one gently. They smelled of citrus with a tinge of sweetness. Against your better judgment, you picked one, holding it close to get a better smell. You relaxed inhaling the scent, a smile coming across your face.

Turning, your eyes turned upward, and you gasped, dropping the flower. There was a gigantic, black dragon towering over the entrance to a gravel walkway. Its mouth was formed into a growl, crafted in a stance of the moment before a pounce. You had initially thought that it was real but calmed once you realized it was marble.

It was then that you remembered Crowley and Benny. You turned back to where you had come and instead found the archway was gone.

Of course, you thought to yourself worriedly.

Your heart began to hammer, thinking of being alone this far into the Labyrinth. After the monster you had encountered, the snake, and now knowing that the Labyrinth was bound to change with just a few steps…

The call of an owl drew your attention down the gravel path behind you. You turned back to the noise, your eyes flitting to the menacing dragon for just a moment, before focusing on the path. Another hoot came echoing down and you felt a tug towards it.

Moving quickly onto the path, you kept a watchful eye on the dragon, a small part of you irrationally believing it may be alive. You could not be sure in a magical place such as this. It did not stir though as you moved underneath it. The gravel crunched underneath your shoes and the smell of the roses and foreign flower grew stronger as the bushes of them thickened.

The sound of running water met your ears as you rounded a corner, coming to an opening to a meadow. There was a stream somewhere nearby emptying into the lake before you. Fog laid gently over the far reaches of the lake and crickets chirped in the tall grasses on its banks. It was a beautiful, relaxing spot. Something about it felt secret though, as if you were intruding as you walked across the grass.

Your attention was drawn towards the direction of another hoot. There was a gazebo sitting on the vast lake, a cool breeze sweeping across the surface towards you. And Castiel was sitting there, his back to you. You could tell it was him, even from this far away, as if you were standing right next to him. The feeling melted away to relaxation and you went to him.

An owl was perched on a stand next to him, its beady eyes watching your every move. It hooted at Castiel, warning him of your presence, and you realized that this was the owl that had drawn you down the path.

Castiel turned his head and his eyes crinkled when he saw you. His smile was warm, and he held his hand out as an invitation. You took it and he guided you to sit next to him.

“You found a secret archway it seems,” he greeted you. “I come here when I need to be alone.”

“It is beautiful.”

“It is natural you found it then, princess.”

You felt heat creeping up your neck and looked away, watching a pair of swans on the water. You wanted to close the space between the two of you just to relieve the pull you felt so strongly to him. It was like his presence ignited your being, down to your very soul. You could feel it thrumming, begging for his touch.

Your eyes caught his again and you wondered how long you had been lost in your thoughts of his body against yours. Which only made you blush more and you swore you saw him smirk before you averted your eyes, clearing your throat. You had an inkling he was all too aware of your urges. He was not subtle about his sexuality, flaunting his toned physique with his choice of clothing. Especially now. He was clothed in an ivory top, paired with a tight leather vest, and form fitting black pants. You forced yourself to not let your eyes wander to the exposed skin at the top of his chest where his shirt was unbuttoned.

Needing a distraction, you said, “Those flowers… not the roses, the other ones. What are they?”

“Poppies.”

“I have not heard of them. They are a vibrant color though and smell wonderful, your grace.”

Castiel nodded in agreement, “Yes, they are. And yes, they do.”

“Red is a gorgeous color. It stands out.”

“I do love deep colors… which reminds me. If you need new clothes, Y/N, I have brought you a new gown.”

You turned your head to gaze at the gown he was pulling out of a bag. It was lovely, a dark red; so unlike the light gowns you used to wear. This was seductive. And simultaneously, it was beautiful. You wanted to be clothed in it. If only it would please him and thank him for his offer. You had refused him new clothing before and felt a pang of guilt remembering it. Plus, this dress you were wearing was becoming uncomfortable.

“If you need a moment, I will avert my eyes.”

“Thank you.”

As you took the gown from him, you relished in feeling him drag his hand across yours, his eyes flashing.

Away from him, you quickly removed your dirty dress and tossed it carelessly into the grass. You wished you could bathe in the lake to clean yourself before donning this marvelous gift but there was no time.

“You should bathe,” Castiel’s voice sounded from behind you calmly. “A fresh gown should rest on clean skin.”

You hesitated, holding the new gown in front of you. You did have time if he was requesting you to take the time after all. Folding the gown, you placed it gently on the grass before moving towards the lake.

The water was warmer than you expected, and you wasted no time wading out up to your hips. Cupping your hands, you brought water up to your skin, washing away the dirt and grime. It was refreshing and you indulged, relaxation washing over you. Water beaded down your skin as you cleansed your hair.

As your hands ran across your skin, you imagined them as Castiel’s. What it would be like to feel his strong hands exploring all your nooks and crannies. Your hands brushed your nipples, thinking of his sweet caress. How he would worship you, leading you to ecstasy.

You dove underneath the water as a final rinse. Surfacing, you wiped the water away from your eyes and were met with a blatant stare from Castiel.

He smiled softly and looked away.

Eyes downcast, you moved towards the shore, barely noticing that your hair and skin dried upon stepping on the land.

“I apologize, Y/N. You are a temptation for me. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.”

“You do not,” you answered him.

Castiel was satisfied, and he looked away from you again.

Humming quietly, you picked up the red gown, pulling it over your head. The neckline on the dress plunged and you gently touched the skin between your breasts. The red was striking against your skin and the dress hugged you tight in the waist. The hemline was shorter than your other dress though, which would make it easier to navigate through the Labyrinth. Your other dress had continuously gotten snagged on twigs and rocks, so this would be an improvement.

With a deep breath, you turned back to where Castiel was sitting. You walked cautiously back over him, your fingers playing with the skirt nervously.

The way he looked at you, there was a fire in his eyes. He unabashedly drank the sight of you in, raking his eyes up to meet yours.

“You are striking, Y/N.”

Pleased with his compliment, you said, “Thank you.”

The owl hooted, and you stared at it, curious.

“This is Opus,” Castiel said. “He is harmless, trust me. He just… appreciates beautiful things.”

“Is he your pet?”

Castiel cracked a smirk, “Something like that.”

Silence came between the two of you for a few moments. You stared off at the lake again, watching the swans swim lazily. Your eyes fell to the poppies near your feet and you leaned down, picking a couple more. If Castiel cared, he did not protest. You smelled them deeply again, relishing in their wonderful scent.

You did not know what pushed you to say it, but you told him, “The only thing I was raised for was to dress pretty and smile at men until my parents decided which suitor was the best choice for me.”

His next words surprised you, “I think you have proven yourself more than capable.” You turned and sat back down next to him, giving him an expectant look. “You have worked hard to get to this point.”

“It has only been a short while.”

“I am sure you have faced more in this Labyrinth than many of the soldiers stationed in your castle have seen their entire service.”

“That could be an overstatement,” you commented and then added, “At least I am having an adventure. I always dreamed of leaving the castle and going on one. It is just not under the circumstances I would have imagined. Or desired.”

“The dreams of youth are the regrets of maturity,” Castiel responded. “In a sense, it is fortunate than for you that you have at least had that dream fulfilled.”

“I suppose I should be thankful instead of complaining.”

“Do not apologize for your feelings.”

There was something behind his tone, making you think he was trying to get at something beneath the surface. Your feelings for him were true and you wanted them reciprocated.

“I have to ask, your grace. Are you upset?”

Cocking an eyebrow, Castiel questioned, “About?”

You sighed gently, hesitating before saying, sounding almost sad, “I am very close to the end Crowley has said. It is inevitable that I am to finish the quest. I am coming to your castle.”

Castiel looked amused instead of disappointed, as you thought he would be about the circumstances. You felt your own disappointment seeing him unbothered with the results of this game. You had thought perhaps he had wanted you to lose so he could have you as his bride, to stay by his side for eternity. Perhaps that was not the case and if it was not, you had been foolish to think he actually cared. The thought came to you then that maybe he had helped you so often because he did not want you and you felt crushed.

“The fates need to lose sometimes, Y/N,” Castiel explained. He stood from the bench then and moved closer to you. “Do not let your pride cloud your judgment though so soon, Y/N. You do still have to locate my castle.”

“Do you want me to win?” you word vomited.

“Whatever would make you think that?”

“You helped me. A lot.”

Castiel nodded, “I made sure you did not die.”

“Why?” You tried to keep the desperation out of your voice. You wanted him to say it badly.

“To give you a fair chance.”

No mention of caring or desire. It was about being just. Your shoulders slumped ever so slightly. Your decision was made then. You would face what waited back home for you; forget about this kingdom and return to the mortal world. You had nothing to say to that, so you stayed silent.

Castiel took your hand in his and stared into your eyes. “And because I did not want you dead, princess. Even if I cannot have you, I would rest easier knowing you were alive. It would give me some solace in my loneliness.”

Your heart leapt, the sadness from a moment ago vanishing just as quickly as it had come on.

“You are kind,” you told him.

You saw something cross his features and you could not put your finger on the emotion.

But then he smiled softly. “If someone as gentle and benevolent as you can call me kind… well, I will take it as a compliment, Y/N.” Reaching out, he took one of the poppies from your hand and twirled it by the stem, his eyes fixated on it. He paused before asking, “Are you not tired of this?”

“This?”

“The Labyrinth. It has been over ten hours. You have traveled a great distance and faced trouble. Are you not tired?”

“Yes,” you admitted.

“Would you not consider giving in again?”

He did want you to stay, that much was clear. He had tried to play it off, but he could not hide it. He placed a poppy behind your ear gently, and your heart skipped feeling his skin on yours.

When he rested his hands on your sides, you felt the fire beneath his touch, and wished he would wander. The image of the two of you naked and intertwined crossed your mind, warming you to your core.

You had a need to lean in and claim his mouth to yours. It was the only thing that made sense; he was the only thing that made sense. His touch would complete you, his love as you let him lay you down on his sheets. His love would satiate your desire and complete you. You two were meant for each other, a god and a mortal princess each possessing their own passion to give to the other.

His eyes flashed as you came closer, lost to your thoughts.

But, green flashed before your eyes suddenly. Familiar emerald, staring back at you. You pulled back away, something deep inside tugging at your mind.

“I cannot.”

Castiel flinched only for a second but it did not go unnoticed. “Why not?”

“The same reason as before. Surrendering is humble and a choice I could make. But, it is not exerting myself to my full potential. And me being myself, I do not think I could submit without at least first putting my best effort forward. I would regret it. Can you understand that?”

“What are you trying for though? What is worth this struggle?”

“My friends.”

“Who?”

You hesitated for a moment, feeling confused. Their names were right there on the tip of your tongue. Your brow creased before a flash of green shot across your mind once more. “Dean. And Sam.”

You did not miss the quick smirk on Castiel’s face and you wondered why he smirked so.

“Yes, the boys,” Castiel said. “You are brave, Y/N. Not many would risk themselves for their friends. Many would have turned the whole endeavor down completely and left their friends to their fate.”

His words made you feel empowered and you needed to tell him how thankful you were and your regret.

“I pray you find a queen, your grace. You deserve it… content, happy… to have a sensational romance. And not loneliness. That you do not deserve. You have shown your kindness and your spirit. I do love it. I wish I could bend a knee without regret. But, I have feelings for another.”

He seemed to struggle as he said, “I am disheartened, princess. You have proven yourself time and time again to be formidable. It is caustic and cruel that I would find an unsurpassable match only to have them unable to be at my side.”

He turned to leave, and you reached out, grasping his hand, not wanting to leave him, but you must. His eyes flicked down to your hand on his before meeting your gaze again.

“I apologize, your majesty. Perhaps in another life.”

“In another life,” he agreed tightly.

<> <> <>

Castiel let out a roar and kicked the goblin nearest him when he landed in the entrance hall to his castle, sending it careening into a wall. The rest of them screeched at the sudden return of their king and dove out of the way of his fury. The abused goblin fell to the floor and whimpered as Castiel stormed past it, engulfed in his rage.

In another life indeed, Castiel fumed. It would be another life, but he wanted it sooner rather than later.

A snarl left his mouth and he had the urge to face the thing keeping him from his desired prize.

Upon entering the dungeon, he saw Alastair near the boys’ cell. He immediately stood straight upon seeing his King, the grin leaving his face instantaneously.

“What are you doing?” Castiel demanded.

“Nothing, your grace,” Alastair told him smoothly, backing away from the cell, avoiding looking him directly in the eyes. “I was merely curious about these humans that seem to have vexed you.”

“It is not them that have me worked up, you imbecile!”

Dean piped up from his cell, “Things not going your way, oh great one? Was I right about Y/N? Did she reject you again?”

White hot rage rushed through Castiel and his control on his form began slipping. He buckled underneath the weight of his fury, his chest heaving as his form grew.

Alastair saw his King losing control and backed away further, trying to slip away unseen.

Hunched on the ground, the shadows twisted around Castiel. His muscles bulged against the fabric of his clothes, the material straining to hold. Turning to the wall, his wings spread wide as two huge horns rose and curled at his crown, sharp and gleaming. He let out a roar as his shirt tore, the muscles on his back trembling. The transformation was uncomfortable – painful, even – because he had not been in his true form for such a long time. But it felt like relief too, his limbs stretching out, shaking out the confines of the humanlike form he donned.

Digging his claws into the granite wall, he threw himself away from the ground and landed in front of Sam and Dean’s cell. His mouth was twisted into a terrifying snarl, his fangs bared, and his blue eyes now pitch in color.

“Another word, peasant, and I will rip your spine from your wretched body and splash the dungeon walls with your entrails!” Castiel’s voice boomed around the chamber.

Sam and Dean shrunk back further, huddled together in their cell as Castiel bellowed, “When I am finished with her, you insolent little rat, she will be mine! My puppet! I will be the only thing that matters to her. I will be her heart, her soul, her reason for breath. I will have her a million times over and she will never have her fill!”

Dean’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open in shock. As much as Castiel loved seeing the brat terrified, he hated losing control even more. He snarled, squeezing his eyes shut, tensed. His body shook with the effort as he tried to restrain himself once more. The fangs retreated, the horns disappeared, and with strenuous effort, his height reduced. He stood before them looking more human than he had moments ago.

“You are losing,” Castiel told them, his wings folding in behind him. “She has already begun to forget you. It took her a moment to recall your names. I saw her hesitance when asked about what she is fighting for. How long will it be until she forgets you completely?”

He relished in the lost expressions on Sam and Dean’s faces, his words sinking in.

Castiel smiled cruelly, “I saw her hesitance when I asked her to give up. She considered it, if only for a moment. Yet, that still bodes well for me. You should have seen how she leaned in towards me as if she could not resist herself. She will be chained to me soon enough.”

Dean jerked against the chains, rage evident in his expression. Castiel had yet to be this candid with his plans for the princess and was enjoying watching how upset Dean was growing.

“She will worship me, kneeled at my feet, desperate for my praise and attention. And when she begs for me – and she will – and gives herself to me willingly, she will be a permanent fixture in my bed. A prize to be cherished for the rest of time.”

Suddenly Dean grunted, his eyes closing tightly, grimacing. He was in pain and he was having trouble breathing.

“Dean?” Sam asked, trying to come closer. His eyes moved to Castiel and he sputtered, “Please don’t do this again. He has suffered enough, your majesty!”

Castiel’s expression was melting away to elation as Dean gasped out, staring down at his chest.

Right on time, he thought to himself.

“I have not done anything,” Castiel said evenly, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth.

His hand shot out through the bars, grasping Dean’s hair tightly, shoving his head back to force the boy to look up at him. His eyes were searching the boy’s face, whose chest heaving, trying to push past the discomfort. Castiel inhaled deeply, his eyes closing in pleasure as he felt the air around Dean shift. Ancient magic was at work, the transformation beginning to take hold, latching onto Dean’s rage and sins. Castiel could feel it deep in his bones. He was gaining another servant and this one would give him much satisfaction.

Castiel’s eyes crinkled with his wicked smile, “Oh, you are doing that all yourself, boy. So much wrath. I warned you and you did not listen to me. I am not even lifting a finger and your forcing the change upon yourself with how much hate you have stirring inside you, especially for me.”

Leaning down, he taunted quietly into Dean’s ear, “Now, tell me, how attractive will Y/N find you if you are shrunk, green, and scaly?” Dean’s lip curled into a snarl, trying to yank away from Castiel, drawing a rich laugh from the King. Pulling away, Castiel sneered, “I wonder if you will last to see her when she arrives.”

Tossing Dean back away from the cell, Castiel straightened up. His eyes slid to Alastair, who was concealing himself in the shadows.

Coward, Castiel thought to himself.

“Alastair, inform that merchant in the city I need another shirt made,” he drawled, tearing off the tatters of what had once been his shirt.

“I will, your grace,” Alastair responded.

Castiel exhaled loudly, “I require a hot bath as well. All this strenuous activity has left me tense.” Alastair confirmed again and Castiel directed at the boys, “I was not kidding about your short time left together. More mercy at work, Samuel, with this warning to use your time. Dean is a nasty piece of work and the ancient magic will course through him sooner than later.”


	14. Chapter 14

The bog was warm, murky, and filled with slimy creatures to match the water they resided in. A serpent swam through the water, ducking underneath fallen branches and through weeds. Wherever it was heading, it was not going to reach its destination ‘fore a claw reached out from the depths of the water, clutching tightly on its wriggling body.

A scaled monster shot up out of the water, screeching as the serpent bent its body back to latch onto the monster’s arm in an attempt to escape. The monster responded in kind, its dagger like teeth tearing into the serpent’s flesh. The serpent did not last long as the monster feasted on it ravenously.

Beside the monster, another appeared, snarling at it for not sharing. It tore at the serpent’s corpse, snatching a piece for itself. The first growled, furious half its meal had been taken when they were starving already.

Suddenly, the pair of them stiffened.

There was a scent coming across the bog that they had not smelled in decades.

Something delicious.

<> <> <>

“We have been over this,” you told Crowley.

Crowley had yet again, pushed you ahead to speak with you about reconsidering his plan to try to escape. It was growing tiresome; you were going to finish. That is what you had told Castiel and you were sticking to it.

“I know, and I implore you to think over it again, your majesty.”

“You know you do not have to call me that.”

Crowley reached out and grasped your hand, pressing your ring into your skin. He spoke in hushed tones, “Y/N, please. You do not know what Castiel is really like.”

“You keep telling me that about people. Benny turned out to be okay.” You shot Benny a look, who was walking ahead of the pair of you, giving you privacy.

“I still stand by what I said about Benny but that is not what I am trying to talk to you about right now. You have a chance. You could leave. I know a way –”

“I cannot.”

“Your friends are as good as dead, Y/N. No one leaves if Castiel brought them here. He doesn’t let things go. But, you could because you are not being held prisoner here.”

“If he is as powerful as you say, wouldn’t he just stop me from leaving the moment he realized I was trying to leave?” you challenged.

“You wouldn’t even try?”

“No. I told him I would finish.”

“Does your promise to him – someone you do not know – matter so much?”

Sighing, you told Crowley, “I have to go to the castle.”

“Why?”

“The King is waiting for me to arrive for him.”

Crowley’s face fell, and he questioned, “The King? Not Sam and Dean?”

Stammering, realizing your slip up, you corrected, “Oh, of course Sam and Dean as well. I meant that the King is watching over this challenge tirelessly. I am sure it is becoming burdensome for him. I merely wish to relieve him of having to wait around for us.”

Crowley looked disappointed with your answer and you could not figure out why. You had been honest and considerate in your reasoning. You thought he would be happy with you taking the King’s state into account.

“I am sure he will be grateful that you are thinking of him,” Crowley said, his voice flat. “And if that is your wish, then we should pick up our pace.”

Crowley moved on ahead, going closer to Benny, and you hung back, stung. Were you thinking too much of Castiel? You had let him touch you without a second thought of Dean. You had wanted him to embrace you and lay with you. A wave of shame rolled over you.

All you wanted was for him to be happy and you knew you were the key to that happening.

Your thoughts were cut short when something reared up out of the water, startling all of you. Benny reacted instinctively, throwing you behind him, his large frame blocking your view. Crowley cursed under his breath, his fingers coiling around your arm and yanking you to him as a deafening screech cut through the air.

Benny met the perpetrator of the scream with a roar of his own and you saw claws emerging from his fingers. He seemed to grow in stature, on full defense mode.

“Move!” Crowley barked at you as you twisted your neck to try to see as he pulled you away from Benny. “They’re Lamia!”

Scales dashed in front of the pair of you and you skidded to a stop. A hideous beast, half human and half serpent, lunged at you before you could react further. The lamia grabbed onto your injured arm, inhaling salaciously as blood came to the surface of the bandage Benny had placed around your wound.

Benny roared in fury, lunging at the hideous monstrosity. You gasped seeing sharp rows of teeth in his mouth as he bit down on the creature’s neck. He wretched it away from you, rolling onto the ground with it.

Another was on you and Crowley in a moment. You dove for Benny’s machete that had fallen into the dirt in his tousle.

Wielding it, you swung at the lamia as it dove for your throat. It howled in pain as the knife cut through its skin. It seemed more inconvenienced than anything and wasted no time charging again.

You struck hard, slicing at its face. A deep gash was left on its cheek and it snarled at you. It pounced, recovering quickly, and caught you off balance.

With a cry, you fell to the ground, losing grip on the machete.

You were done for.

“Castiel!” you shouted, touching your ring right when the monster landed on top of you, pinning you to the ground.

<> <> <>

“The princess is doing well,” a goblin whispered to two others, sitting in the dark crevice of Castiel’s throne room. Unbeknownst to them, he was nearby, concealed, listening to their rumors of praise of Y/N.

“She will not win. I heard her Light is blinding. Disgusting little mortal threatening the realm.”

“I think she will,” the first whispered back.

“You are a fool.”

“What if she is stronger than the King? He cannot win everything. He has limitations.”

The other goblin smacked the first upside the head and it let out an offended snarl, turning to retaliate. But, Castiel revealed himself, his shadow casting over them.

“Your majesty,” they all exclaimed, facing him and giving him a deep bow.

“Don’t ‘your majesty’ me, you filthy traitor!” Castiel growled at the first, causing it to cower. Squeezing his fist, the goblin’s eyes bulged, and it began scratching at its throat desperately. Castiel wasted no time, dashing his hand down to his side and the goblin fell to the ground violently, the life crushed from within it.

“Now, you two,” Castiel directed at the other two goblins that straightened immediately at his voice, tearing their eyes away from their dead comrade. “Go fix my bed chambers. I want roses in there – a plethora of them. Fresh sheets and a new bottle of wine on the bed side table. Actually, make that two.”

Neither of them argued about the fact that his sheets had just been changed that morning. They took everything in and nodded eagerly.

“Make sure the queen’s clothes are in her wardrobe. I want it to be a surprise for her. And make sure everything is in there. I know how many dresses I ordered from the seamstresses! There should be 15 gowns now.” Looming closer, his growled, “And if I find any of you in there tonight when the two of us retire to our wedding bed, I will burn all your fingers to the bone and then tear you limb from limb! And I expect you to pass that on. Because if I find anyone in there, I will fault you for not carrying out the damn order I just gave you! Do you understand!”

“Yes,” they both squeaked.

He felt the ring on his hand warm, a sure sign she was trying to contact him.

“Well, well,” Castiel simpered, holding up his hand to show them the ring, that was glowing now. “What do you know? Yet again, sounds like…”

Castiel’s smug smile faltered when she cried out this time, terror striking her. He only heard one word.

“Lamia!”

He did not even look at the two before shooting up out of the throne room.

<> <> <>

Castiel felt a sharp pain in his chest and grunted in discomfort. Upon landing at the scene, he realized why.

Y/N was striking down one of the Lamia, her hand pressed to the monster’s face. It was wailing in agony as the Light bled through its skin, no doubt burning it from the inside out. Castiel could feel the toll it was taking on Y/N; she was not used to wielding her power and did not know how to control the intensity. Plus, with his Darkness coiled around the Light within her, it was requiring double the amount of strength to push her Light out. She would deplete her energy quickly this way and cause damage internally.

Castiel jettisoned himself to Y/N’s side and pushed her away with a blast of magic, positioning himself in front of the monster, half morphing to his true form. He bared his fangs, claws exposed, snarling at the Lamia in front of him. The beast recoiled upon seeing its master in front of her, slithering back. The ferociousness had melted from her face, replaced by fear.

He had almost forgotten these beasts, laying in waste in the bog part of his Labyrinth. They were not easily roused but the smell of Y/N’s human flesh was too tempting to pass it up it seemed. They were desperate for something other than goblin or other lowly, unsuspecting monsters. It was an oversight and he was going to quickly remedy it.

Castiel unleashed a surge of power. The Lamia closest to him saw its arm light with flame and it screeched in fright and pain. Castiel did not relent, forcing the fire to spread, engulfing the monster in a burning fire.

Benny took this opportunity while the one attacking him was distracted to sink his teeth into the Lamia’s throat and it screeched but was too weak to do anything to fight him off. Your hand came up to your mouth, shaken. You had not seen such monstrosity inside Benny before this and watching him drain the beast of its blood, tearing at its flesh with his nails… it made you nauseous. Crowley turned you away from him sharply, seeing the horrified expression on your face.

“Y/N…” Crowley said softly, letting Y/N go when he felt it was safe to.

Castiel took in Crowley’s blood splattered clothes and the third slain Lamia.

Movement caught Y/N’s eye and she turned your head. Upon seeing Benny, she looked startled. Benny was bloody, cut up and battle scarred like Crowley. But, Crowley had not eaten the Lamia like Benny had. Castiel knew she was frightened.

“You… how… you ate it,” Y/N told Benny, looking terrified.

Benny instantly looked at Castiel for assistance in deescalating the situation.

He could not have her afraid of Benny for the remainder of the trip. Leaving her solely in Crowley’s hands was out of the question.

Castiel cleared his throat, “That he did. And we should be grateful.”

Y/N looked at him, her eyes wide.

“He did what he had to keep you safe.”

“But – ”

“I won’t hurt you,” Benny interjected, wiping at his mouth, sounding dejected.

Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the vampire’s sudden softness. Where was his fierce warrior? The vampire seemed to care deeply about Y/N’s opinion of him. Which, granted, as his queen, her opinion mattered but this attachment… well, that was unexpected. Benny had never shown tenderness for anyone or anything. It seemed the princess’ charm worked on quite a few.

“Of course, you won’t,” Castiel said. “You are not unruly and wild.”

Y/N swallowed sharply and said, “And you have not harmed me…”

“He won’t,” Castiel repeated. “he may be a vampire, but he is a civilized one. He knows who he works for and when to remove himself from social situations when warranted. Benny, would you give us a moment? Clean yourself up.”

Benny looked reluctant, but he obeyed. Castiel did not even have to say a word to Crowley, merely shoot him a disapproving look. Crowley followed Benny’s suit.

Castiel looked Y/N over, seeing the weariness lingering from her exertion against the lamia.

“A vampire?” she asked him uncertainly.

He came to her, holding her gently by the arms. “Do not fret over it. I would not have him near you if I did think there was a possibility he would harm you. He is loyal to me and seems fond of you. But, enough about him. You look exhausted, Y/N. Are you injured?”

“I am growing tired,” she confided, slumping a bit.

“Especially after fighting with that Lamia,” Castiel said. He feigned ignorance, “Did you use your power?”

Y/N nodded. “It hurt this time though. I never felt it before when I used it.”

Of course, it did, Castiel thought. I felt it as well when you tore through my spell.

“Perhaps that is a sign to not use it.”

“I do not know how to stop it.”

“From what I can see, it happens when you – or someone close by – is in danger. It seems reactionary, not controlled.”

“I know,” Y/N said disappointed.

Castiel stiffened hearing her desire to master her power and the disappointment that she could not. Those damn Lamia had pushed his progress back at stifling Y/N’s Light. How he wished to reverse time but his hold on the time in the mortal world had taken a toll on him, not to mention the intensities of the spells he had cast. Paired with his creature’s help, even gods had their limits. As that goblin had so infuriatingly mentioned. He needed his strength to complete the task before him.

Reaching out, he touched the side of her face, letting magic seep into her. He caught her eyes, fixating her on him.

“Sometimes our discoveries are for naught. I myself am pleased to see that magic has not entirely died out within mortals. It would be a great tragedy if that ever came to pass. A mournful day to say the least. But, you must understand why so few mortals have abilities such as yours. Humans are inclined to be fearful of the unknown. It reminds them of their mortality and – forgive for the lack of a better term – insignificance in the grand scheme of things for one. Magic is an unknown. It is a great power too which adds to the animosity held against it too.”

She was listening with rapt attention, despite the struggle within her. Her Light was trying to resist against the Dark magic coupling with the Darkness already inside her. Castiel was slowly weaving the new magic around the existing Darkness, empowering it to push the Light back beneath it.

“Mortals chased, hunted, and executed other mortals that were gifted with magical abilities and powers. Almost to extinction really.”

His hand moved to cup her chin, “You would be feared if anyone knew. No matter that you were royalty. In fact, that would make you even more of a perceived threat. Hiding this power is the safest course for you, Y/N.”

She nodded, taking in what he told. He could see her eyes glossing back over, feeling his Darkness wind itself quicker now around her Light, shrouding it.

“Here is different. You could be yourself. Be free. I would not fear you. I would help you; water you, let you flourish.”

Castiel paused, removing his hand and ceasing his infiltration. She stood before him, suspended as his Darkness made itself comfortable.

“Thank you,” she told him. “I feel better.”

“That is good to know.”

<> <> <>

Dean awoke to someone tapping his head. He jerked away from the bars of the cell, wiping at the drool that had been falling out of the corner of his mouth. He blinked, trying to clear his vision.

He found a female standing in front of him with dark hair, a dangerous smile on her face.

“My, my, you startle easily.”

Sam had wakened with a startle when Dean had flown back and was staring at the female, trying to discern her purpose just as Dean was.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked gruffly.

“Just your friendly neighborhood messenger. Unofficially. And secretly.”

“You wanna give me a name?”

“Does it matter?”

Dean shot her an annoyed look and she laughed.

“Fine. Formalities. Meg.”

“And what are you supposed to be delivering? And why is it secret?” Sam asked before Dean could.

Leaning against the cage, Meg said nonchalantly, “News about the princess. And of course, it’s a secret… Sam?” Sam’s eyes widened slightly, and she said, “Yeah, I figured. They said Dean was the older one. But, secrets. The King would not be pleased that I was giving you updates.”

“He gives us updates all the time,” Dean muttered annoyed, rubbing at his chest.

There was a sharp pain and he tried to massage at the spot. He could feel them more often now and he was starting to worry. What if everything Castiel said was going to come true? He could not leave Sam alone in this place. He had thought it all bullshit at first but whatever the King said seemed to come to pass.

Sam instead asked, “What happened?”

“Yes, but he gives you his version and only part of it. That’s how he operates, just to get you riled up. And he never tells you much about how Y/N is doing other than she is coming to his side, no?” Their silence spoke volumes. With a shrug, Meg said, “They were attacked by Lamia. Half serpent and half human beasts. Three of them to be exact.” Dean and Sam’s eyes widened at this and Meg smirked, “Don’t worry your pretty little heads. The King dealt with it, as he usually does. And I heard the vampire ate one of them.”

“The vampire?” Sam asked in a whisper. “The King said he fed him before he sent him with Y/N.”

Snickering, Meg told them, “Don’t worry. Your princess is safe. Benny wouldn’t lay a finger on her. He’s basically the King’s lapdog and he will be sure to worship his future queen with as much fervor as possible.”

She leaned in closer and whispered, “The best part of this though is that I think the King had no idea this was going to happen. He’s planned the whole thing from the beginning, but the goblins that were around when he found out what was happening said he actually seemed flustered.” She leaned back again and said, “The King is never caught off guard.”

“But they’re safe?” Sam questioned.

“I already said that. But, I would be worried about Y/N. I heard she’s falling under his spell quickly. The food here is enchanted and I know for a fact she’s eaten it. And smelled the flowers. She doesn’t stand a chance against him. She doesn’t know what she is and was never given the chance.”

Dean let that sink in, thinking of Y/N. What had she done to deserve this? If she did not know what she was, the hell would this damn King even care? She was not a threat and he could have his stupid kingdom to himself. Anger started welling up in Dean again, thinking about how Y/N was being used. It was not fair.

Again, another sharp pain went through his chest and he rubbed it annoyed.

Meg was watching Dean closely and he snapped, “What?”

“The King seems pretty preoccupied with torturing you instead of your brother. Why’s that?”

“He’s a sadist. And I would rather take the beatings than my brother.”

“How noble of you,” Meg snorted. “But a lie. He doesn’t waste his time with things that one, mean nothing to him or two, haven’t irked him. What did you do?”

“What did you do?” Dean retorted.

She smiled wickedly, “You mean where I came from before here? I don’t have the time to discuss all my transgressions in my past life. As long as I’m a good little demon, I stay a demon. I mean, as long as the King keeps his balance.”

A thought ran through Dean’s mind, one of Y/N overcoming Castiel. And beating him. He eyed Meg and questioned, “Who do you think would take charge if he was gone?”

Meg let out a bark of a laugh, “Gone? I don’t want him gone. That’s too much effort. I just want to escape.”

So, she did have an angle coming to them. Dean was not going to play into her hands so easily though. He did not trust one damn living thing around here.

Sneering, he said, “Typical. Only looking out for yourself.”

“So, are you her boyfriend?” Meg chirped, changing the subject.

Dean glowered at her, becoming increasingly annoyed with her, and she chuckled, “Maybe I’m just a sucker for drama. A princess running around with a peasant would be sure to cause an uproar if it ever came to light.” She smirked, seeing him still glaring. “Oh, come on, it’s the easiest connections that would prove you are worth something to the King. And if you are, he would have all the more pleasure beating you.” She gestured at his face.

“I’m not her boyfriend,” Dean told her evenly.

Meg’s eyes crinkled with her smile. “Crush then. Cute. I’m sure he’s told you what he intends to do with her.”

Dean snapped, “Extensively. It won’t happen. Y/N won’t give into him.”

“Your faith is cute.”

Dean was going to say something nasty, but Sam cut in, “It seems like none of you care much for him.”

“No one likes him, you foolish mortal. Everyone is terrified of him.”

“And you’re not?” Sam asked.

“Don’t be stupid. I would be a moron to not be afraid of him.”

“But, you would help us if Y/N overcame him? If she was able to beat him, would others join?”

Snorting again, Meg said, “Fat chance.”

“Of what?”

“Y/N beating him.”

“But if she did?” Sam pressed.

Meg was silent, staring at Sam. Dean wondered what was going through her mind. If no one was loyal to the King, then what reason would they have to not go to Y/N if she did win?

“I’ll think about it,” Meg finally said.

“You should do better than to think about it!” Dean snapped. “There’s lives at stake!”

Meg pushed herself away from the cell. “So melodramatic. I shouldn’t expect anything less from humans though. I don’t see what is in it for me other than possibly seeing the King get angry. Doesn’t seem worth the risk.”

“You could come with us,” Sam tried.

“To where?” Meg taunted. “The princess’ kingdom? No thanks. It sounds awful by the things I’ve been told. Too good and cheery.”

Dean sighed exasperated, “You wouldn’t have to stay there. The world is pretty big, you know. And if you helped us, I am certain Y/N would pay you well.”

“With what money?”

“She is the princess. Their riches are endless.”

Meg was looking at him with pity, “You don’t know, do you?”

Dean did not like the way she posed that question. “Know what?”

“She is not a princess anymore.”

Those words hit him like a ton of bricks.

“The hell do you mean?” he demanded, sitting up straighter. “What the hell did that son of a bitch do?”

Waving her hand, Meg told him simply, “Wiped all memory of her. It is as if she never existed.”

Dean’s heart fell. Y/N did not have a home to go back to? He knew she had not cared for it all that much, but it would hurt her nonetheless. No matter if she had been planning to run away. Home still would have existed, and it would have been by her choosing that she was not there. But now, it had been taken from her and no one would remember her.

It then dawned on Dean how much that would work in their favor in the end.

Meg seemed to read his mind.

“Thinking about that escape now with her, aren’t you? No one knowing who you are and being able to leave without a care. Perfect escape for the peasant boy and the soon to be queen.”

Sam said, “Which means you could go with.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Meg drawled, “And live in squalor?”

“I have skills to help us get by,” Dean said. “And so does Sam.”

Turning away from the cell, Meg waved him off again, “I’ll think about it Dean-O.”

Dean protested, “You gonna give us a straight answer?”

“Nope!” Meg called over her shoulder, going up the stairs.

Slamming his fist into the floor, Dean grunted in annoyance. “Fuck!” he exclaimed, throwing himself back against the wall, running his hand through his hair.

There was a tense silence between the two of them, the only sounds being clanging of chains echoing from other parts of the dungeon and water dripping.

“She is going to help us,” Sam said.

“Oh, bullshit,” Dean sighed.

“Don’t say that!”

“Why the hell not? Everyone here is just playing us!” Dean snapped. “Everyone here is on his side. They don’t give a shit about us, Sammy. They’re just coming here to laugh at us and go about on their merry ways! Don’t be fooled.”

Sam repeated. “She is going to help.”

Dean wanted to tell Sam he was wrong again, but he did not have it in him. He saw Sam was determined and he could not be a pessimist to him.

“If she does, will it do any good?”

Sam took a moment to respond but he finally said, “I don’t know.”

“Exactly.”

“You need to believe in Y/N.”

“You don’t think I don’t?” Dean exploded at Sam, losing his temper at Sam insinuating he did not care or trust Y/N.

Sam looked taken aback and Dean immediately felt guilty. Sighing frustrated, Dean leaned back against the wall, trying to breathe deep and calm himself.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t… I don’t know what came over me.” Exhaling sharply, he let out a ragged breath. “I’m worried. For us. For Y/N.”

“I am too.” Dean swallowed sharply, and Sam said, “Y/N will come for us. She will get us out of this. She’s strong. We both know that.”

Dean knew Sam was right and he nodded. Sam had to be right.

“I know, Sammy. We have to trust that.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT, just a warning

Something was off. The forest was growing darker and it was getting chillier. Dread was creeping deeper in your bones with each step you took.

How had you gotten here? You had been paying more attention to the sounds of the forest than the voices of your friends behind you. You had only just realized that you no longer could hear Benny and Crowley behind you a few moments ago and had found an empty path behind you.

Turning back to the direction you had been traveling in, you bit your lip, trying to decide what to do. How could you have been so careless?

A figure darted across the path in front of you and you stumbled back, a yelp leaving your throat. Your eyes darted between both sides of the path, trying to glimpse whatever it had been. You stood suspended, on edge and ready to fight.

After what seemed like an eternity, you swallowed sharply and began walking again. Your steps were calculated, keeping a watchful eye on the surrounding forest. It was getting harder to see far past the path between the trees. Maybe you should turn back.

Some creature darted from the right and you threw a punch at it.

“Princess has fight,” it snickered, peering at you from behind a large rock.

It was a goblin, grey and knobby.

You told it with more confidence than you felt, “You are supposed to leave me alone. The King told me so.”

Another appeared, and you took a step back. It bared its teeth at you and you cringed at the sharpness and yellow color of them. You kept your eyes on the both of them, trying to decide which way to run if this turned sour. And you had a creeping feeling it was going to.

“Princess thinks we follow the King’s orders!” the first one crowed. “The King’s word holds no weight with us. Silly mortal!”

Stammering, you argued, “You are lying! Now leave me be and stop being cruel!”

“Cruel?” a third one snorted from beside you and you stumbled backwards again, not noticing it had snuck up behind you. It was shorter in stature but just as grotesque as the other two. The three of them were beginning to surround you, blocking both ways on the path. “Foolish girl. We are just interested. You have caused big stir. We wonder what about you is special. The King has many to choose from in the realms. And he chooses you. Why?”

You debate about divulging about your quest, wondering telling them would satiate them. But, their hungry eyes told you the chances of that were slim.

“That is between the King and I.”

All three of them shared a boisterous laugh. While they were distracted, you tried to slip past the shorter one, but it gave you a rough shove back. You gasped indignantly as they closed in again.

“Acting intimate with the Dark Lord already? You move quickly, princess.”

Your cheeks reddened at their bawdy insinuation, “No! How dare – “

They merely cackled at your protest and your obvious discomfort.

Irritated, you told them firmly, “I am not ‘intimate’ with the King! And you should be ashamed of yourselves! Although, I should not be surprised. Gossip does not seem like something beneath the likes of you!”

“Gossip, gossip, gossip!” They chanted.

“All the princess is good for! She can’t even navigate a Labyrinth without help!”

“She would not even know what to do to be intimate with the King! She’s too pure. Too sweet! Too pious!”

“Go back to your castle, princess! It is safe for one as soft as you!”

They were all jeering at you at once and you snapped, “I am not soft!”

The second goblin reached out and grasped your forearm.

“Let go!” you demanded, trying to jerk away.

“You have soft flesh! A virtuous heart,” the goblin told you through gritted teeth. “You can’t win!”

“Release me!” you snapped, trying to pull away again.

The third taunted, “The princess wandered too far from the castle and got herself in trouble. She should have listened to the King and done what he asked from the beginning!”

Yes. Castiel. You should call him and tried to think of him, but to conjure a clear image of him was hard when you were under stress. You were trying to pull away frantically as they closed in and succeeded in the end.

You shoved past the second goblin and it shrieked in anger as you stomped on its foot in the process. Half stumbling, you barreled down the path back the way you had come. You could hear their jeers and threats as you avoided tree roots and dips in the path.

“Come back, princess! You would grill nicely!”

“Yes! At least make yourself useful with a good meal for us!”

A sob left your throat, fear climbing as you rounded a corner in the trail.

You ran straight into a solid being and a shriek left your throat as you realized it was a person. You shouted, tears streaming down your face, “Leave me alone!”

“Y/N?”

A concerned voice. One that you recognized.

Castiel.

You let go of your fight, your fear taking over, feeling how fast your heart was beating. You choked out something incomprehensible and threw yourself at his mercy. Your hands tightened on his back, thankful for the friendly presence.

And then you were all too aware he was not returning the embrace.

Shame overcame you. You were not of his realm; your royalty meant nothing here. And you were not intimate as those goblins had so obscenely implied. You were invading his autonomy and it was impolite. You must look like a mess and you were insulting him at the same time.

You tried to pull away but Castiel finally grasped you, his fingers curled around your arms, stilling your movement. He only moved you enough to look at you clearly.

“What is wrong?” he demanded. “Where are Crowley and Benny?”

“They… the goblins… I left… soft…” a sob caught in your throat, tears welling up again. You were not making sense; you knew you were not.

Castiel’s expression was dark. “What did those rats do?”

“Cornered me!” you gasped out. “Told me I was t-t-too soft and I should not have wandered so far from you and the castle. I tried to stand up for myself. I…”

You buried your face in his chest again and Castiel held you close, allowing you to wet his shirt with your tears.

“I will go deal with them. I gave them specific – “

“No!” you exclaimed, looking at him with anxiousness. You saw the perplexed expression on his face. “I mean, please. Do not leave me. I do not want to be alone out here. Just… please. Help me get back to Crowley and Benny. Please.”

Castiel looked bemused now. His hands moved to your shoulders and your heart fluttered at his touch. You wished he would push the straps of your dress down and… no. Heat creeped up your neck and you tried to push the thought out with difficulty.

Embarrassed, you stuttered, “I…I am sorry. I did not mean to… hug you…”

His fingers caressed your shoulders slightly as he told you, “You were frightened. No harm done.”

Your lips on his flashed before your eyes and you closed your eyes tightly, trying to think of anything else.

Castiel’s hand moved up to touch your face, caressing your jaw. You felt a wave of calm come over you. You opened your eyes again and were stuck in his gaze. His eyes were drawing you in, and you were swimming with emotion.

“I can help you find Crowley and Benny again. So, you can get back to solving your quest.” His hand fell, and you felt a chill at where it had just been. You wanted him to touch you all over.

“Yes… my quest,” you said, absentmindly.

“Who are you looking for?”

You shot him a confused look. What an odd question for him to ask. He already knew. But, you would answer because he asked.

“My friends.”

“Who?” he pressed.

For a moment, you froze, unable to recall the names of your friends. Or was it just one? Castiel was watching you closely and you swallowed, racking your brain.

Nothing came. Why was it so hard? You felt like you were in a fog when you tried to think of the people you were traveling for. You did not want to admit you could not remember their names – it was too embarrassing.

“The ones that are there. You are still making sure they are well cared for?”

His other hand dropped from your shoulder and your eyes followed it, forlorn at the absence of his touch. “Of course. I have rations brought to them. And they have water.”

Your voice was far off when you said, “Beds?”

“Of course.”

“I am sorry,” you apologized. “I do not mean to sound ungrateful, your grace. I know you are doing your best given the circumstances.”

“You do not. And I know you are not,” Castiel assured you. “I know that you are gracious. You are just concerned for your friends.” He held out his arm. “I will escort you back.”

Taking his arm, trying to hide your pleasure of being on his arm, you let him lead you out of the dark forest.

It did not take long to locate them, considering they were shouting out your name. Crowley stiffened seeing Castiel at your side and you almost told him to relax. But you did not want to abash him in front of his King.

“My, my, my. You have quite the knack for losing sight of her, don’t you, Crowley?” Castiel commented. You could hear the displeasure in his voice.

“Your majesty,” you tried, attempting to stand up for Crowley. “It is my fault. I wandered off.”

“It matters not. He still should have noticed,” Castiel clipped. “Far sooner than he did. The princess was nearly attacked by some rogue, miscreant goblins.”

Crowley looked perplexed. “’Rogue’ goblins, your majesty?”

Something about the way he posed the question made you think he was disbelieving of what Castiel had told him. Why?

“Yes,” you cut in, drawing his attention. “Three of them. They cornered me. And threatened to… eat me. The King showed up and saved me. It was terribly frightening.”

“Thankfully we have the King,” Crowley said tightly.

“I am glad you are alright,” Benny said to you. “I am sorry that you got lost.”

Castiel took your hand and vowed, “I am sure they will both keep a better eye on you and not let you wander. You are close to the castle, Y/N. It is just over that ridge. Do not allow yourself to get into trouble before you arrive.”

“I will not,” you responded.

Bending down, Castiel kissed the back of your hand and his eyes were burning into yours. You watched him, feeling your pulse quicken. You would much rather his lips on yours, trailing along your jawline and down your neck.

“I am working to prepare a ball for you when you arrive.”

“A ball?” you asked, surprised.

“For you completing your quest. Your homecoming must be celebrated,” Castiel said. “It will be grand, I promise. Dancing, drink, food, music… just for you.”

A ball. That would be lovely. A nice reprieve from what you had just endured in here on your way home.

You smiled gently, “I look forward to it.”

“I would arrive with you, but it would be better for me to receive you there.”

“I understand.”

Castiel nodded, stepping back and you almost stepped towards him, to keep the distance between the two of you close. But something held you in place and instead you stood obediently.

“I will see you soon, Y/N.”

<> <> <>

The city streets were just as deserted as the front gate had been. It was quite a magnificent city but who would order one so empty to be kept up so nicely? Perhaps they were all up at the castle at the other side of the city that you spotted looming. Castiel had said that he was preparing a ball and you expected it would be full of his subjects.

You smelled something sweeting wafting from a shop and turned towards it. Licking your lips, you made to go to the shop, but a hand fell on your arm.

It took a moment for you to register the face but then you asked uncertainly, “Crowley?” You noticed Benny beside him then. “And Benny.”

Crowley gave you a look laced with concern. “We came through the gate with you Y/N. Why are you surprised?”

Had they? They had been with you along the way to the city and Castiel’s castle. So, he could be telling the truth and you had merely just not noticed their presence. Or you had become too preoccupied with getting your hands on whatever smelled so delectable that you had simply forgotten they were there.

“This is your home, is it not?” you did not wait for him to answer before you pushed on, “What is that smell? It smells divine.”

“Whipped strawberries,” Crowley answered. “And yes, I live here. But it is odd –”

“QUIET!” Castiel’s voice rattled through Crowley’s mind, ordering him to quit pointing out how odd it was the streets were empty.

You asked, “What is odd?”

Crowley swallowed thickly before saying, “Odd that you have not tried them yet, Y/N.”

You nodded in agreement, turning to go back to the shop’s entrance. It was a brick building, arched in structure at the doors and windows. The inside was lit well with natural light from the large, bay windows. Your eyes scanned the shop, looking at the treats lining shelves. It must be a bakery of some sort but there was no one in sight.

Your eyes landed on the counter where there was a small serving of the whipped cream and strawberries. Again, your eyes moved around, looking for another soul. But there was still no one. Pulling your pouch over your head, you placed it on the counter, peering inside. You had no money, only the crystal ball. If they returned, you would figure out how to pay them. Maybe they would love the crystal ball. It did come from the King after all and gifts from him would hold weight. Pushing the pouch aside, your hands reached out greedily for the dessert.

The dessert tasted even better than it smelled, the candied sugar on the strawberries melting on your tongue. You cherished the bite, licking your lips, desiring more of it immediately. Each bite was sweeter than the next.

Something was tugging at you, an idea forming to take the plate with you and eat while you explored. You stopped at the entrance of the shop, a feeling as if you were missing something nagged for just a moment. The street was empty, so what was it? You took another bite and you brushed the feeling off, continuing alone down the street.

The towering, obsidian castle was in your sights. Castiel would receive you there and introduce you as the princess of…

Furrowing your brow, swallowing the bite in your mouth, you tried to recall your kingdom’s name.

What were you the princess of?

You were a princess. You knew that much.

The castle would hold the answers you sought, you surmised, moving forward again.

<> <> <>

You had found the entrance to the outer garden of the castle and had been wandering for a few minutes through it. It was a massive garden and a high granite wall surrounded you on one side, the other side bordered by endless bushes of red roses.

Moving away from the wall, you ventured into the garden, your fingers reaching out and tracing the roses gently. The smell of them overtook you as you inhaled deeply, a calm smile coming across your face. It was lovely in here and you wished you could stay here forever, enjoying the beauty of the roses.

You barely had time to register that there was a person in front of you, seeming to have come out of nowhere. You startled, jumping back, your focus broken on the gorgeous flowers.

A woman was there in front of you and there was something sinister about the way she moved. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders, a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Where are you going, princess?”

She seemed to know who you were. Perhaps Castiel had sent her out here to fetch you and lead you inside.

“I… I don’t remember. Castiel must have told me. I just know I have to be at the castle.”

She raised her hand, revealing a crystal ball. Your crystal ball. When had you lost it? “That’s what you were looking for wasn’t it, sweetheart?” the woman grinned, and you looked down at the small crystal ball she handed you; warmth filled you at the touch and sight of it. How could you have been so careless?

Nodding slowly, you stated, “Yes… yes, it was.” You met her eyes and asked, “Who are you?”

“Meg,” she answered simply. “It’s chilly outside. Shouldn’t you be in the castle, princess?”

Something behind her sly tone made you feel as if her direction was nefarious. You recoiled slightly, swearing you had seen her eyes flash black. No, it had to have been a trick of the light.

Your eyes moved up to the castle, the darkness pulling you in. There would be much to explore inside, many things for you to discover.

“Your books and drawings are inside,” Meg’s voice caught your attention again. “You must have just dropped the crystal ball while you were on your walk. But, again, I would recommend going inside. You know how he doesn’t like it when you wander too far from the safety of the castle.”

“He?”

Smirking, she answered, “The Demon King.”

His name calmed you and you relaxed. Yes, he was what you were searching for. That is why you had the crystal ball. He had given it to you to help you be able to find your way back home if you wandered too far. It all made sense. You were right where you needed to be.

“You have a ball to attend to, your majesty. Don’t you remember?”

Something tugged in your mind, a far-off thought. Yes, there had been a ball planned but had you been invited? You were not sure. Why would he not invite you though? You were coming to him and he knew that.

Meg stepped closer and said, “Fine dresses, elaborate makeup, delicious food… and of course dancing and music.”

It all sounded familiar, exciting. You were dawdling, and you needed to get ready to mingle. Why were you outside wearing this dirty dress when you should be preening in your chambers?

“I am sure you are excited to go, Blue.”

Blue?

She added, “But wouldn’t it be better for you to turn back and just… go? I think you would find that more agreeable in the end. Your friends depend on it.”

Leave? You had only just arrived, and you had been traveling for so long. You were tired and wanted – no, deserved – rest. And praise for returning here to Castiel.

Shaking your head, you said, “No. I want to go inside. Show me the way.”

To your surprise, the woman didn’t argue with you or fight you. She actually looked amused before clicking her tongue and stating, “You’re making a mistake, sweetheart.”

“No, I’m not.”

“The castle is too dark for you.”

You were growing agitated with her. “I insist that it’s not. Now, show me inside.”

“You are the only Light in this Darkness, princess,” Meg told you. “It will consume you, Blue.”

Why did she keep calling you that?

A voice cut through the air sharply.

“Y/N.”

You whipped towards the voice, finding Castiel standing there. Relief flooded through you, happy he had come to fetch you. Perhaps he could make this annoying servant or whatever she was go away.

“Your grace,” you greeted him. “I was not sure where to go.”

“The entrance is around the corner,” Castiel said, stepping closer. His eyes flicked to Meg, anger in them, before directing to you. “Y/N. Please go inside. I have something to deal with.”

What he said made sense, so you did as he asked, hoping he would follow you soon.

<> <> <>

As soon as Y/N was out of sight, Castiel rounded to face Meg. She smiled at him sheepishly and said before he could speak, “Would you expect anything less from me?”

Castiel backhanded her so hard she almost lost her balance, stumbling backwards. She reached up, touching her cheek in pain. She winced when she felt the deep cuts from where his claws had dug in.

“I will cut you to the bone, rip nail one by one, and your soul inch by inch, you wretched little whore!” Castiel shouted, growing in height. His eyes burned black in his fury. “You thought you knew pain when Alastair tore you apart? You will be begging for him as reprieve when I’m through with you! Alastair!”

Alastair appeared, standing a few paces away.

“Take her!” Castiel demanded, gripping Meg and throwing her towards Alastair. She cried out in pain when she was unable to catch her balance and fell to the ground. Snarling, Castiel added, “But do not rough her up too badly. I plan to do that to her myself.”

With one more furious look at her, he tore his eyes away, whipping away to follow where Y/N had gone. He needed to get his anger under control and focus on getting Y/N into his creature’s hands. After it was done with her, he could receive her devotion from her willingly and bind her to him.

<> <> <>

The entrance you had entered upon Castiel’s request had immediately gone downward. The staircase had been lit by lanterns and you wondered if perhaps he had meant to direct you somewhere else because you thought you should be going up into the castle, not below it. But, you soldiered on because if this is where he had said, even if he had not meant it, he would be able to find you still.

When the staircase had come to another open doorway, you walked through cautiously.

You had entered a large underground cavern that was surprisingly lit by the shimmering water. There were pools around the cavern, all different in size and lovely in their own right. Each seemed to have a slightly different shade of light and you wondered why that was. Your eyes rose to see that the ceiling looked like the night sky and you were captivated by the beauty of it. It was dusk outside where you had just came from and you wondered if it was magicked in here for this illusion.

Footsteps were coming down the staircase and you turned quickly as someone emerged. Castiel had followed you as you had hoped. You smiled at him and gestured at the shimmering pools. “What is this?”

“The pools I come to when I need to relax. It is a private place,” Castiel told you. “It is a shortcut up into the castle.”

You tossed him a glance and asked, “Do you want me in here then?”

Amused, Castiel told you, “Of course, princess. If I did not, I would not have led you here.”

Castiel’s eyes flicked to the pools and he said, “If you require some rest, you are welcome to stay her for a little while. I could stay with you if you wish before you continue on.”

“Continue on where?” you asked.

“Inside the castle. The ball.”

“Oh.” You had already forgotten, and you felt silly. You had only been consumed with the thought of spending time alone with him down here in isolation.

To have a few more moments with him, you told him, “I would enjoy that, your majesty.”

He held out his hand and said, “Come.”

You took his hand and let you lead you to the closet pool, which happened to be the vastest. Your eyes ran over the water, trying to see down into the water. The soft light did not help clear the water, only made it look aesthetically pleasing. You wondered if it was empty of life.

“Some say they can see their dreams in the pools,” Castiel commented quietly. “I have, I am embarrassed to admit, never tried to seek mine in here. But perhaps you could see yours?”

You furrowed your brow, intrigued. You missed the fleeting smirk of satisfaction from Castiel as you moved towards the pool’s edge. Coming onto your knees, you leaned over the edge, staring deep into the water. The soft ripples were the only movement, and nothing was reflected back, save the night sky. And with the stars, the water looked as if its depth was endless.

Something lingered beneath the surface and instead of being alarmed, you were curious. You leaned further over the edge, your eyes searching the depths. You saw black swirling, your fascination getting the better of you. You reached your hand into the water and immediately startled when a head popped up from beneath not far from you. You retracted your hand quickly, frightened. But, you were caught off guard by what was staring back at you.

It was a beautiful woman. She had an ethereal presence about her, but her eyes drew you in, as did her lips. They were lush, plump, and you began to feel an urge to kiss them. You had never seen a woman so prepossessing.

The woman seemed just as intrigued with you in return, her eyes widening ever so slightly. Her lips parted, staring you down before beginning to swim towards an exposed rock off the shore. You followed her, on your hands and knees, your gazes locked with one another.

Pushing herself up halfway out of the water, you saw she was bare. It only seemed natural. It was just the two of you after all and it was like she was pulling you to her. You two should be alike, close. You slipped your dress over your head quickly, not wanting to keep your eyes off of her for long. You were afraid she would disappear beneath the water again.

The woman reached out for you and you moved from the shore to the rock nimbly. You did not mind the rock rubbing against your bare skin. Your only focus was her. She sat on the rock, and your attention only wavered for a moment seeing what you believed was a tail, but she drew your attention again with a hand caressing your jaw. She was alluring, her small smile at your attention more than rewarding.

She began to slide back into the water and you felt a pang of panic you were going to lose her. You moved with her, making sure her hands laid on you still. She drew you into the water, you eager to be close to her. The water was warm enough, like slipping into a warm bath. You were content, sitting in her arms, staring into her eyes. She chittered something inhuman at you and you reached up, your wet hand touching the side of her face, completely entranced.

<> <> <>

From the shadows, Castiel observed his creature draw the princess into the water. She was skilled, far beyond in this area than he was. No matter how much it insulted him to say so. She could dredge out the most stubborn of memories and insure that the person or thing would be a blank slate. Y/N was so close to being remade perfect for him and Castiel was biting at the bit to draw unto her whatever he desired.

The princess’ lips met his creature’s, and he smiled, pleased. This was how the creature drew the memories out, through passion. She drew them out through the skin – her lips and hands distracting the victim, so they would not feel a disturbance in their psyche. She was one of his greatest tools in making his goblins compliant. If they forgot what and who they were, they would have no trouble fearing him and having their throats rest underneath his boot heel. She was also vital in him maintaining his strength. An extra power source for him to draw on.

He guided which memories to extract and the deeper buried the memory, the more passionate the embrace. The princess was responding in like, her arms wrapping around the creature. Castiel tried to suppress the vexation he felt, wanting her to grip him in the same embrace but with more passion as he buried himself within her.

Castiel began commanding the creature, his hand palming himself through his slacks, unable to help himself. “Woo her…”

The words echoed on the princess’ skin, the creature whispering them as she trailed kisses down the princess’ neck onto her collarbone.

“Make her one of us.”

The creature breathed the words along the top of the princess’ breasts, embracing her closely. Her tongue flicked across one of the princess’ nipples, eliciting a pleasured sigh from the girl. Castiel groaned quietly in the shadows, palming himself through his pants, rutting his cock against his hand. He imagined his hands trailing down her bare skin, taking her beneath him.

“Woo her…” he husked.

The princess threw her head back, her memories of her throne, her heritage, her childhood draining into the wanton kisses the creature was placing on her quickly heating skin. Her arousal was beginning to rise quickly, her pelvis rocking towards the creature with more fervor, wanting more contact.

Responding, the creature kissed and sucked harder on the princess’ skin. Loose words of “woo”, “make”, and “us” were lost against the pleasure building up between the two of them. The creature felt the princess becoming anew, whilst she was rejuvenated with the princess’ mortal memories. She drew the memories, leaving the princess empty for the King, a perfect canvas for him to enforce himself upon. She would respond to his every command, his favored, crafted mate.

One of the creature’s hands dipped between the princess’ legs. She wanted to taste more of the girl, drawn in by the Light beneath the coils of Castiel’s Darkness. The princess gasped against the creature’s mouth, feeling fingers push past her lips. Delving deeper, the creature rubbed the princess’ nub with her thumb, her fingers building pace. She was delving deep into the princess’ mind, pushed by the feeling of her Light pulsating angrily against the intrusion. It only enticed the creature further, her tongue slipping into the princess’ mouth.

Her fingers curled, hitting the princess’ core and the princess cried out, moving with the creature’s movements, only thinking of wanting more of the pleasure. She rode the creature’s hand, trying to release the ache in her lower belly.

The cry drew Castiel from his lustful haze, his eyes snapping open. His connection from both of them was strong and what they were feeling was not what he had asked the creature to do. Castiel had white hot rage coursing through him, knowing the creature was touching his to be queen in a way only he was allowed to.

His hands tensed, his claws exposed, his predatory air coupled with his possessiveness. Baring his teeth, he knew the only language his creature would understand, and he hissed loudly, the sound echoing throughout the cave. And he knew it reverberated through their bond as well, the sharp pain clattering through her. The creature cried out softly, sniveling, her finger’s movements ceasing instantly. Her eyes met Castiel’s across the cavern and she whimpered, disappointed about not being able to explore the girl further but also because he had hurt her so. Castiel sent another shot of pain when she did not respond quick enough and the creature cringed, her hand coming back up to grip Y/N around the waist once more.

Y/N was searching the creature’s face desperately, on the edge of coming undone. The creature noticed before averting her eyes and swimming towards the edge of the pool with the girl still cradled. No matter how much she wanted to finish what she had started, she knew it was forbidden; Castiel would not hold back from punishing her severely. She pushed Y/N up on the rock at the water’s edge, her eyes lingering, before seeing Castiel emerging from the shadows, his broad shoulders outlined by the light behind him and rage painted on his face. The creature chittered at him quickly in apology before diving back beneath the water.

Leaning forward, Y/N searched the small waves where the creature had disappeared, confusion clouding her. She made to slip back into the water, meaning to find the creature again, but Castiel came up to the shore and drew her attention. She recoiled at first, looking up at him warily. But Castiel pressed at his spell deep within her and she relaxed, looking up at him in curiosity now.

He held out his hand for her, “Take my hand, Y/N.”

She did as he asked, letting him help her up. She was unperturbed, standing unclothed in front of him, no awareness that this was something she should be concerned about. She was only focused on him, staring into his eyes. A smile tugged at her lips as she moved her free hand up to touch the emblem on his necklace. Her fingers traced it lightly, her expression happy.

The faint smile on Castiel’s face was one of contentment as he reached out, his fingers tracing her jawline before coming to cup her chin.

“Are you alright, Y/N? You’re at home.”

Home. He knew that word would set her at ease because how could she have forgotten her home with him?

Y/N seemed to understand him, but it seemed she did not know how to respond. Castiel suppressed the urge to sigh; the creature must have dug too much while she was lost to the pleasure, messing with Y/N’s linguistic intelligence.

He could feel her trying hard to think of what to say before she said uncertainly, “Yes?”

Good enough. He would prod the language back up over time. Or maybe he would not. She would only need to say simple things because he would be able to feel her emotions after his spell was locked in place. Not to mention her facial expressions would be telling enough. She interlaced her fingers with his, still looking up at him happily and Castiel had the urge to take her right then and there. He had her at his will and mercy, it would be glorious. He had waited this long for this reward, why should he have to wait longer?

But, this needed to be completely properly. She needed to give herself to him willingly and lovingly to lock his spell in place.

Castiel began walking backwards and she followed him. “I brought you a gift, pet.” She seemed to understand the word ‘gift’ as well and perked up. He led her to a rock where he had laid out an elegant gown.

Laying a hand on her shoulder, Castiel spoke a brief spell and she was dry, her hair styled simply. To her, he said, “Dress quickly. We have a ball to attend to.”

He had had a gown crafted for her. Black in color, georgette fabric, laced with subtle designs, a heart shaped neckline at her breasts. She would have to take care putting it on to protect the floor length train that was delicately attached along her shoulders.

Y/N did as he asked, turning from him to pick up the gown. His lips curled at her presumption he would leave during this. There were few things in the world to persuade him from seeing her slip on a gown he had had crafted specifically for her. She admired the dress for only a few moments before pulling it over her head.

Stepping up, unable to keep his hands off her, Castiel reached out grasping her arm and she startled, having forgot someone else was there. But she calmed immediately recognizing his face. He held her gaze as he adjusted the fabric, his hand coming to rest on her waist. She was giving him a curious look, looking to him for assistance there.

“Does it satisfy you, princess?”

“Yes.”

She pulled the chiffon cloak out to her sides, looking down at the design. She smiled, and he felt satisfied, seeing her adore the dress. She had been so Light before, her kingdom mirrored after spring. Her core that once shone brightly was shadowed by his magic, his Darkness close to binding tightly around the Light permanently. And here she was, looking ravishing in black. He drank her in, his eyes traveling down the length of the gown that was practically sheer, dragging the floor.

When she turned around, she found empty air. Her smile faded almost instantly, dropping the cloak, her eyes searching the cavern for Castiel. He watched her from the shadows as she moved forward a couple of steps, her eyes moving quickly, concern beginning to bubble up. He needed to get her riled up. She needed to desire to be at his side always. He would relieve her soon.

Raising his hand, he opened the large door to her left, the giant rock doors groaning open. She stepped back quickly, frightened at what might come at her. But, he made sure she could hear the music, causing it to swell from down the hall in the ballroom.

Y/N seemed to remember he had told her to go to the ball and she inched forward, cautiously moving to the doors and through them.

Castiel moved to follow her and finish what he had started. He was so close to having her completely and for eternity.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel appeared at the front of the ballroom, causing a shift in the air. Everyone’s attention was drawn forward and the room fell silent almost immediately when he snapped his fingers, ceasing the orchestra.

“No one talks to Y/N except me!” Castiel announced to the room. “Your immortal souls depend on it! You have nothing worthy to utter to her, so keep your decrepit mouths shut! Go about your drunkenness and leave her, your queen, to me. If you don’t, I will string you up and skin you head to toe as entertainment for the rest of the ball!”

His eyes moved to the ballroom door, feeling her approach. His eyes flicked over the crowd once more dangerously before he disappeared. With another snap of his fingers, the orchestra swelled again.

Entertainers stood on top of rock stands, contortionists and dancers adorned with masquerade masks. The numerous chandeliers hung low, casting an ethereal light across the reflective dark floor. The room was crowded, as he had planned it to be. Couples, disguised with masks and dark clothes as well, breezed past each other with ease, keeping the tempo of the dance.

With a swish of his magic, Castiel was dressed in black slacks, hugging his thighs. He donned a white dress shirt, a dark blue coat on top. His eyes were fixated on the ballroom door and when Y/N appeared, the corner of his mouth twitched with a smirk. She looked cautious, impossibly shy. She was looking for him and he felt anticipation crawling across his skin.

Moving through the crowd, he kept an eye on her.

She raised a hand to tap one of his demons that was mingling off to the side on the shoulder, but she paused, confusion in her eyes. Her hand fell, and she stared at their back, seemingly puzzled on how to approach them. She backed away slowly, her eyes searching the crowd for something familiar.

Castiel smiled to himself, knowing damn well the only thing familiar to her in this vast room was him.

No one paid her any attention as they had been instructed to, letting her wander amongst them, ever searching. He felt her anxiousness growing, her searching becoming more earnest. More than once he was right behind her, watching. He could have reached out and touched her, but he held back. Until she stopped, her fingertips coming to her lips, racking her brain about what to do. She needed company and consoling and he was going to grant it.

Her face lit up with relief when he finally stepped into her sights, his eyes boring into her as he advanced. She came to him quickly, a wide smile on her face. He took her hand and looped his arm through hers as he began to walk with her. The crowd parted for him effortlessly, everyone staying out of the way of their king – and soon to be queen.

“I lost you, pet,” he told her. “Why did you run off?” She furrowed her brow and shook her head. He cocked his head and asked, “You did not run off?” She shook her head again. Castiel stopped in front of one of the long tables with food and tilted her head up with his knuckle. “Do be careful to not go wandering. I do not like having to chase things down. Even you, pet. Do you understand?” She nodded, and he corrected her, “’Yes’.”

“Yes,” she said obediently.

He smiled, satisfied, lowering his hand. “Good. It is a large crowd in here. And you do not know anyone. Just stay near me and I will keep you entertained and safe.”

She went to nod again but stopped mid movement. She kept eye contact and told him, “Yes.”

She was docile, compliant… so unlike what she had been before. And Castiel could not be more pleased with the results. She was beautiful, corrupted, and all his. He felt his Darkness thrumming inside her, reacting to her growing fondness of him. He reached out again, his hand coming to trace down her arm and to her hand. His eyes were fixated on her lips, taking in the curves of them, the softness of them. His hand came back up, tracing them.

He suddenly jerked slightly, feeling her Light lash out at his touch, stinging his Darkness coiled around her inside.

Right. He still had something to deal with. Once and for all. He needed to bring her under his spell completely with a willing kiss. It must have required strength to push back against his Darkness, and he needed to make sure it was fully encased.

She was watching him curiously at his sudden stiffness. He forced himself to relax, not wanting to unnerve her, and he cupped her chin, caressing gently. “Dance with me.” It was an order, not a request.

His hand slipped easily to her waist and he pulled her close, his other hand interlacing with her own. He smiled at her, beginning to move into the dance. She was only focused on him, and he felt exuberance reverberating through him at her devotion. They slipped easily into the crowd of dancing partygoers, Castiel leading. She was watching him closely, allowing him to guide her. She had forgotten her schooling, her lessons. There was no way she had not been practiced in dancing, and yet here she was, as if she had ever set foot on a ballroom floor. The combined efforts of him and the creature truly had been more than sufficient.

He seeped magic into her, helping her to find ease in the steps. He needed her calm, focused on him rather than some silly dance. And dancing effortlessly, held in a close embrace was the perfect way to draw her to him easier.

They swept through the crowd, his fingers interlaced with hers. He twirled her and brought her back, holding her close and then swaying in time with the other. She was enjoying herself, relishing in the moments he held her close and him in turn. He loved the feel of her body pressed to his and with each embrace, his desire amplified.

When the music slowed, Castiel came to a stop, his hands coming to rest on her waist. Bringing her hand up to his mouth, he gave the back of it a gentle kiss.

“Y/N, this ball is for us,” he told her. She gave him a curious look and he kissed the back of her hand deeper this time. “Our wedding. Don’t you remember?”

Her mouth fell open slightly and she was about to shake her head, but he pushed his spell out within her. On a dime, she smiled softly and nodded.

He returned the gesture and said, “It is time for you to take your crown and your place I am to bestow on you.”

She kept at his back, following his every move as he led her to the front of the ballroom where there were two thrones waiting for them. His was as stark in appearance as his other in the throne room, while hers was shorter. It was grand and obsidian still, but it was not on level with his. He was sure she would be comfortable with whatever he presented her with now that she was renewed. Menacing, cold architecture was the design in her new home and it was to be all she knew.

Facing him, she looked up at him expectantly, waiting for direction. He slipped his fingers between hers once more, pulling her to him. He lightly touched her ring.

“We are connected through these,” Castiel told her gesturing at his ring as well. His hand moved to her chest, placing it there gently. ‘As through here, through your love for me.”

He could feel her calmness at his words, the word ‘love’ reverberating through her being.

Turning, he snapped his fingers at the nearest goblin to fetch her crown from the pillow it sat upon on her throne. It snapped to attention, rushing forward and reaching to snatch the crown.

“If you lay your grimy little paws on that crown, you will lose your head!” Castiel shouted, startling the goblin, as well as Y/N, who jumped back a step. Castiel grasped her hand tighter and said gently, “Oh, Y/N. Do not fret about raising your voice towards these vermin. I would not permit them to touch anything as important as your crown. You’re queen. They do not have the right to touch your things with their bare, wretched fingers.”

The goblin quickly recovered, snatching up the pillow, making sure to keep its hands on the bottom to avoid having its hands anywhere near Y/N’s crown.

He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb to calm her as the goblin returned, treading carefully to avoid dropping it. It feared Castiel’s wrath if it happened to damage it accidentally. And rightfully so. Not only would it foil his plans to present her tonight and within the next few moments, but the crown had been crafted to his exact orders. It would be hard to replicate. And he wanted the best in his gift to her.

The goblin held the crown above its head, bowing to Castiel in offering. Anticipation and impatience were nipping at Castiel’s heels as he picked the crown up from the pillow. He had waited so long to get here. Y/N’s eyes followed the crown as he brought it down to rest on her head.

The ball room was silent, watching Castiel don Y/N with her black metal crown. Their future queen stood before them and they were giving their upmost attention. The urge again boiled to the top to take her then and there, bent over his throne. She looked magnificent in her dark crown and dress. Her Light soon was to follow suit, encased in Darkness, after one last thing…

Grabbing the reins, Castiel took her hand, pulling her close to his chest. She peered up at him curiously, waiting for his movement. He began moving to her and he felt the invisible strings between them pulling taut and she followed his movement. His lips pressed to hers hungrily, all his waiting coming to fruition. Caring not for their audience, he drew her closer, pushing his tongue past her lips. He felt her shift in surprise, but he held her firmly in place. He would not be denied this or what was soon to follow.

She relaxed as he drank his fill, relishing in her taste. But even more so in feeling her Light begin to relent its resistance as she gave into him. It was all too easy to have her fall into the kiss, growing as eager as him. This offering of herself to him was the final piece in this ancient magic he had set upon her. No matter what he had done with magic, if she was devoted to him, fell for him, her Light would not stand a chance.

Her heart was for him and his Darkness sighed in contentment as it settled finally within her.

It was done. He felt his spell seal itself around her Light, forever binding it to him. Consequently, forever binding her to him. He physically shuddered with elation of overcoming this enemy and garnering a wonderful prize along with it. He savored her kiss, holding her in place until he had had drank enough of her in to satiate him for the time being.

Pulling away from her, he took in her dazed look, high off the arousal thrumming beneath her skin. Her lips were swollen, tinted darker than before at their passionate kiss. He could not imagine a more perfect sight to see before him in that moment.

“You are queen. My queen.”

Y/N beamed, seeming to understand that she was his. Her eyes scanned the crowd that had gone to their knees, their heads bowed at her feet. Satisfaction was evident in her expression and he smiled thinking of how easily she was going to fall into her role.

Turning her to sit, he took notice of the goblins near their thrones. He growled at them, a threat to bring them plates. They were gone an instant, leaving their lord to claim his prize as he saw fit. She took her seat and was immediately greeted by a demon offering her a plate of food. She took it from her cautiously, examining the things on the plate. Castiel watched as she picked around the plate, finally deciding on a tea sandwich. Taking a bite, she must have realized how hungry she was because she instantly went back to grab fruit.

“Eat up. We are going to go off together soon,” Castiel told her. She nodded in acknowledgement, popping another grape into her mouth.

With each passing minute over the next half hour, Castiel’s ability to keep himself calm wavered. His resolve to stay at the ball and not take her upstairs finally reached the point where it had become unraveled. Beckoning her to him, he pulled her into his lap. His hands caressed her sides and he felt his cock hardening as his mind went to salacious places.

In her ear, he purred, “We are going to retire.”

Before she could ask what that meant, he yanked her closer and spread his wings wide.

She cried out, frightened as he shot up the stairs, flight after flight. He was half running, half flying, adjusting his wings to fit through doorways, before bursting into his bedchambers. She was clinging to him, trembling, never having flown before. He barely registered her fright as he used his magic to slam the door closed behind them, his hands already searching to release her dress from her frame.

Her dress was torn from her, no cause for concern about keeping the fabric intact. It had already served its purpose.

His eyes ran down her naked form, taking in her curves, his eyes flashing when his gaze passed over her bare cunt. He had taken maidens before over the centuries at the festivals, relishing in their worship for the Demon King. All the while that he was slamming them into their mattresses or against alley walls, they had no idea they were giving praise to him in person and he ebbed a few years of their lives away from them as an extra gift to himself.

His dick was pressing against his slacks and she noticed. This time though she did not look away in embarrassment as she had the first time they met in the alley. How long ago was that? Mere days. Rather her gaze flicked up to his with curiosity and he pressed himself against her, grinding his erect cock on her through his slacks.

“I am going to have fun with this, Y/N. I promise you, you will love it. I will have you begging for more, over and over again.” She looked delighted and he growled low in his chest with anticipation of devouring her.

“You looked divine in that dress, pet,” he spoke breathlessly against her skin. She mewled in response to the shiver his breath sent through her and he told her, “I could have taken you right there. In front of everyone. Would you have liked that? Your legs spread wide for me on my throne and my cock buried inside you as you begged for release? For my release? To feel me empty inside you?”

Y/N keened against him, basking in his attention and roaming hands, and his cock grew ever tighter to the point of uncomfortableness in his tight pants, thinking of how she responded to his lewd talk. His pleasure was her pleasure.

Castiel’s fingers snaked between her thighs. Her slit was wet, and he shuddered. The way she was yielding to him so easily… her Light had truly been stifled. His eyes were blown wide with lust, smelling her scent. Without restraints, she was primal, responding to his arousal. She was feeding off his touches, succumbing to her desire to be taken. His claws ached to be released, to trail across her skin, to dig in, tearing at her flesh.

She whimpered, “Love.”

She thought this was love. She thought he was love.

That’s all he needed to fully send him over the edge.

He released himself from his slacks and snapping his fingers to remove the rest of his clothes to erase wasted time. She let him lead her to the bed, his kisses ravishing her.

Flipping her around, he pushed her facedown into the mattress, yanking her hips up to meet his erect cock. Castiel slammed into her, drawing a loud cry from her. He refrained from stifling her sniveling when he pulled out and slammed back in. He wanted to hear it all. She was tight, wet… all too perfectly crafted to please him. And her Light… feeling that wrapped up in his Darkness… the two of them drug across each other in his movements. It alighted him, heightening his arousal.

Castiel’s hand held her by the back of the neck as he plummeted. His hold was bruising, her breath short and desperate. She was so fragile and all he wanted to do was break her. Break her underneath his prowess for all the time she had denied him.

He deserved this. He had put up with the waiting, all the pretense of kindness. His endurance of putting up with her Light roaming in his kingdom, the risk it had taken to get her here. Laying beneath him, succumbed to him. It had taken immense energy and resources. And he deserved to be rewarded. He drove himself deeper, his grip tightening on her.

“Hurt,” she whimpered above his grunting and skin slapping against skin.

You need her again. You need to have her over and over, a thought came to him clearly over his animalistic side that had been released.

And it was right.

Growling in annoyance at his rational side, he relented but only ever so slightly. He let go of the back of her throat that was pinning her to the mattress. And in a fluid motion, Castiel’s hand wrapped up underneath her, adjusting, and pulling her to his chest. It gave him an all new angle to thrust up and she cried out once more. But she was cradled in his arms.

His lips brushed her ear as he husked, “You can handle it, pet. You are so good. You can take it. Can’t you, pet? For me?”

He could hear her panting, struggling trying to stay in his lap as he fucked her unbridled. Her warm velvet cunt wrapped tight around his throbbing cock was driving him insane with longing. All he wanted was to get drunk on this friction between their essence. It sent vibrations through his being, focusing all of his energy into chasing the high.

“Yes,” she answered, breathlessly.

He moaned when she answered, his claws emerging and digging into her flesh on her upper arm. They drew thin lines of blood. His cock twitched inside her, seeing the red and he dipped down clumsily, running his tongue up, lapping at what he could. He groaned deeply; she tasted so sweet. He could drink himself drunk on her and still not be satiated. Everything about her was an addiction and something so intimate was going to be the death of him. But he could not stop.

Y/N tried to wiggle away when she felt his claws digging in once more, and he growled, low and rumbling, “Stop!”

She did so instantaneously, and he decided to take her a new way. He wanted to see her come undone beneath him. His fingers pushed past her lips, his claws retracted, playing with her nub for a few moments, drawing small cries out of her.

“You are going to give yourself to me completely. Do you understand me?” he husked in her ear and she nodded. He rubbed her, pushing her closer to her edge, which would only been more satisfaction for him when she tightened around him. His thrusts had become controlled, keeping in motion with her pulse, his tension building up.

After a few more moments, Castiel could not handle delay anymore. He needed release. Castiel pushed her away roughly, flipping her onto her back. His nails dug down her chest, one digging deep enough to produce yet another red line and he drooled at the sight. Dipping down, his tongue tracing her breasts before sucking her nipple in. She bucked towards him and he groaned, biting this time. Not enough to break skin but enough to draw a sharp gasp out of her mouth. He ran his tongue up the cut he had made between her breasts, his cock pressing at her cunt. She grabbed his arms, trying to shimmy further down the bed to have him inside her once more.

She liked it, the little harlot.

Grinning at her, his teeth stained with her blood, Castiel buried himself hilt deep again and she keened, her nails digging into his back. If only she had claws… Perhaps she would grow them one day if he dug his darkness deep enough inside her, further poisoning that Light.

“Love!” she whimpered, her pelvis rotating towards him desperate for contact.

Her Light was reacting to his Darkness in like. They were an addiction for the other and all Castiel wanted to do was indulge.

He slammed her flat against the mattress with hands on either side of her hips. Husking, his eyes blew black with his lust. His thrusts became unrestrained seeing her eyes go murky before black bled into them. She was mirroring him, the Darkness seeping further into her bones. She bit her lip, throwing her head back, her eyes closing.

Castiel’s hand came up, grasping at her chin and he demanded, “Look at me!”

Her eyes snapped back open, fully black. He could feel her cunt beginning to tighten around him and he pressed himself down on her. His teeth dug into her jawline and she keened as he bucked deeply, hitting her core repeatedly. She was his; everything about her belonged to him and his Darkness.

She moaned, collapsing into the mattress. Her legs shook with her orgasm as he continued using her. Her convulsing cunt was quickly putting him over the edge, his snarls becoming breathless. He came down, slamming into her once more, a shout tearing throughout the room. He emptied himself into her completely with a couple lazy thrusts as his vision cleared staring down at this beautiful creature he had crafted and molded to his desire.

His claws had drawn blood at the delicate skin of her hips, staining his sheets, but she was still dizzy from her release, the pleasure still coursing through her, and she did not care. He brought his hand up to his mouth, claws retracted, and licked at her blood. He shuddered, thinking immediately of taking her again, perhaps rougher this time.

She seemed to be clearing and she whimpered at him, her hands touching the cuts on her skin. There were many; Castiel had been gentle for a moment but had lost control all too quickly upon tasting her. He should have been more careful but he had wanted her so.

Castiel pulled away from her, moving to lay beside her. One of his wings curled up underneath her, pulling her close. His fingers traced her skin gently and he purred, “You are captivating, pet. I promised it would feel good, didn’t I? You have satisfied me so. You are a gift.”

Hearing his happy tone, she gave him a small smile, her wounded skin forgotten, and he knew he had won. There would be no pushback about her cuts, her bruises. She would allow him to do whatever he wanted as long as she knew he was happy with her. His pet lived to please him.

Perhaps he would allow her some time to rest before he buried himself in her again. He did have a duty to take care of her. And he did adore that loving look she gave him as she burrowed into his embrace. The stirring in his chest at her need to be close should have troubled him but all he felt was elation for his favorite new play thing.

His wings only curled tighter around her, pulling her to him. She snuggled into him, her eyes closed, comfortable and warm in his arms as exhaustion took over.


	17. Chapter 17

The fire crackled as shadows played against the stone wall of his chambers. His muscles ached and burned with relief as he stretched his naked body beneath the sheet. The deep warmth of euphoria coursed through his body, his burning thirst quenched for the time being.

Castiel sighed with satisfaction. The princess was now his Queen, and the Light completely under his control. He had won. The struggle for power, for the victory over all kingdoms, was finally over. He had defeated his enemy. And now, the universe was his to command.

After relishing in his victory for a time, he turned his attention to Y/N, sleeping soundly. She was nuzzled into his side, her arm draped over his chest. The Light had created for itself a perfect vessel, he thought, and he would spend his eternity enjoying it; in whatever way he saw fit. Their exertions had left him spent, his body worn from having taken her so many times. He had never experienced such things, such carnal pleasures, and he could not have enough of her. Even now, as his muscles protested, he felt his want for her renewed.

His body was still streaked with blood, painted like a work of art. He licked it from his fingers, sighing at the taste of her against his tongue. Nectar, sweet wine, all things of such taste could not compare to her.

His eyes shifted to her, running them over her skin, taking in the damage he had done. To his surprise, he could see that her skin was already healing, leaving the blood atop the skin. The cuts were fading, small shimmers of grey beneath the skin. His Darkness was healing her as it would heal him if he was injured, further showcasing his hold over the Light. The sight caused him to smile, pleased it had taken to her so well.

A glimmer caught his eye, and he looked down to see the ring set on Y/N’s finger, gold gleaming against strokes of red. It had served its purpose well, allowing him to maintain his connection with her even when she was in the depths of his Labyrinth. And he would continue to use it in such a way when he inevitably left the realm and her behind here for safekeeping when he had to travel.

A thought occurred to him, and he moved to slip the ring from her finger. When he had taken it in hand, he moved her arm from his chest and left the bed. But he was stopped by a touch.

He turned back to see Y/N had woken. She looked distressed, her brow furrowed, eyes wide as she gently tugged at his arm.

“Stay,” she begged.

He could feel her fear, her desperation pouring from her. His heart raced at having so much power over so strong a being. She was desperate for him, unwilling to let him stray.

He considered staying with her, thought of taking her again and marking her. Even now the sight of her body swathed in red made him ache. But there was something he needed to do, if only just to satisfy his ego.

He placed her ring on the table beside the bed and knelt on the bed. With one hand he removed her hold on him, and with the other, he cupped her cheek, smoothing his thumb over her lips. His magic flowed into her, soothing her spirit until her eyes fluttered closed and she slept. He would have her again, but there was something that needed doing first.

Castiel tied his robe on, picked the ring up again, and left his chambers, making sure to lock the doors behind him with a simple spell.

<><><>

Dean groaned as another pain ripped through his chest.

It was hard to breathe now. Every movement burned as if his muscles were twisting against his bones. Castiel’s words haunted him as he leaned his head back against the dungeon wall. At times when he was able to get some sleep, images of goblins tormented his dreams. Every passing minute brought with it the dread of what lay in store for him.

The world around him was shifting now. Shadows that once sat cold now flickered with life. The goblins that had once been knobby, green creatures, now seemed darker, twisted. The demons had changed as well. No longer were they the human-like beings with onyx eyes. They had changed as well. Shadows surrounded them, pulsed from their bodies that seemed to distort in front of his very eyes. When he shook his head to clear it, the images were gone. But, a moment later they were back, twisting, writhing as he watched.

Sam was the only one who had not changed. His brother remained, though he seemed a bit brighter against the stark dungeon walls.

Maybe he was losing his mind.

“How are you doing?” Sam asked.

He had torn a piece from his coat and dipped it in their shallow dish of water before wiping Dean’s forehead.

“Never felt better,” Dean half smiled. But when he shifted his leg, a pain seized his thigh and he gasped.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Sam said, “I should have known better than to ask for mercy. I should have known it was a trick.”

“This isn’t your fault.” Dean gritted his teeth as he sat up straighter to face his brother. “You were the one who tried to warn me, and I wouldn’t listen. But I’m not giving up, alright? Y/N still needs our help. I am gonna get us out of here, Sammy, one way or another–”

“How sweet.”

Sam and Dean startled at the new voice.

Dean looked up to see Castiel standing outside their cell, grinning. But now Dean could see past the mask.

Castiel’s eyes were liked polished black stones, gleaming in the torch light, His body shifted, as if blurring out of focus while shadows moved lazily over his form. Trails of blood were smeared across his face and neck. But what struck him most were the massive wings that grew from his back and seemed to fill the room. They seemed as though they were made of mist, translucent and dark. They pulled the light from the room. The torches continued burning, but the glow of the flames seem to fade in their presence.

Castiel moved closer and wrapped his claw-like fingers around the bars. Dean saw blood there as well and his stomach twisted, thinking about what sick act that the King was up to now.

“Your loyalty never ceases to amaze me, Samuel,” Castiel mused. “Still caring for your brother, trying to nurse him back to health.”

“Leave him out of this,” Dean rasped. His chest tightened as it was lanced with pain.

“And whatever will he do when you are gone, Dean?” Cas asked. “Surely you know your time is almost up. And once you have joined the rank of goblin, your memory of your brother will be gone. There will be no one left who will remember who he is.”

“This isn’t over,” Dean growled. “And when the three of us get out of here, you are gonna be the first one I go after.”

A condescending smirk was painted on Castiel’s lips. “I quiver with fear.”

“Dean,” Sam whispered as he gently gripped his shoulder.

“You won’t win,” Dean gritted his teeth. “I swear I will get Sam and Y/N out of here.”

“Ah,” Castiel grinned. “You still think you are going to save your little princess, do you?”

Dean remained silent.

“Dear boy. I have some news for you. I thought it best you hear it from me. I almost feel sorry for you. Almost, that is.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, gripping Dean’s shoulder tighter when he tried to move.

“Your princess is not a princess anymore.”

“What did you do?” Dean demanded.

“Oh,” Castiel sighed as he crouched to his knees, clawed fingers scratching down the bars, “I have taken her as my Queen.”

Dean and Sam sat speechless. Dean felt as if he could not breathe.

“The things I did to that body,” Castiel groaned.

All Dean saw was red.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean lunged for the bars but collapsed to the ground as his body was consumed in pain.

“Dean!” Sam grabbed after his brother, grasping at his arms to hold him.

Castiel’s laughter echoed throughout the dungeon, a sound that now sounded as a knife grating against stone to Dean’s ears.

“She was perfect. Every inch of her.”

Dean struggled to get up but fell back against Sam when he felt the muscles in his legs twist.

“And she begged me for it, threw herself at me.”

Dean fought through the pain to meet Castiel’s gaze. But then thoughts of Castiel and Y/N together churned his stomach, and he turned away as he threw up what remained of his meal.

“And the taste of her,” Castiel groaned obscenely, continuing to taunt Dean. “Inside and out. She lingers on my tongue.”

He raised his hand again, sucking at a finger nonchalantly. Sam’s grip tightened on Dean, shock on his face as he realized why Castiel was covered in blood. Dean let out a ferocious growl.

“I’ll kill you,” Dean grunted as he tried to steady his nerves. “I’ll fucking kill you. Whatever you did to her, you will pay for it.”

“Can you smell her on me, Dean? Do I reek of your little Y/N?”

His laughter scratched painfully at Dean’s ears again.

“Pity you did not take her when you had the chance.”

“Shut up!”

“This,” Castiel announced, and Dean looked up to see him holding up Y/N’s ring.

“That night at the shore. Surely you remember. A chance to marry a princess. I knew then your brother was the smarter of you both. What a peasant would not give to win the hand of such a woman.”

Dean sat up straight, trying desperately to block out the pain. “You tricked her,” he yelled. “She doesn’t love you. No one could love you!”

Castiel grinned even wider.

Dean continued “The only way you could get her was to force her into it!”

“So close,” Castiel stopped him. “And then she came to you again, giving you yet another chance. She was willing, but you turned her away.”

“What?” Sam asked, but Dean kept his attention on Castiel.

“She was so desperate that night, when she told you she was to be wed. Kissed you. Threw herself at you. And you wanted it, didn’t you? Do not deny it. The thought of taking her. You were so close. Her warmth. Those lips pressing against your own. She almost took her clothes off for you as well, but you stopped her. I was surprised you managed to pull yourself away.”

Dean cringed as a new wave of pain tore through him. How long had the King been following them? How many times had he spied on them? They had never stood a chance with how invasive he was revealing himself to be.

“Should I tell you where those lips have been, Dean?”

“Enough!” Sam yelled. He had his arms wrapped around Dean’s shoulders trying to support him.

“Please,” Sam continued, his voice softer. “Stop. You’ve won, alright? Just let my brother be.”

There was a moment of silence, and Dean struggled against the feeling of his muscles pulling against bone.

“I must admit, I was so looking forward to sharing this with you. But now, I should go,” Castiel said.

Dean watched the King as he stood. For a moment, he swore he saw the monster standing before him again. But, upon blinking his eyes, it was yet again Castiel’s human form, his wings spread.

“A husband should not leave his wife alone on their wedding night. I have my duties to fulfill. We can continue our conversation at a later time. For now, I will leave you to your dreams. Perhaps things will turn out in your favor there.”

And with that, Castiel turned and left the dungeon, his massive shadow wings brushing over the walls as he walked away.

And then they were left alone.

<> <> <>

The door handle to his bed chamber was rattling, and he smiled softly, knowing the culprit. The poor, delicate thing must have woken up. He must not have cast enough. It was no matter though; he had planned to awaken her anyway. His hand fell on the door handle, unlocking it in a swift motion and pushing the door open.

Y/N stumbled back, keeping out of the way of the door, her eyes wide. Her expression shifted from frightened to relieved upon recognizing him as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

She whimpered quietly, coming closer when he turned around to face her again. She was nude still, her arms wrapped around herself to brace against the chill. A thought came to him that she probably would have walked out of his bed chambers like this if he had not locked them. He should address that and soon. But for now, he wanted her again, and he would surely warm her up.

“I was not gone for long,” Castiel purred, caressing the sides of her face with his thumbs. “You need not worry, pet. I will always come back.”

Defiantly, she told him, “I don’t like it.”

He felt the ruffle in her feathers and held back a smirk. Her desire to be around him was a thing to relish in, not punish her for feeling.

“You will be fine. You can occupy yourself.” He shrugged off his robe and threw it haphazardly on the back of the nearest plush chair.

Y/N allowed him to lead her back to bed, holding tight to him. He cleaned the sheets with a wave of his hand, pulling her into the bed with him.

“It is remarkable how much you can take, pet. You are mine to enjoy and you have not disappointed.” He traced his hand along her healed skin, desiring to mark her once more. “I bet that hurt good, didn’t it?” Y/N nodded and snuggled closer to his side, looking up at him. “Mhm, how would you like to earn a reward?”

Surprising him, she reached up and pulled herself on top of him. Castiel’s eyes followed her, scrutinizing.

“Love,” she said simply, her hands gripping his chest. Her bare, wet pussy slowly drug down his pelvis as she moved to position herself near his cock.

My, my. Did he have her wrapped around his finger. Although, her on top made him hesitate, not entirely comfortable with the idea of being beneath her. What did it say of his domineering power if she had the reins? But, as she traced circles on his bare chest, grinding herself against him earnestly, his hands found her hips, caressing. He could still control her movements and watching her ride him, showering him with worship… the mere thought of it alighted something within him. His cock hardened, thinking of how good she felt.

“Do you want this?” Castiel asked and she nodded eagerly. He pulled her to him into a passionate kiss. His hands roamed her skin, gripping her ass to draw her closer. He kissed along her jawline, sucking. A groan left his mouth when she brushed against his erect cock.

Castiel nipped at the top of her breast and she let out a squeak.

“What a cute little squeak,” Castiel simpered. “Should I bite you there again?” He nipped again, before taking her nipple into his mouth. He gave a rough suck before guiding her down over his cock that was twitching with anticipation.

Sliding down his length, her breath hitched, her nails digging into his chest. A low groan rumbled in Castiel’s throat with each inch she took, his fingers digging in, his claws emerging once more. He could never tire of feeling her wrapped around him.

Broken cries left Y/N as she rode him. Castiel gripped her hips tight, his eyes hooded with lust watching her breasts bounce. This worship… giving him her all… he never wanted it to end.

In a fluid motion, Castiel took over, flipping her onto her back and looming over her as her knees tucked up next to him. His cock pressed at her cunt as he sucked hard again at her breasts, drawing a moan from her.

“You are so beautiful, spread out like this for me,” Castiel groaned, pushing inside her again.

His lips found hers once more, pressing sloppy and wet as he pounded into her. Her knees tightened at his sides and she held tight to his muscular arms as he used her. He wanted to feel her come undone around him again, watch her legs tremble as she tightened.

It did not take long for his wish to be granted and their cries of passion echoed through his bed chamber.

Y/N was all too eager to be wrapped up in his warm embrace again, tucking into his side in contentment. They would sleep late tomorrow, enjoying the spoils of sleep after experiencing their shared pleasure. He could feel her exhaustion and he would have to remember to pace himself when it came to fucking her. It would be difficult since his seemingly insatiable need to feel the electricity between their powers was quickly overtaking him.

But, Castiel could see himself forever satisfied with this addiction. He would make sure Y/N was too.


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel felt something touching his face and it only took him a moment to jerk himself from sleeping. Growling, he retracted from the being, his eyes focused on them. He immediately realized it was Y/N and she was frozen, her hand still in the air. She looked scared at his reaction, her eyes wide.

He relaxed instantly, and she did ever so slightly as well, following his lead. He noticed the sunrays coming in through the crack in the curtain. It was morning and she had been trying to wake him. He hated being woken but she would not know that.

Yet.

“You startled me, pet.”

She gave him an apologetic look as he reached for her, pulling her close. His lips met hers and he held her naked form against his own, his hands roaming as their kiss deepened. She clung to him, allowing him to control their embrace.

“Do not wake me again,” Castiel told her and she swallowed, looking guilty. “You did not know but you know now. Right?” She nodded in affirmation. “Good girl. Are you hungry?” She nodded again. “I am sure they will have food ready for us by the time we get downstairs.”

He stretched before pulling away from her. She propped herself up on her elbow, watching him as he got out of bed. When he started to move away, she pushed the blankets off and crawled down the length of the bed as he moved around it. Her eyes were fixated, that much he could see out of the corner of his eyes. And he realized what it was that had caught her attention. She reached out and brushed her hand along one of his wings. Castiel shivered at the touch and shot her a look. She retracted her hand and sat back on her calves, giving him an innocent look.

Her touch on his wings resonated deep in his core and he wished for more. Perhaps he would have to coax her into tending for his wings, masking it as a bonding experience. If only to feel that vibration through his core again. Plus, she had been so interested and enthralled with them. If it pleased her, that would satisfy him as well.

He beckoned her, and she crawled off the bed. Her bare skin brushed against his when she stood next to him and she traced her fingers along his arm.

“You cannot go out dressed – well, undressed like you are – like that,” Castiel told her.

Directing her to the wardrobe near his own, he threw the doors open. Y/N smiled immediately, pleased.

All the gowns were dark, mostly blacks and greys. But, he had demanded deep purples and blues as well. It would compliment her well. Y/N was drawn into the satin, georgette, velvet, and lace, thumbing through them all enthralled.

Castiel had his eye on a dress and reached for it. It was a revealing design in indigo. But he stalled, seeing she was already pulling one off its hanger. He ran a gaze over the gown, judging her choice. It was floor length, open backed, and black. He could not hold back a smirk at her now natural inclination towards the color. Perhaps her wedding dress would stick in her mind.

She began dressing herself, Castiel’s gaze ever on her.

Castiel inhaled deeply, his eyes lingering on her leg that was exposed by the high cut up the side of the dress and he felt arousal flooding him. She was touching the lace sleeve, admiring the detail when he approached her from behind. His eyes met hers in the mirror and she stood still as he drank her in. His hands ran over her chest, his fingers resting at her cleavage exposed at the deep V-neck cut of the dress.

Pressing his nose into her hair, he inhaled deeply, nipping at her ear. She mewled quietly, pushing back towards him. He chuckled and met her eyes in the mirror again. He knew she could feel his erection at her back but he needed to dress. He was growing hungry and they had all of eternity to enjoy each other. He could resist burying himself in her for at least a little while.

“Later, pet. I will make sure of it,” He vowed. “But, I have a surprise for you.”

<> <> <>

The two stout goblins that had jumped to attention at their King and Queen’s arrival jumped up off their asses to head to the two large French doors. Struggling, they jumped up and grabbed the handles to the doors, unlatching them. They pushed the doors open as Castiel and Y/N reached them, not breaking stride.

Her eyes widened in happiness. The library expanded into a vast indoor garden with bay windows.

He wanted to keep her occupied when he was gone, and this was one way to do it with moderation and control even when he was absent. He did not want her leaving the castle without him, so entertainment was imperative. The library had always been there, but the garden had not been tended to for quite some time. The goblins had stayed up the past couple nights prepping it for their Queen. Castiel could say he was satisfied with the results as long as Y/N was.

Y/N took in all the flowers, touching the petals and tearing a couple off to rub them between her fingers.

One of the goblins had fallen asleep in the garden by one of the rose bushes. Castiel gave it a swift kick, sending it into the base of one of the bushes. It cried out when it hit some of the thorns, trying to figure out how it had ended up there. It snarled, looking around for the culprit before it saw Castiel glowering down at it. It immediately recoiled, squeaking in apology before darting off.

Castiel saw the way Y/N was looking at him and he told her soothingly, “They are vermin. Do not worry. It will be fine.”

Her attention was off him an instant when she noticed one of the animals from the Labyrinth in the tree above her. She pulled away from his side to go closer to the tree. They were cat-like creatures, white as snow. Y/N was curious and reached up for one.

Castiel immediately shot a spell at the animal, knowing that they could be volatile. He had not anticipated Y/N wanting to grab one before he could alter their state permanently. He did not want them to bite or scratch her, so he shot another spell at the other in the tree. There were only two in the garden and he thought he would keep it that way for now.

Y/N brought the animal into her arms, petting it. The animal was relaxed, allowing her to coddle it.

“Come now, put it down. We have breakfast waiting.” She looked hesitant, holding it a little closer. Castiel told her more firmly, “Y/N. Put it down. Now.” She did so, watching it scamper back to where the other one was at the front of the garden near the window. It scurried back up into the tree and her eyes were still trained on it. Castiel reached out, grasping her hand, pulling her to him. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. “You can come back later.”

<> <> <>

Full on meat, bread, and fruit, Castiel knew it was time to present his queen to those two peasants. It would be the final break to them – especially Dean. And he was looking forward to it.

He led Y/N to the chamber next to his throne room where a fire was being tended to by one of his demons. They stood immediately, giving him a curt bow before leaving the room quickly.

“Are you full?” Castiel asked Y/N, his arm still looped with hers.

“Yes, master.”

Castiel tsked swiftly and firmly, “No.” She recoiled, and he repeated more gently, pulling her back to him, “No. You do not call me that. That is for the goblins.” His hand wrapped at her waist and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. “You are far above them, Y/N. You are their queen.”

“Love?”

“You can call me that as much as you like, pet.”

“Here,” Castiel pointed at an armchair near the fire. She sat down cautiously, keeping her eyes on him. “You stay in here like I just asked.” She looked bemused as he handed her a book. “There are beautiful illustrations of me in here. Take a look at it. I will call for you shortly.” He turned, and she let out a small, pathetic noise. She was halfway out of the chair when he faced her again, and as much as it pleased him that she desired to be around him so, Castiel ordered, “Stay there. I will call for you.” He stared into her eyes and said firmly, “Trust me.”

She sat back down, watching him. He tapped the book and repeated, “Look at this. Read the inscriptions.”

And with that, turned on his heel and left her in the sitting room, despite her sigh of disappointment. He smiled to himself, knowing he would never tire of hearing her dissatisfaction of being separated from him. He had crafted her to be that way and it had worked out in his favor.

<> <> <>

“Grab the prisoners,” Castiel ordered to two of the goblins waiting outside the sitting room doors. They hurried off, rushing to bring Dean and Sam back as quickly as possible to please him. To the remaining goblins, he ordered, “The plates from the kitchen. Get them.”

Castiel paced the throne room, thinking of how he would like to be situated when they came into the room. Standing would make it look like he was not prepared for them. But it would also at the same time, make it seem as if they were insignificant. He did not have the urgency to be waiting for them. Sitting, he would look regal in his throne. But, it could also come off as if he was waiting for them. And he waited for no one.

In the end, he decided to sit. Sitting provided the feeling he had fetched them and reflected the power imbalance between them.

He heard them long before they entered his throne room. The struggle these peasant boys made would never fail to amuse him.

Especially when Dean was tossed to the ground before him and Castiel could clearly see the pain in his features. He could feel the transformation within the boy and Dean’s resistance to it all the same. He would never say it aloud, but he was slightly impressed with the boy’s spirit.

Snapping his fingers, he gestured to the two goblins holding the plates with left overs from him and Y/N’s breakfast. They rushed forward, following his finger to in front of Sam and Dean, who were both either glowering or looking at him in apprehension. Sam, of course, was the nervous one.

And even more so when he eyed the food. They did not trust him. Probably a smart choice on their part.

“When is the next time you think you are going to get a good meal?” Castiel pointed out, leaning back into his chair. Cocking a brow, he inquired, “Are you really going to turn your nose up at this?”

“You poison it?” Dean asked gruffly.

“That would be entertaining to watch but no.” The boys still did not look convinced, so Castiel sighed loudly. “Well, then fine. Take it from them.”

“Wait!” Dean exclaimed and Castiel watched him, tickled, as Dean picked up the food. He sniffed it before taking a small bite and chewing. Sam was watching him closely, waiting to see if anything happened.

When nothing did, Dean and Sam exchanged a look before digging into their food. They were both ravenous, only having been fed scraps the entirety of their imprisonment. The succulent meat and bread was heaven to them and they could not get enough of it.

“You could at least say thank you. Did you not learn any manners in that shack you grew up in?” Castiel drawled from his throne.

Swallowing quickly, Sam did not hesitate to thank him but Dean took a moment before muttering a muddled apology before taking another bite. A smirk tugged at the corners of Castiel’s mouth. The spell weaving its way through Dean’s body was making him bend easier to Castiel’s will already.

He simply could not wait to see the backlash when he had Y/N in his lap.

“Inform your queen she is needed in the throne room,” Castiel ordered one of the goblins and they rushed towards the door to the room she was in.

Dean and Sam stopped eating immediately upon hearing this, staring up at Castiel. He ignored their curious looks, choosing to examine his nails instead.

Y/N was all too eager to enter the throne room, rushing through the door, her eyes on Castiel.

“Y/N!” Dean exclaimed the moment he saw her, the food in his hands dropping to the plate. She slowed, looking at perplexed as to how he knew her name. Castiel watched with amusement as Dean realized she had no recognition of him. Dean’s face fell, and he shot a quick look at Castiel, whose smug face set Dean off. His face hardened, and he turned his attention to Y/N again. “Y/N! It’s me. Dean.”

“And me, Sam,” Sam added, drawing her attention.

She looked at Castiel nervously and he beckoned her with a finger. He was jubilant at how well this was playing out. The stunned looks on the boys’ faces were more than satisfactory.

“Come here, pet,” Castiel cooed to Y/N, patting his lap, and she did as she was told, moving forward again, much to Sam and Dean’s shock. Y/N crawled into his lap, staring at him. “Do you know them?”

She shook her head at him and he kissed her forehead, pleased.

Dean and Sam were staring in astonishment.

“What have you…” Sam asked distressed, before trailing off.

Sam’s eyes had fallen upon the fading marks on her skin from last night and he looked murderous. Castiel was intrigued to see Sam angry.

“What did you do to her?” Sam exclaimed, fury etched in his features. “Did you torture her?”

“Torture? Her? No. Never,” Castiel replied lightly, his fingers tracing her bare skin on her arm. “Mutual pleasure.”

Dean snapped, “She’s got cuts everywhere! Bullshit you didn’t torture her. Y/N!” She turned her head to look at him again and he demanded, “Did he hurt you?”

Her face screwed up in confusion, looking at Castiel again unsure if she should answer the boy or not.

“Did I hurt you?” Castiel asked her, wanting her to answer for herself. She shook her head, snuggling closer to him and he told her, “Of course I did not. Why would I hurt something that pleasures me so? Do not worry, Dean. She is in very capable hands. It seems the princess’ tastes run as dark as mine.” He paused before simpering, “I mean, the queen’s tastes. It is still a new title, is it not, pet?” She parted her lips slightly when he ran his thumb along them, his eyes flashing lustfully.

“The hell did you do to her?” Dean growled.

“I did not lie about what I was doing, did I?” Castiel asked them. “I said she would come to me and that she would be mine. And she is. She is queen now of my domain. All the demons and goblins will treat her as such and she will want for nothing. And she is very, very happy. We were married last night, as I am sure you heard the celebration. But, you know, the time spent after the wedding is the most entertaining.” His smile was lecherous. “And I did tell you that last night. Is your memory that short?”

Sam was shaking his head in disbelief while Dean looked unconvinced at what Castiel was telling them.

“Y/N!” Dean said exasperated. “Look at me!” She did once more, and he tried, “Snap out of it! He’s got you under some spell and you need to break free of it!”

“It’s us, Y/N. We grew up together,” Sam chimed in. “Our father taught you how to ride, Lily. Your thoroughbred.”

“You always snuck out to our cottage. Right under your parent’s noses.”

“You were going to run away with us,” Sam interjected. “You wanted to get away from your responsibilities as a princess.”

Y/N’s eyes widened at this and she gave Castiel a worried look. Castiel smirked to himself, thinking how foolish they were being trying to convince her she wanted to run away. He was the thing keeping her safe and sound; why would she want to run away from him? He tucked her underneath the chin, smiling at her.

They were talking over each other now, desperate to get her to listen.

“You have a kingdom back home!”

“Blue! Come on!”

“He’s dangerous, Y/N. Why are you letting him do this?”

Dean sighed exasperated, “This is stupid, Y/N. Come on!” his voice was raising, Y/N looking back at him nervously. Castiel’s smile disappeared, feeling Y/N tense. He did not like where this was going. He did not want her upset. “He’s the bad guy!” Dean pointed a threatening finger at Castiel. “He stole us! He stole you! He messed up your head! Took your memories! You know us! You’ve known us for years!” He was practically shouting at this point. “Why won’t you listen to us, damnit?”

Castiel had had enough when Y/N cowered back into him, burying her face in his neck when Dean spat that curse word at her. She knew there was venom behind that word.

Castiel barked, “That is enough! You are frightening her, and I suggest shutting your mouth, peasant.” His hand came up to her protectively, turning her face up to look at him. She was looking up at him worriedly and he cooed quietly, “It is alright. You do not have to listen to them. They are out of their minds. They have been locked up for a long time, pet.”

“Stop calling her that!” Dean snarled.

Smirking, Castiel moved his hand down to caress Y/N’s cheek, loving that the name was bothering Dean so much. He asked, eyes locked with Y/N’s, “Why? She likes it. Don’t you, pet?” She nodded at him and he said, “Of course you do. You love me. You will do anything I say.” She nodded again, and Castiel threw them a smug look.

“We will fix her!” Sam shouted. “Her parents will come looking for her! You know that, right?”

Castiel merely laughed, waving him off. “What part of ‘my domain’ do you not grasp? They could not find this place if they tried. And anyway, have you not heard? The queen and king are ecstatic. They are expecting their first child after trying for so long. The kingdom is joyous.” Y/N was looking at him confused and he chuckled, “No, no. Not us. Another king and queen. They do not matter.”

He tugged Y/N closer. “My perfect queen. Obedient, loving, sexual… and that pesky light buried deep.”

To prove this to the boys, Castiel slipped his hand between her thighs and she rutted slightly. His eyes flashed black at her eagerness and she responded in like, trying to entice him with a sensual smile. Castiel knew Dean and Sam’s hearts dropped when they saw her eyes mirror his own. Obsidian, sleek, and flawless. He felt the hope leaving them, which is exactly what he wanted.

“She didn’t lie,” Castiel heard Sam whisper to Dean.

“Who?”

“That demon.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “Meg? Of course she did not. Not when she had something to gain.” He saw the looks of disappointment on their face and added, “Do not fret. She has been punished. I should have known she would come to you two to try to find a way out of her sentence. But, she meddled in the wrong business. I have her strung, edge of soul to the other by thin strings. I plan to go cut each tendril later this afternoon in fact. And by cut, I mean clip strand by strand. She will feel each incision.”

Sam and Dean said nothing.

“Send that food to their cell,” Castiel ordered the goblins closest. “I will grant them that. I can guarantee that will be the last decent meal they will have for a while.” He moved his gaze to the boys. “Now, the queen and I require privacy. She is quite the needy little thing, as you can see.”

Dean suddenly locked both his hands together, swinging at the goblin closest to him. The goblins were caught off guard and he got to his feet in a flash. His eyes were locked on Y/N, her his goal. He made it a few steps before Alastair cuffed him on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

Of course his fight is not all gone, Castiel smirked to himself watching Dean shout. It is what he had been counting on. More suffering for the boy upon seeing his love taken from him, without any recollection of their relationship.

“Blue! Please!” Dean shouted, his lip bleeding from where his face had hit the stone floor.

Sam looked helpless as he was yanked to his feet, watching Dean pulled up off the floor. Alastair socked Dean in the stomach and Sam cried out for him.

Still, Dean tried. He stared at Y/N and shouted again, “Blue!”

She was peeking at him over Castiel’s hand that was stroking her cheek but Castiel forced her to look at him. He was whispering to her over the struggle of dragging the boys from the room and Dean’s shouts. “You are safe, Y/N. You are safe with me. Shh. Don’t worry. Do you understand?” She nodded, nuzzling her face into his hand. “Now, I think we should go to our bedchamber. What do you think?”

She looked lascivious.


	19. Chapter 19

Something itched something fierce, drawing Dean from his slumber.

Blinking tiredly, Dean shifted, bringing his arm up to scratch it. But something felt wrong. His skin did not feel right. Sniffing, he cleared his throat and blinked a few more times, opening his eyes further to clear his vision.

Dean screamed seeing his arm. It was turning a greyish green and his skin was not skin – at least human skin – anymore. It was scaly. His fingers were the darkest in color; the skin there was hardening and cracking. His nails were discolored and sharper than they had been, resembling those beasts that cackled at them day in and day out. It was no mistake that he was changing at a faster rate now since he had seen Y/N changed.

Another shout echoed in the chamber, but it did not originate from Dean,

Sam was staring at him in horror and Dean looked at his little brother helplessly. How could he comfort him without feeling confident? In fact, he was terrified. Sam could not know that because it would tear him apart.

“No, no, no,” he muttered, rubbing his hands furiously on his dirty slacks as if it would help. “Shit!”

Sam swallowed sharply and stammered, “Maybe it can stop. Maybe it can be reversed. Maybe we…”

He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Groaning, Dean’s head dropped back against the wall. “You know that’s not true. He hates me. He… this is what he wanted from the start.” He saw the Demon King when he closed his eyes, his wolfish smile gleaming. The King had won; he had Y/N and here Dean was changing into a monster. “It’s not going to stop. We both know that, Sammy.”

Dean buried his face in his hands.

Silence fell between them, the only sound being the water that never stopped dripping. It was always at the back of his mind. Driving him mad. Along with the cold, the damp, the filth of their cell… the water dripping was the most detested. If only he could fin the source, he would take the shirt off his back and stuff up the source. He would freeze if only he could have some peace and be free of that constant drip… drip… drip…

Letting out a growl, Dean flew off the ground, throwing himself against the cell bars. His eyes searched frantically for the water. He needed to make it stop. He needed silence. He needed to be rid of this cell and this place. The dripping was only making it worse!

When a drop hit his overhead out of nowhere, a snarl ripped from his chest. He swore he heard a cackle echoing in the back of his mind. Then a sharp pain jolted through his hands.

That goddamn King!

“Come out, you son of a bitch!” Dean shouted at empty air. “Stop playing games! Just finish it! What are you? Afraid?” His hands gripped the bars of the cell, giving them an angry shake. “Come on! Just fucking show yourself!”

“Dean?” Sam questioned cautiously.

“What?” Dean shouted, whipping around. “What, Sam? Anything else you want to say to try to cover up the shit situation? Because we both know it’s over! Y/N is gone! We are stuck here! If we had never met her, this never would have happened!”

Sam recoiled, and Dean immediately felt shame wash over him, along with a sharp whip of pain in his chest. He hissed, grasping at his chest. He was snapping more often than normal, and it was at Sam more than anything since he was the one closest. Sam was the least to blame for this and he was taking the brunt of Dean’s anger.

Dean’s voice broke as he apologized, “I’m sorry, Sammy. I… I didn’t mean…” He swallowed thickly, tears swelling up. “I didn’t mean that. I never… she’s our friend.”

Pushing himself up off the ground, Sam stood up and came closer to Dean. Dean wiped at his eyes angrily and let out a frustrated noise when he felt his scaly arm against the soft skin of his face. It only brought on a sob.

Sam pulled Dean to him in a tight hug, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. Dean let Sam envelope him, letting go of his control. Tears fell freely and he buried his face into Sam’s shoulder. The pain was still resonating in his chest. It was always there like a dull ache now; he could not shake it. And it was showing externally now. All he wanted was to go home. He wanted Sam to be safe.

The two of them stood embraced, neither saying a word. They both knew their time was limited and they did not want to spend it upset with each other.

<> <> <>

A scream echoed up into the throne room, transcending the space between it and the dungeon, as Castiel had allowed to hear when the transformation started.

Castiel stilled, his hands tight on Y/N. She was straddling him in his throne room, both of their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat.

A smirk came across Castiel’s face, satisfied, hearing Dean’s cry. It was finally happening. Dean was finally changing outwardly; he felt the stirring in his own chest at the impending doom of the boy. He had held on for longer than Castiel thought was possible, but he was sure to be overtaken sooner rather than later.

Meanwhile, Y/M was not in on his feeling of joy. Her brow furrowed at his slowing of their tryst until she heard the second shout. Her head turned quickly towards the hallway in alarm and Castiel knew he had to deescalate quickly.

“It is okay,” Castiel cooed, resuming his thrusting gently. He drew her attention back to him and purred at her. “It is just a demon getting what he deserved. No one goes without punishment who deserve it here. Ignore it, pet.”

She let out a small sigh and started, “I –”

“You are fine,” Castiel cut in, thrusting deeper and her breath hitched, forgetting what she had wanted to say. He nuzzled his nose into her neck as he fucked her, her gown spread over the arms of his throne. “Come undone for me, pet.”

<> <> <>

Sam stirred when the cell door opened up. It never opened unless they were being taken somewhere and the King had not demanded their audience since he had rubbed their noses in their defeat. Sam had lost count of days, but he was sure it had been weeks.

His vision cleared, and he saw two demons were prodding Dean roughly.

“Look at the little vermin!” one cackled, giving Dean a swift kick in the side. “Fresh meat!”

“Hey!” Sam yelled groggily, sitting up. “Stop that!”

The other demon chortled, “Little brother can’t let it go, can you?”

Sam was going to retort but the first demon kicked Dean again and this time, Dean was not complacent. He reared forward suddenly, lunging with a loud snarl.

Gasping, Sam fell back against the wall upon seeing what was left of his brother. Dean was no longer himself. He looked nothing like himself, even his eyes. They were black like the rest of the goblins. He had not looked like himself the last couple of days, changing with each passing minute. But, nothing physically remained of his brother; he was consumed and transformed by the Demon King’s cruelty. Hunched and grotesque just like the rest of the lowest goblins in the King’s castle.

“Well, that took far longer than expected,” the King crowed, emerging from the shadows. Sam’s face hardened at the King’s smug expression, knowing damn well he was only showing up to gloat. Dean lunged at him, but the demons grabbed him securely. “You fought hard to stay with Samuel as long as you possibly could. I am sure that was extremely painful. And really, a wasted effort against the inevitable.”

Dean snarled again, struggling.

Crouching down, the King put a hand to his ear mockingly, “What was that, Dean? I did not catch that.” He smirked. “Well, I did but I know Samuel could not.” Dean hissed something incomprehensible at the King which drew out a short bark of a laugh. The King reached out, flicking Dean’s nose who growled in return, snapping at him. “I know you are an angry little thing. No need to swear at me, you uncivilized brat.”

Standing straight, the King ordered, “Take him.”

The breath froze in Sam’s chest and he gasped out, “No. You can’t.”

The King’s eyes slid to him, coldness in his expression. “That’s not your brother anymore,” the King drawled as his demons started dragging Dean from the cell.

Sam gasped once more, reaching out for his brother. It did not matter if Dean no longer looked like himself, he wanted him to stay by. He wanted familiarity. He wanted his family.

His fingers brushed Dean’s clothes as he was pulled out of his grasp and away from him.

“No!” Sam shouted, trying to follow.

The King stepped in his path, blocking his way.

“This is Dean’s fate. Accept it,” he ordered. “Be thankful you are not following suit… yet.”

A wicked smile came across the King’s face before he took a step back and slammed the cell door in Sam’s face, leaving him alone.

“Take time to process and cherish your memories of him, Samuel. He will not be your family anymore; he’s joined mine.”

The King tossed a glance at Dean being dragged up the stairs and Sam’s heart lurched seeing Dean fighting against the demons. He was shouting incoherently, trying to look back at Sam. Sam could not longer understand his language but he could hear the desperation.

“He loves you,” the King told Sam, drawing his attention again since Dean was out of sight. Tears pricked Sam’s eyes… he had not even been given the time to say goodbye.

Stepping away from the cell door, the King’s eyes pierced Sam.

“Give in, Samuel. It will make it easier.”

The King disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Sam abandoned without an anchor for the first time.

<> <> <>

Dancers twirled and spun, celebrating the King’s equinox. The room was decorated in autumn colors, celebrating the harvest. The mortals above had sacrificed and offered plentiful harvest, gifting the King his bountiful rewards. The dancers passed by the offerings at the feet of his statue again and again, but ignored it, knowing it was not for them.

Y/N sat in his lap, unmoving. She had perched herself there from the beginning of the night and not moved an inch.

Y/N swallowed, before holding her goblet out, trying to catch the attention of one of the goblins to fetch her more wine. Castiel reached out, stilling her hand and she looked at him puzzled.

“Please? Thirsty,” she pouted, her cheeks tinged pink with the inebriation.

His hand reached out, covering her goblet. She shot him a look of disappointment.

“That would be your third. You will get sick. You have barely eaten anything,” Castiel chided and her shoulders slumped. “I have been watching, do not deny it.” He snapped his fingers at one of the goblins that had come up when its queen beckoned it. “Meat, fruits, and nuts. And a roll.” The goblin hurried off to do its master’s bidding.

He noticed she was still looking at him like a kicked puppy. Castiel slipped his hand between her thighs, running his fingers along her sex. She keened as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, holding her close. He nipped at the skin on her neck and a low whine left her lips as he increased his pressure on her sex. He felt the connection between them grow taut, humming with activity. She still drove him insane with want.

Something stirred in his peripherals.

Castiel noticed the goblin had returned and was standing by, awkwardly, avoiding looking at the King and Queen. He pulled his hand away and saw Y/N’s eyes follow it, disappointed. She looked back at him quickly as he ordered the goblin, “On the table.”

The goblin did so swiftly, pushing the plate in front of Y/N. It backed off, staying close enough to be called easily again but enough to be out of arm’s length in case Castiel lost his temper.

In her ear, Castiel told her, “If you want me to touch you more and if you want more wine… eat.”

Reluctantly, Y/N stared down at the plate before she snatched up the roll and tore it hastily. She shoved a generous portion of it in her mouth, dropping the other portion back on the plate and picking up berries. She was chewing unceremoniously, trying to swallow the bread as quickly as possible to shove the berries in next.

Castiel growled, his hand gripping her wrist like a vice. She whimpered, stalling her chewing.

“Y/N! I said eat! Not devour.” He leaned back, “I would like to enjoy this ball for a little while longer. Take your time. I do not need you choking.”

She chewed more slowly, savoring the bread now. She swallowed before popping a couple of berries into her mouth.

A scurry and a loud clatter nearby drew Castiel’s eyes and he saw the goblins parting way, showing one of their own on the ground. It had tripped – or been tripped, by the way the other ones were sneering and jostling it – and dropped the contents of its plate it had been carrying to fill its belly.

The assaulted goblin pushed itself up to its knees, looking around at the semi-circle around it, warily. It was broad in its shoulders, its eyes a lighter green than its skin. It had claws, longer than a lot of the other goblins, but it still looked uncertain about how to react to being pushed around. It should – Castiel observed – be a goblin able to put up a fight based on physicality.

Then, Castiel grinned broadly upon seeing the amulet around the goblin’s neck.

Dean. What a wonderful treat. He had been recently made anew with his memories drawn by the creature and crafted into one of his minions. What a treat for his ball.

“Fitting in quite well, already aren’t you?” he murmured, beside himself, seeing Dean being bullied by his other goblins.

They were not kind to newcomers; they saw new goblins as fresh meat and tormented them relentlessly until a new one came along. Pushing, shoving, stealing food, beatings… that was what lay ahead for Dean. And they were going to be especially cruel to Dean, knowing who he was and how much their lord detested him.

One of the goblins kicked Dean in his side and he howled in pain. The goblin turned and looked back up at Castiel, who was grinning. The goblin had a cruel glint in its eye, seeing Castiel was amused by the abuse.

Suddenly, Dean snarled, jumping to his feet, swiping at the goblin that had accosted him, tearing into its flesh with his jagged teeth. The other goblin howled in pain as it was knocked to the ground. Snarling and screeching, they tumbled around, tearing at each other. The other goblins around encouraging with hisses and shouts, staying out of the way when they rolled close.

Y/N paused, looking between Castiel and the ruckus, before resuming eating. Castiel smirked to himself, remembering how he had preened her over the year. She had always startled whenever a fight broke out when she had first come to live in the castle and he had to console her with soothing words, seeping magic into her. Now, she was indifferent to their boorish behavior, knowing Castiel would stop it if it came too close to her. She trusted him to keep her safe.

The demons were entertained by the goblins as well, pointing and laughing, their dancing and celebration momentarily suspended at the spectacle.

Dean triumphed, much to Castiel’s amusement. He truly was an evil little creature; his heart black as pitch. Oh, if Y/N remembered him and could see him now…

How heartbreaking, Castiel simpered to himself at the thought, holding Y/N tighter to him as she took another bite of her roll.

The other goblin lay on the ground, wounded deeply. Dean meant to go for its throat, but other higher-ranking goblins pulled him back. This was not the time for killing, and there was already a mess to clean.

Playing with the chiffon skirt of Y/N’s dress, he whispered to no one in particular, “What a little brute. Yes, he’ll be great entertainment for us.”

Y/N met his eyes and he smiled at her, noticing he caught her attention. He reached out and touched her ring. “Won’t he, pet?”

She nodded absentmindedly, agreeing with him, completely oblivious to what he was talking about. His smile widened, caressing her ring, staring deeply into her eyes. All he saw reflected in them was himself.

“Are you ready for that wine?” he asked her, and she nodded eagerly. Castiel snapped his fingers, a goblin appearing almost instantaneously. “Wine.”

The goblin hurried to fill their goblets as the dancing and music resumed. Y/N watched the dancing, distracted, as Castiel observed Dean being dragged from the ballroom by the other goblins, amused Dean was still struggling. What a little brute, indeed.

The goblin returned with their wine goblets, moving carefully to keep them from sloshing. Y/N took a long drink, oblivious of her former friend and beau being dragged from the room. And unaware that he would never recognize her again as his sweetheart but as his dark queen. He would serve her dutifully, as it should have been to begin with. Her a princess and he a peasant.

Leaning back in his chair, Castiel sighed, content. His fingers played lazily with the fabric of Y/N’s dress, thinking of how he would remove it from her later as he had almost every night since she had become his.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! :: This is the chapter with rape which the warnings all the fic have been about. Castiel's rage at the table is very much inspired from the scene in Legend when Lily refuses to sit when Darkness tells her to.

How were his hands the same? Not a wrinkle. Not one. He was still as young as the day he had been brought to this realm against his will.

Sam lowered his hands, staring off at nothing.

Nothing about him had changed.

He had been down here for years, surviving off the scraps that the goblins and demons threw into his cell. Sometimes he thought about starving himself, but he could never bring himself to for fear that the King would find out and come torture him more than he already had when he had taken Bobby, Dean, and Y/N. He did not want to draw attention to himself.

He just wanted to die but he could not. He was not aging; nothing about him changed.

Nothing.

Dean was long gone, and Sam lost count of days years ago. Sam sees him sometimes, plodding along with the others, running errands and looking after the upkeep of the castle. Sam recognized him only by the cord he still wears around his neck, a gift his little brother gave him years ago when the world made sense. Sam thinks the King left it there on purpose just to rub salt into the wound.

Footsteps echoed down the hall of the dungeon caught Sam’s attention suddenly. Perhaps they were already coming to give him food again; it had only been a day or so. The footsteps stopped outside his cell and he moved his gaze to look out the bars. More than likely, he expected one of the goblins was there to taunt him again rather than bring him food.

For the first time in what felt like forever, his heart lurched, life shooting through him.

Y/N was peering into his cell, her brow furrowed in curiosity. She still did not recognize him, but she was there all the same.

Sam pushed himself off the ground quickly and she stepped back, startled by his sudden movement. He slowed down, swallowing sharply, not taking his eyes off of her, afraid she would disappear if he did.

His mind was racing. He did not know how to react. Why was she down here? And how had she found him? He did not want her to leave.

“Hello,” he tried.

Y/N said nothing, looking at him warily, even though he was the one on the other side of the bars and no way to come near her.

“Good day, your majesty,” he tried again.

She smiled softly this time. Good. Progress.

“I am Sam.” He paused before adding, “To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?”

She took a step closer. “Bored.”

Sam let out a little laugh, unable to help himself. She was bored. How he wished that could be the biggest of his problems. But, her boredom had drawn her down here for some reason and this was his chance. He wondered if the King was nearby but surmised he probably was not if Y/N was on her own in the dungeons. The King would not let her near him willingly.

“Well, what a coincidence because I am bored too.”

He refrained from saying he was bored of living.

“Would you like to hear a story?” Sam asked, hoping against all odds that that had not been taken from her. Her love for stories – especially his stories. Not that she would remember them now. That could make his story telling well bottomless though and he could keep her attention.

Her face brightened, and she came closer once more.

He beckoned her closer, sitting down by the bars. She followed and sat across from him, looking at him eagerly. He knew he looked a sight. His clothes were rags at best now and he was sure he did not smell pleasant. But she did not seem to mind.

“Um,” Sam said, clearing his throat, his mind racing to think of a story to start with. “There is a story about a goddess named Armid. She is the goddess of spring.”

Y/N settled in, listening to him retell the story of Armid. He moved onto other gods and goddesses, Y/N listening with rapt attention. He kept her there for a long time, happy to just speak with someone else, especially her. The company made him feel alive again.

When she got up to leave, he practically begged her to promise that she would come back. He told her that he was bored a lot and it would mean a lot to him. She had nodded in agreement, and he felt relief wash through him. He gripped the bars tight, keeping his eyes on her for as long as he could before she disappeared from sight.

<> <> <>

Y/N’s arm was looped through Castiel’s, keeping up with his broad strides. They were making their way towards the grand hall for the autumn feast for the second night in a row. This one would be more formal, only certain demons invited while the goblins served.

He had been away for the entire day and was looking forward to this new wave of worship that would come pouring into his kingdom. Every year the festival held in the mortal realm rejuvenated him, causing his pride to swell. It was without a doubt his most cherished time of the year.

Y/N was draped in a deep red, her gold bangles complimenting the burgundy fabric. He had chosen to stay in black, keeping it simple this year.

They slowed as they neared the hall, the goblins that had been throwing autumn leaves at their feet following suit. They had been tripping over each other to keep up with Castiel and make sure his path was lined with the leaves as he made his entrance.

Upon approaching the door, one of the demons held out a gold flower for Y/N. She took it happily, holding it close.

As soon as they entered the hall, Y/N’s eyes fell on the seat to the right of Castiel’s grand chair at the head of the table that was occupied by a demon. She looked at him wildly, the smile disappearing instantly, unable to grasp the change in seating arrangement. Castiel thought to himself then that he should have mentioned this arrangement to her before coming into the room. He had had the goblins move her chair to the opposite side of the long table to change up his routine; they had the same seating year after year. He assumed she would find her way down to sit in his lap during the meal, but she would start initially at the other end of the table.

Y/N stopped, staring at the seat, and shot him a look once more, demanding silently an explanation. The demon in the seat looked uncomfortable, avoiding direct eye contact with its queen.

Castiel decided to ignore her and began walking to the opposite end of the table, holding her hand tightly. She stumbled for a few steps before matching his stride once more as he pulled her behind him. He was not going to have this night ruined over a new seating arrangement. She would do as he asked.

He stopped by her chair and two goblins pushed it away from the table, allowing her room to sit down in it.

“Come. Sit here, pet,” Castiel told her, gesturing at the seat. She looked at the chair uncertainly, biting her bottom lip. She turned her head to look back at him, and he gently urged her towards the seat with a nudge.

Even before the word left her mouth, Castiel knew it was going to infuriate him by the way she was looking defiantly at him. His smirk was already fading when she told him,

“No.”

Castiel’s jaw clenched tightly, ever aware of the demons around that heard her refuse his order. No one told him no, not even her. Especially not her. And he would be damned if he let any of them think otherwise. This was his kingdom and what he said was law.

“SIT!” Castiel roared, slamming his hand down on the table, making her jump. Her eyes widened, and she looked at him helplessly. She shook her head, refusing him for a second time. The flower dropped to the floor as she tried to go around him towards her normal spot.

A rabid snarl left his lips, his hand shooting out, grasping for her. He did not care which part of her he grabbed, he just wanted her to be punished. His fingers grasped her hair and he tugged hard, drawing a yelp out of her. He did not care as he wrenched her to him. She grasped at his hand trying to pry herself free, her eyes watering from the sudden onset of pain. Good. He wanted this lesson to have to only be taught once – not only to her but to everyone around.

She cried out again, a mixture of frustration and anxiousness, trying to get free. Castiel let go of her hair, his hand dropping to slam her body to his before he shot up into the air. She shrieked against the wind pounding against them as he propelled them out of one of the balcony doors. He swooped around the tall towers, his bed chambers his goal.

When they arrived on his balcony, he unceremoniously flew through the curtain, it almost tearing from the wall. He came to an abrupt stop at his bedside and she instantaneously let out an annoyed noise at being handled so. Her hair was a mess, her dress was disheveled, and she was glowering at him. This only enraged the beast clawing away inside further.

The spoiled brat, Castiel seethed. He had indulged her too much. If she was anyone else, he would pluck her eyes out for looking at him like that. He was going to squash this disobedient behavior once and for all.

She yelped as he tossed her up against the wall roughly. He grabbed a hold of her dress and tore it clean down the middle. She scrambled, trying to get away from him, but he clamped down on her, slamming her against the wall again, one arm pinned behind her back as he held her there with his weight.

He growled into her ear, his fangs bared, “If you move an inch, you will severely regret it. Do you understand me?”

The fight was gone from her, replaced by anxiousness. She nodded, and he held on, tightening his grip ever so, before letting go.

His hands were on his slacks, removing them, and shedding his shirt as well. He was back at her, pressing down with his weight, and he gave her no time to prepare before slamming up inside her. She half shouted, half cried at the sudden, violent intrusion.

Maybe you should have thought twice about telling me no, Castiel thought vehemently as he drove into her again and again, relishing in her pained cries.

Castiel tossed her onto the bed, his chest heaving with his fury. He circled her like prey, his cock hard and dripping with precum. His eyes burned through her and she recoiled further up towards the head of the bed, seeing how enraged he was at her.

Her eyes followed him closely as he paced, and he could see and feel her unease. Perfect. He needed her worried and frightened.

“Get. Over. Here. Now.”

Reluctantly, she moved slowly, crawling down the bed to him. She was uttering small, broken snivels of apology, no doubt hoping he would calm down by the time she reached where he was pointing.

Wishful, foolish thinking, Castiel fumed to himself.

He jumped at her, slamming her into the bed face first. She immediately went limp, knowing he meant business.

Spreading her legs, he yanked her ass up into the air, and slapped her pussy hard when she tried to adjust herself. She sniffled at the sting as Castiel snarled out a warning to stay still. She stilled again, pressing her face into the blankets in submission. He did not care; he was taking her whether she gave in or not.

Broken cries left her as he fucked her, his pelvis snapping off her ass. There was no build up, just pent up rage being released with his ferocious thrusting.

No one told him no.

Her fingers curled into the blankets, trying to give herself grounding to hold onto. Castiel noticed and snarled, his hands reaching out. He yanked her arms behind her, holding her forearms to give himself more leverage to drive himself deep inside her channel. He wanted this to be impersonal; he wanted her to feel helpless.

“Hurt,” he heard her cry over the struggle.

Castiel’s movements stilled. She had not said that to him since he had taken her that first night so long ago.

He knew she would only say that if it was the truth. She was used to him being rough, but this was far past that.

He could not bring himself to finish what he had started. It only compounded his frustration because he should be able to punish anyone and everything.

With an agitated snarl, he pulled away from her, carelessly letting her drop to the bed.

She moved her head to look back at him, her face still pressed against the bed. Her eyes were wide and timid. She was met with a look empty of remorse.

He turned from her, his eyes cold, shoving himself back into his slacks.

She pushed herself up, sniffling. She put one of her feet down on the floor and Castiel turned around. She froze at his stare, and he snarled, “No! You stay right there on the bed!” She whimpered, moving back onto the bed. She turned around, sitting back on her calves, staring at him at a loss.

He had half a mind to bring her down and force her to sit by his chair on the ground, but he pushed that thought from his mind. He wanted his demons and goblins to respect her and that would give them leverage to not do so.

“Do not move,” he demanded before turning away from her, leaving her in his bed chambers alone.

<> <> <>

Castiel’s thoughts were clouded by the image of Y/N sitting helplessly on his bed, crying. He shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. Her pleading eyes flashed in front of his again and he exhaled loudly, growing more agitated with each passing moment.

“My lord?” one of the demons near him inquired.

“What?” Castiel snapped at him.

“Are you alright?”

“Of course, you imbecile!”

The demon immediately shut his mouth and went back to eating, avoiding eye contact.

Stabbing a piece of meat with his fork, Castiel shoved it in his mouth, chewing angrily. It tasted bland; nothing at the table tasted good to him, not even his wine.

Castiel’s mind drifted to Y/N again, his eyes flicking to the empty chair at the end of the table. Why could she not listen? She did everything he said. Why did she have to refuse him tonight?

He could not leave her in there forever. He needed to bring her back under his wing. She needed to want to worship him, not be forced to. It would not feel as good if she just laid there, letting him take it. It had felt good in the moment – taking her like that – because he had lost his temper but the after effect left something to be desired.

And he had almost lost control and hurt her. How was she to trust him?

He let out a frustrated growl at his thoughts.

The demons nearest shifted slightly away from him, which only annoyed him further.

He stood up suddenly, his chair screeching with the movement. He tossed his napkin onto his half-eaten plate and stormed away from the table. He did not even bother looking back at the demons. The night had already been ruined here and there was no salvaging it down here with them.

<> <> <>

Upon entering his bedchambers again, he found her in the same spot still. She looked pitiful, her eyes red from crying. And she pulled the blankets closer around her when she saw it was him; she kept her eyes on him as he moved further into the room and especially when he came close to the bed, towering over her.

“Get up.”

She hesitated before pushing the blankets back and doing as he asked. Her gaze was timid, and he felt her anxiousness through their bond.

He grasped her chin and she flinched. He loosened his grasp before saying in a low voice, “You are lucky I did not go harder on you, pet. I would have killed anyone else that would have disobeyed me. I know I will not have to repeat this punishment, will I?”

Y/N shook her head.

“Into the water.”

Y/N shot a look at the pool in his chambers that served as his bath – and relaxation when he rose the water temperature higher than normal. Water moved through the pool by a waterfall and cascaded out of his bedroom, a slow natural filtration. She typically loved bathing with him because it usually led to more risqué activity.

Castiel gave her a nudge and she began moving forward.

As she got herself situated, Castiel undressed himself and then followed her in.

Castiel pulled her into his lap, her back against his chest.

His fingers found her slit, pressing in, causing her breath to hitch.

“I am the only one who can make you feel this good. I am the only one allowed to touch you like this,” Castiel husked, moving with her rocking hips.

Nuzzling his nose into her neck, he laid soft kisses. His fingers delved deeper and his other hand found her breasts.

“Mhm, you are special,” Castiel murmured into her ear as he brushed her nub. A whine left her and he increased his pressure and speed. “I am going to make sure you come undone for me. Isn’t that what you want?”

Y/N nodded, “Please.”

He groaned against her skin as his cock hardened, lazily thrusting against her as he worked her sex. Her breath was raspy and short; he knew she was getting close.

“Do not fear me. Everyone else fears me,” Castiel husked. “Love me.”

Y/N answered with a cry, her legs shaking with her release. Castiel held her close, running his fingers along her sex still, causing her breath to hitch whenever he brushed her clit as she rode out the pleasure. He held her there until it was through, humming in approval.

Castiel laid gentle kisses on her cheek. “Do not make me do what I did earlier again.” Y/N turned her head to look at him and he drew her in for a deep kiss, embracing her. “Do you understand?” She nodded, and he again kissed her, deeper this time, turning her around in his lap to face him.

She did not fight him as he slid inside her, his lips still on hers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL PART!!!
> 
> \+ extra plot lines and playlist

It was cold in the cell and Sam pulled the blanket around him tighter. Y/N had brought it for him and to his surprise, none of the goblins had tried to take it from him or questioned where he had gotten it. He wondered how and why they kept Y/N coming to meet him a secret. Perhaps they believed it was alright because the King would have put a stop to it otherwise. Sam was sure though that the King did not know. If he found out… he would lose his friend again.

Y/N had become his companion once more. When the King was off destroying worlds and conquering kingdoms, she found her way to Sam’s cell. She does not speak anymore. That beautiful voice that brought so much joy into their lives is gone. Her eyes have lost their light, shifting black at times. And that still affects him. She seems to understand him, but he is not always sure. Her attention drifts and she seems lost a lot of the time. Sam wondered if it was because she was so anchored to the King and lost that grounding when he was not nearby.

It broke his heart.

They draw together on pieces of parchment she gathered and brings to his cell. Sticks of coal are shared between the bars, and they draw for as long as the coal holds out.

It took him time to learn how to keep her there when he was not telling stories; no drawings of cottages or festivals. He used to try to pull at her memory with pictures of their lives before this, but she destroyed them all. Smeared them and ripped them to shreds with screeches he was sure would bring the goblins. But, they did not.

After months of regaining her trust, he did not try anymore. Goblins, stone, and obsidian thrones were what they drew. And he learned to accept the time with her, even if she barely spoke a word. It was comforting to have her there after the loss of his brother. She was a mere shadow of the person she was before, but Sam cherishes it all the same.

Y/N noticed he was hungry, famished at times when the goblins neglected to feed him. One day, she brought him extra food from her plate that she did not finish. Sam was reluctant at first to take it, thinking it was a trap. Or if he got caught with it, what would happen to him and her. But, his growling stomach eventually won out and he began accepting the food from her, ever appreciative.

Sam wondered why he never changed like Dean had. The King had said that they would over time, but Sam remained unchanged; no scales, no discoloration, no shrinking. He was very much still the young man that had been whisked away to this realm.

He must have drifted off to sleep because he suddenly jerked away when he heard, “Hello.”

Y/N was standing in front of his cell, holding a bundle. Sam straightened up as she held it out, the blankets falling from his shoulders ever so slightly. It was clean clothes on top of parchment.

The necklace around her neck was blinding if it hit the right light. It was full diamond, sparkling against her dark gown. It was so unlike her to wear something so lavish on a normal day but again, she was not herself anymore. Sam wondered when Castiel had given it to her. She had not worn it before.

Clearing his throat, Sam stood up and reached out taking the bundle of clothes from her hands.

She watched him as he began to undress, and he felt his cheeks redden. “May… may I have some privacy?”

Y/N’s brow furrowed, and Sam sighed, knowing she did not understand why he was asking. He turned from her instead, accepting she was going to see him bare from the back.

He heard the parchment shuffling as he changed out of his rags and into the new clothes. He only pondered for a moment wondering where she got them. He was just happy to be in clean clothes for the first time in years. A bath would have done him wonderfully, but he knew there was no way he was getting out of the cell. He had tried that once – asking Y/N for the keys and she had told him no with an accusing stare.

When Sam turned around again and found Y/N already at work, her head down as she drew. He came to the cell bars and pushed the couple of books aside that she had brought him from what he assumed was her personal library. He settled in front of her and accepted the parchment she handed to him through the bars and the charcoal.

“Thanks. And thank you for the clothes, your majesty.”

She nodded absentmindly, focusing on her drawing.

They were quiet, working together before Sam broke the silence.

“Why are you nice to me?”

She looked up from her drawing, furrowing her brow again. She gave him a puzzled look far more often than he liked. How he wished she was not confused all the time. She had been so clever and intuitive.

Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair, “I know you can’t talk much, Y/N. It’s just…”

He trailed off, sighing heavily.

“I wish I could have saved you. Us. Bobby… Dean… all of us. I should have tried harder to escape and find you in the Labyrinth. That way you wouldn’t be the way you are. A mindless puppet for the Demon King to toy with as he wishes. You’d still be yourself, smiling, and smart. You’d be running your kingdom, improving it. Like you always wanted to.” He swallowed heavily, tears pricking his eyes. “But I didn’t. And he destroyed you. He destroyed Dean too. Killed Bobby… if we had all run away like you wanted – far sooner than we had planned – we wouldn’t be here. We would have our own farms.”

He noticed Y/N had looked down again. But he pressed on.

“You wouldn’t put up with this any other way. The way he parades you around and uses… uses you for his pleasure.” Sam’s hand curled into a fist, tears rolling down his face. He hit the ground lightly, his jaw clenched. “I should have tried harder.”

He hit the ground harder this time, drawing her attention. When she made eye contact with him, he saw no emotion in her eyes. She only looked up because the noise, not because she had comprehended anything he was saying.

“Sometimes I wish I would just die. I’m tired of being in this cell. I’m surprised I haven’t gone mad yet. Maybe I am, and I just don’t know it. Crazy people don’t know that they’re crazy. Maybe you’re not really here and you never were. Maybe I’ve been hallucinating it the whole time.” He looked at her, seeing she was still not paying him much mind. His voice was barely above a whisper, “I wish we were both dead. At least that way, we would both be free.”

Y/N shimmied closer and held up her drawing. Sam let out a small breath, recognizing himself. She was looking at him expectantly and he swallowed his sorrow. Reaching through the bars, he took it from her and looked it over.

“Thank you,” Sam told her quietly.

She smiled at him before reaching for another piece of parchment.

Sam wondered if he could keep this in his cell without it being found or taken from him. He wondered how he could explain it away if need be.

He supposed it really did not matter. What really mattered anymore regarding him?

<> <> <>

Castiel noticed Y/N was being fidgety. Her eyes were darting between her empty plate and the door to the hall that led to the kitchen.

“Are you still hungry?” he asked her, and she looked at him, startled by his sudden question. He cocked an eyebrow at her alarm at hearing his voice; she was usually not caught off guard by him.

After a few moments, she shook her head. She eyed the roses on the table that Benny had brought in for her as a gift when he visited before dinner. He had been cheerful to see her as usual and had more than amused to see a chain around Crowley’s neck. Castiel had finally fully changed him and adorned him with a chain.

When they got up to leave, she made her way towards the kitchen door.

Castiel reached out and grabbed her arm. “Y/N, I asked if you were hungry still. And you told me no.”

“For later,” she responded evenly.

He stared at her for a moment before saying, “I will have them send something up then.” Y/N pouted, and he sighed. “Fine.” He let go of her arm.

Castiel followed her into the kitchen, sneering at the goblins that did not get out of their way quick enough for his liking.

She pointed at the cupboard and Castiel rested his hands on her upper arms. “Open the cupboard,” he demanded of the goblins standing nearby.

The goblins were watching her in fury as she took apples and a loaf of their favorite bread from the pantry. Licking their chops, they closed in, hoping the King would allow them to have extra rations.

One reached out for an apple that fell from her arms and Castiel gave it a swift kick in the side. He picked it up, and snarled, “That is not for you!”

Seemingly satisfied, Y/N began walking away from the cupboard. Castiel tsked and stopped her. “Put it in a basket and they’ll carry it up for you.”

She looked reluctant but did as he asked, keeping an eye on the goblin that picked up the basket.

In her ear, Castiel whispered, “They won’t take any of it. They know what will happen to them if they do.”

<> <> <>

Sam took a bite of one of the apples that Y/N had brought him. He had not seen her for a few nights and he was more than grateful to see her come with an apple and a slice of bread. She was not in her normal clothing, rather than a nightgown. He assumed it was night – not as if he could tell down here in the dungeons. He did not even know what the season was. He wondered why she had come in the middle of the night but knew better than to ask questions.

She had not brought parchment either. Then Sam noticed that she was readying to leave. She had only just come down.

“Wait,” Sam sputtered, and she hesitated. He swallowed the bite and sat up straighter. “Do you want to hear a story?”

He only wanted her to stay for a little while longer. Just for the company.

Y/N shot a look upwards, looking unsure.

“Please?”

She met his eyes for a few moments before giving him a curt nod. She sat back down in front of the cell and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for him to start.

Sam did not know what possessed him to, but he began talking to her of the day at the stream. He went into elaborate detail of the meadow and the blooming flowers. She smiled hearing about the picnic and sharing a pie.

When Sam got to the part about the unicorns appearing, Y/N sat forward, her brow creased.

“Unicorn?”

Sam stopped hearing her repeat the name.

Nodding, he said, “Yes, unicorns.”

“What?”

“Unicorns. Like horses. But… they’re magical. They have one horn in the middle of their forehead. They’re pure white and seem to glow. They’re supposedly mythical. Rumored to be vessels of the good in the world… the Light.”

Y/N was transfixed. “Unicorns,” she repeated, looking deep in thought.

Something stirred within Sam. She seemed intrigued by the term, the idea of the unicorns. It was as if it had pulled something loose… as if she was familiar with them. Somewhere deep down at least.

He tried to remain calm as he readjusted himself, coming closer to the cell bars.

“Yeah, the unicorns. Have you ever seen any?”

Y/N pondered before meeting his eyes again.

“I have,” Sam told her quietly and her eyes widened. “I was with two of my best friends. My brother and a princess. You wanna know what happened?” Y/N nodded eagerly, leaning forward, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. “Our friend, the princess, got up and crossed the stream to meet the unicorns. And surprisingly, they didn’t run away from her. They stood in the stream, waiting for her. She didn’t frighten them. And you know what?” Y/N shook her head. “She touched them. There was a bright flash of Light when she did. Because they were both vessels of the good in the world, of the Light.”

“Light?”

Sam nodded. “The good in the world.”

<> <> <>

Something stabbed in Castiel’s chest. He shot up in bed, grimacing at the pain. He huffed, rubbing his chest before he noticed that his bed was empty. His eyes shot around the room, searching for Y/N. The fire was still burning well enough and there was no sight of her in the chamber.

He touched the ring on his finger, searching for her. When he pinpointed her location, his brow creased in confusion. The dungeon?

Why was she in the dungeon? Castiel thought to himself annoyed, throwing the blankets back and getting out of bed. He tore his robe off of the back of the lounge chair. And why could she not stay in bed?

She continued to slip out of bed in the middle of the night to go to her garden. He hated waking up alone now that he was used to her sleeping next to him. He had told her as such, but she refused to respect his wishes. He thought again of the ankle bracelets he had considered a few months ago. The small bells would wake him up if she tried to sneak out of bed, thwarting how nimble his queen was.

Castiel furiously pulled the sash of his robe, tying a loose knot.

Something came to mind then. His hands stilled on the ribbons of his robe, realization dawning on him. There was only one reason Y/N would be in the dungeon.

He had nearly forgotten about the mortal boy locked away in the cells.

That is why she was down in the dungeon.

Another sharp pain shot through his chest and he realized what was happening.

Her Light was fighting back.

His annoyance was replaced by fury and he stormed out of his bed chambers in search of his queen.

<> <> <>

Sam dove in when Y/N cocked her head at his explanation of the Light. “Listen to me. You were the princess of Veriugis! Your mother is Danika and your father is Stephen. You hated the way your mother dressed you and made you go to balls. You were engaged to Victor but you loved Dean, a peasant boy. My brother.” Y/N’s eyes widened. “Our father, Bobby, taught you to ride. Blue, you loved Dean! He gave you that nickname the night in the meadow with the blue bells. I was catching fireflies and putting them in glass jars near you and Dean.”

Sam saw a spark in Y/N’s eyes.

Then, a deafening roar tore through the castle, causing the two of them to jump. Sam stammered, losing his thought for a moment. His eyes shot to the dungeon stairs. He knew he only had precious moments left. He had to convince her, he had to remind her. He had to bring his friend back. If he only made her remember who she was and how powerful she was, she could fight Castiel.

“Y/N! Come back to me now!” The King’s shout echoed off the walls.

Y/N jumped to her feet away from the cell, looking around wildly, frightened by the shout from the King. Sam could not lose her attention. He stood up quickly as well and reached through the bars. He grabbed her wrist and her eyes zeroed in on him one more.

Sam was back at it, speaking quickly, trying not to trip over his words, “Y/N – Blue! Please! Remember Dean! Do you remember the unicorns? There were two of them! You were able to walk up to them and touch them! You are both beings of Light. Like calls to like!”

A bellow echoed throughout the castle, “Stop him! STOP HIM!”

“You are not supposed to be here in this Darkness,” Sam rushed on, his grip tightening on her wrist. “You were brought here by the King. He poisoned you! You were supposed to run away with us! You and Dean would be married; you would have a family. You loved Dean and he loved you.”

Suddenly, Y/N yelped as goblins accosted Sam’s cell on either side of her. They were avoiding hitting their queen, but they were trying to get at Sam. They were responding to the King’s fury and his order. The King could not get there fast enough, and his minions close by were there to sabotage Sam.

Sam’s heart sank when he saw Dean was one of the goblins and he was trying the hardest to scratch at Sam and bite him.

“Y/N!” Sam heard the King roar. He was close now.

Pushing past the pain, Sam met eyes with Y/N again, reaching for her. To his relief, she took his hand and he yanked her to the cell bars. Her eyes were wide and wild, searching his face.

“Blue, please. Remember. Come back. Please!”

“Sam?” Y/N spoke. She had never said his name. She sounded confused, but she had said his name.

Suddenly, Y/N was yanked from him and the King took her place. Sam stumbled back, his heart racing. The King was terrifying, his fangs bared and eyes black as pitch and the anger rolled off of him.

The King bellowed and grasped the bars of the cell door before he tore it off its hinges.

Sam was desperate, “Y/N! Fight him! Don’t let him win! You are strong! Much –"

But it was too late.  
<> <> <>

Sam fell to the cell ground, his neck snapped with Castiel’s bare hands.

The King was shaking with rage and fear. Y/N was slipping from his hold because he had neglected to kill this mortal when he should have.

Whipping around, he rounded on Y/N, finding her kicking at the goblins tugging at the hem of her gown.

“Stop!” she shouted at them and they ceased their attack on her, hearing her direct order.

No, he thought. He refused to lose her.

Castiel yanked her from them, and she cried out in fury before she realized it was him. She cowered in his shadow, her anger melting to fear. He was sure he looked menacing as she tried to yank away from him, squeaking in revolt. He could see the worry in her eyes.

“Sam?” she whimpered, tears in her eyes, trying to look around him.

He ignored it though, grabbing her around the waist and taking off with her to the underbelly of the castle. He dove down the center of the spiral staircase towards the cavern below. Her panicked cry was lost to the wind as he clutched her close, cursing everyone and everything. He should have murdered that boy the moment his brother turned. Wretched mortal!

When they landed, she tried to tear his hand off her wrist, panicked as he dragged her.

“Don’t!” she whimpered, her fear thrumming through their bond. He could feel her cognitive dissonance. Sam had knocked something loose and he could feel the Light slamming against his Darkness. It was not loose but it was moving, causing Y/N mental and physical discomfort.

She thought he meant to kill her. And that only infuriated him more. Had he not made it clear she meant something to him?

“Stop! He’s gone!” Castiel barked at her. “Stop struggling! There is no point! You can’t save him! And you will calm down! Do you understand me?”

The last phrase was a trigger for her that demanded her upmost attention when he uttered it, and she relented, looking at him warily.

The water moved, and her attention was drawn to it immediately, her eyes widening slightly.

When the creature poked her head out of the water, Y/N relaxed. She remembered it after decades.

Castiel did not even bother helping her undress. He wanted this done as quickly as possible.

“The boy!” he barked at the creature.

She knew what to look for with his order. The creature beckoned Y/N and Y/N went willingly, all the pandemonium from moments ago forgotten easily. Once she had been under the creature’s hold, it was all too easy to get her to calm in its presence.

Castiel paced the water’s edge, watching the creature slowly caress Y/N’s cheek. It was being good this time, not touching Y/N more than it should. It had learned its lesson last time.

He actively tried to quell his anger and anxiousness. He cursed underneath his breath thinking of how close Sam had been to making a break through with her. How long had she been going down to see him? How many times had Castiel been close to losing her? The thought made his skin crawl. He was luckily he had been warned as he had. If she had been with him and listened a moment longer… he snarled, thinking about what could have happened.

When the creature placed Y/N back on the edge of the pool, Castiel was all too quick to snatch her up. Y/N was not afraid anymore, completely tranquilized once more. He could not feel the Light moving around inside her anymore and knew that without any connection to her past life, that it would never try to surface again.

Y/N shivered against the chill it the cavern in her wet clothes.

Castiel enveloped her to him and murmured, “Come back to bed, Y/N.”

She folded up all too easily into his arms.

Back in his bed chambers, dried and warm, she snuggled up next to him, tracing her fingers lazily on his wing that was curled up underneath her.

Castiel’s lips found hers and he savored her taste. She tiredly kissed him back and he knew she was exhausted from the strain that that damn mortal had put on her.

“Sleep, pet,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered as he seeped magic into her and she fell under. Castiel whispered again, “You are safe with me.”

All is dark, all is quiet, and what was once almost undone had been remade.

Long live the King.


	22. Extra Plotlines

• We were talking about the story ending with Bobby being imprisoned. He would come back to the cottage and see that the boys are gone. He would go to the castle thinking that they were there perhaps but when he asks about them, the king and queen don’t know who he is talking about. Castiel had already come and wiped their memory (which wouldn’t have reached Bobby because he wasn’t in the kingdom. But that could have had a huge plot hole because what if other villagers were out of the kingdom at the time too?). Anyway, Bobby would end up raising his voice, yammering on about the princess and his boys, and King Stephen would mark him as a mad man and have him thrown into jail until he dies.

• Reader trying to get into Sam’s cell after the sex punishment scene. Originally, Castiel was going to go through with it because he lost his temper. The princess would have ran down to the dungeons afterward and tried to squeeze through the bars of Sam’s cell to get in there with him for comfort. But, would collapse defeated outside when she couldn’t, sobbing. Sam consoles her through the bars still. When Castiel comes back upstairs and sees that she’s gone, he gets pissed all over again. When he finds her, he’s furious to see her with Sam and throws her into one of the cells and kills Sam. He leaves her there overnight before relenting and has the creature erase her memory.

• Willowing and I really wanted to write the princess finding the creature again and making friends with it. Initially, the creature would try to block her from crawling into the water but the princess would hiss at it just like Castiel had. Monkey see monkey do lmao. They become companions and the creature gets curious again and they have a bunch of sex. Ofc Castiel feels the princess’ arousal through their bond and again, he loses his shit. He can’t kill the creature because he needs her but he punishes her severely.

• Tied in with the creature storyline, the princess could find streams leading off the pools. The streams lead to different lands which is how the creature travels for Castiel. The Light tugs deep down when she’s near one stream and she goes closer. The creature uses her tentacles (we based the creature off the creatures in King Arthur if you’re all wondering). The princess wants to go down it for a reason unknown to her but the creature knows it leads back to her kingdom. The creature ousts that the princess has been coming down there because Castiel needs to know that the Light is reacting.

• The princess escaping out the doors of the castle while Castiel is gone because she is bored and lonely.

o #1: She goes down to the village because she wants tarts. Castiel takes her there when they go on walks and she is fond of them. The demons there serve her because they can’t refuse her but they also know she isn’t supposed to be out on her own. One goes up to alert Alastair so Alastair can tell Castiel (Cas is off in some other land). Castiel shows up and is annoyed she wandered off on her own. She holds out a tart to him happily, offering it to him, not thinking she did anything wrong. Castiel makes her go back to the castle and scolds her.

o #2: the princess finds the Labyrinth in the garden again and it parts for her to let her in because that’s how it works. She finds the fairies again and she follows because they’re glittery and handing her flowers. The fairies are happy to see her and bring her to their hollow for company and berries. Castiel comes back to the castle and bellows at the goblins, demanding to know where she’s at and who let her out. The goblins oust the goblin that failed to keep her inside and Castiel kills it. Castiel goes into the Labyrinth searching for her. The fairies immediately feel Castiel’s animosity and dive into the bushes, leaving the princess alone. She is confused but then realizes he is there. She jumps up and holds out berries to him. He just stares at her irritated and she falters. He asks, “What did I tell you about wandering?” and she says “Fairies.” And he sighs heavily, “That doesn’t answer my question.”

• After the princess keeps leaving the castle, Castiel locks her away in his bed chambers because he’s sick of her not following the rules. She tries to climb down the balcony down to the next one but loses grip and falls to her death. Castiel is devastated when he finds her. The princess ends up in a place like Harry did in Deathly Hallows with King’s Cross where she relives all of the trauma throughout the years she was imprisoned. She is sobbing seeing what happened to her, Dean, Sam, etc. Dean appears, and he holds her while she cries. He died a long time ago and had been waiting for her. She gets to spend eternity with him, not Castiel.

• Castiel bringing Bobby to Benny. “Don’t worry, I have your boys. And the princess will be joining soon. You’re helping my cause! You had an idol and were devout to me, were you not? You’re just going the extra mile now.”

• Sam convinces the princess to let him out of his cell after they have been friends for awhile. Sam makes her escape with him. He lies and tells her that he wants to see the King and apologize so she lets him drag her along. Sam is anxious, and the goblins notice he’s out of his cage but the princess kicks them when they try to grab onto him. Sam gets them out of the castle and he’s trying to figure out how to escape back to their land.

o #1: Castiel lands in front of them in the path, his wings spread wide. He’s furious and snaps Sam’s neck without a word. The princess is of course terrified because he just killed her friend in front of her. Castiel doesn’t care because he’s going to make the creature wipe her memory of Sam anyway

o #2: They somehow find a way to escape and they end up back in their land. But Sam knows that the princess isn’t a princess anymore because everyone’s memory was wiped. They have no money or food, and the princess grows irritable because all she remembers is getting everything she wanted and has never wanted for anything. Sam tries to convince her to put dirt on herself because she looks too clean to be homeless. And she’s wearing a fine gown. The princess slaps his hands away, huffing that he would even try to get her dirty. Sam gives up and makes her put a cloak on to hide her dress and her face. They are going through a market and Sam isn’t paying attention to her when he hears a shout behind him and whips around to find that the princess is being yelled at by a man with a fruit cart. The princess had just taken one of the apples and bit into it. She’s pissed off the man not only took the apple from her but that he’s yelling at her because no one yells at her; she’s queen as far as she is concerned. She snaps at him, “It’s mine!” Sam intervenes and tries to apologize to the man, saying that she doesn’t know any better. The man snaps, “Is she slow?” The princess huffs and tries to swing at the guy but Sam holds her back. Someone nearby takes pity on Sam and pays for the apple and offers him a job. They end up living in a shack and the princess is miserable because all she wants is her warm bed and Castiel. Castiel eventually finds them because the princess never took the ring off. Sam still dies and the princess has her memory wiped.


	23. Memories Destroy Us

  
  


Soundtrack I used to write “[All the King’s Horses](https://thran-duils.tumblr.com/post/176202620036/all-the-kings-horses)”

> 1\. [All the King’s Horses – Karmina](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Du1j2LoW3P14&t=MjE0MDBlNTJiODAxZjhhMDczYjZlZmY5NGVlMTA1NDIwNDI5MzU5ZixISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  2\. [Black Crown (Instrumental) – FLESH](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6XIlNP-c4Ds&t=YzBjNDk1NTZlMzc4NTg5NzIxYjFlNDMyYWUzNjA2YzI5Nzg3YmRkMCxISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  3\. [Heaven – PVRIS ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DRJiRx6PTpyw&t=OGEyZjg2YzM2ODM1MDEzYjRkY2U4ZjlhYzkwMWJiZGI4MTRlNGJjYyxISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  4\. [All the King’s Horses – The Rigs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1337lYuR_8M&t=NDQyZmExMjZkMDc3OGQ5YWYwYzRjY2ZmZmMzYzY1ZjljMzYzMDM4NixISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  5\. [Blinding – Florence + the Machine](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSaQvQmnHxD8&t=NjRkNWM1MmQ4MDBjMzIxZDliNjUxYTg4N2JiNDM4YmZhNmNjMzRjYSxISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  6\. [Dark Paradise – Lana Del Rey](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-6QlvyHB2gI&t=MjY4MDI2N2FlZjFkZGIxY2YzNzNhMDA5MWYyNGNhZWQ1Mzg3MWQ4NSxISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  7\. [Sleepwalking – The Birthday Massacre](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvEU_jnf4uis&t=MjgyNTJhYjdjYWZhYTQwYmU4OGM4MTMxMmQzZDk2MjUzZTJjZGUyNixISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  8\. [Key to the Garden – BLVCK CEILING](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DRDWkU_w443w%26t%3D36s&t=NDY1MjcwZmIwZDAzY2I5MDU4ZGU1N2ZiNzAwMDU3MmZlYTllYjUwMixISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  9\. [Who Are You – SVRCINA](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZWk4zqmQwVE&t=ZDkzNjFhMWI4NDc5MDQyNWViZDFiMjM1ZDRjMjllMzJiYmM0N2Q3NixISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  10\. [Faith – Ghost](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9-Endf_gyo8&t=NWIzMjAxZTMyMWMyMjU1ODc1ZjU1NThhY2VlODNmMjAwMjQwOWNiZCxISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  11\. [Wicked Game – Ursine Vulpine feat. Annaca](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7PoIisbJ7HI&t=MjUxOWVmYzE4YjMyMWU3NzI0YmQ5ZWMxM2VlOWI3NThlOWE5ZjMwOCxISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  12\. [The Waltz – Jerry Goldsmith (Legend OST)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCtU4TEhayR4%26t%3D65s&t=MmVmNjQ3MjFhNGFjYjk1OGFmZTg4M2NjYTk2YzU3YmQ3NTQ3NTYzMixISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  13\. [Once Long Ago – Tangerine Dream (Legend OST)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DnjaAvrpZThU&t=ZjQ5M2ZkNWI4YmVkODg0Mzc4MzhiYTk2OTk1NGU2YjliYTE2YjBkYyxISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)  
>  14\. [Within You – David Bowie (Labyrinth OST)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMAWR12ocC1E&t=MjA0NTZhZjQ3YmNhM2EzM2FlM2JhOGY4MDBmNDEyZjc1ZDlkZDg3ZixISTZWNHlNTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ahwz9qT8eEPergrYsKCmLUQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthran-duils.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184886601161%2Fmemories-destroy-us-soundtrack-i-used-to-write&m=1)


End file.
